Flower in a Fridge
by blueeyedchibi
Summary: [COMPLETE, Ban x Kag] After battling it out with Bankotsu, InuYasha learns that Bankotsu is apart of Kagome. Acording to Kaede, friend and foe must remain close for their wounds to heal. Will love come?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey ya'll! _

_This is my first try at a Bankotsu x Kagome fic. If you are not comfortable with that pairing, do not read it. I honestly like Bankotsu x Jakotsu the best but I had a really neat idea and I just wanted to try it out, so please bear with me. If you like the story line I'll continue. :)_

_Please read, review and enjoy! Thanks for your support_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any InuYasha characters but I do own this story, it is copyrighted to me._

**Chapter 1**

"Huh?" InuYasha whirled around when his demonic ears detected that Kagome had stopped walking. "What now?" He asked, his voice tinged with annoyance.

The rest of the group stopped and turned to face the girl from the future. Kagome was staring down at her feet, her face giving off a gloomy expression.

"All the sudden…I just feel really…sad." Kagome murmured. She lifted her head to the sky and said in her more cheery voice: "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

InuYasha gave her a look of disbelief, and turned abruptly and continued to walk. He let out a "Keh" to show his frustration.

Kagome started to follow after the group, but before she could take two steps she was being held by Sango's embrace. The older woman gave Kagome a warm smile and they walked silently after the others.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha's nose picked up a familiar sent. _Damn, that idiot Bankotsu is around here. _The white haired boy jumped down from the safety of the tree branch and landed swiftly in the center of the circle that Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara had made.

Kagome looked up from her plate which held a few colourful rolls of sushi that she had made while back in her era for to share with the rest of the group. Except for InuYasha of course, he insisted that he'd rather eat Ramen.

"What is it, InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

When InuYasha didn't answer, Kagome continued, her voice filled with concern. "InuYasha?"

InuYasha looked up to the mountains. It was a beautiful summer day. The cherry blossoms were out, and the birds were singing, the sun was shining. Not that InuYasha cared; he just preferred the warmth beating down on his face unlike winter's harsh weather. Now it was ruined. Damn.

"You all stay here. I'll be back." And with that, InuYasha bounded off in the direction in which he picked up the leader of the Shichinintai's sent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bankotsu sat quietly under a large oak tree and sipped at his sake. _That stupid wolf killed Ginkotsu. This is just like old times…everyone is slowly slipping away._

The man with the long, dark braided hair poured himself another drink and closed his eyes. Beside him, leaned up on the tree was Banryuu. It glittered magnificently in the sun's rays.

"Bankotsu."

The dark-haired man under the tree recognized the voice, but it wasn't one of his companions. This voice was angry and challenging. Bankotsu looked up into the face of InuYasha and smiled up at him.

"Oi." Was Bankotsu's only word. He placed his sake bowl on the grass next to him and hoisted himself to a standing position.

_This is my chance!_ InuYasha told himself. _Bankotsu is unprepared for battle and we are alone. Nobody will get in my way…and there is no way Kagome can get hurt._

Impatient words brought InuYasha back to reality. "Well?" Bankotsu picked up his great sword and pointed it at the opposing hanyou.

"Eager to die for the second time now, aren't we?" InuYasha smirked while he unsheathed Tessaiga. He lowered his sword so that it was almost touching the tip of Bankotsu's Banryuu.

"We'll see who does the dieing!" And the battle began. Bankotsu swung Banryuu and clashed it upon Tessaiga. InuYasha braced himself for the impact and stood strong while the force of the younger man was pushed onto him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think we should go after him?" Sango asked.

Miroku shook his head and stuffed a sushi roll into his mouth. "InuYasha is always so rash. Why doesn't he ever want us to come with him?"

Without a word, Kagome gathered her belongings and piled them into her big yellow back pack. She stood up, swung her back pack over her shoulder and mounted her bicycle which was lying on the grass. It was slightly mangled from being picked up and thrown around by InuYasha, but it still worked well enough.

"I guess that's a yes." Said Sango, now standing beside Miroku. Kirara transformed into her bigger self in the blink of an eye and motioned her owner and Miroku on her back. Shippo hopped on Kagome's shoulder, and soon they were off; Kirara following her nose to where they might find the white haired half-demon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha pulled Tessaiga from behind Banryuu, practically waiting for his opponent to slip up and to give him the opportunity so drive his sword into his gut.

Bankotsu smirked and caught Tessaiga with the side of Banryuu, putting his sword between himself and InuYasha's sword, which was edging closer and closer every second.

The boy with the braided hair quickly pulled his sword upwards so it was dangling over InuYasha's head, and then brought it down swiftly so it landed with a thud on the un-expecting hanyou's shoulder.

Bankotsu watched as InuYasha fell to the ground at his feet and the half-demon's blood sprayed up into the air. Bankotsu turned on his heel and stalked over to where his sake was sitting and took a sip. "Don't worry InuYasha, I'll wait." He grinned to himself. Someone such as InuYasha would never defeat him.

"You bastard!" InuYasha growled from on the ground as he struggled to stand. He jabbed Tessaiga into the ground and leaned on it for support. "I will kill you today, Bankotsu. You will _die_!" The white haired boy charged; he put his sword out in front of himself, aiming right for the braided boy. As soon as InuYasha was about to thrust Tessaiga into the young Shichinintai leader, Bankotsu did a perfect back flip and landed easily on his feet about three meters ahead of InuYasha.

Bankotsu took hold of his sword that was propped up into the ground and pointed it in InuYasha's direction. Bankotsu gave him a cocky grin but said nothing.

"Damn, die already!" InuYasha bellowed, and once again, charged, sword pointing. The half-demon's shoulder was bleeding horribly and freely from his opened wound, and InuYasha knew. _I can't loose too much blood _he mentally stated.

Tessaiga smashed head on into Banryuu and again the two opponents were pushing their great swords onto each other with all their might. In the midst of battle, a faint cry could be heard. InuYasha froze and his ear's perked, trying to pick up who exactly the cry came from.

Then, the white haired boy heard it again. The voice was screaming now; **_"InuYasha!" _**it cried. InuYasha cursed. "Kagome…" He whispered.

Bankotsu took notice that InuYasha was distracted, and gave a hard thrust with his sword, knocking InuYasha to the ground, but not hurting him.

The braided boy lifted Banryuu into the air and began violently swinging it around and around, preparing for his ultimate attack.

InuYasha stood himself up and looked behind him. There was Kagome, and the rest of the group. In front of him, Bankotsu was getting ready to send shots of lightning down at him. "Be careful, InuYasha!" Kagome called. "We believe in you." Miroku added with an encouraging smile.

It seemed out of nowhere that a bolt of yellow electricity intent on bringing InuYasha down, almost achieving what it wanted, but InuYasha leapt out of the way. _I have to end this quickly, or else Kagome and the others could get hurt _he told himself.

Making sure there was no more lightening was headed his way, InuYasha lifted Tessaiga up high and swung it with all his power to the ground. "**KAZE NO _KIZU!"_** A blast of white light traveled with scary fast speed along the ground to Bankotsu who was still swinging his sword in the air. At the last moment he noticed he was in the way of the attack but had no time to move. He was caught in a giant explosion of smoke and dust.

From behind him, InuYasha heard a shrill scream and turned around just in time to see Kagome fall to the ground. The victorious half-demon sheathed Tessaiga and ran to the fallen Kagome's side. Miroku and Sango were already leaning over their friend. InuYasha felt his jaw drop and let a surprised gasp escape his throat. The peaceful girl from the future had a wide, gaping hole carved into her body just below her breast. The wound was shedding blood quickly and she was soon lying unconscious in her own pool of blood.

"Kagome…What the hell happened here!" InuYasha shouted more than asked as he looked up to Sango and Miroku for answers. Shippo, who was clinging on to Kagome's arm and sobbing loudly managed to say: "All of the sudden, Kagome just fell and when she hit the ground she looked like…this." Kirara, back in her smallest form, nudged the crying Shippo in hopes of comforting him. Sango touched Kagome's throat. "She is not dead, she just blacked out." She explained.

Miroku pointed to where Bankotsu had once stood. "The smoke has cleared, but…It looks like Bankotsu is still there! Shouldn't he have been turned back into bones like the rest of the Shichinintai?" He questioned. InuYasha walked gingerly over to where, sure enough, Bankotsu lay unconscious on the ground. His armor had been torn and his robe had been sheared into many pieces. _He has the exact same wound as Kagome! _InuYasha discovered that in every way, Kagome and Bankotsu shared the same injury. Same spot, same shape…Same amount of blood; too much.

InuYasha walked hurriedly back to Kagome, picked her up and started to run off. "Where are you going, Inuyasha?" Sango shouted after him. InuYasha stopped and turned to them and said: "We have to get Kagome to Kaede's. I'll see you guys there." And he started off running once again.

As the white haired boy ran as fast as he could, he thought to himself. _How could this have happened? I know it wasn't Tessaiga's attack, yet that's what it looks like._

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Sango, we must hurry."

The demon exterminator walked slowly over to the unconscious Shichinintai leader. "Miroku, I think we should bring him with us." She said quietly while she bent down to look down into his face which was now covered in dirt. His long braid had come undone and his hair cascaded over his shoulders and down his back.

"Huh? Why would we do that?" Miroku asked, a bit confused. He walked up and stood beside Sango.

Sango shook her head. "I don't know exactly, something just tells me we should. He isn't dead, and I just think it would be a good idea to know where he is instead of him deciding he wants to give us a surprise attack."

With a deep sigh, Miroku gave in a knelt down to pick up Bankotsu bride style. He then laid him down on the awaiting transformed Kirara. After that was settled, Sango and Miroku got on and Kirara took off.


	2. Chapter 2

_OK, here we go with chapter 2! It's a lot longer and a lot more detailed, so I hope you guys like it. Read and Review! Thanks to all my readers_

**Chapter 2**

It wasn't long before InuYasha made it to Kaede's small village. He looked down at Kagome who was still out of it. For a second, InuYasha thought he saw Kikyou's face in Kagome's, but he shook it out of his head. Kagome needed help, and she had to get it soon. The hanyou quickly landed in front of Kaede's hut and ran in, not hesitating one bit.

Just as InuYasha hoped, Kaede was there. She was sitting down, stirring something in her cooking pot. She looked up. "Ah, InuYasha, what means of ye haste?" She asked. Her eyes wandered down to Kagome who still lay limp in his arms. Blood trickled down onto the floor.

"Kagome's been hurt; bad." InuYasha kneeled down beside the old woman so she could take a look.

"Lay her on the futon, InuYasha." She said in her regular, calm voice as she looked to the back of the hut to where the futon sat.

InuYasha did as he was told. Then, that question hit him. "How did this happen? These are horrible wounds…" Kaede shook her head.

The white haired boy looked down to Kagome's blood which had created small puddles on the ground. "I…don't know. She was with me while I sent my Wind Scar to one of the Shichinintai. She went down as soon as Bankotsu did, and had the exact same wounds as him, believe it or not."

Kaede was silent for a moment. InuYasha guessed she was thinking. Then she said: "I do believe it. And I think I know what might be yer problem. Has Kagome had any…random feelings lately?" InuYasha blinked.

"What do you mean, old lady?" He barked, but then stopped and thought. "Awhile back she said she all the sudden felt really sad. You mean like that?"

Kaede nodded. "InuYasha, Kagome has been hit with your Wind Scar."

Sango watched Bankotsu's long black hair fly in the wind. It was almost hypnotizing. She couldn't take her eyes off-

"Sango."

Sango looked up to see Miroku staring at her. "Please don't look at him like that, it's…"

"Houshi-sama, what's the matter?" Sango looked up at him. For once she saw he bore a deep blush that slowly spread itself across his cheeks.

"Look, there's Kaede's village. Faster please, Kirara." The monk changed the subject and looked away, urging the big cat demon on.

Sango looked down to the village._ Was Miroku jealous that I was looking at Bankotsu?_ She pondered, slightly puzzled. Kirara landed in front of Kaede's hut and waited until everyone was off and Miroku had Bankotsu in his arms, much to his dismay. As soon as InuYasha saw them enter the hut, Kirara in her smaller form hot on their heels, and saw the young Shichinintai leader in Miroku's arms, he shot a cold glare at them.

"Why is he here!" The white haired boy snarled, standing up, but Kaede silenced him with her own words.

"Calm ye self, InuYasha. Trust me, it is for the better."

"Renkotsu!" Jakotsu threw his arms over Renkotsu's strong shoulders and gave them a tight hug. Renkotsu merely shrugged the feminine man and said coolly, without looking up from his paper: "Jakotsu. Off."

Jakotsu pouted. "You're no fun!" When Renkotsu didn't answer, Jakotsu peered over the other man's shoulders. "What do you have there?" He asked.

Renkotsu looked up. "These are my plans to kill InuYasha and his little posse, along with anyone who gets in our way."

"Hey, InuYasha's mine!" The dark haired man complained.

"Why don't you go bother Suikotsu?" Renkotsu asked, getting agitated. He could feel himself absently making a fist, but restrained himself from smashing Jakotsu's face in. Annoying and…different as he may be he was still family and every one of the Shichinintai was very important to Bankotsu. That bratty leader would most likely have his head if he were to touch Jakotsu. They were, after all, the closest of the group. The two had traveled for a long time before Bankotsu ever formed the Shichinintai. Ah well.

"Mou…Have you seen Bankotsu lately?" Jakotsu asked, running his fingering through the end of Renkotsu's bandana.

Renkotsu shook his head and snatched the end of his head piece from Jakotsu's hands. "He told me he went for a walk, and that he'd be back later. He really should have been here by now but knowing Bankotsu, he probably found an army to slaughter or is going on a mad rampage because a butterfly landed on Banryuu." Renkotsu sighed and Jakotsu stalked off.

"Miroku, could ye could put that boy down next to Kagome on the floor, please?" Kaede asked as she examined Kagome. Miroku grunted as he nearly dropped Bankotsu in Kagome's pool of blood. Almost exactly when Bankotsu hit the ground, the unconscious girl on the futon gave a quiet moan. "Just as I suspected." Kaede stated.

"Was he heavy?" Sango said looking up at Miroku. Miroku just shook his head, slightly embarrassed that he made such a big deal out of carrying the young man.

"He's actually really light." Miroku said while taking a seat next to Kaede on the ground. Sango followed, Shippo and Kirara on her lap.

InuYasha tapped his foot on the ground. "Ok, now that everyone's here, get talking old lady. What's going on with Kagome?" He growled his impatience.

At Kaede's pause, the small group prepared themselves for a long explanation. "When Kagome first came to the feudal era," The old priestess started, "She carried the Shikon Jewel in her body. Later on it was shattered into many pieces. Many of those pieces were gathered by Naraku, and used by him. When he revived the Shichinintai, he put jewel shards in their bodies to keep them alive. When the Shikon Jewel was removed from Kagome's body by Mistress Centipede, a piece of Kagome was taken with it and that piece of Kagome was used by Naraku to bring alive this Bankotsu. So, Bankotsu now carries apart of Kagome with him everywhere, and whatever happens to him, happens to Kagome because they are connected now. Whatever Bankotsu feels, Kagome will feel. The reason Kagome felt depressed that one day was because Bankotsu was depressed."

Nobody said a word. Shippo looked to Kagome, then to Bankotsu and back to Kaede.

Kaede continued: "The reason ye could not kill Bankotsu with your Wind Scar, InuYasha, was because ye did not hit his jewel shards. Lucky ye didn't, because if you did, Kagome would have died along with Bankotsu."

InuYasha looked completely stunned, but quickly found words. "So how the hell do we kill that moron without killing Kagome?" He asked.

"Once and only once both of them are completely healed ye can remove the shards from that young man's body, where ever they are, by hand. How ye will manage to do that, I don't know." Kaede answered.

"So your saying that Bankotsu could go kill himself, or he could be badly hurt in battle, and Kagome would have the same fate as him!" InuYasha pounded his fist into the ground, again and again. Kaede waited patiently for him to stop.

"Yes. Anything could happen to Bankotsu, and the exact same would happen to Kagome. That's why it was a good idea for ye to bring him here, so when he awakens he can't run off and cause trouble."

Miroku grinned. "Amazing, Sango! It was her idea to bring Bankotsu with us." He told the others proudly. Sango blushed.

InuYasha looked at Sango. He said nothing, but was silently thanking her with his eyes. Sango knew it was hard for the hanyou to admit such things, so she just smiled warmly back at him, and then to monk next to her.

"So how do we heal them?" InuYasha asked, gazing over at the two.

Kaede cleared her throat. "The two must never be separated. They must always be as close as possible, and it is very important for them to bond; alone."

InuYasha dropped on the floor with a thud anime style. "You mean I have to let _Kagome_ go around _alone _with _him_ and _bond_!"

The old woman nodded. "That is, if ye want her to heal. The only other thing ye can do is bandage them _both_ up and tend to their needs. Ye are welcome to take care of yer friends here. I have a few herbs that may drown the pain a little."

Miroku bowed to the old miko. "We would be happy to stay here, Lady Kaede."

A slight noise from the back of the room claimed all eyes of the room. Bankotsu was trying to sit up. He rubbed his head and looked on the ground next to him, but surprisingly he paid no attention to the people watching him.

"Banryuu?" He muttered. Just above him, Kagome's eyes fluttered open. A moment later, Bankotsu fell back into unconsciousness and Kagome followed, dropping her head back into the pillows.

_Damn, and the old woman isn't lying either._ InuYasha stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going to go get Bankotsu's stupid sword. When the idiot wakes up, there's no way he's going to stay here without Banryuu. _Sango_, you should bandage Kagome up while I'm gone." He gave Miroku a bad look, silently telling to stay away from her.

"Ye could put all the bandages in this era on Kagome and her health wouldn't improve one bit. Both of them need to be taken care of, so smarten up, InuYasha."

"Keh, whatever." And with that InuYasha was out the door and gone, heading to where he and Bankotsu had faced off in search of the other man's great sword.

Jakotsu stared out the window of the tavern they had claimed. He and Bankotsu fought side by side to kill every person here, and before long, it had become the new camp for the Shichinintai. Jakotsu watched the river carry away flower pedals, even though all the trees that bore them were cut down and used for fire wood.

"Jakotsu, you should try and get some sleep. Have faith in Bankotsu. I know he'll be home soon." Jakotsu looked up to see Suikotsu's kind face smiling down at him.

Sesshoumaru stared at the large abandoned sword. It stunk of Shichinintai. _InuYasha was here with it_ _not too long ago_ He caught up his half-brother's scent.

"Miiilord!" Jaken shouted. He ran, trying to keep up to his master and not be left behind by the girl Rin who was a little ways ahead of him. "Wait for me!"

When the little green imp finally caught up to his master, he saw him only standing there, staring at what looked like it used to be a field used for a battle ground. The grass was torn up and stained with blood, and a _huge_ sword lay on the ground like it had been dropped carelessly. Rin stood by Sesshoumaru's feet, staring up at the moon.

Without warning, the tall demon lord continued to walk. He followed the trail of blood and the scent of the Shichinintai that had been there. Sesshoumaru swore he would kill it and wipe it off the face of the Earth.

"Huh? Oh, wait for me Lord Sesshoumaru!" And soon imp and girl were walking side by side behind the great dog demon. All around them crickets chirped and Rin found herself smiling to herself.

_I want to stay with Lord Sesshoumaru forever _She thought as she watched her savior walk silently, eyes fixed straight ahead. They disappeared into the darkness like wandering souls.

Bankotsu's eyes snapped open the instant he made out the strange voices around him. He wasn't at the Shichinintai camp. Everything around him was blurry until he roughly rubbed his eyes. He looked down at himself; his shirt had been taken off and he was bandaged around his middle, exposing half of his well toned body. _That's right, I remember what happened now. I was battling that InuYasha and…_

A noise from above caught his attention. Long ebony hair draped over the futon's edge, a pale girl looked down at him with a puzzled expression. "B-Bankotsu?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

His senses snapped awake and he tried to sit up, quickly ceased his movements. His chest burned like hell and he could see fresh blood begin to stain his bandages. The girl above him cringed.

Frustrated, Bankotsu tried again to get up but to no avail. Someone- _the monk that travels with InuYasha-_ pushed him down on his bed.

"Don't get up. We need to talk to you." He said in the nicest voice he could muster. It was difficult caring for your enemy, but it was in order to get Kagome feeling better again.

Sango walked up to Kagome's side a brushed her hair with her hand. "How are you feeling, Kagome?"

"It…It's really painful." Kagome murmured.

Then, Miroku spoke: "Bankotsu, Kagome, I need you two to listen to me very carefully."

Bankotsu let his head rest on the pillows. He still had no idea what was going on and he had a strong need to go back to his comrades, but somehow he didn't feel he had the strength to get up. _Oh well, they won't be able to do anything to me, I'll get them all later._

Kagome listened intently to what Miroku said as he reviewed what was happening and what needed to be done. Bankotsu barley listened; he didn't have to if he didn't want to. Nor did he have to do anything this foolish monk said. If the girl died, the girl died, it was none of his concern.

"And," Miroku added, eying the boy on the floor, "We can kill you any time we want if you do not do as we say and stay here with Kagome."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Like you could." He muttered.

Kagome looked frightened. She didn't like the idea of being alone with the Shichinintai leader, or being attached to a mercenary like himself. _Hah, might as well go home and write my death wish now_ she thought, her mind voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Nothing I do affects _him_ does it?" Kagome asked, looking down at their enemy who was completely ignoring Miroku and giving dirty faces to the wall.

Miroku shook his head. "Unfortunately not."

_And there's Banryuu _InuYasha thought smugly. _Now I just gotta get this stupid thing back to Kaede's village and then I can see Kagome._

InuYasha ran up to the abandoned sword and put his hand on the hilt and lifted it. _God, this thing is heavy! It weighs more than Tessaiga when that idiot Totosai put it back together with one of my own fangs! _InuYasha snarled at the sword and swung it over his shoulder. He took a step and then another. Soon he was on his way back to Kaede's hut, his body adjusting to the new weight.

Renkotsu watched as Jakotsu swung his sword, Jakotsutou, over his shoulder and opened the door to the porch of the tavern. The dark haired man stood there for a moment, letting the summer wind blow up his robe and rustle through his hair.

"You know your wasting your time, Jakotsu. How are you going to go about finding Bankotsu, anyways?" Renkotsu glared daggers at the sun and shielded his eyes.

Jakotsu turned and winked at the other Shichinintai. "Hey, I'm a mercenary, remember? I can track him down no problem!" He made his way down the steps and walked along the grassy path, singing to himself while admiring the season's flowers that Renkotsu especially seemed to dislike.

Renkotsu ran his hand down his face in frustration. "Geez…"

_Almost there_ InuYasha told himself. He was nearly at Kaede's village and he secretly swore he'd kill Bankotsu as soon as Kagome was healed. No- there had to be another way. He shouldn't have to be forced to look after that bastard. Kagome could get better without him for sure. And she will.

"Damnit, why am I carrying this stupid sword anyways?" InuYasha dropped Banryuu on the ground, sounding a loud thud. He panted. "It's so heavy…Bankotsu doesn't need it, he'll be dead before he realizes its not here."

The hanyou decided to leave the sword there and go see how Kagome was doing. _There is no _way _I'm walking all the way back there with that piece of metal._

_Why is Bankotsu just laying there? Why doesn't he try to leave? I'm sure he's stronger than Miroku and Sango, and he could get out of here without working up a sweat. And why was he sad earlier?_

Kagome furrowed her brows in thought. Miroku sat near the entrance of the hut, just incase Bankotsu tried something funny. She looked down at the Shichinintai leader.

_He almost looks like he trusts us…he keeps closing his eyes. Is he scared of Miroku? Or that InuYasha might come back?_

In the middle of Kagome's questions that were being nailed into her brain, Bankotsu stood up. She emitted a small gasp.

Everyone in the room looked up at him, along with Kagome, and Miroku stood up and grabbed his staff, being prepared for anything. Kirara growled and Sango reached for Hiraikotsu.

"Well?" Bankotsu looked down at Kagome, who looked back at him with big innocent eyes.

"Well what?" She asked, trying to find her voice. A sharp pang of pain hit her. She wasn't moving, so it must have been Bankotsu's pain. She almost felt sorry for the braided haired boy, now that she knew what it felt like.

"Let's go outside. I can't stand it in here." He waited for her to stand up.

Kagome shot a nervous glance over to Miroku and Sango, as if pleading for help. She had to admit she felt frightened by the young warrior.

Kaede spoke: "Go on Kagome, ye will heal faster the faster ye bond."

Bankotsu merely rolled his eyes in disgust.

Kagome sat herself up slowly, trying not to agitate her wound. When the dark haired boy took a step towards her, she cried out in pain.

"Stop!" The wounded female blurted. "Just…don't move."

Everyone could hear the pain in her voice, and her eyes were screaming bloody murder. Bankotsu ignored Kagome's cries and brought her to her feet by grabbing onto her shoulders and lifting.

"Common' girl, it's not that bad." He said.

Kagome was shocked at the touch she had just received. Kirara had stalked closer to the two, getting ready to transform and pounce on the young man if anything had happened.

With an encouraging nod and a stern: "Go." From Kaede, Kagome slowly and carefully walked after Bankotsu. He looked over his shoulder to make sure she was following and continued forward until he almost bumped into Miroku.

Bankotsu was so short that Miroku had to look down at him to meet eye to eye.

"If anything I don't like happens, Bankotsu, I will suck you into my void without any hesitations."

Bankotsu's lips formed a small smirk and he roughly pushed the monk out of his way of the door. Kagome gave one last look and managed a desperate smile for her friends in the hut. Once the boy and girl were gone, Kaede shook her head.

"Ye will do no such thing, Miroku. We must leave them be and take our chances."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

With every step that she and Bankotsu took, Kagome shut her eyes tightly in pain. She felt as if the middle of her body was sliced and diced and then left to boil in extremely hot water. She noticed it in the dark haired boy's facial expressions as well, though he was doing a much better job containing himself.

Bankotsu led Kagome out to a vast valley, surrounded by trees as tall as ship masts. The grass there was healthy, bright green and lush, and a wide river stream ran right through the center of the area, dividing the land in two.

Despite being to Kaede's village many times in the past, she had never been to this place before. It was remarkably beautiful to the girl, and she pondered on how the Shichinintai leader knew of such a peaceful place.

Bankotsu stopped in his tracks and looked around. _Well enough _Kagome sighed. The walking was killing her and although she was bandaged up, she could see the blood starting to stain her school uniform that rested over the bandages. When Bankotsu turned around, she noticed his blood had dripped downwards and was beginning to paint his baggy white pants with red splotches. Kagome figured his armor covered up the likely-to-be stains on his stomach.

Still being quite frightened of the fearless young warrior, Kagome decided to keep her mouth shut, in case of enraging the man. She had no wish to be killed at only fifteen years of age and right now she felt as if she stood out like a flower in a fridge. She silently wished InuYasha was here…

Without a word, Bankotsu stalked over to the stream and began taking his robe and armor off and swung it onto a big boulder that was sitting right in front of the stream. Then he started to carefully undo his blood stained bandages.

"What are you doing?" Kagome demanded, finally finding her tongue.

In the most casual and calm voice, Bankotsu replied: "Takin' a bath, what does it look like?" And he slowly slipped into the water and swam behind the rock so he could not be seen by the girl.

Kagome nearly collapsed at the pain as it stung her whole body as the fresh water washed up on Bankotsu's wound. _If I were him, I'd be out of there by now…he sure is strong_ she thought.

Kagome was in no position to tell the deadly killer what to do and not to do, so she lay down on the soft grass and waited for him to finish.

"What was that Kaede talking about anyways? How am I supposed to find the jewel shards in Bankotsu, and then just take them out?" InuYasha shook his head while he walked through Kaede's village. "It'll take to long to locate the jewel shards myself."

InuYasha unsheathed Tessaiga just before walking into Kaede's hut. "I'll just have to rip that bastard to bits myself. Kagome will just have to get better on her own."

When InuYasha walked in the small hut of the old miko, he was greeted by Sango, Miroku and Shippo; but not Kagome. "Where is she?" He asked angrily, noticing that Bankotsu was not there either.

"Kagome has gone out with Bankotsu," Miroku answered in the same agitated tone. "And there's not a thing we can do about it."

"WHAT! YOU LET HER GO WITH THAT FREAK!" The half-demon hollered.

Miroku grabbed InuYasha's sleeve and dragged him outside. Once they were out of earshot, Miroku whispered:

"You do know the Shichinintai will come for Bankotsu sooner or later."

InuYasha thought for a moment. "I guess I never really thought of that. I hate to admit it, but your right."

A cocky smirk formed on the monk's features. "What do you say about checking on Kagome, InuYasha? Secretly…"

InuYasha blinked innocently. "You mean spy?"

Miroku's smirk widened.

The wolf chief stepped outside his den. The crisp air blew through his dark hair and he smiled to himself. Kouga was just heading out for his hunting shift when he picked Kagome's appealing sent. His sensitive nose tingled from the distinctive flowery smell of her skin and hair. Ginta and Hakkaku could wait for their lunch. Kouga sped off, calling upon the jewel shards in his legs and disappearing in his small bluish tornado, heading off in the direction in which he sensed his woman.

Kagome must have been more tired than she thought. She had decided to rest her eyes a little while she awaited the bathing Shichinintai leader. She had unconsciously drifted off into sleep until she woke with a start from the sound of crunching grass and soft breathing. Her injury was taking up all of her energy, and since the young leader had just been revived, she was sure that he had been busy with a lot of revenge.

Sure enough, Bankotsu was approaching. He had put his bloody clothes back on, but his hair was unbound and it dripped water everywhere. Kagome cringed slightly as he sat straight in front her, his back facing her, handing her a band.

"Braid it." He demanded.

Kagome jumped with surprise, and she could hardly find the words to say. _I don't even know him and he wants me to do his hair! Oh well, I better do as I'm told, If I don't listen to him he'll probably chop me to bits…_ I guess this isn't a great time to tell him that I really do suck a braiding.

She took hold of his hair and divided it in three parts. It was strong, healthy and soft just like InuYasha's. _Sesshoumaru and Kouga's hair are probably the same; but I wonder how they make it stay like that, with it being so long and all. I doubt they have shampoo here… _She decided she would find out later; she didn't feel comfortable asking the ruthless killer how he kept his hair so shiny.

**5 minutes later**

Kagome could literally feel her eye twitching. She had totally messed up Bankotsu's braid; it looked like she had tied a bunch of knots than anything else. _Crap, I'm going to have to re-do this, if he sees it like this he'll be really mad, but his reaction to me starting over might be worse…_

The girl carefully unwound the boy's hair, trying to be as gentle as possible though she had really messed up and it was hard not to get frustrated while undoing the knots she made. She half froze when Bankotsu growled to himself.

"What's taking you so long?" He snapped. To Kagome's relief, he didn't turn to face her and he stayed sitting.

"I'm fixing it, hold still." She snapped back, with unknown courage. When she realized what she had just said, she wanted to kick herself over and over again; _hard._

Kagome waited for his response. Her hands even started to shake out of pure terror of what the dark haired boy might do to her. His answer surprised her.

"Keh, whatever."

_That's it? No threats?_ Kagome thought to herself. _Hah, this guy is just like a kid. He even has to get someone to do his hair for him. _The thought made her smile. _That's kind of a cute trait for a mercenary. _She could barley conceal a laugh.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and rested his head in his palm. _Damn, it's pretty sad that I have to resort to this girl to do my hair. Jakotsu always does it for me._

When Kagome had finished, Bankotsu stood up.

"And now I'll be off." He simply stated, not bothering to turn and look down at Kagome who still sat on the ground, her hands wet from his hair.

_Ungrateful brat! _Kagome's mind voice screamed. Then she said: "Hey, you can't just up and leave like that! Where are you going anyways? You heard what the others said, we are not to separate."

Bankotsu replied, a note of annoyance tangled in his voice, and continued on his way; "I am going to find my baby, and I care not to what you're stupid little friends wish of me. See ya."

_He must be talking about his halberd, when he said "baby." _Kagome's mind voice explained.

Kagome stood up and hesitantly started following the young man. She surely wasn't going to live with the pain of her wound, so she would just have to listen to Kaede and stay close to him, even though he scared her out of her living skin. She had convinced herself that if she screamed loud enough, InuYasha would find her if she needed him.

When Bankotsu realized that he was being followed, he stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes. Then he turned around and walked up to the raven haired girl so that they stood face to face. The boy was just barley taller than Kagome.

"What do you think you're doing, girl?" He asked coolly.

Kagome stumbled: "Well, I…err, I'm coming with you."

The braided haired man chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Kagome demanded.

"You know I could kill you right now if I wanted." The corrupted black light of Bankotsu's jewel shards flashed.

"Huh? You wouldn't dare!" _Hah, who am I kidding? This guy's killed over a thousand innocent people now and what difference am I to him? _Kagome had the urge to run far away, back to InuYasha and never see his frightening grin again as long as she lived. _No! _She told herself sternly. _Don't let him see your fear…_

Bankotsu leaned in closer so his and Kagome's noses were almost touching. "You're pretty annoying, aren't you?" He asked when Kagome became silent.

At the Shichinintai leader's unexpected closing in on her, Kagome did the only thing that came to mind.

"_SIT!" _She hollered.

Bankotsu gave her a quizzical look when Kagome slapped her hand over her mouth and whispered a quick 'sorry.'

Without a word of notice, the young man reached out his hand and gave Kagome a flick on her forehead. You couldn't call it gentle, but it didn't hurt as much as she expected it to.

Kagome instinctively swatted the boy's hand from her face, and Bankotsu let it fall to his side. The expression that crossed his features told Kagome that he found the whole incident rather amusing.

Then Bankotsu remembered Naraku's words: '_Kill InuYasha, Sesshoumaru and Kouga, but bring the girl Kagome to me, alive.'_

Bankotsu could easily lead her to that damned monkey man, and after that thought, said: "Whatever, just don't fall behind or get in my way."

The girl expected to be turned down and killed, but instead she was accepted to travel with him. _Something strange is going on; why else would Bankotsu give in so easily? It's in his nature just to kill anybody that bothered him…_

The girl ran to catch up with the boy.

Miroku tapped his staff on the ground in growing frustration. InuYasha crawled slowly out of the crater he had made when he had fallen.

"Damn, I'm nowhere near Kagome and she still sits me!" he snarled.

"That proves Kagome is out here, now hurry it up InuYasha."

InuYasha glared up at the monk. "I'd like to see _you_ get down here and sniff her out!" He barked. "I'm not your trusty bloodhound yea know."

"Just pick up the pace, who knows what that villain is doing to poor Kagome." Miroku suggested, trying to get the hanyou back on track.

InuYasha was to busy mumbling to himself to see the familiar tornado that Miroku saw approaching. Within seconds that it appeared, the tornado disappeared into thin air, revealing Kouga of the wolf demon tribe, resting a foot on InuYasha's unexpecting head.

"Hey, whatcha' doing down there, Dog Crap?" Kouga teased.

"Get your smelly foot off me you wimpy wolf or I'll run my blade through your gut!" InuYasha fumed.

"Well I guess that teaches you not to be laying down on the job then."

While InuYasha scrambled to get out from under the wolf prince, Kouga looked to Miroku and asked: "Where's my Kagome? I picked up her sent just around here."

InuYasha was fuming now, but was still held tight by Kouga's foot, which was pushing down harder by the second.

After telling Kouga a shorter, less-detailed version of what was happening with Kagome and Bankotsu, Kouga let InuYasha up. "You mean my Kagome is out with that filthy murderer and nobody's watching to make sure she isn't even dead already! Geez, InuYasha, you really worry me." Kouga scolded.

InuYasha pounded Kouga on the head. "Shut up puny wolf! Kagome is NOT yours and we had no choice. That old hag Kaede let Bankotsu take Kagome when I wasn't there, and Miroku just stood there and didn't even try to stop them."

_POW_

The monk bopped the hanyou on the head with his staff. "Excuse me, InuYasha, but you weren't there when it happened, so how do you know I just sat there and let Kagome go? Besides, shouldn't we be using our time to search for Kagome, not to argue?"

InuYasha scoffed and Kouga nodded. They set off looking for the companion and the enemy.

Sango, Kirara and Shippo occupied themselves by carrying woven bark baskets full of herbs and plants for Kaede while they waited to hear from Miroku and InuYasha. Kaede explained how some of the herbs that were most commonly needed in the village grew only in the summer so they needed to stalk up, and as priestess, Kaede had to have the right remedies for sickness and injuries in case anything unexpected happened- she'd have to be able to do the best she could to save her people.

Kirara in her big form went on to carrying buckets of water from the river back to the village and Shippo went into the forest to collect as much fire wood as he could carry. Sango continued to gather plants by walking up the mountain opposite the field that Kagome and Bankotsu had been.

Even though it was extra weight, Sango carried her Hiraikotsu with her because of being alone on the mountain, anything could happen and she thought it was smart to have sort of defense.

Once she was atop the mountain, she leaned her Hiraikotsu against a tree and tried to recall what the plant she was supposed to get looked like. She looked around. There was a dirt path that ran all the way up the mountain and down the other side. On the outside of the path the ground was covered in dark green grass, randomly placed big rocks and naturally grown flowers and plants. The flowers ranged in colour -from yellow to blue to red and everything in between- size, and shape. They were all the most beautiful things she had ever seen. She remembered when she was younger; Kohaku had brought her a lovely bouquet of white lilies. She took a moment to remember when she was happy living with her father and brother in her old village. When Naraku's despicable face entered her thoughts, Sango clenched her fist. A white and yellow butterfly flew past the demon exterminator's face, and she decided she would get revenge on Naraku as soon as Kagome was better.

Jaken and Rin followed behind their silent lord Sesshoumaru. The young girl was happy looking at all the unfamiliar scenery on their way to find the Shichinintai leader. They didn't know it, but they were following his sent straight to Kaede's village. Yet, Sesshoumaru's keen nose told him exactly where they were headed, even though he had never been there before. The great dog lord did everything in his power not to cross through human territory on his search for Naraku, but he had no choice if he were to find and kill this Shichinintai. Anyone who got in his way would pay with their lives. The excited babbling of Rin and the annoyed scolding of Jaken could be heard in the background as with the loud stomping of Au Un's feet as he watched over his favorite human.

The small group arrived at a cliff's edge that over-looked the village from behind. Sesshoumaru paused a moment to look down at it, and to make sure he was not wasting his time looking in the wrong spot. But alas, his nose hadn't betrayed him one bit- there was no doubt that the reborn mercenary was here. His stench of gave soil and clay was unmistakable, even though the foolish woman Kikyou smelt somewhat similar. It was disgusting.

"A village!" Rin piped happily.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, is that Shichinintai filth down there?" Jaken asked.

Without a reply, the dog youki started off walking down a less-steep trail leading into the village, but then turned 'round as if a thought had just struck him. Girl and imp stopped sharply in order to avoid bumping into him, and Jaken nearly fell on his face from the abrupt halt. Said Sesshoumaru, "Jaken, I want you to stay behind with Rin. But do not stay here, take her into the forest and find her food." He nodded to the direction of the forest in which they had just come.

"But milord! Please let the Staff of Two Heads and I aid you! I want to come!" The green little youki squealed in protest, holding up his staff.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru breathed as he turned back to his destination. "If you disobey my orders you will be going against my will."

Jaken sighed. "Yes, master Sesshoumaru…"

_Ah! That must be the herb that helps fevers that Kaede was telling me about _Sango told herself as she knelt down to examine the little plant. It grew in tuffs between the scattered rocks. It was a dull green, growing upwards like a flowing piece of seaweed being washed around by the water. She reached out and plucked it out of the ground. It was dry and quite prickly. Sango dropped it in her basket and swiped up a few more nearby plants that she recognized. _Hmm, and this one is for resting your eyes I think…_

She took hold of the new plant. It looked just like tall grass, though it had an odd clover on top. When she pulled it from the ground, soil splashed up as the roots of the plant had been pulled along up as well. She remembered Kaede said that you could use the roots -when ground up- in a special drink, that when added with a sort of flower pedals and water, made you tired. When the woman stood back up, a wild patch of flowers caught her eye. Though Sango had never seen green flowers before, there they were. The flower itself was the colour of a light spring green and the stem was dark like the grass. They looked somewhat like a rose; it had a thorny stem and the pedals were in the same formation. But as far as she knew, roses didn't come in the colour green. She picked three for Kaede's hut, and wondered if the old miko would be able to tell her what kind of flower this was.

After picking a few more things the demon exterminator's baskets were full of the plants Kaede had requested, Sango headed down the mountain's trail back to the village. She had a long walk ahead of her, so she decided to enjoy the scenery. Not long on her way she spotted a rare tree that her people cut the thin bark off and put it in food such as stew or soup for flavouring. It had been a favorite through out her village, and it was never wasted. _This mountain must supply Kaede's whole village. It is very resourceful_ she mused.

Sango was nearly at the small village now She was enjoying listening to the small, plump birds sing happily and chirp at each other. She paused and sniffed at the air. She knew her sense of smell was nothing compared to InuYasha's but there was an unmistakable smell smoke and flame. She could tell there was a big fire down at the village, and knew that nobody would be burning a fire on a hot summer's day. It confused her until she heard a sharp cry, "**_DEMON! A DEMON IS ATTAKING!"_**

Sango could see it now. Black smog rising above the trees. She dropped her baskets and tightened her grip on her Hiraikotsu and was off running down the winding trail towards Kaede's village in an instant. _Just hold on, Kirara! I'm coming._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys,_

_I want to thank you all once again for reading, it means a lot. Also, fan fiction took off the lines that divide the characters and where they are/what their doing in the last two chapters. I'm really sorry about that._

_Read and Review!_

_Also, I'd like to give a big fat fluffy **THANK YOU **to my first 3 reviewers: _Miry, Eldasil, and Dark-Ducky500

**Chapter 4**

InuYasha tried desperately to keep up with the speedy wolf demon, but he kept running out of breath. Before he knew it, Kouga had left the two far behind to make sure he was the first one to Kagome, and to make sure that InuYasha was not in the way while he slaughtered the Shichinintai filth. Behind Kouga and InuYasha ran Miroku. He figured he'd be the smartest one and save his energy: because powerful as he was, he was still human. Besides, if anything was amiss, Kouga and InuYasha would take it into their own hands.

But when the monk had finally arrived, he did not see the scene he had expected. He thought- no, knew- InuYasha would be picking a fight with Bankotsu, and Kouga would be equally as guilty. But alas, he saw Kouga just standing in the center of the field, InuYasha crouched on the ground, sniffing at the grass. "Where is Kagome?" Miroku asked.

The monk was ignored while hanyou and youki squabbled. "Good going, Dog Turd! You lead us to the wrong place." Kouga was furious.

"Hey, this isn't all _my _fault! You were the one who ran off in this direction, because you smelt Kagome over here!" InuYasha snapped back. Soon the two were in a deep argument; Miroku sighed.

"InuYasha, I think it would be wise to further investigate." Miroku stated as something caught his eye. There was a patch of blood on the grass not to far from the river that ran through the valley. He then spotted more blood right next to the river, and pointed it out.

The two immature demons rushed to the blood to sniff it out. Kouga bent down to sniff the blood the farthest away from the water.

"This is definitely my Kagome's scent, and she's been bleeding. That damned Shichinintai better not have laid a finger on her!" The wolf prince growled furiously. To Miroku's relief, the white haired boy didn't hear Kouga possessively name Kagome, or else there would have been another riot. Instead, after the hanyou had thoroughly sniffed the other blood, he confirmed it was Bankotsu's.

At that instant, the odd group of three was on the move once more. Kouga sped off up ahead, InuYasha ran in the middle- all the while shouting threats to the wolf demon- and Miroku fell behind. If the monk was forced to stare at someone's butt –not that that would be a bad thing- he'd rather look at a woman's, and _not _by any means InuYasha's. He let his thoughts drift to the enjoyable touch of Sango, and the harsh slap across the face that followed. He wondered what she was doing.

When Miroku could no longer see InuYasha ahead of him, he stopped. He had journeyed into a new and unfamiliar forest and had no idea which was he was supposed to follow. Before him were a million and one options for him to choose from. He had no other guess, so he continued going straight forward. He didn't know the others had made a sharp left.

Up ahead of the group, Kouga was hot on Kagome's trail. He called upon the two jewel shards in his legs and was going an insane one hundred times faster than he could already run. He had always been one of the fastest runners in his old pack. As Kouga drifted off into thought, he slowly ran off course and was soon heading in the direct opposite direction in which Kagome was.

And that left InuYasha. He could see neither the wimpy wolf nor the lecherous monk. He carefully followed the scent of the girl from the future.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The raven haired girl winced every time she took a step. She occupied herself by watching her and Bankotsu's blood drip every time they made the slightest movement. The thought occurred that, since being human –she wasn't sure about demons- the blood should have stopped and new skin should have started growing over. Yet it seemed like it was doing the exact opposite.

"Umm, Bankotsu," She asked quietly. "Won't our blood attract demons?"

The braided haired boy didn't turn around, but said after a moment's pause: "Heh, I could kill off anything we find!" Kagome was silent, but was thankful that she had a very powerful being with her, even if he could whip around and kill her any time he felt like it.

"Where are we going?"

"To find my Banryuu." He replied simply.

She couldn't take it anymore. Kagome collapsed on the hard dirt ground with a thud. As soon as Bankotsu heard her go down, he stopped and turned around. When he knelt down to see the fallen girl, he said:

"What's wrong with you?"

Kagome clutched her stomach. Blood soaked through her thin white uniform and onto her hands. The pain was even worse than before, how Bankotsu still stood, she did not know. She prayed her next words didn't infuriate the mercenary. "It's nothing; I just need to rest for a bit." She whispered.

Bankotsu felt like throwing a temper tantrum. There was no _way_ he was going to stop and take a break. "We're not resting." He breathed through clenched teeth.

_Oh great. _Kagome thought. _He finally snapped. I knew this niceness was going to come to an end! I'm so finished now._ Bankotsu inched forward. _And now he's gonna kill me. Good bye everyone! _She shut her eyes tightly as in hopes of decreasing some of the pain that she was sure was about to come. But the dark haired man didn't hurt her in the slightest bit. His touch was gentle as he shifted her onto his back. Kagome was so surprised that she couldn't say a word, she just kept sputtering uncontrollably. _This guy_ _couldn't be so bad, but how did he end up working for Naraku?_ The girl was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of the mercenary beneath her, struggling to get up. He was obviously having a really hard time, despite his strength, and Kagome could feel his pain upon herself. She shut her eyes to block it out.

When Bankotsu had finally managed to stand and straighten himself out, Kagome reluctantly rested her head on his shoulder letting the loose hairs from his braid blow in her face. After a few steps, Bankotsu began trembling uncontrollably underneath Kagome. _Aww, he must be in so much pain. If he would only stop and rest. _Even though Kagome felt her _and _Bankotsu's pain, the boy's pain was much greater because he had the real injury. Hers was only an imitation.

Another step- Bankotsu tumbled to the ground, Kagome fell on top of him. The boy lay on his back, rubbing his head; the girl sprawled out lying across his chest on her stomach. As soon as she realized her situation, her face turned bright pink as a blush made no attempt to hide itself. Kagome scrambled of the injured boy as quickly as she could, and knelt down beside him. "A-Are you…alright?" She asked with concern. The fact that this man was her enemy didn't occur to her at all- he had tried to help her at his own expense.

Bankotsu leaned himself up against a near by tree. "You're a damn nuisance." He said. Screw Naraku, he needed to sit down for a moment. He stared at the strange girl as her head drooped; she suddenly looked saddened. He thought back to his brief meeting with the priestess Kikyou. The young girl before him looked quite similar to the miko. As he pondered on the thought a while longer, the girl must have noticed his intense gaze and shifted uncomfortably. They were both silent for a minutes wait, then:

"How did you first die, Bankotsu?" Kagome asked, looking down at the dirt ground as if something fascinating was happing down there. Bankotsu was slightly startled at the random question. Nobody had ever asked him about his past before. Deciding that there was nothing better to do or talk about while they rested for a time, he began.

"Well to make long story short, after me and Jakotsu formed the Shichinintai; we went around as hired mercenaries for many different castle lords. We did as they bade; usually our task was to take out another army or something like that. We worked for many daimyous, just for the joy of killing people and being rewarded with money and sake. One bastard hired us and was so damn scared of us even to be allies! Said our killing methods were too cruel or some bullshit. He brought his army and out numbered us while we were unprepared and-" Bankotsu stopped as he felt new weight upon his legs. He looked down to see Kagome, sleeping soundly, head resting on his legs. He was too exhausted to do anything about his situation, nor to care that his story had just fell upon deaf ears.

----------------------------------------------------

The demon exterminator pulled on her gas mask. When the she finally made it to the village, she saw a frightful scene. Many of the people lay dead or injured, a few huts were ablaze, and before Kaede's hut stood Sesshoumaru, Kaede blocking his way, aiming an arrow towards the demon attacker. Sango gasped.

"Out of my way, old woman." Sesshoumaru said simply.

Kaede stretched the string of the bow with her arrow, and prepared to fire. Sango jumped in front of her.

"Sesshoumaru, why are you killing off these innocent people?" She cried. Kaede pushed in front.

"Move, child, I will send this demon to hell." The old miko shot the arrow. It was headed straight towards the dog lord, but he quickly pulled put his Tokijin and swatted the oncoming attack as if it were a mere fly.

"Do you honestly think you can bring me down?" He asked in an arrogant voice. He shifted his fierce yellow gaze to Sango. "Tell me where you are hiding that Shichinintai filth."

_Oh no! Sesshoumaru must have come here with hopes of killing Bankotsu. I can't let him do that, or else Kagome…_A single drop of sweat ran down the young woman's face.

When Sango didn't answer, he said, "If you choose to hide this being from me, you have chosen Naraku's side. Tell me where he is." Kaede readied another arrow.

"Wait!" Sango shouted to be heard over the screams. "The Shichinintai that was here has left! Please leave this village alone, Sesshoumaru, there is nothing for you here."

Sesshoumaru glared daggers at Sango. "If he be your enemy, why has that Kagome wench gone with him?" Sango couldn't think of anything to say. Surely if she told him what their situation was, he wouldn't give a care in the world. It would be no use. Sesshoumaru took a few steps forward.

"I wish to see in this hut." He explained, still walking forward. Kaede rushed forward to meet him, but Sango caught her shoulders.

"Just wait." She whispered to the old woman.

The dog demon pushed aside the cloth that hung from the door frame and peered in. Sango noticed his nose twitching ever so slightly to indicate he was sniffing the atmosphere of the small hut.

----------------------------------------------

Jakotsu leaned up against a fence post, panting. He glanced over at the little pathetic village nearby, but he had no intentions of causing chaos at this very moment. All he could think about was finding Bankotsu. He had traveled three days straight with no rest.

Out of the forest ahead of him, he saw a faint blur of red, heading straight his way. "Ohh, who is this?" Jakotsu mused to himself, a hint of delight springing into his voice. He jumped behind a bush and waited till the other being came closer.

InuYasha picked up the scent of a Shichinintai. His spirits brightened for a moment, until he realized that this was not Bankotsu._ Oh no _He scowled to himself as he knew who was up ahead. _It's that weird ass Jakotsu kid. Just what I need!_ The hanyou skidded to a halt right in front of Jakotsu's hiding bush. He began sniffing along the ground and up the leafy bush until he stopped when he felt something against his nose. He pulled away quickly.

Jakotsu jumped out of the bush, a huge smile that went to each of his ears weaseled it's was onto his feminine face. "Why, hello InuYasha! It's been waaayyy to long!" The Shichinintai swung his sword from its sheath that hung on his back.

"Ready to have some fun, cutie?" He asked innocently.

InuYasha glared; he didn't have time for this! He needed to find Kagome. "Shut up you bastard!" He unsheathed Tessaiga and it transformed in an instant. _I have to end this quickly, who knows what kind of danger Kagome will be in! _He told himself.

Jakotsu whipped his sword around so it unraveled and shot the long blade out towards the hanyou. InuYasha dodged it easily, and charged forward, Tessaiga aiming for the Shichinintai. Jakotsu met the white haired boy's sword with his own, each pushing against each other with all their might. Jakotsu pulled away and tried to jab InuYasha, but InuYasha jumped out of the way.

"This is going to be so much fun, don't you think, InuYasha?" Jakotsu asked. "I might even win over your cute little puppy dog ears this time." His eyes sparkled.

InuYasha growled and sprang forward again, meeting his opponent in the midst of getting ready for an attack. The Shichinintai put his sword between himself and Tessaiga.

An idea found its way into InuYasha's mind. "Tell me where Bankotsu is!" He yelled.

Jakotsu pulled away, and stood staring at his opponent. "You mean you don't know either?" He asked, slightly puzzled. "I thought you would be able to smell him."

_Damn, Bankotsu is a sneaky bastard. _"Well excuse me, but it's not my job to go around and keep track of that creep!" InuYasha lifted his sword in the air, readying himself to use his Wind Scar. Jakotsu gaped, and just as the attack was about to hit him square on, he jumped into the sky, barley escaping.

"Damn it!" InuYasha cursed. "Get back here you coward!"

Jakotsu landed gracefully in front of InuYasha, and said, "And why do you want to know where Bankotsu is?"

InuYasha thrust his sword forward and slashed at the Shichinintai's chest. The top of his outfit fell off of his scrawny shoulders, revealing his chest armor.

"Oh god! Not again! I'm going to freeze after this." Jakotsu scolded InuYasha.

"Keh, you won't have to worry about being cold, you'll be dead before you even feel the wind blow." InuYasha smirked.

"Why are you looking for Bankotsu! Tell me tell me tell me! Aren't I good enough for you, InuYasha?"

Just as InuYasha was going to give a smart reply, Jakotsu flung his sword out. It caught the unexpecting hanyou in its many blades, and he was soon caught tight in its jaws. The Shichinintai's face lit up, but held his captive strong.

"Now, InuYasha. Its been a real _pleasure_ battling with you, but I'm going to end this right here, right now. I've had you in this position too many times and you've gotten away from me. See you in hell." And with that, Jakotsu flicked the hilt of his sword, and his many blades dug down deep into InuYasha's flesh. Tessaiga flew from his hands. The white haired boy went limp, and blood trickled down from each of his cuts.

Jakotsu laughed softly to himself. "Well, I guess that's it. Too bad though, InuYasha really was a hottie." He withdrew his Jakotsutou and turned swiftly and began walking off in his search for his leader. InuYasha's body fell to the ground.

Jakotsu was long gone. The wind howled and blew ferociously around InuYasha. He lifted his head, finding new power. New smells rushed to him, the scent of Kagome and Bankotsu flooded his head. All his scenes became sharper at that moment, as his eyes flickered from white to blood red. Purple streaks stretched their way across both of his cheeks and his fangs lengthened incredibly.

He no longer felt his injuries. The full demon InuYasha picked him self up and ran off in the direction of Kagome and the lead Shichinintai, desperately seeking the joy of killing and blood lust. He left Tessaiga lying on the ground.

----------------------------------------------------

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She saw two feet covered in black padding save for the toes. She noticed her head was being propped up by two legs. She lifted her head slowly, and looked up to see Bankotsu's face. He was sleeping. The girl sat up fully and regarded the sleeping boy's face. It looked surprisingly peaceful. _He must be really worn out. Why did he have to be so stubborn and try to carry me? It's obvious he was to weak _Kagome thought to her self. Over all, this guy was turning out to be really nice.

Something moving rapidly fast made Kagome look away from the boy. _I'd now that fire rat cloak anywhere. InuYasha!_ Kagome stood up, careful not to wake Bankotsu, and waved. As the hanyou continued towards the two with striking speed, Kagome sensed that there was something wrong. Very wrong.

InuYasha now stood before Kagome. His red eyes glared down at her. The girl unconsciously cried out I fear at the full demon's approach.

"I..InuYa..sha." Kagome stumbled backwards and the demon chuckled menacingly. He held out a deadly clawed hand and tried to swipe at the girl. Kagome wanted to scream, but for some reason it wouldn't come out. _Somebody help me!_

But Kagome noticed that InuYasha was struggling with his movements. His hands quivered and he snarled to himself.

"Fight it, InuYasha. I know you can." Kagome whispered hopefully. She could tell he was trying to hold back, but his demon blood kept taking control.

'_Run Kagome! You stupid girl, you always stay with me. I don't want to hurt you! RUN!' _ InuYasha cried desperately. Kagome couldn't hear him, as usual. She inched forward, and then stopped. The demon cried out a hideous but desperate roar.

**A/N: Well I left it at sort of a cliffhanger. Hahaha, sorry. Hope you like it, please remember to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hewwo! _

_Chappy 5 w00t _

_**Thank you so much everybody **for the reviews, the more I get the faster I update and the more I smile :) And for that, I have put lots of Kag x Bank FLUFF_! _Well more like Kags shows some fondness towards Bankotsu._

_Oh and lots of blood__ sowwy ban-chan_

_Well, enough author's notes for now…heh_..._without further ado-_

_R&R_

**Chapter 5**

Bankotsu's eyes snapped wide open as the sound of frightened whimpers from the girl he had come to know from traveling, met his ears. The girl he was ordered to bring to Naraku. But he could not ignore the fondness that he had grown for the spunky girl. The quick fury that blazed his mind was like an animal's instinct to kill for food, as to save the girl from the attacking demon. He tried to reason with himself. He came up with a sorry excuse in which didn't even fool himself. _Naraku will kill me if this miko dies. I am not ready to die so easily._ He stood himself up and unconsciously reached for his Banryuu. His hand only groped the air until Bankotsu remembered that he had yet to find it. As for his injuries, the mercenary felt slightly better because of his rest, but there was still the same searing pain in his gut. Unlike demons, he would not be so lucky to heal quickly.

Bankotsu realized who stood before the young priestess. His white hair was slightly tangled and stained with blood and his red attire torn. The black haired boy casually walked up until he stood beside the girl, clearly startling her at his unexpecting approach.

"Oi, InuYasha, come for an ass-kicking?" Bankotsu teased, oblivious to know that the once hanyou was now a full blooded demon. He merely thought he was here to get Kagome back. The injured girl saw this.

_Bankotsu, you idiot, can't you see he's changed? Please…don't be stupid _Kagome thought. No, she couldn't let Bankotsu fight this for her. She had to change InuYasha back herself, before a deadly fight started.

Kagome, desperate, grabbed the dark haired boy's sleeve. "Please let me handle this, Bankotsu, InuYasha's not himself!" She cried a little more harshly than she had meant.

Bankotsu stared down at her, but said nothing. Kagome knew she had got her point across because when she took a step forward to the enraged demon, he didn't stop her. But, for some reason, he stood ready, a flash of protectiveness waved over his cerulean eyes. Kagome wondered at this, but decided that this was not the time. She took another step towards InuYasha.

Bankotsu's eyes widened when Kagome embraced the now full inu youki and felt his jaw drop slightly. A snap of clear jealously pained him. InuYasha struggled against Kagome's strong hold; she shut her eyes and locked her fingers around his back. She nestled her body hard against his, and whispered something.

"Change back, InuYasha, please."

For a moment it seemed like the inu youki had heard her. He stopped moving and eased into the curves of Kagome's body. Then in an instant, he had lifted the girl of the ground, holding her up by her shoulders, and pinned her against the tree Bankotsu was once leaned upon.

The demon growled in Kagome's face, and then opened his mouth to reveal his long two fangs to her. He dug his claws deep into Kagome's arms and snapped at her face. Blood quickly trickled down the girl's arms from her new cuts.

"InuYasha, you're hurting me!" Kagome screamed, unable to bear the pain. His claws had gone through her skin like a knife cutting butter.

The possessed demon brought a clawed hand from Kagome's arm and slashed her right across the face. Kagome closed her lids to protect her eyes and ducked her head. In his insanity, the attack missed. But Bankotsu had seen quite enough. Obviously the girl's plans weren't working.

"_INUYASHA!" _Kagome screamed just before leaning in to kiss the demon, but before she could reach her lips to his, the inu demon threw Kagome away. He tossed her like she was an old, flat ball, and InuYasha was a young child being given a new, exciting toy.

_KAGOME! NOOOOOO! _InuYasha bellowed in sorrow and grief as he carelessly threw the injured girl to the ground as his demon self heard someone else. He turned to face the small leader of the Shichinintai.

"You've got some nerve." He seethed, not taking his eyes off the full demon. "I'll make you pay." With that, Bankotsu charged the inu youki, and when in reach, he buried his fist in InuYasha's face in a fierce punch.

InuYasha was pushed back, but soon regained his balance. The braided haired man cracked his knuckles.

"You're lucky I don't have my sword with me." Bankotsu said, smirking.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sango watched as Sesshoumaru exited Kaede's hut. He stalked away once he had confirmed that the Shichinintai was not there anymore. Still walking, he uttered in his cold, icy voice,

"You are wise, taijiya."

When the inu lord was out of sight, Sango released the old woman.

"Child, do ye know this demon?" She asked in surprise.

Sango nodded slowly. "That is Sesshoumaru, InuYasha's older brother."

"Ahh, I have heard much about him." She looked around at her destroyed village. "Why did ye stop me? He has killed many people."

"Sesshoumaru is not the cold blooded killer everyone thinks he is." Sango started. "He is known to hate humans, yet he has a small child that he protects. And I think he is only trying to kill Bankotsu, he would not have killed you're people if they had not attacked him in the first place." Sango sighed and looked to the direction where Sesshoumaru had disappeared.

The young woman blushed. _Hmnn, did I just stand up for Sesshoumaru? _

Sesshoumaru found Rin and Jaken after walking shortly into the forest. The girl was munching on a fish with a happy look on her face, and the green imp sat soaking, grumbling to himself. Water trickled off his body and left a puddle underneath him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You have returned!" Rin cheered, dropping the fish as soon as she saw him come.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken squealed.

Ah Un growled deep in his throat as a greeting to his master.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the small girl. "I presume you are content?" He asked in his regular monotone voice.

"Yes, my Lord, Jaken caught me a fish from the river!" She piped happily.

Sesshoumaru walked forward. "Then we leave."

Ah Un lazily stood up and Rin hoped on his back. The odd group of three walked off into the forest depths.

-----------------------------------------------

The demonic InuYasha flexed his deadly claws and leaped at Bankotsu and Bankotsu moved out of the way to avoid being squashed under the demon's feet. InuYasha snarled and stampeded forward. This time the mercenary didn't get out of the way, but planted his feet, bent his knees and raised his hands to defend himself. When the two being met, InuYasha's inhumane strength pushed the other man back, but the other man was soon pushing InuYasha back.

Kagome rose from being tossed to see Bankotsu slip under InuYasha's legs and thrust him into the air by pushing him up from underneath. InuYasha went flying, but quickly reclaimed his balance once he landed, and then came running back to his opponent.

"Bankotsu, be careful!" Kagome yelled, knowing that she would be no help now, after realizing she couldn't get through to InuYasha this time.

Bankotsu looked over to Kagome. He smiled at her. Well, it was more like a confident smirk but a smile all in all.

Then, Kagome screamed in horror. She had just given InuYasha the chance he needed to bring down Bankotsu. The braided haired boy was tackled by the mindless inu demon while he was distracted by Kagome; InuYasha's head smashed and glued against Bankotsu's wounded stomach. Bankotsu fell to the ground in a motionless thud.

A single tear streaked down Kagome's soft cheek. InuYasha laughed evilly in victory, the top of his head covered in Bankotsu's blood. "No…" She whispered to know one in particular. She stood and flung herself over Bankotsu's body. She looked down at his face, his eyes were closed and he bore a distressed look. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." She whined.

_What? She's protecting the _enemyInuYasha said to himself, slightly taken aback. _Is…is she _hugging_ him! _The demon roared behind Kagome, to remind her that he was still here. He started walking towards the two, readying to finish them both off, when Bankotsu stirred.

He pushed the girl off from on top of him with a friendly gentleness that surprised him. Gentleness he only showed the rest of the Shichinintai. He staggered forward until he stood in front of Kagome.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Dog Boy." He said, trying not to let his voice crack. He was practically standing bent over because of the pain he got when he went to straighten his back. He heard Kagome give a soft sigh of relief.

The white haired man laughed harder. He ran at Bankotsu again and again and again, Bankotsu dodging only by an inch. Then the two men ran at each other. The demonic InuYasha held out his claws, ready to pierce right through the dark haired boy. Just as the two were about to collide, Bankotsu moved to the side slightly so that he didn't get hit, nor did InuYasha. When both of them came to a halt, the mercenary's right hand was beside InuYasha's head and above his shoulder, and the demon's left arm went under Bankotsu's arm. They had just barley escaped a deadly attack from each other.

InuYasha took no time in making his next move. He swung his head to his right to where Bankotsu's arm resided, and bit down hard into his shoulder.

The leader of the Shichinintai yelped in surprise and pain. InuYasha shook his head like an animal shaking the life out of its prey, Bankotsu's shoulder still in his mouth. InuYasha flicked his head up and sent the Shichinintai flying sky high in the air. The dog demon spat a piece of Bankotsu's flesh out of his mouth, and drooled out the other man's blood.

Bankotsu's battle-worn body skidded to a halt behind InuYasha, sending dirt and dust into the air in his wake. When it had settled, Bankotsu could be seen lying in a mangled mess on the ground. Kagome cried out and grabbed her shoulder, where a new wound was forming.

"_BANKOTSU_! Bankotsu, get up!" Kagome screamed. She kept on calling him, in hopes of making him wake. She would have been to him already, but the possessed InuYasha was between the two.

The inu youkai snarled loudly as if to say 'Shut up.' Kagome kept screaming while she ran up to the boy in the red and started pounding her fists onto his strong chest. It didn't affect the once hanyou demon at all, he just shifted his gaze down towards the loud, annoying girl.

_Kagome, I'm hurting you by hurting Bankotsu, aren't I?_ InuYasha said sadly to himself. His demon self brought his hand up to push Kagome away, but the hanyou inside stopped himself. Kagome saw him struggling with his hand. It was shaking, going back and forth, deciding if it should strike her or not. Despite being in danger, she continued to pound away at his chest and scream, trying to give Bankotsu as much time as he needed to regain enough strength to stand again. She knew he was conscious; if he wasn't, she wouldn't be.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru stopped. They had finally made their way out of the forest. A mere human would easily get lost, but Rin and Jaken were safe thanks to the sensitive yet precise nose of the great inu lord. They were hot on the track of a Shichinintai.

Ah Un and Jaken stopped behind him. Rin was fast asleep on top of the two-headed demon, but Jaken was very much awake. He rushed to Sesshoumaru's side to see what his lord was looking at. In front of them, Tessaiga pointed vertically out of the ground in its smaller form. All around it the ground was littered with blood. The scent of his half brother and a Shichinintai almost over powered his nose. It was not the Shichinintai he was pursuing, and this one was long gone, as was InuYasha. But the hanyou's scent was that of a youkai's. Sesshoumaru knew what had happened. He had seen it before. He continued walking, leaving a stunned Jaken to get trampled by the sleepy Ah Un.

"My Lord, aren't you going to take the Tessaiga?" He hollered.

"You know I can not touch it." Sesshoumaru said.

----------------------------------------

The white haired boy finally swatted Kagome away when he saw movement come from his opponent. His blood red eyes glared at the weary being that was slowly approaching him.

Kagome lifted her head. Bankotsu was staggering towards InuYasha. His white and blue haori was covered in dirt, and his hair was loose from its braid. He looked so angry, that if looks could kill, InuYasha would be dead. His whole sleeve where his shoulder was ripped apart and his stomach were dark red and sopping with blood. His bangs fell down in front of his eyes.

The girl smiled to herself. He was alive; but how much more could he take? Something inside of her longed for life for the young Shichinintai leader. He didn't deserve to die. She remembered to breathe.

Bankotsu ran to InuYasha. It was a slow and lop-sided run; he had apparently hurt his foot while being flung into the air and tumbling on the ground. He reached out and delivered a powerful blow to InuYasha's jaw and then stumbled backwards. The dog demon let out a painful howl but seemed unaffected. He dropped to his hands and knees like a feral and pounced on the mercenary. Bankotsu toppled backwards until he was pinned by his wrists to the ground. With the last of his strength, the dark haired man raised his knee to kick the attacking demon between the legs.

InuYasha yelped, but remained his death grip on his prisoner. Bankotsu gave in; it was against his character, but he was only a human up against a full demon. He would die sooner or later.

Kagome regained her voice. "Bankotsu! Don't give up! Hold on!" She yelled. Her eyes scanned the area around her, desperately trying to find something to use to distract the demon. Her gaze locked on a fairly big rock; she reached for it and aimed, then threw it at InuYasha while muttering a quick 'sorry'.

The rock hit the white haired demon on the shoulder. He turned and faced the one who had thrown the rock and growled in anger. After full demon InuYasha made sure that the prey underneath him was not struggling and trying to get away, he rose to walk on two feet and stumbled along like a drunken man, making loud snorts and snarls towards the girl who had thrown the rock. Kagome emitted a loud 'eep!' and tripped over an upraised piece of land.

**A/N: Oh yes, I know I'm evil. Another cliffhanger. Sorry, but I didn't see any chance of updating for a bit, so I just ended it there. I know it seems kinda choppy and thrown together, but here yeah go, that was chapter 5. Hoped you liked it enough, please review, and I might be nice next time. –winks-**

**Nicole-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

_Alright, Nicole here. So sorry for the late updates guys! I have been doing a lot of camping lately so there was no way for me to update. I was looking at my reviews, and they were all so nice I thought I better get another chappy up for you. The stuff you guys right me really keeps me going and I just love to hear it. Keep 'em coming!_

_Thanks so much you guys!_

_**Proud to announce: There will be a sequel to this story! **I have it all planned out, andIknow exactly what's going to happen, so I hope for more frequent updates. It's going to be great:D_

_-Nicole_

**Kadaj**

The reason Kagome hasn't 'sat' InuYasha yet is because through all her panic and terror it just hasn't come to her yet. I'll explain it later in this chapter if I can fit it in. Thanks for the great review!

**Battygirl**

Sorry for the late reply! I think that was really rude of someone to be giving you trouble for using your own character. Seriously, if the reader didn't like it, he/she shouldn't have read it and I don't think you should have to delete you're story because of reviews like that cause lots of stories I've read have had made up characters and the squeal to this story will also have my own characters in it. Thanks for reviewing!

**rachael the ban/kag fan**

Actually, Tetsuiga is the English spelling but Tessaiga is the proper and Japanese way of spelling it so that's how I have decided to spell it. It's like Shippou and Kikyou in English spelling and Shippo and Kikyo in Japanese.

**Chapter 6**

From all the times in the past week she swore she was going to die, Kagome never believed it more than now. Bankotsu didn't seem like such a threat anymore, but the InuYasha before her seemed unstoppable. She couldn't get through to him with her loving but fierce embrace which usually worked, and just now she had taken a fall while backing away from the demon that was now racing towards her, leaving a limp body with braided ebony hair in his wake. It was the end for her and the mercenary. She dug her fingers into the firm soil and clenched her teeth and scooted backwards as fast as she could. She imagined she looked ridiculous, stumbling along on her rear, but it was not the time to think of that. Even though she knew she would not live even three more minutes of her life, she decided she wouldn't die without a fight. Ouch. Kagome halted her scooting and brought her hand up in front of her face. She examined her palm in which she had felt a sharp stinging, and sure enough, there was a tiny but painful cut. She had wasted too much time. The last thing she saw was a white blur clash head on with the attacking red one before she fell to the ground in defeat, and waited with her eyes closed for her life to be ended.

A few moments passed. Odd- she could still hear the possessed InuYasha's snarls and growls, yet they seemed very angry and upset. Well, more than before. There was someone else, too. She cautiously helped herself off the ground and watched breathlessly as she took in her surroundings.

Sesshoumaru bounded gracefully out of the reach of InuYasha's exaggerated yet deadly sharp claws. InuYasha raced after him and it continued for a good five minutes before the older brother of the two whipped out his glowing green poison whip and lashed it at the younger. The whip recoiled and was sent out again, sounding a loud crack like thunder. Before long, InuYasha had numerous cuts up his arms and along his chest and back, though he spared not a speck of attention. He kept jumping and clawing blindly at this older brother as if nothing would hold him down, like no amount of pain would slow him. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and landed a few feet in front of InuYasha, silently challenging him to come forward.

Did Sesshoumaru save her? No, he probably just ran into us while looking for Naraku and decided to pick a fight with InuYasha, like always. Hah, Sesshoumaru would never just walk around aimlessly, he probably knew InuYasha was here, but had no intention of sparing my life whatsoever. Yeah, that's it.

Then, she remembered Bankotsu. He was still sprawled out on the ground on the opposite side of the field. While Sesshoumaru was 'distracting' the crazed hanyou-gone-youkai she scrambled on hands and knees to the mercenary's side. He was still conscious but was hanging on only by a thread. His breathing was very shallow and labored and his overall condition was looking terrible. A good amount of dirt was embedded in all of his many, many cuts and wounds.

Sesshoumaru's distant and cold voice drew her attention.

"It truly disgusts me to see you waste your limited time as a full demon killing off your wench."

His remark was answered with more hideous snarls and other such things. Kagome was about to turn her full attention back to the injured man when the dog lord continued.

"Yet this is not your true form. Change back." And with that, Sesshoumaru raced off in the direction he had came, InuYasha trailing not too far behind. He was leading InuYasha back to the Tessaiga.

Kagome knew that this might be her only chance of escape. If she wanted to live, she had to get out of there now. She stared down at the leader of the Shichinintai while she argued with herself on how she could move him. Obviously he was going nowhere on his own, and she was determined not to leave him behind. Even after all that the Shichinintai had done- attacking her group of jewel shard hunters and all the friends she had made in the feudal era.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear. A strand of his wildly soft hair brushed up against her nose. "Bankotsu?"

There was no reply.

She shook his shoulder gently, then harder and faster, fearing she would run out of time. "Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu squeezed his eyelids tight and then opened them slowly. Kagome smiled warmly down at him and absent-mindedly brushed his cheek with her hand. She couldn't control her actions, as they came naturally along with her caring nature. He blinked in surprise up at her but made no attempt to stop her gentle actions. His whole body ached and truly, he just didn't have the energy to swat her hand away.

_**There you go lying to yourself again**_

_Excuse me?_

**_You know you like her company_**

_I'll admit she's not like any other girl, but-_

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, she's just some wench you were ordered to take to that Naraku guy. _**The voice in his head mocked with amusement. **_Whatever_**

_Well it was!_

"Bankotsu, we have to leave. Can you stand?" Kagome's kind and quiet voice silenced the other one inside his head. He shifted his gaze to her once more. He could sense her fear but it was not fear directed at him. It disappointed Bankotsu that there was somebody who didn't cower at the mere mention of his name, let alone his presence, though somehow he forgave this one girl.

Bankotsu nodded and balanced himself with his arms as he slowly stood up. His dirt clad body was stiffer than he had thought. He leaned his torso backwards and cracked his back much to Kagome's disgust. She winced at the sound but wasted not a moment in rushing him onwards. She guided his arm around her shoulder and then snaked her arm around his waist and took a step ahead.

Bankotsu looked down at her with a smirk, the girl underneath him turned her head quickly and focused her gaze down to the ground and blushed furiously. The warmth from her arm flooded into his body, and he had to admit to himself that it felt _alright _for the arm to be where it was because of the weird sudden comfort it brought him. She tried to hide her blushing face behind her hair, but it was clear as day to the injured mercenary and it only made him smile more. He lifted his foot up and lined it up with Kagome's extended one but when he put weight on it his knee gave way and was all the sudden putting all his weight on Kagome who struggled to hold him up. She supported him until he gained his balance, and then noticed his hand had quite the death grip on her shoulder. Ok, so that was the foot that was injured. She helped him limp far from the battlefield, neither of them letting each other stop until they were fully in safety.

-------------------------------------

Miroku collapsed on the damp floor of the forest. He leaned himself up against a tree and panted heavily. _It seems like I have been running forever! There is no way that InuYasha and Kouga came this way, or else I would have caught up to one of them by now. I must have taken a wrong turn. Shoot_ He cast his staff aside in frustration. _How am I supposed to help Kagome when InuYasha leaves me behind? Huh?_ Miroku reached out for his abandoned staff and pointed it forward, while forcing his exhausted body to stand once more. Though the forest he was currently in was quite light, he could not see into the shadows just ahead of him, no matter how he strained his eyes. Then, he heard the noise again; it was someone humming.

A girl!

The monk smirked and lowered his staff, thoughts of everything dirty and nasty that he could do with this woman all alone in the forest flooded his mind.

"Do show yourself, my fair lady." He cooed in his seductive voice. The humming stopped and footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, Kouga cursed angrily to himself. He was so close to rescuing his Kagome from the young Shichinintai leader, and now that mutt was going to beat him to her. He did a sharp u-turn, kicking up dirt and the occasional pebble, and headed straight for where he smelt Kagome.

Trees in every direction blurred past the wolf prince as he ran, calling upon the two jewel shards in his legs to carry him faster. As fast as he went, he could not get to Kagome fast enough. He mentally beat himself up about making the wrong turn as he went, but soon relieved himself and blamed it on InuYasha. In the midst of thought, a familiar yet disgusting sent caught his full attention and he skidded to a stop. His icy blue eyes narrowed. How he loathed that smell. Without a moment's hesitation, he turned around for the third time that day and raced off in the other direction, silently apologizing to Kagome for this distraction. As much as the will inside of him burned to rush to the girl from the future, the revolting stench pulled him away. This was a once in a life time chance and he had to take it.

-------------------------

Kagome glanced around her. This looked like a safe enough place to rest. It was on the very edge of the forest and a cliff that morphed into a mountain later down the road. From the earth poked little sprouts of grass that grew in clumps and oddly arranged groups that nearly covered the dirt and gravel ground. Kagome was surprised to find random dandelions growing about the little lot, and a few shrubs she recognized from back home. On the opposite side of the forest was a small pool of water, just bigger than your average hot tub. She looked at Bankotsu. His head was drooped forward in weariness, and his eyes were more than half closed, messy bangs draped in front of his face, dry and crusty blood smeared across his face. For the past while as they had been walking, she was nearly dragging him, even though at the beginning he was telling her to go faster. Inside, she knew the speed was too much for him, and he was limping badly. She still had her arm around his waist and he was putting most of his weight onto her, gripping her shoulder tightly and resting his dirty arm against her neck. The whole walk neither said anything, though Kagome was in deep thought. How could Bankotsu be so injured and weak, yet she felt fine? Wasn't his fate supposed to be made hers? There was defiantly something going on, because she was positive she didn't feel what the man beside her was. For one she had no need to limp.

"Bankotsu," She coaxed gently, as if she was talking to a stubborn child who would have a tantrum if he did not get his way. The mercenary's beautiful blue eyes fluttered open, and the moved to look at her, though the head did not move.

"We can rest here. Come on; let me clean out your wounds." Bankotsu said nothing but did not object at all to being sat up against a tree. Kagome looked him over quickly and walked over to the small pool of water, saying a quick 'stay here.' The young miko bent over and stared into the eyes of her reflection. She dipped a dainty finger in and twirled it around, making the watery image of herself fly into ripples. She knew she had to clean out her temporary companion's cuts. He was human after all, and such wounds would get infected easily. She knew it would happen to her and every other person in her world and it would end in a very painful consequence, even for someone as strong and powered by a jewel shard like Bankotsu.

But there was a problem. Kagome mentally kicked herself for not carrying her first aid kit with her. Now that she thought of it, they didn't have any food, blankets, or anything to make a fire with. With only a moment's hesitation, Kagome decided the main priority. She started to rip the white sleeves of her school uniform. When she had bare arms, she ripped the thin material in smaller pieces so that they could be used as bandages and what not. Then, she dipped one of the largest pieces in the water and wrung it out gently.

Once she had gathered up her strips of material, she walked back to Bankotsu. She had to force herself to suppress a little giggle and a sympathetic smile, as the young warrior had slid down the tree and was now sleeping on the ground, lying on his side. His breathing was getting better, but it was still too uneven and shallow for her comfort. She knelt down beside him and placed her burden of white on the ground next to her. After brushing his hair out of his face, she looked him over again, deciding where to start. The purple mark on his head was almost invisible because of all the blood and dirt. She picked through her little pile until she found the wet cloth, and started to wipe Bankotsu's face. He did not wake from his light slumber, but winced at the cold water. She gently stroked his forehead, revealing his rounded heliotrope star, and then worked her way down each of his two beautifully made cheeks. After she had cleaned away the dirt and most of the blood, she was able to realize he had a gash on his left temple. Kagome knew this was serious, and leaned in to investigate it to a better view. She let a sigh of relief escape her throat as she saw his wound was only small, and it would not be fatal.

Kagome had wrapped a longer piece of sleeve around his whole head to keep the temple wound clean after she had dabbed it with more water. She noted he had a cut above one delicate brow, but it was only minor and did not require a bandage, but nevertheless she cleaned all the dirt out of it.

Then the young miko remembered that InuYasha had bitten Bankotsu on the shoulder. The thought of her temperish hanyou brought tears to her eyes. He had hurt her, sunk his claws deep into her flesh without any sign of stopping. That is, until Bankotsu caught his attention and began to fight him off. InuYasha had even tried to slash at her face. Her gaze dropped to the sleeping mercenary. His sleep was restless. Old blood was crusted onto his decorated haori on his right shoulder where he had been bitten and the blood had seeped through the material. Kagome blushed. The only way to wash and bandage his shoulder and inspect his other wounds was if she removed Bankotsu's blue and white haori.

Another memory flashed into her troubled mind.

_Kagome rose from being tossed to see Bankotsu slip under InuYasha's legs and thrust him into the air by pushing him up from underneath. InuYasha went flying, but quickly reclaimed his balance once he landed, and then came running back to his opponent._

"_Bankotsu, be careful!" Kagome yelled, knowing that she would be no help now, after realizing she couldn't get through to InuYasha this time._

_Bankotsu looked over to Kagome. He smiled at her. Well, it was more like a confident smirk but a smile all in all._

_Then, Kagome screamed in horror. She had just given InuYasha the chance he needed to bring down Bankotsu. The braided haired boy was tackled by the mindless inu demon while he was distracted by Kagome; InuYasha's head smashed and glued against Bankotsu's wounded stomach. Bankotsu fell to the ground in a motionless thud._

_A single tear streaked down Kagome's soft cheek. InuYasha laughed evilly in victory, the top of his head covered in Bankotsu's blood. "No…" She whispered to know one in particular. She stood and flung herself over Bankotsu's body. She looked down at his face, his eyes were closed and he bore a distressed look. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." She whined._

_Bankotsu being in this state really is my fault _Kagome thought sadly. She had almost forgotten about their stomach wounds- she couldn't even feel hers. Kagome lifted what was left of the boy's stomach and back armor over his head, and unbuckled his shoulder guards. Then, taking a quick breathe of air and holding it in, she slowly undid the red sash around Bankotsu's waist and unwrapped his haori from his body.

_Common' Kagome, get a hold of yourself! It's not like your going to see anything! He still had his pants on _Kagome told herself sternly. _If Bankotsu is ever going to get better,_ _I need to help him and I can't be so shy about it. _ But what would her friends say if she nursed the enemy back to health? One of the enemies that have caused us all so much pain. _How did you get like this, Bankotsu? You don't seem so bad_

Kagome was brought to look at the horrid wound on Bankotsu's right shoulder. There was barley anything left of his shoulder, actually. InuYasha had torn all the flesh off the visible bone that poked painfully from his strong, broad shoulders.

_InuYasha took no time in making his next move. He swung his head to his right to where Bankotsu's arm resided, and bit down hard into his shoulder._

_The leader of the Shichinintai yelped in surprise and pain. InuYasha shook his head like an animal shaking the life out of its prey, Bankotsu's shoulder still in his mouth. InuYasha flicked his head up and sent the Shichinintai flying sky high in the air. The dog demon spat a piece of Bankotsu's flesh out of his mouth, and drooled out the other man's blood._

Kagome thought she was going to gag.

**A/N: K, not much talking in this chapter but I'm quite proud of it. Tell me if you like it in a review!**

**So where's Naraku?**

**Who is the woman Miroku meets?**

**Who does Kouga smell?**

**MORE ACTION IN NEXT CHAPTERS! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yippee its chapter 7! Hope you guys enjoy it, and as always, read and review.**

**-Blueeyedchibi**

**Sesshieobsessed**

Lol, I'm not trying to make Sango up as a slut at all, though she's confused about her feelings. It all works into my squeal, as she will not be pared up with Miroku! Oops, spoke too much!

Thanks for the review.

**Chapter 7**

The scent lead him out of the protection of the towering trees of the forest and into the middle of a barren wasteland. He kept running, the retching stench of the lowly half demon filling his nostrils until they burned with fiery rage and disgust. He was nearly at his destination. The wind blew through his raven black hair and rustled the lion skin hide that wrapped around the top of his thighs. The trees did not race past overhead like in the forest, for there was no sign of anything green where he was now. He continued to suck energy out of his two jewel shards to keep his long and powerful legs circulating faster than any mortal could wish to achieve. He kept his nose and ears keen.

Naraku watched the wolf prince speed towards his castle through Kanna's mirror. He chuckled hauntingly to himself as he reviewed his plan. If Bankotsu planned on betraying him, he would kill him earlier than he planned. Of course, he would take the jewel shards of the remaining Shichinintai within time, when they had done what he bid them, but he couldn't risk InuYasha or his wench gaining any more of the shards. He had watched the whole battle between the demon InuYasha and the leader of the Shichinintai, and also knew that Kagome was apart of Bankotsu. It all seemed so easy at first. Bankotsu is weak, kill him off and the girl would die along with him, but lately she has not been feeling the pain he so treasured. It aggravated him so. But no worries, she could be brought down easily enough and Bankotsu along with her. And all by the claws of her friend.

--------------------------------

Sesshoumaru leapt up into the air to avoid his younger brother's striking claws. His red eyes were blind with fury as he lashed out again and again, just to miss every time. The dog lord had no intention whatsoever to fight InuYasha in his demon form this day, for there would be another time. Naraku's scent was strong and it was flooding into his delicate nose. He would kill Naraku as soon as he made sure InuYasha was changed back to his normal, weak self and out of his way. He swiftly made his way back to where he had seen the Tessaiga, and where Jaken stood guard and Rin hid in the forest.

They were nearly there, InuYasha close on his tail. He hadn't even managed to lay a finger on his brother's body, and Sesshoumaru had lots of energy to spare, while InuYasha was growing tired. But his demon self wouldn't let the hanyou inside quit. He was breathing hard, his throat burned and his legs ached trying to keep up with the obviously faster Sesshoumaru.

The Tessaiga came into view. Sesshoumaru wheeled and floated a circle around it, saying nothing. InuYasha literally leaped onto the great sword, taking hold of the hilt. A bright white light consumed his body and Sesshoumaru watched in interest. Inside the light, the body morphed, and when it faded, the hanyou Sesshoumaru was so used to was lying on the ground in a deep sleep, exhausted. Jaken and Rin both watched in awe and popped out of their hiding places when they saw the regular half demon on the ground, Tessaiga held tightly in his right hand.

Sesshoumaru started off, content with accomplishing what he had come to do, and his small companions started their usual squabbling, crying out things like:

"You were superb, my lord!"

"That was amazing!"

"You're so strong!"

And; "Wait for me, lord Sesshoumaru!

"Master Sesshoumaruuuuu!"

----------------------------

Kagome sat on a log, cradling her arms together, trying to keep warm. It had grown dark, and after ripping the sleeves of her school uniform and using them for bandages for Bankotsu, she had become quite cold. Once while she had been bandaging him up he awoke and tried to protest, but Kagome knew he didn't have much energy and it really showed; he fell back asleep in no time at all. His stomach and shoulder wounds were the worst. They were so deep and horrid and they had started to turn green with infection. Kagome even gave in to her gag reflexes once or twice. The young miko even found out that Bankotsu had bruised his rib cage badly, but there was nothing she could do for that. Now the leader of the Shichinintai was lying on the grass, his shirt off so his wounds could breathe, but Kagome could not sleep. She had tried, but she kept on wondering where Naraku could be, and what he was planning since nobody had heard of him for a long time now. After that thought, she didn't feel safe with no one standing guard like InuYasha, so she sat listening to Bankotsu's weak and pained moans.

---------------------

Bankotsu nearly growled when something nudged his left shoulder. When he didn't move, he was nudged again, and harder.

"What the hell do you want?" He snapped, feeling rather grumpy as he had been laying down to long and his body ached all over. He expected the poker to be that girl Kagome, but when he opened his cerulean eyes he saw that the girl was sleeping atop a fallen tree. He took a moment to think how stupid she was to sleep up there, mainly because she could fall off and hurt herself. But who had touched him? Nobody was there that he could see. Bankotsu reluctantly laid his head back and tried to fall back into sleep, but as soon as he did so a loud buzzing sound filled his ears. Immediately he whipped up and around, only to come face to face with a group of Naraku's Poison Insects. The Shichinintai leader was completely startled, and took a moment to catch his breath, his stomach burning with pain from the swift movements.

After a minute, one insect nudged at him again, and flew off towards the forest, the rest of the Poison Insects following. Bankotsu knew they wanted him to follow them, and he silently cursed Naraku for waking him when he was sleeping. He glanced quickly at Kagome to make sure she was still sleeping, got up and quietly followed the flying bugs of Naraku.

"What do you want now you frikkin' bugs from hell!" He yelled angrily. The insects looked at each other, saying in their own language some sort of mockery like '_Ssssomebody needsss to get sssome ssssleep,_' and '_Aww, the baby's crabby._'

"I wouldn't be half as mad if you shit heads didn't wake me up!" Bankotsu snarled between gritted teeth, who had been given the ability to understand the Saimyousho by Naraku.

"_Naraku's pretty disssappointed with you, lounging around with the enemy like thisss_." One bug made a gesture towards the sleeping human._ "He sssaysss that if you do not bring her to him, he'll sssend you and your little friendsss back to the grave!_"

"He better not lay a hand on them!" The mercenary cried to the rest of the Shichinintai's defense. He balled his fist and tried to control his temper. "Just tell the boss I'll come with the girl as soon as I get my baby back."

Another Saimyousho cocked its ugly head in question to the word 'baby,' and another told it that it was Bankotsu's sword. The rest laughed full-heartedly, then buzzed off in the blink off an eye.

Bankotsu dropped to his knees and clutched his head, sick with worry for the rest of the Shichinintai.

--------------------

Sango wandered the wrecked village, moving very slowly, deep in thought. She stared off in space, many of the villagers looking at her like she was some sort of alien. She had told Kaede that she would help repair some of the huts and gather up the loose animals, but she couldn't stop thinking about her companions. She knew Miroku and InuYasha went looking for Kagome, but that was a few days ago. She thought they would have been back by now. What if something happened to them? And what of Kagome? She swore she would kill Bankotsu if he hurt her friend.

Kirara, still in her largest form, nuzzled her mistress's hand with her snout. Sango scratched behind both ears and ruffled the fur on the top of the cat's head, but Kirara pulled away.

"What's the matter, Kirara?" Sango asked with concern as her demon companion backed up a few steps, heading towards the forest.

Kirara hissed and continued walking towards the forest, until she came to a pile of rubble. Sango followed slowly, glancing around her, thinking: _There is so much destroyed here. I wish I was here earlier to talk to Sesshoumaru instead of the villagers trying to fight him off. Where could Miroku be? I hope InuYasha has found Kagome and they are both safe. Why am I here? I feel so useless, I should be out there…_She gazed upon the rolling mountains.

The huge cat started to dig in the pile of wreck before her with her sharp and powerful claws, throwing up burnt pieces of wood and fencing. "What are you trying to show me, Kirara?" Sango asked again.

-----------------------------

As Bankotsu walked back to where he had been laying when Kagome fell asleep, the girl stirred upon her log. Bankotsu froze in his tracks, quieting his breathing so he would not be heard. Though he would not be so lucky. The raven haired girl lifted her sleepy head and rubbed her eyes. She knew she had heard someone, so she looked around the little lot she and Bankotsu were residing in until her gaze fixed on the mercenary. She noticed his tear-stained face immediately. His eyes looked upon her softly, filled with worry and grief.

"You shouldn't be up. What were you doing?" Kagome asked quietly, as if not to wake a sleeping demon. Concern welled up inside her heart at the sight of his saddened face. He no longer carried that ruthless smile she had come to know.

Bankotsu stumbled over his words, avoiding the girl's gaze, "I…I was just…I got h-hungry." He nodded when he had found a suitable excuse. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "I just went to find something to eat, I s-swear." He lied again.

Kagome couldn't help but blush as she looked at the stumbling Shichinintai leader's strong and beautiful frame, clad only in his baggy white pants. Even though she didn't believe a word he had said, she gave in to his excuse. But had Bankotsu been _crying_? The boy wiped his eyes with his arms and swung his haori around his shoulders which had been hanging off a low tree branch.

"Get up. Were moving." He stated solemnly. His voice was distant and had a sad note in it, a wavering point as if he was going to break down right then and there.

Kagome looked surprised. "But it's the middle of the night! Where are we going to go?" She knew she hadn't had more than two hours sleep, and Bankotsu wasn't in a good shape for traveling. She felt a tiny spark of pain as the boy began to walk off without a word, probably from his bruised ribs or his shoulder bone that was sticking out of his flesh. But only a spark. This made Kagome wonder more. She rose and followed the mercenary obediently.

-------------------------

Naraku smirked to himself as he watched his Saimyousho speak to Bankotsu through Kanna's mirror. As soon as they left he broke down and cried for the safety of his friends. How pathetic.

"He always was an emotional fellow." Naraku laughed to Kanna. His detachment remained silent. "He is so strong, yet human emotions will bring him down in the end. He should care for no one but himself, and forget about revenge for his friends. His kindness will be his downfall."

After seeing Bankotsu and Kagome head off, he sent for Kagura. When she arrived before him in a wisp of wind, he said:

"Send out for Renkotsu."

---------------------------------

His black hair twirled in a bun on the top of his head bounced lightly as Jakotsu walked in search of Bankotsu. "I'll show you, Renkotsu, I'll find our oo-aniki and bring him home." He mused to himself aloud. "Speaking of the tight ass …"

Renkotsu stood upon a boulder, looking irritated and bored. Jakotsu's jaw dropped. "How did you find me? I've been traveling for days now; you shouldn't have been able to catch up!" The third-in-command Shichinintai whined.

"Really, Jakotsu, you are so pathetic." Renkotsu jumped down from his perch to come face to face with his team member, beady eyes narrowed. "I thought once that Bankotsu would come back, but it's obvious he has betrayed us, the remaining Shichinintai."

Jakotsu stared, wide eyed in disbelief. "How could you say something so awful, Renkotsu? Oo-aniki would _never _betray us!" Instead of being convinced, the bald Shichinintai lifted his lips in an evil smirk.

"Give it up. Oo-aniki never liked you, and you're the reason he's not coming back, you know." He barley smothered a laugh as soon as he had said this and Jakotsu's eyes suddenly saddened.

"B-but…"

"Anyways, Naraku commands us to kill Bankotsu." The second-in-command man interrupted in a cold voice. But this was indeed a lie, and Renkotsu knew it. Naraku had different plans for killing his leader, and he had no problem with that. It was amusing how gullible Jakotsu was, and he was entertained, for the now. But Naraku also told him that if the man in front of him refused to follow his orders, well….

"But Renkotsu! Your not going to do what Naraku says, are you? Oo-aniki has always tried to protect us, and he took Naraku's offer to live again, just so he could get revenge on our deaths!" Jakotsu pleaded.

"You baka, all Bankotsu wanted was to do was get his stupid sword back, and to live for his own selfish reasons; sake, women, blood..."

"You're telling me we were just a perk?"

"I'm telling you what to do! I'm second in command, and now that Bankotsu has abandoned us, I am your leader!" Renkotsu boomed angrily, growing annoyed with all the silly questions. Gullible as Jakotsu was, he was also stubborn. The tail of the so-called new leader's bandana waved with Renkotsu's fury.

Even though Renkotsu knew Bankotsu had not betrayed them, and that they were not supposed to kill him, he did as Naraku told him, because he had the deepest need to live. He no longer cared for revenge against the foolish human's of this realm, for it was Bankotsu's rash and quick thinking that had gotten everyone killed in the first place. He did feel a small guilt that resided inside him, for he knew that all Bankotsu wanted was revenge for his friend's deaths.

"I…I won't kill Oo-aniki!" Jakotsu protested loudly, like a small kid not wanting to go to bed. Renkotsu shook his head sadly. Naraku had given him orders and a promise of a new, long life if he obeyed them.

And he believed it.

Without another word or any hesitation, with lightning fast reflexes, he reached his hand out and clutched at Jakotsu's throat.

---------------------

Miroku rubbed his hands together mischievously. The light footsteps drew nearer and nearer and dirty thoughts kept invading his mind. Before long, a shadowy figure could be seen from the cluster of trees ahead and the monk could barley contain himself.

"Keep coming, keep coming, beautiful." He coaxed gently, smiling hugely to himself. Sango would just have to forgive him for this. It was too great an opportunity and he just couldn't turn it down! No, Sango didn't have to find out._ Oooo Miroku, you're a bad one!_ He laughed silently, and gave no more on the thought.

One dainty foot in front of the other, a tall, slender woman emerged from the woods. Miroku took a deep breath, taking in her miraculous beauty. _How did I get so lucky? _He thought, terribly pleased with himself.

The woman was dressed in a white Yukata with a jet black hem. The colour red made its way down her shoulders like a waterfall, and appeared again at the bottoms of her large sleeves. Smoky grey haze floated itself all over the fine attire. Miroku liked these colours together; white, black, red and grey. It looked very stunning and elegant. Her hair was a silky pitch black with hints of blue shine, and it draped itself over her shoulders and fell behind her back, ends reaching to her rear. Just above her sparkling, deep blue eyes, her delicate, thin black eyebrows grew. Her nose fitted her perfectly, not to big, not to small, and the same goes with her lips. How Miroku wanted to taste those lips.

Still staring wide-eyed, the monk managed: "G-good evening, I go by the n-name Miroku, and I am a monk. May I ask your name?"

The pretty woman stopped in her tracks and stared at Miroku with her intense eyes. "What is it to you?" She asked, almost flirtatiously.

_I think she's falling for me already! _Miroku thought to himself, and then said, "Ah, I wish only to know the name of such a gorgeous being."

"Ok then. The names Akira."

"And it is a wonderful name."

The woman took a few more steps forward, her hair swaying in the wind. She said nothing, but grew a tiny, graceful smirk.

_I think maybe I should hold off the 'will you do the honors of bearing me a child?' line until later. But this is going good! _He held his arms out openly so he and the woman could have a close embrace. And who knew what good stuff would come after that.

----------------------

The half demon Naraku watched Kouga puzzle over the barrier to his castle out of a giant square window with a pointed top. It was so amusing to watch Bankotsu risk his life for the remaining Shichinintai, even one who had betrayed him so easily. It made him laugh. But he could not sit around all day, looking into Kanna's mirror, for he had evil plans to set into action, and the one at hand required the snoopy wolf. He hesitated a moment, something Naraku usually does not do, but it was only because of the thought of dragging this whole thing out so Bankotsu would suffer, and he could keep the wolf in his keep, starving him and hungering him for blood. Oh, and the look on Bankotsu's face if he were to learn that Renkotsu had betrayed him. No, he could not let him die without him knowing that.

He dropped the barrier around his hidden castle so that the wolf prince could walk in freely. When he was in, Naraku put the barrier back up so the wolf could not escape.

---------------------

The big fire cat kept digging, intent on uncovering what she was sensing. Sango watched with curiosity, asking herself over and over what could be at the bottom of that pile. Maybe it was a person, caught. Sango bent down and helped Kirara push away the rubble, her heart beginning to race.

Finally, after what seemed a life time of suspense and aching hands, Sango's demon companion stopped its digging. Her mistress followed her example. Kirara lowered her head, and Sango heard the light 'pang' as strong teeth met hard metal. When her big head lifted, Sango regarded a long, curved sword. Kirara dropped the artifact into her mistress's hands. The taijiya puzzled over why her feline friend would be so intent on revealing such a thing as a sword. She took a closer look.

The sword was just as long as Sesshoumaru's Tensaiga, but a little thicker. From the hilt, the sword curved downwards. Sango ran a finger over the edges of the sword, to find out that it was double-edged. The hilt was beautifully decorated, embedded with jewels of blue and green, and wrapped in a decorative cloth. She swung the sword around in the air a few times, not used to the shape. Kirara watched.

**A/N: Well I hopped you like that! Please review!**

(See, you guys reviewed and it made me update faster! Wink wink)


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all your great reviews, I'm updating faster! This is chapter 8, holy cow haha! I got a big response to the Jakotsu and Renkotsu scene. Enjoy!**

**An innocent reviewer**

Lol, spaz excused! I expected no less! Trust me, I hate Renkotsu sooo much! He's the worst character in the TV shows, the way he takes Jakotsu's jewel shards and plans against Bankotsu. I LOVED when Ban killed him so easily, it was awesome! Read on!

**x0SilverFeathers0x**

Thank you for the review! You'll have to read on to see what happens to Jakotsu.

**DarkendInu**

I totally agree with you! I could rip Renkotsu's head off if Bankotsu didn't kill him so easily! Haha, go Ban! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sesshoumaruobsessed**

Well, you'll have to read on for those answers! Thanks for reviewing!

**Regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan**

Akira may be a boy's name, but Kohaku is a girl's name. So I'm not too concerned, besides, it sounds girly enough, doesn't it? And for Sango and Miroku not being together, I honestly think Sango deserves better! She's always getting hurt because of him.

**w1cked angel**

Haha, yes, I wanted to make the Saimyousho have their own little personalities as well, just to give to the story. Bitchy indeed, and I really made Naraku mean last chappy. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**And to everyone else who reviewed! If I sat and typed back to you all you'd never get another chapter! Thank you, everyone!**

**Chapter 8**

Kagome watched the silent mercenary's hair sway as she walked. It was near day light now, and the birds had already begun their morning songs. She and Bankotsu had already trekked up the cliff beside the lot where they had spent the night, and were now heading into the forest, again.

_This really is a never ending forest_ Kagome sighed. At least she wasn't alone. She continued to survey Bankotsu's travel-messy hair. The thought that he had been crying earlier still lingered in her mind and wouldn't leave no matter what.

"Would you stop staring at me? It's getting annoying." Bankotsu demanded, not even turning around.

Kagome emitted a high-pitched, startled noise along the lines of 'huh!' _How does he know I was looking at him?_ Kagome wondered, starting to blush crimson at being caught.

Shortly after her little excitement, Kagome started to pant heavily. This surprised her. She was in fairly good shape and the pair hadn't been walking for very long. _This shouldn't_ _be happening_ She thought after she started having trouble breathing.

The girl from the future decided that it would be smart to stop to catch her breath, but as she did she couldn't get much oxygen into her. No matter how wide she opened her mouth it wouldn't go in. A sharp pang of emotions made her haunch over as they attacked her heart. It felt like it was sinking down into her feet. It was hard for her to explain; she felt torn between the one she loves and her family. Between a decision of life and death.

She lifted her head weakly to glance at Bankotsu who kept walking, unaware that Kagome had stopped._ These must be his feelings _Kagome concluded mentally. _Poor guy. I just wonder what is making him feel this way. _She dropped her head as Bankotsu started to disappear out of sight. _He must have so much on his mind, and I bet its all because of Naraku, too. Damn him!_

Dark red caught her eyes. The dirt ground was covered in blood and it trailed after Bankotsu. It ran freely from her stomach. "I swear we'll both die from loss of blood!" Kagome exclaimed, frustration laced in her voice. "Geez."

Taking five deep breathes to prepare herself, Kagome ran to catch up with her companion, all the while calling:

"Bankotsu, Bankotsu!"

_CRASH_

A giant cloud of smoke consumed Kagome and sent her into a coughing fit. She shielded her mouth and nose with her hands and peered forward in search of Bankotsu. Another loud _boom_ sounded and then a crack of a falling tree. She could not spot Bankotsu, nor see one meter in front of her.

"B-Bankotsu, where -_cough cough- _are you?"

Suddenly, Kagome was thrown back by an incredible force of energy and a blinding white light. When she recovered her stance, she instinctively sought out an arrow and her bow from her back but to no avail.

"Shoot! I don't even have any weapons. Bankotsu!"

A deep, low cry of pain rushed to Kagome's human ears. Her heart started to race and her breathing quickened as she blindly made her was through the haze in search of that who had made such a painful scream, silently praying for Bankotsu to be ok.

She shouted his name once, then again, starting to worry. Then, footsteps as loud as thunder could be heard.

"Jewel shards! I hunger for your jewel shards!" A deep voice bellowed.

The voice's reply was that of an arrogant laugh.

The smoke finally began to clear and Kagome's vision sharpened. Three faint purple lights snagged her attention, just as a giant being came into view. It's huge, ugly head loomed far overhead the tree tops, held up by its fat, ogre looking body. It had faded purple skin that looked hard as rock. A big gold ring hung out of the demon's mouth and looped back in through the bottom of its chin, and many other piercings could be seen on its face: like on its ears, nose and eyebrows. The demon wore only a hide that covered from his belly button down to mid thigh. Red eyes glared down at Bankotsu, who, for his condition, stood trying to shake some dark red blood off his fist as if he were a young child and a spider had just crawled onto his hand.

_Thank Kami! Bankotsu's ok!_ A crashing wave of relief flooded Kagome's mind and made her relax. _A little._ But there was also another problem. This demon had **three** jewel shards. One on the top of his head and one in each gnarled foot. And she knew Bankotsu would have to take them for the demon to die. To do that, she'd need to tell him where they were, but it felt like she would horribly betray her friends if she did that. Friends that care so much for her safety. What if Bankotsu took those shards to Naraku?

_Bankotsu wouldn't do that…_ Kagome tried to convince herself, but truly, how was she to know?

"Surrender your jewel shards to me, Pipsqueak!" The demon repeated in his loud, hoarse voice. Bankotsu smirked up at him, and suddenly disappeared. Kagome was very surprised until she spotted him standing upon the demon's shoulder, arms crossed.

"He's fast." Kagome whispered in awe, having figured out that he had jumped with lightening speed and not teleported.

"If you want my jewel shards," Bankotsu started, "Then you'll have to catch me."

The demon roared, and brought its hand up to its shoulder and began to feel around for Bankotsu, but by that time the mercenary had appeared on the other shoulder.

"But to do that, you're going to have to be a lot quicker."

The enormous demon shifted its head so it could see the tiny figure of Bankotsu. The Shichinintai leader leaned forward a bit so he could look his opponent in the eye.

"Hey there." He said cockily, grabbing onto the demon's nose and kicked him in the lip. The demon hissed in outrage and swatted at Bankotsu, causing him to loose his grip and fall. Wind whistled by as he came hurtling down towards the ground, all the while he was trying to jab his fingernails into the big demon's skin, but to no avail. Bankotsu regained his balance in mid-air and landed with ease on his feet.

"Be careful, Bankotsu, please!" Kagome called from the side lines.

The attacking demon took a few long strides closer to Bankotsu, who did not chance Kagome even the slightest glance. Every time the demon put his foot down a great white light of energy pushed both the humans back. _That must be the work of the jewel shards in his feet! _Kagome thought, still trying to decide if she should tell Bankotsu where the jewel shards are.

The demon laughed whole-heartedly down at Bankotsu. "You are so puny you are thrown back by my feet merely touching the ground!" Bankotsu growled.

"Well at least he…he…" Kagome piped in, trying to think of something to say in the mercenary's defense. _Good going Kagome, Bankotsu _does_ rely on the jewel shards for power! Crap, now I'm going to look like a fool! I should have just kept my big mouth shut_

Bankotsu and the demon were now staring at her, the first looking somewhat annoyed. Having turned to face her, Kagome got to see the other side of the demon for the first time. Sticking out of its skirt was a long, skinny hilt of a sword. Kagome got an idea.

"Well I bet he could beat you with a sword any day!" She yelled, so that the demon could hear her perfectly. _Arrgg, ok that was SO STUPID!_

The demon leaned downwards so he could get a better look at Kagome, amusement playing in its blood red eyes. "You think your little friend here could beat me in a sword fight? Ha! I have one of the strongest swords ever crafted!"

Kagome was near laughing. _What sword could be stronger than Bankotsu, InuYasha and Sesshoumaru's sword? _She thought with brimming confidence.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "What the hell are you doing interrupting like that?"

He was ignored.

"So yes, I bet my _little friend _could beat you." Kagome called, feeling rather cheeky.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE BETS ABOUT ME!" Bankotsu yelled louder, balling his fists and waving his arms.

He was again, ignored.

The ogre-like demon stepped forward, sending more powerful waves of energy at Kagome and sending her flying backwards. It cried:

"Why, you'll pay for that, you little brat!

Kagome screamed and scooted backwards in fear. Bankotsu slapped his forehead and sighed in frustration.

"Hey ugly!" Bankotsu called, trying to get the demon's attention. "Your battles with me, remember?"

The demon turned to the braided haired man and raced towards him, sparing Kagome a deathly heart attack.

"I've had enough of both of you, be silenced!" With that, the demon whipped out its sword and three more jewel shards came into Kagome's view. Both humans were too shocked to move as they watched the unworthy demon unsheathe Banryuu. The great sword, which, usually huge compared to its regular wielder, was seized down, being held by such a big demon. I mean were talking about some evil doer taller than the tallest tree, and wider than a richly built house from Kagome's era.

Bankotsu immediately lost his childish smirk and it was replaced with a sour scowl.

"And just where did you obtain **_that_**?" He questioned through barred teeth.

The demon laughed his deep, hoarse laugh. "_Ah_ahaha, you're scared already! Now die by my blade!"

Kagome marveled at this. The demon must have picked up Bankotsu's sword while traveling._ Oh no. I've seriously messed things up this time. I'm so sorry Bankotsu!_

Bankotsu was more than pissed now, and Kagome feared he would outdo himself on this one. When somebody was in such a condition as he was, you were supposed to rest in bed and take medication. If Bankotsu was a demon, he would heal in mere hours, but alas, he was only human. And the guy wanted his sword back, that's for sure.

Kagome was snapped back to reality as the attacking demon thrust 'his sword' at Bankotsu and wung it around, trying to hit its target. Bankotsu dodged all the feeble attacks by jumping swiftly and delivering a vicious blow smack in the middle of the demon's head and then falling gracefully back to the ground.

"You render my Banryuu useless with such clumsy actions!" Bankotsu screamed.

The giant may have been slow but he wasn't stupid. It put the jewel shards in his feet to good use straight away. It took careful aim and slammed his foot into the ground where it saw Bankotsu. The demon just missed him as Bankotsu threw himself to the side, but ended up being hit by the energy his foot gave off. The demon waited while Bankotsu recovered and got to his feet.

"See, you are no match for the great Daiki 1 of the Wood." The demon stated.

Kagome found herself growing annoying with this demon. He was so full of himself. Was this one of Naraku's detachments? No, it couldn't be. If it was, it surely wouldn't be attacking Bankotsu.

Bankotsu flung himself at Daiki and made rapid punches to the big demon's stomach. Out of mid-air Daiki snatched Bankotsu in his fist and held his struggling form up to his face, just so he could see the reaction when he squeezed his hand tight. Bankotsu cried out, having someone snap a few ribs for him. When the little form in his fist went limp, Daiki threw it to the ground, and Bankotsu hit it with a thud.

"Heeyyyyyy!" Kagome called, absolutely devastated. She heard the sickly cracking of his bones and was utterly horrified. Daiki turned to her.

"Your turn, is it? Don't be in such a rush; I'll kill you in good time." He spoke very slowly, though a smile made its way onto his wrinkled face.

Behind Daiki, Bankotsu got up. He clasped on hand on his rib cage; this hand was instantly covered in blood. Even though the battle hadn't commenced for long, he looked worn out a tired. And hurt. Kagome had the urge to fight too, not because she liked it, just because she felt useless just standing there.

In fact, the little miko wanted very much to suddenly possess some great power so she could help Bankotsu. He could die from this fight, and that's the very last thing she wanted to happen to her _enemy_.

"You are a very lowly demon!" Kagome said, trying to hit a soft point. She knew a demon's pride was always a factor. "You pick up someone else's sword and call it your own, and then come across somebody smaller than you and start attacking them, for no reason at all!"

"Shut up." Was the only word Daiki uttered before he lifted his great foot and put it just over top of Kagome's head. He wanted her to feel scared of him. Kagome screamed and Bankotsu staggered forwards, but all was in vain. Daiki dropped his foot right above Kagome to give her the crashing blow that would most certainly end her life.

Gathering her last bit of hope and strength, Kagome raised her right hand and pointed her fingers, targeting the jewel shard in the demon's foot. To her surprise, her hand slid in the flesh of Daiki easily, and her fingers wrapped themselves around the jewel shard inside. The huge demon stumbled backwards, and Kagome tore her arm out of his foot, the glowing purple stone enclosed tightly in her palm.

"Arrhhhh! Damn you, you little slut." Daiki bellowed, angrily.

_I'm not a slut! Why does everyone say this to me?_ Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. She found a safe refuge for the jewel shard she had obtained and put it there. They were going to win this battle. She looked to Bankotsu.

"He has another jewel shard in his left foot and in his forehead." Kagome called to him. "You have to remove them for this demon to die."

Bankotsu nodded slowly. "No problem."

"Hahaha, you fools! I can still crush you with my other foot." Daiki said hauntingly.

He slammed his left foot down towards Bankotsu, who managed to jump out of the way. He was attacked again, and then a third time, all missing just by the length of Bankotsu's braid. When Daiki stopped to take aim again, Bankotsu took this opportunity to get to the top jewel shard. He bent his knees and jumped all the way up, landing on the top of the oversized head.

The ogre-demon had some trouble pinpointing where his enemy was, because of Bankotsu being so tiny and light, he barley felt anything on his bald head. But when he did, he shook it with all his might. Bankotsu lost his footing and slipped down his opponent's face, calloused hands gripping onto the top of the head for dear life. He kicked the demon in the eye with his toes; it was just in the moment.

Daiki squinted his eyes and made another loud roaring sound as he was kicked painfully in the eye. Bankotsu tried to scramble back to the top of the head, but was thrown off again by Daiki's furious shakes and tosses.

Bankotsu lay on the ground where he had fallen in a mini crater. He was laying face up and his eyes were shut tightly in pain. Kagome's worried cry broke through his mind and he opened his great blue eyes to see Banryuu plummeting down towards him. He rolled to the side, just to be sliced in two if he hadn't. Again and again his own sword was used against him, Bankotsu managing to roll out of the way just in time.

But he was loosing energy noticeably, and Kagome was growing more and more desperate. How much longer could Bankotsu take of this? Suddenly Daiki ceased his attacks, and cried out, disappointment and fury laced within his voice.

"This damn sword can't do anything! It's completely useless!" And with that, the stolen halberd was cast from the too-big hand.

"**Don't throw it**, you _stupid_ troll! It'll scratch!" Bankotsu yelled, but it was too late. He scowled as Banryuu clashed and clanged with a tree and then the ground and Bankotsu rushed to its aid.

The visibly upset Shichinintai leader took hold the hilt of his halberd and lifted it up high, inspecting the damage. It looked as if Daiki had been cutting rocks judging by how the blade had dulled. Otherwise, it wasn't in too bad of shape.

As Bankotsu rose, he said:

"I'll send you to hell for picking up my baby!"

"You can always try." Was Daiki's smart remark.

With a smirk, Bankotsu raised Banryuu and then smashed it into the ground, yelling, "**_BANYRUUSEN!_**"

Purple lights flooded from the pointed tip of Banryuu, traveling across the ground, leaving a dip in the earth in its path. The purple energy climbed up Daiki's body, tearing him into millions of pieces as the attack finished and disappeared at his head. The body disintegrated, and the two remaining jewel shards that Daiki had possessed fell to the ground.

Bankotsu's knees gave way after using up so much energy for his attack, and he supported himself on his newly acquired sword. Inside, Kagome's first priority was getting to Bankotsu but she knew she had to grab the two jewel shards before anything. She ran to retrieve them.

In front of her, the distinct shape of two of Naraku's poison insects came into focus. Each one landed on a glowing jewel shard and then lifted into the air and flew off. _Shoot _Kagome thought. _Surely those bugs are taking the shards to Naraku. Now he'll have two more! That's something we all can't afford _Kagome dropped her head, knowing she had failed her group, and she felt quite horribly about it. She grasped the one shard she had pulled from Daiki's right foot that she had hid in her shirt. At least she had gotten one. That had to count for something, right?

Bankotsu watched the idiotic and disgusting Saimyousho snatch the jewel shards that everybody wanted so badly. It kept him alive and that's all he needed. He would have gladly run and got those shards for Kagome if the stupid bugs weren't there. He knew Naraku would be watching him and he would have thought he was taking Kagome's side.

Kagome walked over to Bankotsu; head hanging, black hair swaying lightly. When she reached him she smiled and raised her head, trying to act as if everything was ok.

"How are you feeling? Are you alright?" She asked, crouching down to look him in the eye.

"What? Me? I'm fine!" Bankotsu looked back at her, confused eyes studying her chocolate brown ones.

"Sit down for a minute, Bankotsu."

The mercenary obeys because of the urgency twined in her voice scares him, and sits down slowly after sheathing Banryuu. Kagome carefully unwrapped his haori and inspected his stomach wound which had stopped bleeding (which seemed for the first time) and touched both sides of his rib cage with ginger fingers. When she poked his left side gently, he cried out in pain and the young miko concluded he had at least three broken bones.

Being so close to him, Kagome could hear his heart beating. If she had not had control over herself, she would have leaned her head on his warm chest and let him hold her in a loving embrace. The thought made her blush, and she actually admitted to wanting to do such a thing, but knew it would probably never happen. The Shichinintai leader being so near was comforting almost.

1 Daiki means 'great tree' in Japanese.

**A/N: Well, didja like it? I want to know if I'm making Bankotsu too OOC, could you tell me in a review? Just remember in the show he cries and is pretty emotional, and I would be too if I were in his place. **

**Also, somebody told me that the plot was moving a little slow, and I thank you for the tips! It helps me write better, and if you agree that its moving too slowly, don't hesitate to tell me this!**

**All of the other characters will be in the next chapter, but I wanted to get lots of Ban and Kag in for you guys.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody! Sorry for the wait!**

**I tried to move this chapter alittle faster, because I was told the plot was going alittle slow. So if you like it, tell me! Also trying to get more Ban x Kag fluff in for you guys. Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 9**

Kagome sat down on the ground beside Bankotsu. He seemed to be back to normal, other than his injuries, of course.

"So what's the plan?" Kagome asked in her upbeat voice, trying to raise the 'cheerful bar.' But there was no reply.

Then, the raven haired girl felt a new weight upon her shoulders. Startled, she turned her head to see Bankotsu's shiny black hair and his peaceful, sleeping face resting on her shoulder. His tanned skin was pale. She restrained herself from resting her own head upon his.

"Well I guess it's up to me to do the planning." Kagome whispered now, not wanting to wake her companion. Could she even call him that? Or a friend? Something deep inside of her burned to call him something more.

Kagome wandered on that topic for a little longer. Then, she wriggled out from underneath Bankotsu's head, supporting him the whole time so he wouldn't fall over.

"Now how am I going to move you?" She wondered aloud, as she got up and dusted off the rear of her skirt. She'd decided she wanted to travel on, incase another demon came and thought the two were an easy after dinner snack. She had no idea where to go, so she just kept telling herself _anywhere but here._

Kagome knelt in front of Bankotsu and with her hands behind her back, she pulled Bankotsu forwards so his chest was pressed on her back, and his head found its way to her shoulder once again. Then she snaked her arms under his legs to hold him still on her back. She was able to stand up relatively easy, other than the fact that she had to keep the sleeping form on her back balanced. When she was up, she was surprised to find her burden so light. Kagome remembered when she had helped him walk after battling the youkai InuYasha, and he hadn't been _this _light. She knew loss of weight was a bad sign for him right now, but the only thing Kagome could do was let him sleep.

She started off.

----------------------------

InuYasha roused from his troubled sleep. It seemed it had been all but peaceful. He had a dream that he attacked Kagome in his demon form, and hurt her. That Bankotsu guy was there too. An image rushed to the hanyou's mind.

_Bankotsu's eyes widened when Kagome embraced the now full inu youki and felt his jaw drop slightly. A snap of clear jealously pained him. InuYasha struggled against Kagome's strong hold; she shut her eyes and locked her fingers around his back. She nestled her body hard against his, and whispered something._

"_Change back, InuYasha, please."_

_For a moment it seemed like the inu youki had heard her. He stopped moving and eased into the curves of Kagome's body. Then in an instant, he had lifted the girl of the ground, holding her up by her shoulders, and pinned her against the tree Bankotsu was once leaned upon._

_The demon growled in Kagome's face, and then opened his mouth to reveal his long two fangs to her. He dug his claws deep into Kagome's arms and snapped at her face. Blood quickly trickled down the girl's arms from her new cuts._

"_InuYasha, you're hurting me!" Kagome screamed, unable to bear the pain. His claws had gone through her skin like a knife cutting butter._

And then another one followed,

_A single tear streaked down Kagome's soft cheek. InuYasha laughed evilly in victory, the top of his head covered in Bankotsu's blood. "No…" She whispered to no one in particular. She stood and flung herself over Bankotsu's body. She looked down at his face, his eyes were closed and he bore a distressed look. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." She whined._

That was a horrid nightmare. After loosing Kikyou, InuYasha wouldn't know what to do if he ever inflicted pain on her or let anybody else hurt her. And worse yet, if she loved somebody else. Protected somebody from him. It crushed his heart to think about it.

InuYasha stood up, balancing himself on his Tessaiga. The hilt had been grasped so tightly in his hand that his knuckles were white with strain. He was dizzy, and his world spun before him. The scent of Sesshoumaru lingered around him. Blood was spilt on the ground. His blood. It had been a nightmare, hadn't it?

He remembered it was true that Kagome was out there somewhere with that hell shit Shichinintai leader. The thought alone made him want to kill something. InuYasha left his Tessaiga unsheathed and carried it over his shoulder as he made his way back to Kaede's village. Maybe Kagome had escaped and had returned there, waiting for him to come to her.

It was only the old hag that seemed just peachy with the idea of Kagome going off with that cold blooded killer, but quite frankly, he more than loathed this. She was his, damn it! He had earned her.

InuYasha continued on with his stubborn thoughts all the while he walked back to the village. As soon as he arrived, the sight that met his eyes confused and angered him. What had happened here? Was Kagome and the others attacked? It wasn't long before the big body of Kirara met his eyes, though she was unaccompanied. The big cat must have smelt him standing there, and she raced over to greet him, growling a greeting.

InuYasha patted the feline on the head, but was very anxious to know what had happened to Kagome. He did not smell Kagome in this village. Had her scent been burned away, like much of the huts?

"Where are the others, Kirara?" He asked. "Is there anyone here with you?"

Kirara turned around without another sound and began walking deeper into the village, and the white haired man followed silently. They passed Kaede's hut and InuYasha could smell his older brother all over it. Soon, the familiar demon slayer appeared out of the haze.

The white haired hanyou walked quietly over to her. She had her back turned to him and it looked like she was talking to herself and his ears picked up the sound of soft mummers. His piercing golden eyes were drawn to the curved sword at her side immediately.

Sango never heard a sound because she was so deep in thought, making it easy for InuYasha to walk right up to her and ask her,

"Whatcha got there, San_go_?"

The unexpecting taijiya jumped in surprise and she fell backwards into the hanyou's arms. When Sango leaned her head back to see who her 'attacker' was, she saw that InuYasha's face was probably even more startled then hers was. He hoisted her out of his arms and then crossed them.

"Keh, you didn't have to freak."

But Sango said nothing to this remark; she just stared up at him with watering eyes. Then, out of nowhere, she hugged him. "InuYasha, I'm so glad your ok!" She muttered into his robe.

This all made InuYasha flush. "Well of course I'm ok, what did you expect?" He replied, not quite having the heart to push the girl away.

Sango pulled away and looked up at him. "So where's Kagome?" She asked. "Tell me she's safe."

InuYasha looked helpless. "I wish I could tell you that, Sango. But I haven't found her yet. Maybe the scrawny wolf or Miroku has caught up with her. But I doubt it. Those two knuckleheads wouldn't be able to kill Bankotsu anyways."

"Kouga? I didn't know Kouga was with you. Did you and Miroku split up or get lost or something?" Sango questioned.

InuYasha nodded. He quickly filled Sango in on everything that had happened, and then he got Sango to explain what had happened to the village and how she obtained her new sword.

"So Kagome hasn't come back to the village, then?" InuYasha asked again.

"No."

"Ok, than I'm going out to look for her again. I just thought I'd better check up on things here, first. It shouldn't be long before I come back. Keep a look out for Kagome."

"Alright, InuYasha."

"Take care, Sango."

And he was gone.

-------------------------

_Bankotsu whipped round to see an army of humans on horses, baring war flags and screaming war cries on top the cliff behind him. The rest of the Shichinintai got up too, and each looked equally surprised and outraged. The group was totally surrounded._

"_What gives?" Bankotsu called to the man on top of the cliff. This man wore a mask that concealed his face. He was the leader._

"_The Shichinintai have become too famous for their own good!" The daimyou called back. "You all kill too much! We daimyou fear you even as allies!"_

_Jakotsu and Suikotsu turned to Bankotsu, both looking for safety in their leader, both saying, _

"_Oo-aniki!"_

"_So you think you can take us?" Bankotsu asked, trying to act out the confidence he didn't really feel for his comrades. They were outnumbered badly._

"_You have nowhere to run! All the daimyou have joined against you!" _

_Bankotsu looked around to see more and more humans circling them. It began to snow._

_Renkotsu ran to Bankotsu's side. "Oo-aniki?" He asked urgently._

"_Run!" Bankotsu yelled to his group. None of the soldiers moved._

_The lead daimyou on the cliff raised a hand and signaled. Arrows mixed in with the falling snow and hammered into the ground infront, behind and beside the retreating Shichinintai. _

"_You are all too dangerous to let live! Even in this time of warfare!" The masked man called after them._

_The arrows brought Kyoukotsu down first, him being the biggest and easiest to hit. Bankotsu stopped and started to run towards his fallen companion, but Renkotsu pushed him on._

"_He is lost, Oo-aniki." He had said._

_Mukotsu went down next._

_Suikotsu took an arrow for Bankotsu._

"_No! Suikotsu!" The Shichinintai leader yelled in distress and sorrow._

"_Oo-aniki!" Jakotsu called. _

_Renkotsu and Ginkotsu fell behind._

_A speedy arrow pegged Bankotsu in the shoulder. He cried out in pain, but kept running, side by side with Jakotsu. The last one of his comrades._

_Then Jakotsu was struck in the back. He fell to the ground. Bankotsu was hit in the leg with another arrow, and when he turned to look down at Jakotsu, he was hit again in his side. But this would not stop him._

"_You'll have to do a lot better than that to kill me!" Bankotsu screamed, his voice cracking, hot, steaming tears rolling down his face. Then to the feminine man, he whispered, _

"_Jakotsu, get up. We can escape!"_

_Jakotsu looked up, his brilliant black eyes dulling with death. _

"_Hurry, Oo-aniki! Save yourself!"_

"_I'm not leaving without you, now get up!"_

_Bankotsu soon had two new arrows sticking out of his attire. He felt weakened and dizzy from his loss of blood. Jakotsu's head fell to the ground, letting his cheek rest against the snow. _

"_Jakotsu, don't you dare die!" Bankotsu pleaded as he dropped to his knees and cradled his friends limp body._

"_Oo…aniki…" And Jakotsu died._

"_NOOOOO!" Bankotsu screamed and cried in agony. Another arrow hit him in his shoulder, and another hit him in the back. _

_Bankotsu laid Jakotsu's body on the bloody ground and stood up. A wagon driven by two black horses trotted towards him, but halted a few feet away. Bankotsu recognized the man who got off the wagon as the second-in-command._

"_You just won't die, will you?" He asked hauntingly as he walked up to the last Shichinintai. On top the wagon Bankotsu could see the piled bodies of his comrades._

_Bankotsu said nothing, but did not even try to cease the salty water running from his eyes. He just looked up to the man infront of him, crying freely._

"_How dare you look upon me with your filthy eyes!" The man spat. _

_He elbowed Bankotsu hard in the face and the last Shichinintai fell to the ground, and everything went black._

_LATER_

_Bankotsu woke from the sound of evil laughter. Suikotsu's head rolled on the ground and his body fell limply, blood spilling all over the ground. He instinctively reached for his Banryuu when he realized his hands and feet were bound. His great sword was leaning against the wall. Someone kicked away Suikotsu's body and reached for Jakotsu, pulling him by the neck of his Yukata._

"_Jakotsu…" Bankotsu murmured as his dead friend was beheaded. _

_Someone walked up to Bankotsu and grabbed him by his braid and dragged him so he lay in the blood of his comrades face down, the nine arrows in his body racking together. Bankotsu barley had the energy to fight. _

_His world ended._

_--------------------------------_

Kagome's eyes widened in horror at the heart-throbbing day dream she just had. It was all at Bankotsu's point of view, how he and his comrades had died. A tear streaked down her pretty face.

Unable to bear what she had just witnessed, she fell to the ground on her knees and clutched her head, letting Bankotsu roll off of her back. Her shoulders heaved up and down as she cried.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." She rocked back and forth trying to comfort herself.

Unbeknownst to her, far up in the tallest tree, Kagome was being watched.

Bankotsu stirred in his sleep and muttered something that Kagome couldn't quite make out. She shifted her gaze to look upon him, but did not move her head from her clutching hands.

"It is horrible, is it not?" Asked a quiet, distinct girl voice.

Kagome looked around her, but she couldn't see anybody. "Excuse me?"

"You have just seen Bankotsu's past. He is dreaming of it right now, and I thought you should see for yourself." The voice said.

"Who are you? Show yourself." Kagome said, beginning to get a little nervous.

A gray-blue figure appeared before her. Clad in armor, stood the spirit of a young priestess. "Dear Kagome. Do you not remember me? I am Midoriko."

"M-Midoriko?" Kagome stumbled, realizing she was the legandary priestess who had fought off a million demons and was turned to stone. "You…your-"

"Aye, I am the one who put the spell on you. So you could feel everything that Bankotsu here was feeling."

"But why?"

"Someone needed to realize, and I see you as the best choice. Now, child, I do not have much time a' fore I must leave. I shall give you a better explanation next time, for you indeed deserve it."

"If I'm supposed to feel everything he's feeling, why is it dying off now?"

"Because I control the spell. I knew what Bankotsu was dreaming of, and I thought you needed to see that. I believe in justice and I want to see it happen."

Kagome said nothing. She was still rather unsure about the situation.

Midoriko looked at Bankotsu. "That was what happened to him and the Shichinintai. Do you think he deserves to die again?"

_But he was the one leading the attacks and killing all those innocent people _Kagome thought. She knew it was true, but for some reason it didn't change anything about the way she felt about him. She was going to take care of him.

"True, he was leading the attacks." Midoriko replied, having read Kagome's mind. "But there's always a reason." And with that, the ghostly image vanished.

Kagome looked at Bankotsu. He was breathing heavily.

"Oh my god, oh my god." Kagome whispered sadly.

----------------------

Jakotsu gasped for breath as he looked at Renkotsu's determined face with big, innocent eyes. "Wha…are you…doin'?" He asked with limited breath.

"I'm killing you, Jakotsu." Renkotsu answered in his deep voice, and squeezed Jakotsu's throat a little tighter.

The feminine man shut his eyes tight and kicked Renkotsu hard between the legs with his last bit of energy. The fire breather stumbled backwards and let go of his prisoner, and while he reclaimed his stance, Jakotsu withdrew his Jakotsutou and pointed it towards Renkotsu.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way. The Shichinintai should never have to kill one of their own, but after you said those things about my Oo-aniki, I feel no regret!" He said angrily.

Renkotsu cracked his knuckles. "Jakotsu, you amuse me. You could never kill me, for I'm just too strong for you to handle. Ever wonder why I'm the second-in-command and you're only third?"

"Because Oo-aniki trusted you! And you turned your back on him!" Jakotsu yelled.

"Trusted me more than you? Even after you two had been best buddies?"

Jakotsu considered this. Renkotsu laughed.

_SLASH_

Renkotsu was cut down by the Jakotsutou. He now lay on the ground, looking up at his attacker, his blood staining the grass. "How...could you?" He asked.

"Don't you ever…_ever _hurt Bankotsu." Jakotsu growled as he leaned down and took the jewel shard out of Renkotsu's neck.

Jakotsu turned round, quite disgusted by the sight of one of his comrades turn back to bones. "I better go warn Oo-aniki that that Naraku guy is planning something fishy." He said to himself. "I wonder if he's very cute…"

------------------

After Kagome had recovered from her little scare and gotten Bankotsu back on her back, she began walking, nowhere in particular. How was she to know where to go, anyways? Her mind was very troubled and her destination was her last priority. She couldn't stop thinking about what she had seen of Bankotsu's past. She felt her whole heart churn with sadness with the thought of having to see her friends being shot down and beheaded by their own _allies._ She marveled at Bankotsu's will to live, even though he had nine arrows sticking into his flesh. But who wouldn't not want to die? He was so young. It must be awful to be living off the power of a jewel shard. To appear human, but really only be a walking skeleton. It made tears prick her eyes. She definitely agreed with Midoriko.

Through Kagome's blurred vision she started to recognize part of the forest. A group of about eight tightly grown trees with big chunks of bark missing out of them. Next to them a patch of edible grass grew. Kaede had shown her this. That could only mean…

She sighed with relief. She had wandered into the InuYasha forest, and was not to far from the Bone Eaters Well. She raced in that direction. Everything was going to be ok now. It had to be.

When she stood before the well, the thought of how she was going to get Bankotsu to her time occurred. Yes, her plan was to take him to her own era, there he could recover without Naraku breathing down his neck. As far as she knew, only she and InuYasha could travel era to era, but since Kaede had said she was apart of Bankotsu, maybe it would work. She tightened her grip on his legs and he nuzzled his cheek into her shoulder in his sleep. Kagome blushed.

She jumped into the well, and was overwhelmed with joyous success as blue lights engulfed the two humans, sending them flying through the time warp. It only lasted a few seconds though, as the lights disappeared and the walls of the Higurashi Shrine came into view overhead.

Kagome clambered out of the well with only minor difficulty. Then she opened the shrine's sliding door and snuck around to the side of her house. She didn't want to be seen and questioned by her family; she just wanted to get Bankotsu some help. Besides, Grandpa would just assume Bankotsu was a deadly demon and try to perform some stupid exorcism. It wasn't hard to sneak by undetected. Souta was still at school and she could hear Mama and Grandpa tending to the gardens. She would figure out later how she would keep Bankotsu a secret.

Before she left anywhere, Kagome made her way into her house and into her bedroom, and leaned Bankotsu up against the wall. She couldn't take him out into public with his oversized sword still strapped to his back. She wondered how she was able to carry it. Even InuYasha had a hard time. She remembered when she accidentally pulled the Tessaiga out of InuYasha's father's bones, and Sesshoumaru and InuYasha could not. She wasn't even that strong.

She withdrew Banryuu from its sheath with relative ease and opened her closet doors and inspected the inside. Her closet was pretty small, but it looked like the big weapon could just fit. She put it in and closed the door behind it, then picked up Bankotsu and walked out of the house. Boy, what would her parents think if they saw something like Banryuu in her closet?

Luckily, Kagome didn't live to far from the hospital, and she figured seeing a doctor would do the best for Bankotsu right now. She tiptoed out of the house and speed walked down the street, not wanting to be seen. Finally she arrived at the big white building with a giant red cross painted on it, sweat running down her face. It wasn't that warm in the feudal era, but it was scorching hot here. Kagome swung open the door to the hospital and marched up to the front desk. Patients, employees, doctors and customers all stared at Bankotsu nestled on Kagome's back, his hand gripping her shirt. Just like a child. They all looked at the two with raised eyebrows, eyeing Bankotsu's clothes. For a minute, Kagome thought _what are they looking at? Theres nothing unusual about his clothes…Oh right! Kagome, we're not in the feudal era anymore! People aren't used to this kind of clothe and armor _She remembered. Oh well, she didn't care.

The lady at the front desk greeted them. "How can I help you?" She asked happily, short black hair bouncing.

Kagome smiled warmly. "My friend here is seriously hurt and I fear he's coming down with something. Could you get a doctor to take a look at him a.s.a.p, please?" She asked.

"I'll send for one right away. Name please?"

"It's Kagome."

The black haired lady disappeared down the long hall, and not too long after, a tall man dressed in white entered the room. "Kagome?" He called.

"I'm here." Kagome walked up to him.

My nurse told me your friend has some injuries. Shall we take a look?" Kagome nodded and followed the doctor down the hall and into a room.

"You can put your friend down on the bed there, Kagome." He said gently while sitting down into his chair and opening up a new window on the computer screen. Kagome obeyed and laid Bankotsu down on the little bed in the corner of the room.

"What's your friend's name?" He asked without looking up from the computer.

"Bankotsu."

The doctor typed it into his computer and got up and shook Kagome's dainty but dirty hand. "I'm Doctor Takhama."

"Nice to meet you, Doctor Takhama." Kagome said shyly.

Doctor Takhama walked over to the sleeping Bankotsu and put his hand on his forehead. He withdrew it right away, and cried out in surprise and pain. "The fellow has a horrible fever!"

Kagome looked down at her own hands. They were scorched and burnt, but somehow she had never noticed. The doctor put on some orange gloves, ones Kagome thought you used for doing dishes and protecting your hands from hot water. Was he that hot? Takhama carefully undid Bankotsu's haori and surveyed his body. A few round scars on his shoulders that Kagome hadn't noticed before met her eyes. They must be from where arrows pierced his skin in his past life. Doctor Takhama frowned and shook his head.

"Kagome," He said softly, "why don't you go home and get some rest. Your friend may need to spend a little time here."

"Is he going to be ok?" She asked, starting to worry at the doctor's tone. She thought Bankotsu had been getting better.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine, dear."

Kagome hesitated. "Do you think you could call me when he wakes up? I don't know how he'll react to unfamiliar people."

"Will do. Don't worry; your friend is in good hands."

Kagome didn't want to leave Bankotsu, but knew it was not wise to argue with a doctor. "Thank you." She said quietly and walked out of the room. At the front desk she registered her phone number with the nurse and then headed back to her home.

Kagome walked slowly back to her house and planned out what she was going to do next. She didn't know how long it was safe to keep Bankotsu here, without him trying to kill somebody or cause some sort of innocent chaos. It always happened with InuYasha. Maybe while she waited to hear from the doctors she would go back to the feudal era and check up on Kaede's village and then come straight back. Just to tell who ever was there that she was safe. She didn't know what to tell them about Bankotsu though.

She walked up the long driveway and opened the front door. She saw Souta swing his backpack on the floor and stretch his arms. "Oh, hiya sis!" He said when he saw her. Mama looked over from the stove and abandoned her cooking mitts and the big pot of boiling corn on the cob.

"Welcome back, sweetheart." She smiled warmly at her daughter.

"Hi guys." Kagome said when her Grandpa entered the kitchen.

"Your back!" He said as he sat down at the table, serving himself a bowl of salad. "Did you bring any demons that need taking care of, Kagome?"

"No, Grandpa." Kagome replied, glaring as she sat across the table from him.

Mama served a bowl of rice to Kagome and Souta, who now sat beside his sister. "You look tired, Kagome. How about I run you a nice warm bath after dinner?"

"That would be great, Mama, thanks. I really need it."

**A/N: Well? Did you like that? I'm so proud of that chapter, I think it turned out great and it's long. Miroku, Akira, Naraku and Kouga will be in next chapters.**

**Please review and tell me how I'm doing. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys! They have inspired me to write longer and longer chapters. See? I need you! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 10**

After dinner that night, Kagome sat in the bath tub for a good hour and a half. She was so dirty, and covered in crusted blood. But it was the last thing on her mind. She couldn't get Bankotsu's smirking face out of her head. She couldn't stop thinking about him, and what she had seen of his past. She just wanted to see him live, and be strong and healthy. She wanted him to be ok.

She stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her body and wrung out her hair. Then she slipped on her fuzzy blue slippers and walked to her room. There, she changed into a pink night gown and stood in the center of her room, thinking.

She reluctantly made her way to her closet and reached for the hilt of Bankotsu's sword. She swung it in a circle around her room easy enough, but ended up knocking over a lamp and scattering a pile of papers that lay on her desk. Cringing at the noise of the lamp shattering, Kagome heard Mama Higurashi calling.

"Kagome, what's that noise?"

"It's nothing, Mama!" Kagome called, as she stuffed Banryuu back in the closet. When she was done, she wiped the sweat off her forehead and shut the closet door. _I think Banryuu is just a little too big for my room…_

She flopped down on her bed. Maybe she should go to school tomorrow. Kagome shivered at the thought. "I'm probably so far behind, it'll be impossible for me to catch up now!" She thought aloud, deciding on a negative. First thing she had to do was go back to the feudal era and see her friends.

Kagome reached her hand up and flicked the light switch off and cuddled up in her blankets. But it was not how comfortable and nice it was to be back in her own bed again that she thought of. She switched the light back on and retrieved her cordless phone that sat on her desk and laid it down on her night table beside her head and turned the light off again.

"Good night, everybody!" Kagome called to her family. She couldn't wait to hear from the doctor, and have him tell her Bankotsu would be just fine.

She slipped into sleep with that on her mind.

The following morning Kagome and her family feasted on a big rolled omelet, and Souta pressed on about hearing a story about InuYasha and her, fighting demons.

_Hmm, let's see. One day InuYasha was a jerk. The end_ Kagome said mentally, smiling to herself and laughing inwardly. She wasn't being serious; however, it surprised herself that she wasn't all to concerned about InuYasha. Well, of course she was worried, but not in the same way as before. _I do love InuYasha, don't I? Or…_ She thought of Bankotsu for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Tell me a story, sis!" Souta nagged excitedly.

"Shut up, I'm trying to eat." Kagome snapped.

"Gee, it must take a lot of concentration for your little mind to do something so difficult." Souta mumbled while he stuffed a big piece of egg into his mouth.

"What's that!" Kagome yelled.

Mama looked distressed. "Please, let's not fight at the dinner table you two. Kagome is only here for a short time." She scolded her children.

"You don't need to bite people's heads off." Souta said in hushed tones.

"Mama," Kagome started, giving her younger brother a devilish glare, "I'm going back to the feudal era today to check up on my friends, and then I'm coming right back."

And then to Souta she whispered, "I'll probably go kill off a few demons with InuYasha too. Have fun at school, sweetie."

"Kagome!" Mama stared her daughter down.

"Mama, why does she get to go fight demons while I go to school? Make Kagome go to school, too!" Souta wailed.

Grandpa shoveled his fourth omelet in his mouth without saying a word, off in his own little world.

"Oh, Kagome," Mama said cheerfully, "I'll leave you some money on your night table to go shopping later, ok?"

Kagome finished chewing, then, "Alright, thanks, Mama!" She finished off her breakfast and trekked up the stairs to her bedroom, got dressed in a white tee-shirt and a pair of black and blue flowered board shorts. Then she went back into the kitchen where Grandpa and Souta continued to pig out and Mama did the dishes. She said good-bye to all of them and dashed out to the well in her backyard and jumped into its depths.

The familiar blue light surrounded her and pulled her down farther and father until she saw the blue sky of feudal Japan overhead. She climbed out and looked around, breathing in the fresh air. _Well, I guess I should be off so I can get home as soon as I can, just incase doctor Takhama calls_ Kagome told herself, and set off for Kaede's village. She hopped someone would be there for her to talk to, but if not, she would just tell Kaede and she would pass the message on.

She walked slowly through the InuYasha forest, admiring the big trees that loomed far above her head, and the beautiful wild flowers which grew in many colours. She took her time, thinking about many things, though it was not a long walk to the village at all. She was there in no time, and she stood, shocked, taking in the scenery.

Much of the village had been recovered and rebuilt, but Kagome could tell there had been a battle here. She ran to Kaede's hut and rushed in without even knocking, just to see Kaede and Sango sitting on the floor with two steaming cups, talking quietly together. Kirara bolted up at the intruder and growled, but when she noticed it was only Kagome, she ceased. The two woman looked up from their conversation, both regarding Kagome with wide eyes.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango greeted, standing up to embrace her friend.

"Sango!" The ebony haired girl hugged back.

"Ah, Kagome. How are ye?" Kaede asked when she and Sango separated. Kagome followed Sango and sat down on the floor, so the three sat in a circle.

"I'm fine," Kagome said, "but what about you guys? What happened to the village?"

"Sesshoumaru happened." Sango said.

Kagome gasped. "Sesshoumaru? He came _here_?"

The demon slayer nodded and took a sip of her tea. "Yes. He wanted to kill Bankotsu. He smelt him in this village, and he thought we were hiding him from him."

"Is anybody hurt?" Kagome inquired.

"There are a few villagers who died, but only because they tried to fight Sesshoumaru and got in his way. I stopped them as soon as I could, but I wish I had of come sooner."

Kagome said nothing, for she was thinking again.

"What of the young Shichinintai lad?" Kaede asked, who was pouring Kagome some of the warm fluid that she and Sango were drinking. Sango looked at Kagome for an answer.

"Bankotsu? Umm…he-" Kagome blushed and looked away, trying to think of what to say. Should she tell them the truth? What else could she tell them?

"Aye?" Kaede persisted, now sitting down and handing Kagome a clay cup.

"Well you see…" Sango stared at Kagome with such a look, her eyes intense, yet reflecting hurt. She waited silently for the girl from the future to explain.

_No, I can't tell them that Bankotsu is in my time. If I said that, I could just out and out say that I'm helping your enemy recover. Hah! That would be smooth _Kagome started twirling her hair, then picking at her fingers and playing with her clothes.

"INUYASHA KILLED HIM!" Kagome finally shouted out without thinking, unable to stand all the pressure. She sighed with frustration, and waited for her company to say something back. It seemed like an eternity.

Kaede looked shocked, which was surprising, for the old miko never usually showed emotions other than being upset or…whatever she usually was. Sango, however, turned away from Kagome and got up, her face giving off sheer disappointment. Little did Kagome know, InuYasha had just talked to Sango not too long ago and he had seen nothing of Kagome or Bankotsu. Her best friend, Kagome, had just lied right to her face.

"Excuse me for a moment." Sango stated as she walked out of the hut, never turning to face her friend. Kaede and Kagome stared after her.

"That Shichinintai leader, slain?" Kaede insisted. Sango had not told her about InuYasha's little visit, so she had no idea she was being told a false story.

Kagome nodded solemnly. Lying felt bad. It was something she never wanted to do again, especially to her friends.

"But child, now how are ye to get better?"

"I'm getting better already, Kaede, don't worry about me." Kagome sighed again, but not of frustration this time. "I have to get back to my own era now."

Kaede nodded. "Be careful, child."

Kagome bowed and exited the hut, to see Sango staring up at the mountains, arms crossed. Kirara sat in her little form on her mistress's shoulder, purring into her ear.

"Is everything alright, Sango?" Kagome asked innocently. She walked up and stood beside her friend.

"Everything's just fine."

"Ok then. If you see InuYasha, could you tell him I'm alright? I'm going back to my time now. I need to…check up on things."

Sango gave a quick, sharp, 'mmm hmm.' Kagome took this as a way to say 'you can go now.'

So she did.

_Gee, Sango seemed really upset _Kagome thought to herself as she was flung back to modern time. _I hardly ever see her in that kind of a mood unless she's fighting_.

Kagome entered the Higurashi house and made her way to her room. Once inside, she put the money her mother had given her in her wallet and started to wonder where she could hide Bankotsu when he was out of the hospital. "In my room? No, everybody is always coming in and out of here. They'd see him for sure…"

"Kagome!" She heard her mother call.

Kagome ran down the stairs to see what her mother wanted. She was standing in the kitchen, probably in the middle of cleaning it up, holding the phone to her chest.

"Yes, Mama?" Kagome huffed.

"Someone's on the phone for you. Says his name is Doctor Takhama."

Kagome's eyes widened and she snatched the phone from her mother's hands and ran back up to her room and shut the door behind her. She sat down on her bed and took a deep breath,

"Hello, Kagome speaking."

"Ah, good afternoon, Kagome. This is Doctor Takhama."

"How's Bankotsu doing?" Kagome asked urgently.

Doctor Takhama chuckled lightly. "He woke up for only a moment while we were operating on his arm."

Kagome swallowed. "O-oper…rating?"

"Are you trying to tell me that you didn't notice his shoulder bone sticking out of his skin?" Takhama asked suspiciously.

"Oh! No, I knew about that, I just didn't know you'd have to do something as serious as operating!" Kagome squeaked.

"We may have to do more than that, Kagome."

"What! Like what? Why?"

"He may have to have assisted breathing if his breathing does not improve."

"You mean…where you…you-"

"Put a tube down his throat? Yes." Takhama supplied.

Kagome was quiet until she finally found her voice. "He shouldn't need that. Nothing happened to his windpipe or anything. Did it?"

"That's what I'd like to know. It almost seems like he's choking on grief."

"Grief?" Kagome echoed.

"Mmm…"

"…"

The doctor broke the silence. "So do you want to tell me what happened to put your friend in such bad shape?"

"Umm, he was attacked by the family cat." Was Kagome's brilliant reply. A mental picture of the Higurashi cat, Buyo appeared in her mind. The fat creature swatted at a strand of tooth floss lazily. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Right." Doctor Takhama said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Anyways, Bankotsu is sleeping again, but you can come and see him if you like."

"Alright, I'll be right over."

_Click._

Kagome walked down the stairs to the kitchen and put the phone back on its charger. Mama was wiping the counter.

"Who was that, dear?" She asked.

"Oh, some guy had the wrong number. I'm going out for a minute; I'll be back before dinner." Kagome said, putting on a cute little smile.

"Ok, be careful, Kagome. Oh, I almost forgot. I picked up some of your favorite cookies this morning while you were in the feudal era. Take them with you, just incase you get hungry." She handed Kagome a plastic baggy filled with chocolate coated biscuits.

"Thanks, Mama." Kagome shoved the treats into her pocket and headed out the door.

It took no longer than ten minutes for Kagome to arrive at the hospital. She walked up to the front desk and was greeted by the same bubbly, black haired nurse.

"Doctor Takhama said I could see Bankotsu." She said.

"Right this way, please." The nurse said. She led Kagome down the hall and into the elevator. _Guess they moved him_ Kagome concluded as they past the room Bankotsu was in last night. The elevator stopped at the fourth floor, and then the nurse halted at the third door down the hall. Before opening the door for Kagome, she said in her happy voice,

"Seeing as your friend will be here awhile, my names Betty."

"Huh? Oh…" Kagome inwardly frowned at the nurse. She pushed by her and entered the little room without another word. The attitude she had made Kagome feel uneasy, it was so unfitting for a hospital.

Bankotsu was lying on the little hospital bed, sleeping. She walked up to him and looked down at him. His shoulder and arm were all bandaged up.

"Your friend likes to sleep alot." Someone said from behind. To Kagome's relief, it wasn't Betty.

Doctor Takhama rose from the comfort of his poofy leather chair and walked to stand beside the raven haired girl. "He's just…worn out…from…the carnival!" Kagome fibbed.

Takhama raised a thick brow. "I didn't hear of any carnivals…"

Kagome sweat dropped. "Well, that's because…we went on a holiday…to Australia!"

"By yourselves? You're kind of young, aren't you?"

"My mom went with us." Kagome replied, getting tired of the questions.

"You don't look very tanned."

"I don't like the sun."

"So your friend got attacked by your family cat at the carnival? I didn't know that Australia even _had_ carnivals."

"No, no, he was attacked before we went to the carnival."

"He went to a carnival in this condition?" Doctor Takhama eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh…ha…ha, did I say before? I meant after, yeah, as soon as we got off the train."

"There are trains that go from Japan to Australia?"

Kagome wished with all her heart and soul that the doctor would just _shut up!_ She chose to ignore that last question; she knew she totally sucked at lying. She sat down on the little stool that the doctor supplied and stared down at her sleeping friend.

"So the surgery went ok?" Kagome asked quietly after awhile.

"Yes, but he's going to be _quite _sore for awhile."

_Guess that means no wielding Banryuu _Kagome thought, a slight smile creeping onto her features. How could she possibly keep him away from it when he was so attached to it? And keep it away from the eyes of her family? "I bet." Kagome answered. "So what's next?"

"Well," Takhama started, "I'm going to get the nurses to stitch up his stomach wound, and a few other of his injuries as well, then-"

Kagome interrupted, wide-eyed, "Not that Betty girl, right!"

Takhama laughed softly. "No, do not fret, Betty is still training, and she wouldn't be able to handle something such as this." He motioned to Bankotsu's bandaged stomach. Kagome sighed with relief.

"Ahem, as I was saying, after your friend is stitched up, we'll see how his breathing is doing, then hook you up with some medication and send him home. Though he may have to use crutches because of his sprained ankle, but other than that, the only other thing is his bruised ribs, which I can only suggest pain killers."

"So he _is_ going to live!" Kagome cried happily.

"_If, _his breathing improves, yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, its time for my coffee break."

The doctor up and left, leaving Kagome alone in the quiet, white room. She looked around; on one wall there hung a poster of the human body and skeleton, and charts of the human heart beat. On the back of the door there looked to be the doctor's schedule. Beside Bankotsu's bed, a green screen showed his heart beat, and a tall white machine pumped fluids through a long tube and into the needle that was jammed up Bankotsu's wrist. Then, she returned her gaze down to his beautiful face, and with a ginger finger, traced the purple marking on his forehead. His skin was still hot, and it hurt her finger. Bankotsu wore no shirt, just white pants that the doctor had dressed him in. A tray of cold porridge sat on the little table beside his bed, untouched. _Like Bankotsu would eat anything a stranger fed him _Kagome thought to herself, figuring the food would have been his breakfast if he had woke up.

Kagome would have loved to sit and watch over Bankotsu all day, but she knew she had other things to do before dinner time. She arrived at the first floor through the elevator, and walked up to the front desk where Betty sat, typing away at the computer. Kagome tried to get her attention, but when tapping on the counter and calling her name didn't work; she leaned over the counter and peered at the computer screen. Growing a faint smirk, Kagome walked around the desk and sat down beside Betty in the spare chair.

"What are you playing, Betty?" Kagome asked innocently.

The nurse in training jumped so high, it made Kagome emit a little shriek of startled-ness. When Betty realized it was only Kagome and not one of the doctors or employees, she asked, panting,

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

Kagome looked back at the computer screen. Betty had been playing some sort of Pac Man game, by the looks of it. "I won't tell anyone as long as you put it away right now, and promise not to play it while you are on duty. You have a very important job, you know!" She scolded.

Betty nodded and ejected the game from the computer tower and placed it in its case and then hid it under some papers. "I promise." She said, her tanned skin blushing. After the little dilemma, Kagome made sure the nurse knew how important it was that she be notified as soon as Bankotsu woke, even if it was in the middle of the night. Betty nodded rapidity, repeating her orders over and over again, trying to memorize them. Kagome left, satisfied.

----------------------

**FLASHBACK**+

_Sesshoumaru made his way back to the council room after he had seen Rin and Jaken to a room in his castle. He opened the door and sat down at a long table, his white hair flowing gracefully. On the other side of the table sat the Duke of the Western Lands. He was a very old looking youkai, with shoulder length, chestnut brown hair which was slowly beginning to gray. He had two, big brown fuzzy bat ears sticking out of the side of his head, and two sharp little fangs poking out of his mouth. Beside the Duke, was Cinder. He appeared very much like a human, and a lot younger than the Duke. Both these demons could change forms, just as Sesshoumaru could, and they were very high ranking. The Duke and Cinder bowed their heads to their Lord._

"_As you may have heard, Lord Sesshoumaru, to keep the title of 'Lord of the Western Lands', you must have a mate to accompany the title 'mistress.'" The Duke said slowly, getting right to the point. Nobody in Sesshoumaru's castle wasted time._

_Sesshoumaru said nothing, but glared with his intense golden eyes._

_The Duke continued. "Your father mated, and your father's father mated, and our law requires you to, as well."_

"_Is this really necessary?" Sesshoumaru inquired after a moment of thought._

"_Unless you wish to give up your role, yes."_

_Sesshoumaru scowled. "What would be the point of a female to me?"_

"_She would bear you an heir to your title, My Lord. Without your child, when you pass on, we would be forced to choose an heir not of your blood." The Duke answered calmly._

_When Sesshoumaru remained silent, he said, "It is up to you entirely, Lord."_

"_What demon would possibly bear me a child? I am not familiar of anyone suitable." Sesshoumaru asked. He knew this was important, and if he wanted to stay Lord of the Western Lands, he had to comply. Someone had to take up his father's duty, and it would be no one who did not share his blood. And definitely not his half-breed brother._

_Cinder spoke for the first time. "You have met my daughter, Akira, have you not, My Lord Sesshoumaru?" Cinder was a wolf demon with shiny black hair longer than Sesshoumaru's, which was tied back in a loose pony tail, letting his shoulder length bangs hang loose. His voice was deep._

"_Akira?" The dog lord pondered aloud. Come to think of it, he had seen Cinder's daughter around the castle once or twice, and had been introduced to her one time. He remembered that day; he walked by Cinder, who stopped him politely._

**Flashback inside a flashback**

"_Lord Sesshoumaru. If I may have a moment?" The wolf demon had said._

"_Mmm?"_

"_This is my daughter, Akira. She has just returned from a mission, from the Southern Lands."_

_The demoness Akira bowed her head slightly. When her head came back up, her pretty face held a tiny smile of respect and happiness. "My Lord." She spoke to him._

"_Akira." Sesshoumaru said back, then nodded to Cinder, and left._

_Cinder looked down at his daughter approvingly. He knew that Sesshoumaru hardly took time to meet someone new, and the introduction had gone well, especially since Cinder knew the Lord was heading out and was short on time. He had thought Sesshoumaru wouldn't have stopped._

**Back to flashback**

_At least the girl Akira had a good head on her shoulders. She wasn't all giggly like some of the other woman. He could tell that just by looking at her. Sesshoumaru would have sighed if he had not been so prideful. This would prove to be difficult._

"_My Lord, I am sure that Cinder's daughter Akira would suit your need. She is a good demon." The Duke broke the silence, and nodded once._

"_Very well then. Summon Akira, and I will see." Sesshoumaru said in almost long-suffering tones. He rose to his feet and bowed his head slightly to the two demons before him, who lowered their heads back. Then he left. _

Sesshoumaru recalled the meeting in his head. Akira had been some leagues away from his castle, so he had time to continue in his search for Naraku while he waited. The thought of needing a mate agitated him.

"Is something wrong, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked cheerfully as the foursome walked, Rin, Jaken and Ah Un loyally following their master.

Sesshoumaru wondered what he could tell her. She was no threat, and just a little girl, so what did it matter.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked again.

Intentionally waiting until Jaken was out of earshot, Sesshoumaru spoke. "Rin, I must find a mate."

"Oh! Does that mean I'll get a mommy?" Rin smiled hugely up at her hero.

Sesshoumaru said nothing.

------------------

"Ah, Akira, I have never in my life seen someone as beautiful as you before."

Miroku coaxed the woman closer, using gentle words to intrigue her. Stepping closer, she said,

"And you, you are the most disgusting lying, bastard!" The woman broke into a run and raced towards the confused Miroku, hands balled into fists. It was only then Miroku could sense her demonic powers which she revealed, and he was too late. Before he knew it he was socked in the face and was lying on the ground.

"You thought I wouldn't see through your little shape shifting act, didn't you, Nuro? Well I've got you now! Don't try and escape; you're coming with me!" Akira cried.

Miroku raised both hands as a sign of peace. "Hey, what's the meaning of this?" He called, trying to get through to her, but she only raised her fists. "Listen you, I'm Miroku! I'm a monk!"

Akira laughed. "Get up, Nuro, its time for you to come with me and serve your punishment for raiding the youkai village in the western lands."

"What are you talking about?" Miroku asked, getting frustrated. He got up and pointed a finger at her tall, slender form. "My name's not Nuro, its Miroku!"

Akira kicked Miroku in the stomach and he fell back, breathing heavily. "You sleazy demon! That won't work on me." Miroku scooted backwards.

"Sleazy," Miroku panted, "yes, but demon, no. Please, I don't want it to come to this…lay off and I won't use my wind tunnel."

Akira cocked her head and looked down at him, hands on her hips. "What the hell is a wind tunnel?" She demanded.

Miroku sighed and got up again, this time having to lean himself on a tree. "Allow me to demonstrate…"

The demoness gasped as all around her, everything was being sucked into a void in 'Nuro's' right hand. She fell to her knees and dug her fingers into the ground, her beautiful black hair lashing in the wind.

She screamed as she was lifted off the ground and was sent flying in the direction of the air void. Just before she was totally sucked in, Miroku wrapped the prayer beads around his hand and caught her, holding her by her shoulders so they were looking eye-to-eye.

Miroku was looking very grave. "If you value your life, I would quit this _nonsense _if I were you."

Akira only stared, wide-eyed in disbelief. "Bu-but…Nuro doesn't have an…air void."

"No! That's because I'm Miroku, not Nuro! Beautiful as you are, I won't hesitate to suck you into my wind tunnel. Now, what do you say?" Miroku said sternly, letting the woman go.

Akira collapsed onto the floor. She sat cross-legged, looking at her hands, letting her hair drape over her shoulders and infront of her face, making her look even more gorgeous, if possible. Miroku could barley resist.

Miroku sat down, and took one of Akira's opened hands into his. "Now," he said gently. "Tell me about this Nuro. Why are you after him?"

Akira took a deep breath. "Nuro is a shape shifting demon. He came to my village -which is strictly for demons that live together and serve in the western lands- pretending to be ill, and so we took him in, just until he recovered. Then he robbed us. From everything to food from jewelry, he took it all. And then did it again. And again and again."

Miroku nodded. "Go on."

"At first, we thought he could have been one of Naraku's incarnations, but the crime wasn't as serious as killing or anything, and he didn't smell of Nara-"

"Wait a minute," Miroku interrupted. "Did you say, Naraku?"

"Umm, yes." She answered, a little unsure.

"How do you know him?"

"My Lord has told my father much of him. He tricked my Lord once."

"And who is your lord?"

Akira looked away.

"Its ok, you can tell me." Miroku said, leaning closer and looking her in the eyes. He caressed her hand.

"…My Lord Sesshoumaru."

Miroku's jaw dropped. "Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru is the Lord of the Western Lands?"

Akira nodded. "You talk as if you know him."

"Do I ever." Miroku muttered. _Funny, InuYasha failed to mention his brother was a **lord**_ he thought to himself. "Who is your father, Akira? And has Naraku ever caused you any trouble?"

The woman shook her head. "I have never seen Naraku, but I know My Lord despises him so. We have not had any sort of attack on the castle for over three hundred years. And my father, his name is Cinder."

Miroku listened intently, keen on trying to find some new information to bring his friends. He had totally scratched out the idea of asking her his infamous 'will you bear me a child' line, now that he knew this girl had Sesshoumaru's protection. "So you're a demon, am I correct?" Miroku asked yet another question.

"Yes, I, my father and my mother, are all wolf demons."

"Wolf demons, hmm? Do you by any chance know of Kouga of the Wolf Demon Tribe?"

Akira nodded her head again. "I do. Well, actually, I've heard of him. My mother belongs to the Eastern Tribe, run by Ayame. She and I are good friends, actually, and she's told me a lot about Kouga."

Miroku smiled. "I bet she did." _Ha, it's a small world after all_

"But my father and I are not the same type of wolf demon as my mother; we are like our Lord Sesshoumaru. We appear human, but we have another form. We live in the castle, for my father ranks high. I hardly ever see my mother."

"I'm sorry to hear that…Akira?"

Akira sat now; blue eyes lost their pupils and stared straight ahead of her. She looked…hypnotized. Miroku frowned.

"Akira? Are you all right?"

Nothing.

"Hello? Akira can you hear me? Akira!"

The concerned monk took hold of her bony shoulders once again and shook them gently, her head and hair rocking. What seemed like forever to Miroku, Akira looked normal again, and she sprung back into life.

"Akira! What just happened to you? Are you all right?" Miroku questioned.

Akira nodded, rubbing her head. "Miroku, I was being sent a message, telepathically. That means I can talk to someone mind to mind. I become like that every time."

"Ohh." Miroku laughed it off, feeling rather stupid.

Akira stood up. "It was nice to meet you, Miroku, and I'm sorry for the trouble. I'm being summoned and I must report to My Lord at once." And with that, she was off, at a speed that could probably match Kouga's.

Miroku stood up too, and waved her off. When she was out of sight, the monk picked up his staff and walked off in the other direction, and whispered,

"Good-bye, Akira."

**A/N: Yay! That chapter was 15 pages long! Hope you liked it! I'm sorry I left Kouga and Naraku out again, erg, they'll be in the next chapter, don't worry. Please review!**

**P.S- To anybody who thinks Cinder is the kind of guy who marries off his daughter just so he can be royalty; it's not that way at all! He is very high ranking and is completely loyal to Sess.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everybody! Thanks for joining me for yet another chapter! Thank you for your kind reviews. As always,**

**Read,**

**Enjoy,**

**Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from InuYasha, but I do own the plot of this story, and my own characters; Daiki, Doc. Takhama, Betty, Duke of Western Lands, Cinder, and Akira. (And anybody else that I forgot)**

**Chapter 11**

Kagome slept peacefully that night knowing Bankotsu would live. She had been in a good mood all afternoon, which surprised her family, especially Souta.

-------------

When Sango woke that morning, she still felt unhappy about what had happened with Kagome. She had come so unexpectedly, when everyone was so worried about her, and then left so abruptly like nothing was amiss.

Sango informed Kaede that she was going out for a short walk to clear her mind, and left Kirara behind so that if the village was attacked, they would not be defenseless. She grabbed her Hiraikotsu which was leaning against the wall inside Kaede's hut and swung it over her shoulder, and started off.

On the other side of the forest, Suikotsu of the Shichinintai wandered. He, Jakotsu, and Bankotsu were the only ones left, now. Yes, he knew of Renkotsu's death.

Ever since Renkotsu set out to find Jakotsu, and even before that, he had been suspicious of that man. He had kept jewel shards from their leader more than once, too. He always scowled when Bankotsu did something without thinking it through or plain doing anything that he did not approve of.

Even though Renkotsu said he would never dream of outranking Bankotsu, Suikotsu was positive that, if given the chance, Renkotsu would not hesitate. As far as Suikotsu was concerned, the man was not trustworthy.

Worried for Jakotsu's sake, Suikotsu went looking for him and Renkotsu. He found Renkotsu-or his bones, but there was no sign of the feminine man or his leader.

Being the loyal companion and smartest member of the Shichinintai, Suikotsu looked to bring the little group back together again. He would just have to use his tracking skills. Wow, he couldn't remember the last time a mission called upon those.

----------------

It had been three days since Kagome had heard from the hospital. She had gone sick with worry that Bankotsu may not have woken up yet…If he died it would have been all her fault. She broke down in her bedroom and cried until she was called for supper that night.

"Hey, why are your eyes all puffy, sis?" Souta asked, concerned.

Kagome walked to the table and sat down, wiping her eyes. She muttered, "Shut it, twerp."

All dinner she said not a word.

"Kagome," Grandpa started while chewing a hunk of meat, "you should really go to school tomorrow, -_chew chew- _I can't keep thinking of excuses for you!"

Kagome nodded her head once.

"Hey, sis, did you and InuYasha get in a fight or something?" Souta asked.

He received a deadly glare.

Mama hated to see her daughter in this mood. "Say Kagome, do you want to come grocery shopping with me after dinner?" She asked.

Kagome mustered up a smile for her caring mother. "No thank you, Mama, I'd better stay home."

"Whatever you want, dear."

After dinner, Kagome spent her night moping around in her bedroom. Then, the phone rang. She rushed to the ringing machine and picked it up, her spirits soaring.

"Hello?"

"I wanna talk to Souta!" A squeaky voice on the other line demanded.

Kagome hung up the phone. Her heart sunk.

"Midoriko…" Kagome whispered. "Please."

-------------

Bankotsu woke to three humans hovering over him. He felt drunk, and it took him a minute to snap into action.

"Who…?" He started to question, his vision beginning to sharpen.

There was a man, and two women.

One of the females clapped her hands together. "Doctor Takhama, he's awake!"

The man nodded, then reached his hand down to touch Bankotsu's forehead. "How are you feeling, my friend?"

Bankotsu jerked his head so the man would get his hand away. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded.

"I am Doctor Takhama, and these are my two nurses. Betty, would you go call his friend, please?"

"What-"

Bankotsu was cut off by the doctor. "You were in pretty rough shape, you know that? That must have been some hell of a house cat…"

"Anyways," Takhama continued, "I'm sure your friend will be coming up in a minute, she sure was worried about you."

Bankotsu tried to sit up. "My friend, who?"

The man pushed him down. "Please, you must refrain from moving. Don't you remember, your friend Kagome?"

"Get your hands off me!" The Shichinintai leader snapped.

Takhama looked worried. "Please, be calm, moving isn't good for your health."

Bankotsu crossed his arms. "I don't think you know who you're talking to." He scoffed.

The other nurse whispered something to the doctor and smirked, and he laughed. Choosing to ignore that little hint of 'I think he's delusional,' Bankotsu continued,

"I am Bankotsu, leader of the Shichinintai!" He sneered, "What do you think about _that_?"

The nurse broke out into fits of laughter, but the doctor only smiled and said,

"You're very lucky to be alive. You went through two operations, over one hundred stitches. Your fever is dying down and your breathing has improved."

"What the FUCK did you do to me?" Bankotsu spat, sitting up again and balling a fist in the doctor's face.

The nurse cringed and the doctor took a few steps backwards. "Looks like he's all better…"

Then Bankotsu pushed the thin blanket off his body and swung his legs over the side of the bed and hopped down. Then, he noticed the needle embedded in his wrist, attached to a long cord. Bankotsu frowned at it, and yanked it out, letting it dangle above the ground.

Then, he turned to the two humans standing in awe, and snarled, "What kind of bull are you pulling here?"

"Please! You mustn't move." The nurse cried, probably more out of fear than concern. Her big blonde curls bounced as she ran to the corner of the room.

The man sighed. "You didn't seem so insane when you were sleeping." He walked casually over to the counter and gazed at a big, yellow button. He pressed it, and said into the speaker right above the counter, "Send backup."

---------------

Kagome rolled onto her side to look upon her alarm clock. Its big, red letters flashed five thirty am. The phone beside her rang again. She yawned, and still half asleep, groped around in the dark for the phone. When she had found it, she clicked the talk button and laid her head back down on her pillow.

"Hello, Kagome here." She said, with little to no enthusiasm.

"Hello, Kagome!" The recognizable high pitched voice of Betty greeted her.

This got Kagome's attention.

"What's going on? How's Bankotsu?" She asked quietly, as not to wake anybody in her house.

Betty sounded a little worried this time, when she replied. "I think you should come down here now." Then she hung up.

-------------

"Don't try anything funny." Bankotsu warned, smiling. Doctor Takhama waited impatiently for extra employees to come to their aid, and all he could do was try to reason with the man and back away.

"Now where," Bankotsu cracked his knuckles, "where is my sword?"

The nurse in the corner screamed. Takhama shook his head. "You didn't have a s-sword with you when y-you came here." He tried to reason.

"Don't give me that shit." Bankotsu said as he took a step closer, now cornering the doctor and nurse. "Oh well, I'll have to get my baby later, once you two are out of my way."

Just then, the door swung open, and a group of about five men lead by Betty emerged. Betty ran and hugged the other nurse who took refuge in the corner and the back-up employees rushed at Bankotsu. The Shichinintai leader was pushed to the ground, two of the biggest men pinning him down on his back.

"You ass holes! That won't work on me!" Bankotsu yelled, struggling to get up. "If you don't move I'll break your necks with my bare hands!"

"Watch his injuries, boys!" Betty called in her preppy little voice.

The blonde haired nurse in the corner continued to scream at the top of her lungs. Takhama shot her a glance, with one finger over his lips, but to no avail.

"Nicki, Nicki, shhhhh…" He soothed.

The screaming never ceased, and it was getting on Bankotsu's nerves. But there was something else about this woman. It bugged him. He rested in the men's grip for a moment so that they thought he had stopped struggling and loosened their grip, and as soon as Bankotsu felt this, he jerked his hands and legs up so that the men were all thrown back. Then he got up and walked over to Nicki, his shoulder that was operated on bleeding freely.

"Damn I said restrain him, not hurt him!" Takhama yelled. Bankotsu walked right up to the blonde nurse, pushed Betty aside who tried to block him off, and grabbed at Nicki's throat. Then he lifted the fidgeting figure in the air and pressed her hard against the wall, all with one hand.

This had gone too far. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and his patient had just hurt the love of his life. Takhama picked up a wooded stool and held it like out like a baseball bat. Nicki was loosing air and was no longer screaming, Bankotsu just staring her in the eye.

Takhama ran at Bankotsu from behind, all the while yelling, "Get your filthy hands off my fiancée, you creep!" He swung the stool at the man's back.

Kagome walked in to see Bankotsu crumble to the ground as Takhama smashed a stool into his back, and a blond haired nurse being dropped onto the ground, coughing and grabbing at her throat.

Betty waved and smiled at Kagome's entrance.

"Doctor Takhama, _STOP!_" Kagome screamed, as she ran to the doctor's side and grabbed the stool out of his hands and threw it aside in her anger. "Damn it, what are you doing?" She demanded.

"Your little friend here just tried to kill my fiancée, what was I supposed to do? Let him choke her to death?"

Kagome dropped down on her knees and looked down at Bankotsu. He was out cold.

The nurse was panting, her eyes wide with terror. Tears mingled with sweat on her face. "He…he tried to kill me!"

Takhama rushed to Nicki's side and held her tightly. "I'll have that man thrown in jail!" He threatened. Slowly, everyone started flooding from the little room until only Kagome and Bankotsu were left. Her tears dripped onto his face.

"Bankotsu, you idiot…" Kagome sobbed. "Why did you have to go and try to kill her? Damn, Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu's handsome blue eyes opened. He looked so innocent as he wiped Kagome's tears off his face, and then looked at his hand as if it may have left some sort of mark. Then he sat himself up and looked at Kagome's tear stained face.

"Yo."

Kagome looked away, and stifled another sob. Bankotsu cocked his head at her. When he got no response, he stood up and took hold of Kagome's hand and helped her to her feet.

------------------------

Kagome led Bankotsu through the elevator and down the hall to the front desk of the hospital. She had not said a word to him, leaving the Shichinintai leader confused and angry at the same time. Betty awaited the two.

"Will you be on your way now?" She asked, as if nothing at all had happened. Then, doctor Takhama emerged from the 'employees only' door and stared at Kagome, completely ignoring the man who had attempted to strangle his soon-to-be wife.

Kagome swallowed, and watched from the corner of her eye, Bankotsu, who leaned his back up against the counter and crossed his arms. "Doctor Takhama, please forgive my friend…he has a mental disorder …please just don't call the police, he was watching a lot of…murderous movies before all this. Honestly, it wasn't his fault." Surprisingly, the doctor's eyes softened.

"Hmm, I think my sister may have something like your friend. I know how it feels." He said, giving the back of Bankotsu's head a funny look. Bankotsu snorted and glared at the wall. His shoulder was still bleeding, and his crimson blood was making a small puddle on the floor just beneath his dangling arm. With that, the doctor passed a bottle of tablets over the counter for Kagome to take, and then passed her a plastic bag.

"Have your friend take these pills every morning and night until he is no longer in pain. In the bag, there are new bandages that should be replaced on his shoulder down to his elbow, and torso." He explained. Kagome nodded, still not believing that the doctor was not going to pursue Bankotsu's punishment.

Takhama continued. "Your friend seems to be walking fine, but I better give you crutches anyways, it's the only way his ankle will heal." He passed her two crutches and Kagome took them with a sincere 'thanks.'

"I don't recommend any sports or anything physical for awhile. Other than that, I wish you two luck."

Kagome smiled warmly and bowed her head. "Thanks again for all your help, Doctor Takhama, Betty. Please tell your fiancée, my apologies. And sorry for all your trouble."

Kagome finished up her farewell conversation with the doctor, and then exited the building, Bankotsu trailing behind without a word. He had slipped his shirt back on, and retrieved his regular blood-stained hakamas. Once the two were about a block away from the hospital, Kagome stopped and turned around to face the mercenary. _Maybe it was a bad idea to bring him here…_ Tears stung her sad, chocolate brown eyes.

Bankotsu stopped too, and just stared back at her. He dropped his hand that was holding his bleeding shoulder. Kagome took a few steps closer, so they stood face to face.

"Why'd you do that? I mean, try to kill the nurse. Do you take pride in something like that?" Kagome screamed at him.

Bankotsu narrowed his blue eyes at her. "Who are you to say that about me? You don't know shit. I would never kill without a reason." This remark only made Kagome's anger boil up inside her. A tear ran down her cheek.

"Oh really? Tell me, what was the reason you had to kill that nurse? Did she smile? Did she laugh? 'Cause if that's your reason, you better kill me right here and now!"

Just as Bankotsu went to reply, Kagome whipped her arm up and made to slap the man across the face. She closed her eyes and put as much power into the slap as she could muster.

She opened her eyes. Bankotsu held her dainty hand in his calloused one. He was glaring down at her, and the warm blood from his shoulder dripped down his arms and fell onto Kagome's skin. The ebony haired girl gasped at this, and tried to pull her hand out of his tight grasp, but to no avail.

"Let go of me, you-"

But Bankotsu cut her off by squeezing her hand even tighter. "I told you, I don't kill without a reason. There was something…strange about that woman."

Looking at Bankotsu with curious eyes, she ceased her struggling and he let her hand go free. "I just didn't like the feeling I got around her presence, is all."

The fire in the girl's eyes died down, and was replaced by a caring softness. "Bankotsu," Kagome started quietly, "your bleeding badly."

-------------

Naraku laughed when the pathetic wolf found out that he was trapped. The hanyou summoned Kohaku, who appeared out of the shadows, the scythe attached to a long chain in his hand.

"Naraku-sama." He greeted in his distant voice.

With a wave of his hand, Kanna moved to her spot beside her master, the image on her mirror of Kouga fading off its surface.

"Ah, Kohaku. I have a job for you." Naraku spoke, and Kohaku kneeled down, pointing the end of his scythe at his master, as if he somehow already knew his orders.

Just outside the castle, Kouga walked forward gingerly. He already knew that forwards was the only way to go- that Naraku bastard had trapped him and there was no where for him to retreat or escape.

Suddenly, just ahead of him, a young boy appeared. He was clad in dark colored armor and attire, with dark chestnut hair tied in a little pony tail at the back of his head. His eyes held no life.

Kouga stopped, shifting into his battle position. He didn't like the scythe the boy carried. It had some sort of thick, purple gunk on the very tip.

"You smell like Naraku. Who the hell are you?" The wolf prince growled loudly.

The boy said nothing, but readied his weapon.

"Damn you! Where's Naraku?" Kouga yelled.

The scythe came hurtling towards the wolf demon. Kouga gasped, and dodged the attack nimbly. The weapon recoiled, and then was sent out again, aimed right for Kouga's legs.

"I asked you a question, NOW ANSWER ME!" Kouga yelled again as he managed a back flip through the air to dodge the attack. Then, a womanly voice caught Kouga's attention.

"Kouga, I would stop worrying about Naraku, and start worrying about yourself." The voice said. It held amusement and blood lust.

Kouga whipped around to see Kagura the wind user, floating on the safety of one of her giant feathers.

"Kagura!"

Kagura grinned. "Been awhile, hasn't it, wolf?"

Kouga lunged at Naraku's despicable underling, who floated out of the way. Then, when Kouga landed, that's when he felt something penetrate the skin in his leg. He looked down to see the scythe the boy carried fly back to its wielder, his own blood smeared all over it. The scythe had stabbed him right near his jewel shard, but surprisingly he felt no pain.

Kouga snarled at the boy who held his weapon in the air, ready to deliver another blow.

"You think your lame excuse for a gardening tool can hurt me?" He barked, despite he had begun to bleed. The brown-haired boy remained silent.

Kagura let out a fake gasp, then, "Why, Kouga, you naughty boy! Don't turn your back on me." She said sarcastically, pretending to be a parent scolding her child. Kouga turned to face her again, though he tried to keep the boy in sight. He still stood still as a statue, his features not betraying his future actions in the slightest bit.

"You're both starting to piss me off! The kid won't talk and you won't shut up!" He yelled, baring his teeth and pointing an accusing claw at Kagura, who sat on her feather with a stupefied look on her face. She loved to tease the wolf.

The scythe hit Kouga in the other leg now, but this time the wolf demon did not pay any attention. He cracked his knuckles and leapt at Kagura yet again, his blood flying out from behind. Still, no pain.

Little did Kouga know, even if he didn't feel it yet, he would wish he would never have been born. Naraku watched as Kagura toy with the wolf, and as Kohaku took his silent leave once his chore was completed. But Kagura was holding back. This angered the hanyou.

----------

Kagome led the way back home, purposely taking the longer route. She needed more time to think. _How could Bankotsu say that there was something strange about that blond nurse? There was something definitely wrong with Betty, true, but the blond?_

Bankotsu's soft voice sent her thoughts crashing down. He walked beside her now, and had been looking at the scenery for the past little while. "Why are you crying?"

Kagome wiped her eyes. She had been crying, but she didn't notice it. Now that she knew, the tears wouldn't stop coming. Bankotsu trying to strangle a nurse disturbed her, but another thought claimed the most of her attention. She turned to him, her hair dancing in the wind.

She hugged him.

Just out of the blue. She couldn't help it. She hugged him tight. She nuzzled her face into his shoulder, earning a big smear of dirt to find its way onto her cheek from Bankotsu's haori. She wrapped her arms around his back.

Bankotsu looked absolutely helpless as the girl's weight crashed against his own body, making his waver a bit with pain. Kagome could feel his tense up in her arms, and his breath lock in his chest. After a moment, she was scared she had knocked the wind out of him.

Kagome looked up to see him staring down at the top of her head, eyes wide, arms hanging by his sides. She loosened her grip at the look on his face, saying, "Bankotsu? I'm sorry…d-did I hurt y-you?"

Bankotsu blinked a few times, but he did not hug her back. "Why are you crying?" He asked again, his voice sounding distant.

Kagome laid her head back on his shoulder, careful not to touch the stitches. "You don't know how close you were to having to have breathing assistance. Nobody thought you'd live…I'm just glad you're going to be ok." She sobbed happily. Again everything was so quiet other than the birds singing and squabbling at each other that she could hear his steady heart beat.

And then, Bankotsu rested his cheek on top of her head and wrapped his arms around her body. Secretly, Kagome was so pleased she thought she would burst with happiness. His body was so warm against hers, and it just felt…right. She didn't even give the slightest thought to InuYasha now.

She wanted to be in his arms forever.

---------------

**A/N: OMG I'm sorry for the corny ending of the chappy! Ew, I'm not happy with it at all. Again, sorry guys!**

**Anyways, I'm not moving Ban and Kag very fast because I thought it would seem even worse, and more choppy and thrown together. Do you agree with me?**

**Hope you enjoyed it! More Ban and Kag coming soon!**

**Blueeyedchibi**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Kagome reached her home in the future, the man called Bankotsu was walking very close beside her. Not like before, when he trailed behind, glaring at the ground.

When Kagome's house came into view, Bankotsu's eyes widened. "W-what is this place?" He asked, looking at her smiling face and then back to the building.

"This is my home."

"You mean you live here?"

"Yup, I do."

"…Where is_ here_ anyways?" His blue eyes roamed his surroundings.

Kagome turned her whole body in front of Bankotsu's so she could look him in the eye. "Listen, you are not in feudal Japan anymore, you are in the future where demons do not exist and people are not allowed to carry around a weapon. Bankotsu, you have to promise me that you will not hurt anybody here."

Bankotsu opened his mouth as if to say something, and then closed it again. Feeling confident that he understood her request, she led him up the long driveway and into the front door of her house. She knew Souta would be at school, but…

"Wait here a minute, I'll be right back."

Kagome slipped into her house to investigate where her mother and grandfather were. She checked all the rooms in the house, peeked out the windows into the back yard, then shouted their names. There was no sign of her two guardians, and as Kagome made her way into the kitchen, a note stuck to the refrigerator caught her chocolate brown eyes.

It read;

_Kagome,_

_You're Grandfather and I have gone shopping, we'll see you soon! Take care of Souta._

_Love, Mama._

Kagome sighed with relief, and went to retrieve Bankotsu. When she came out the front door, her eyes rested on his tanned form which was sitting on the ground, inspecting one of Souta's extra pair of sneakers that had been carelessly thrown on the ground. Kagome cleared her throat to get his stolen attention.

"Hey, what is this?" He asked curiously.

"It's a shoe."

Obviously, Bankotsu wasn't satisfied with the answer he got, but he followed the awaiting girl inside the house nonetheless. He marveled at all the things he was just seeing for the first time in his life.

Kagome giggled inwardly. This was the part when he would start asking questions and pushing buttons. She had gone through it all with InuYasha.

The man, who just looked like a kid in the wrong body, observed the blender first. He flicked a switch, and the machine was turned on. It roared loudly as the blades inside the glass cup swirled in a circle faster than the speed of light.

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow at the loud contraption, and then made to reach his hand down to touch the spinning blades.

Kagome grabbed his arm.

"Don't touch that." She warned him. "It will cut your fingers off."

Bankotsu watched her turn the blender off, the blades finally ceasing to move. Then he moved on to something else.

He eyed the sink next. With a cautious hand, he turned the handle and a stream of clear liquid came zipping out from the tap.

"Water?" He asked, but not taking his eyes off the sink.

Kagome was surprised that Bankotsu managed to work the kitchen utensils with his first try. "Yeah, water. You want some?" She offered. Bankotsu shook his head and turned to face the girl.

"What is all this?"

Kagome smiled to reassure the man. She was sure this was all pretty tiring for him, especially in his condition. "It is the way of the future." She told him. "I'll let you look at everything later, alright? But right now we need to get you organized."

Kagome had decided where she would keep Bankotsu without her parents finding out about him.

"What do you mean, organized?" Bankotsu cocked his head at her. She could tell he was weary.

The ebony haired girl opened up a drawer and retrieved a piece of paper and a pen and then sat down at the kitchen table, the man of the same hair colour sat down beside her curiously. "I have a mother and a grandfather and a little brother, their not here right now, but I don't want them to see you."

She remembered the time her grandfather had tried to do an exorcist on InuYasha.

"And so," she continued, "you can stay in the family shrine and hang out while I go to school."

"School?"

"Yes, that's where I go to learn things like math, so I can get a job when I'm older and make money to get a house of my own."

Kagome said that a little faster than she meant to, and Bankotsu looked totally fazed. She laughed it off. "Anyways, I don't know when my family will be home, so let's hurry and think of some of the things you'll need for the shrine."

Bankotsu didn't say anything for he was trying to make sense of the situation in his head. Kagome started her list. "Hmm…you'll need a blanket and some pillows…"

"Hey?"

Kagome looked up. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice Bankotsu had gotten up and started to wander around the house. He was standing in front of the table with a thick book in his hands.

"What is this?" He asked her, laying the book open on the table so Kagome could see it easily.

Before her, Kagome saw the photos of herself as a regular teenager, standing with her friends from school. She looked so carefree, but Kagome knew deep in her heart that she was truly happier now that she had been to the feudal era.

"Hey…" Bankotsu waved his hand in front of Kagome's face. "Did you hear me?"

Kagome snorted. "My names not 'hey.' It's Kagome. Kah-go-_meh_!"

Then the sound of the front door unlocking met both pairs of ears, and voices could be heard from outside.

"So how was school today, Souta?" A womanly voice asked.

"Ah, it was alright. I would rather be fighting demons though."

The first voice laughed.

"Demons are a dangerous thing, Souta! They are vicious and blood thirsty!" An older voice scoffed.

Kagome jumped with surprise. She jumped out of her chair and pushed Bankotsu –who just managed to snatch up the photo album off the kitchen table- out of the room, and crammed him behind the couch.

"Stay here and don't make a sound!" Kagome demanded quietly.

Bankotsu looked absolutely dumfounded, but Kagome left him behind the couch and went to greet her family anyways, and just prayed that the mercenary wouldn't be too proud to remain in hiding.

The door swung open and Souta marched in the house, followed by Mama Higurashi and Grandpa. Kagome's little brother waved as he threw down his back pack and kicked off his shoes.

"Heya, sis!"

"Kagome, your back!" Grandpa greeted.

Kagome's mother smiled warmly. "Hi dear, we decided to pick up Souta on our way home from shopping, I hope you weren't waiting too long."

Kagome was beet red and shaking nervously. "H-hi guys…I just got back." She turned her back to her family and pretended to clean up her mess on the table, just incase her face betray something. She slipped the list of things to get for the shrine in her pocket.

Bankotsu listened intently to the family's conversation. Then, something that Naraku had said to him when he was first revived made its way into his already puzzled mind.

"_The compassion of humans never ceases to amuse me. You won't disappoint me, will you, Bankotsu?"_

What the hell was that supposed to mean anyways? And why was he remembering it now?

"Banryuu!" Bankotsu cried happily when he sensed the presence of his overly large halberd. It wasn't too far away….just up the-

Kagome immediately tensed when she heard the Shichinintai leader call out the name of his battling partner, and then coughed, trying to make it sound like she had made the noise when the rest of her family turned round to see if they could see what had made such a noise.

"What was that?" Kagome's grandfather yelled loudly.

"_Cough, cough _–it was me, grandpa- _cough, cough_." Kagome fibbed.

Kagome's mother looked at her with concern. "Are you feeling sick, sweetie?" She asked.

"Umm, nope, I'm fine, Mama, just something in my throat." And with that, Kagome's family set off to do their own things. Mama prepared dinner, Souta sat down at the kitchen table to do his homework, and Grandpa locked himself in his office to do…whatever he felt the need to do. Kagome dashed into the next room where the Shichinintai leader resided behind the beige couch. Or so she thought.

When Kagome peered over the top of the furniture, there was no sign of the man she was looking for, or the photo album in which he had snagged at the last moment. She whispered his name over and over again in hopes that he would appear somewhere before her.

_CRASH!_

"Kagome! What was that noise?" Mama yelled from the other room, not looking up from the stove.

The sound came from up the stairs. Kagome ran as fast as she could to the source of the noise, while replying, "Its nothing, Mama!"

When the teenage girl was at the top of the flight of stairs, she stopped and listened for more noise. Then she heard the sound of cracking and splintering wood, coming from none other than her own bedroom! She quietly tiptoed to the door frame and poked her head inside. When she saw her closet completely shattered and broken into a million pieces, she jumped in and let her temper flow through her teeth.

"Bankotsu!" She yelled angrily. "What do you think your doing!"

Bankotsu turned to her, his Banryuu resting on his shoulder which had been operated on, a smirk gracing his features. "I found her." He stated.

"And you just destroyed my closet, you jerk!"

Bankotsu looked taken aback. He looked at the doors that once captivated his halberd, then back at Kagome's fuming figure. Her eyes softened at his confusion.

All in all, the closet didn't mean that much to her, other than the fact that she would have to explain why the doors were smashed and torn off their hinges, but the mercenary's recklessness frightened her. _Really_ frightened her.

Kagome sat herself down on the side of her bed, in attempts to calm herself. Maybe Bankotsu just didn't realize how close he had been to death for a second time. He acted like it was no big deal, the way he rested his sword on his shoulder that just had surgery, damn it. The thought of his bone sticking right out of his shoulder was enough to make her spill her lunch.

Meanwhile, Bankotsu watched Kagome very carefully. He watched her sigh in frustration, and then cup her head in her hands. "Bankotsu, we can't let anybody see your sword, or we'll get in big trouble." She stated into her hands.

The man stretched his back as he listened. Looking up at him,

"Sore?" She asked.

Bankotsu shook his head. "Nah, just stiff."

Deciding to get a move on, the young girl set off to find the items she needed on her list, leaving Bankotsu to wander around the pink walled bedroom, examining whatever stole his interest. He easily flicked on the light switch for the little lamp on the desk, and then opened the drawers to look at things such as pens, pencils, rulers and one persistent hole puncher.

"Heat…" He muttered to himself, letting his hands roam over all of the unfamiliar items in the room, in search of the one word he had just spoken.

Kagome reentered the room a few minutes later; in her arms she held two pillows and a sleeping bag. Her eyes rested on the braided haired man who was searching through her things with a very noticeable frown on his face. After putting her burden down on her bed, Kagome walked up and stood beside him.

"Anything I can help you find?" She offered with a grin.

The young man turned his face to her. His skin was dangerously pale and his once brilliant blue eyes were dull. "Bankotsu?" Kagome asked cautiously. "Are you…alright?"

"…Cold…"

Kagome took up one of Bankotsu's hands and began to feel it with her own. "Your ice cold." She murmured more to herself.

_What's wrong with him? Just a minute ago he looked fine! Now he's deathly white…_ Kagome pulled the big cozy blanket off her bed and wrapped it around Bankotsu's shaking shoulders. Then she picked up the sleeping bag and pillows and lead Bankotsu down the stairs, and, after making sure the coast was clear, outside and towards the Higurashi shrine.

"It's damn cold out here." Bankotsu growled and hugged the blanket tighter to his body.

Just ahead of him, Kagome looked up to the sky. The sun was shining so bright she was forced to shield her eyes with her hand. It was boiling out!

When they reached the shrine, Kagome balanced her things in one arm and then with her free hand, opened the sliding door. "This is where you can stay." She explained as she escorted the mercenary from the past inside the little shrine. "Nobody comes in here unless they are with me when I leave for the feudal era."

She laid out the sleeping bag and placed the pillows where his head would go. She brushed her hands together at a job well done, very pleased with herself for not being caught. She glanced around the area; Bankotsu was leaned up against a wall, eyes closed, head resting on his chest, blanket clutched tightly in his grasp.

"It's even colder in here." He stated without looking up.

_Hmm, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring him back from the hospital so soon…_ Kagome thought to herself. Then, "Wait here; I'll go get you some more blankets."

Inside, Kagome's mother just finished setting the table with all the necessary eating utensils when her daughter walked in. "Dinner is in five minutes." She warned.

Kagome began her mission. She ran up stairs and began a frantic search for extra blankets. She opened up Souta's closet, but there was nothing but books and toys in there. Next, Kagome peeked into her mother's closet. Ah ha! Kagome had found the treasure. On the top shelf lay three big fleece blankets, all in the soft colours of purple, pink and blue. The girl did her victory dance.

Now, enough of that. Kagome snatched all three blankets and ran back down the stairs. Just before she darted out the door, her mother called her name.

"Kagome, what are you doing with my extra blankets?"

"Uh, I'm just dusting them out for you, Mama!"

"How nice."

Kagome reentered the shrine. Bankotsu hadn't moved an inch. She approached him, holding out the pile of blankets for him to take. When he didn't move, Kagome just slung them around his body for him. When she was finished wrapping him up, she walked over to the portal where she jumped into to get to the feudal era and pushed a big board over top of the entrance so Bankotsu wouldn't go through. She didn't want him to leave.

"How are you feeling? A little warmer, now?"

Bankotsu nodded and smiled at her.

"That's good." Kagome continued. "Well, I have to go for dinner now; I'll bring you something to eat when I'm done. But for now, just hang out here."

----------------------

Suikotsu half expected to bump into Jakotsu some time soon. It wasn't unusual that the two mercenaries ran into each other in the middle of a forest – they both thought alike other than the fact that Jakotsu liked men, and they were both looking for the same thing.

"So, have you seen anything of Bankotsu?" Suikotsu asked. He had no problem admitting that he was happy that the feminine man had survived the encounter with Renkotsu.

Jakotsu shook his head and sighed. "No, there's no trace of him at all. I hope he's ok."

"Aniki knows how to take care of himself. All we can do is keep looking." Suikotsu reassured.

In the middle of their conversation, the two were able to detect the snap of branches a little farther into the forest with skilled ears. Jakotsu smirked and jerked his head as a motion to Suikotsu, telling him to follow.

"Jakotsu, aren't we getting off track?"

"Shhh, Suikotsu! It might be InuYasha."

"If it were InuYasha, he would have smelled us by now." Suikotsu pointed out.

"Aww, stop being so negative."

Suikotsu rolled his eyes and followed the younger man anyways, wondering why he always let himself be dragged into things like this.

Sango apparently heard noises heading her way as well. She lifted Hiraikotsu of her back so it was waiting in front of her body. "Who's there? Show yourself." She called.

Jakotsu walked out of the bushes so nonchalantly, Jakotsutou held in one hand. He stopped when he realized his prey was none other than the demon slayer wench.

"Well, damn it, you're not InuYasha." Jakotsu pouted.

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"Humph! This is a waste of my time. I should be out looking for Oo-aniki."

"You mean…you don't know where he is, either?"

"What do you mean, _either_?" The Shichinintai snapped.

Sango crossed her arms. "I'm just a waste of time, remember? I don't think I'm going to tell you."

"Wretch!" Jakotsu fumed. He pointed his sword at the woman.

"If you want a battle, that's what you'll get!" Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang into the air. It whirled past Jakotsu, who ducked and was spared by a hair, cut a few trees in half, then returned to its owner's hand. Sango caught it with a smirk.

Jakotsu's eyes widened as he was missed by the big weapon. Then, when the attack was over, he straightened his posture and stomped the ground with his foot. "You filth, how dare you?"

Suikotsu chose this time to arrive. He came into the little clearing where the woman named Sango and Jakotsu held their little squabble. Sango backed off.

"How many more of you are left?" She asked urgently.

Jakotsu frowned. "Thanks to you and your little group of friends, it's only me and Suikotsu and Bankotsu."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but I heard that Bankotsu is dead, too."

Jakotsu looked absolutely horrified, and Suikotsu looked equally as surprised and taken aback. They looked at Sango like she had just cursed the gods.

_Looks like they believe me. Though I'm not entirely sure I believe Kagome _Sango thought to herself.

Then, all of a sudden, Jakotsu just decided to attack. He whipped his sword into the air, and the many blades unraveled and wrapped themselves around the demon slayer, cutting into her soft skin.

"Go…to hell." Was all Jakotsu needed to say before he sent the demon slayer into unconsciousness by jerking the hilt of the Jakotsutou up farther and making the blades around Sango nearly cut through her body.

Suikotsu watched with no objections. Bankotsu always tried to tell the rest of the Shichinintai not to kill without a reason, but now he was…dead. His fists clenched with anger and grief.

Once the woman fell to the ground, Jakotsu turned round and walked off, his features holding a bitter expression. He did not even take the time to finish the woman off.

"Come on, Suikotsu."

Suikotsu followed obediently. He knew Bankotsu and Jakotsu had a very close relationship together, and that Jakotsu would probably be more than depressed. He knew how it felt to loose somebody that you loved. It was so beyond depression.

----------------

InuYasha slowed to a halt. He raised his noise to the air, and filled his nostrils with the scent of the air. All around him it smelt of human blood. It was familiar…if only he could put a finger on it.

As soon as the hanyou figured out whose blood had been spilt, he raced back in the direction in which he had come. He had seen no sign of Kagome out this way anyways.

Luckily, InuYasha wasn't too far from Kaede's village. He had been traveling slowly so that he would not miss Kagome if she was near. Now, his long white hair blew behind him and the robe of the fire rat flapped in the wind.

_Damn! What does that Sango think she's doing, getting hurt like that? _InuYasha asked himself, as he smelt a great deal of the taijiya's blood and assumed she had gotten in some kind of battle.

InuYasha finally arrived to the area in the forest where the scent of blood was the strongest, then put his nose to the ground and began sniffing. The trail lead him to a clearing, where he saw Sango laying in a pool of her own thick, crimson blood. She was out cold.

The white haired half demon collapsed to the woman's side and picked up her limp body and held it tight against his chest. The whole forest reeked of Shichinintai.

"Sango…Sango, wake up!" InuYasha said firmly. The woman remained motionless. He shook her body gently, her raven black hair falling in front of her face.

"Sango, I'm so sorry I left you by yourself." He spoke to her lifeless body. His voice cracking badly.

"I thought you were strong, Sango!" InuYasha yelled, closing his eyes in sorrow. He dipped his head and hugged the demon slayer close. _Shit, this is my fault. I never should have left her. Now look what happened _

"_SANGO_!"

Nothing.

"Please…you can't die. You're tough." The hanyou pleaded, repeating 'please' over and over again. He couldn't handle the death of one of his companions on his shoulders. He always acted like they were tagging along against his will and that they were just holding him behind, but deep inside he _needed _them. Sango couldn't die. Not now. Not when he was around.

Then, suddenly, the woman's eyes fluttered open, revealing her stunning brown orbs. "InuYasha…" She breathed quietly.

"Sango, who did this to you?" InuYasha asked urgently, griping her shoulders tighter.

"InuYasha…" Sango said again. "I'm…I'm bleeding on your robe."

InuYasha had to bite his quivering lip to stop himself from crying. "Sango, you stupid girl, I don't care about that."

"InuYasha?" The life was fading from her kind voice, and it was now barley a whisper. "Kagome wanted me to…tell you she was safe."

"You saw Kagome?" The white haired man asked gently.

"She…came to the v-village after you left…she's in…her time now."

"Sango, stay awake. Don't go!" InuYasha demanded harshly. "Sango-"

InuYasha's heart began to race. Sango's head fell upon his chest, her eyes shut. He thought her dead, but realized by the slow rise and fall of her chest that she had slipped into unconsciousness.

_Men don't cry!_

InuYasha's fist clenched tight. He secretly swore to get revenge on Sango's suffering, and if she died, the Shichinintai better hope they were in hell before he got a hold of them. He picked up Sango bridle style, and hooked his fingers around the rope on Hiraikotsu, and bounded off towards Kaede's village.

He arrived in no time at all. He marched right into the old woman's hut and placed Sango down on the futon in the back of the room. Kaede, who was preparing a meal, rushed to InuYasha's side.

"InuYasha, what happened to her?"

"She was attacked by Shichinintai hell scum." The hanyou grumbled.

"Kagome told us ye killed off that Bankotsu lad though, did ye not?"

"What? Why would Kagome tell you that? I haven't even seen Bankotsu or Kagome!" InuYasha shot back in his own defense, like he was just accused of stealing something.

Kaede sighed. "Calm ye self InuYasha. Kagome came to the village yesterday to tell us that ye killed the Shichinintai lad, and then left for her own time."

"Yeah, that's what Sango was saying…"

He gazed down at her troubled face.

Kaede set to work, gathering bandages and various ointments. "She suffers from loss of blood." The old miko stated. "I think she'll be ok."

A wave of guilty relief flooded over the hanyou. If Sango had died, he would never have forgiven himself.

"InuYasha, ye should go check up on Kagome. I'll take care of Sango for the time being."

InuYasha snorted. "Fine, but you better take good care of her, old hag."

-------------------

**A/N: Hello everybody, **

**Thank you all for reading CHAPTER 12! Look forward to chapter 13 and please, please review, so I know I'm not just wasting my time on a story that nobody likes. Miroku, Akira, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Naraku in next chapters!**

**ATTENTION: I am working on a new story, and the first chapter is already done, put in order to post it, I need a title for the story, and I'm horrible at making titles. I'll give you guys the summary, and could you maybe give me your ideas for the story title? I'll make sure you get the credit for it as well. Please, please, please, please, please, give me your ideas!**

**Summary: **

**Kagome lives in a dangerous town prone for street racing. The past few years, she's had nothing but heartbreak and problems with murderous people. When Kagome gives up on ever being happy, can one man change her mind? Would he even risk his own life for her? Bankotsu x Kagome**

**The story has a lot to do with street racing, gangs, drugs and that kind of stuff, so there is not a feudal era in this fic.**

**If you have any questions, ask me in a review and I'll get back to you! This story will be posted as soon as I get a title. Thanks again.**

**Blueeyedchibi**


	13. Chapter 13

**Damned Angel of the Dying Light: Thank-you for your suggestion for a story title. The reason Akira is in this story comes into the squeal to 'Flower in a Fridge,' and she has a very important part to play.**

**FoxylilRaven: I really like the story title you gave me. When I decide which one I'll use, I'll let you know. Thanks again!**

**DaisyMoon1691: Thanks for your story title suggestion and your review!**

**Sangotaku6: Thanks for the review! And I really like the story title you suggested. I'll let you know what I pick.**

**w1ked angel: You'll have to wait and see if Inu and Sango get together! Muhaha…Thanks for the review!**

**Shock1119: Thanks a bunch for your review and your idea for a story title. I really like it and I will let you know if I pick it!**

**Frozen Current: Wow, your reviews are so important to me! You know, most people if they were just starting to read a new story, would only review the last chapter. Thank you SO much for reviewing them all! You tell me that my story is good, and I need that for motivation and inspiration. Can't tell you how happy I am. Thanks again.**

**Thank you all for all the reviews! I'm starting school again, and my dad is strict with my computer time, so I the updates won't be as quick as they used to (2 weeks at the most, I swear). I promise, I'll try and update A.S.A.P! I will never abandon my story or my readers! I love you guys, thanks for the support.**

**Chapter 13**

That night, after Kagome had gotten her visitor from the past settled into the family shrine, bundled in her mother's extra fleece blankets, she ate a warm dinner consisting of rice, teriyaki chicken and broccoli. All the while she ate, she pondered on why Bankotsu was so cold. It was really unusual, InuYasha never got cold. But, mind you, he is a half demon and Bankotsu is only a human. InuYasha never got cold even in the blistering snows in the feudal era.

Once Kagome had finished her meal, she told her family that she was going to study in her room for the rest of the night. "So that means your going to go to school tomorrow, right?" Grandpa asked between mouthfuls of rice.

Kagome sighed in defeat. "Unfortunately, but I don't want to fall too far behind, so I better." She got up and dished herself another big bowl of rice and chicken and broccoli, and then took her leave, after saying a quick good night.

But then, instead of going up the stairs to her bedroom, Kagome exited the back door and snuck around the house to the shrine, still carrying her second helping of dinner. The sliding door opened to reveal the young Shichinintai leader who was sitting down on his borrowed sleeping bag, still huddled in his blankets, flipping through her photo album.

He looked up at her arrival. "Hey, who is in this thing?" Bankotsu got straight to the point. Kagome walked over and kneeled down to take a better look at the 'thing.' "First off," She began, "this is for you." She deposited the hot meal in front of his bundled form. "Second of all, this 'thing' is a photograph, and thirdly, are you afraid to call me by my name or something?" Kagome asked, feeling frustrated.

Bankotsu chuckled, despite his temperature discomfort. "Afraid?"

"Well, you're always calling me hey or something like that." Kagome explained, searching for an answer. Bankotsu said nothing after that, so Kagome continued. "Look, I'll call you by your name and you'll call me by my name, ok. It's Kagome. You know that."

"Whatever your sweet heart desires, _Kah-go-may_." Bankotsu answered sarcastically.

"Hey," Kagome snapped angrily, "Do you know what I've been through, just to save your life?"

"I didn't ask you to save my life."

Kagome couldn't believe this was the kind of thank-you she was receiving for all her hard work and worry. She was out and out speechless.

"We are enemies, remember?" Bankotsu reminded her, still carrying on the conversation like the two were best buds. "Why _did_ you save me, anyways?"

Kagome stood up, and turned away. "I don't even know anymore." She whispered mainly to herself. She didn't know why, but she felt a sudden pang of sorrow that targeted her heart. Maybe the past few days never happened. She remembered being in his arms just the other day. Was that memory lost?

_Kagome wiped her eyes. She had been crying, but she didn't notice it. Now that she knew, the tears wouldn't stop coming. Bankotsu trying to strangle a nurse disturbed her, but another thought claimed the most of her attention. She turned to him, her hair dancing in the wind._

_She hugged him._

_Just out of the blue. She couldn't help it. She hugged him tight. She nuzzled her face into his shoulder, earning a big smear of dirt to find its way onto her cheek from Bankotsu's haori. She wrapped her arms around his back._

_Bankotsu looked absolutely helpless as the girl's weight crashed against his own body, making his waver a bit with pain. Kagome could feel his tense up in her arms, and his breath lock in his chest. After a moment, she was scared she had knocked the wind out of him._

_Kagome looked up to see him staring down at the top of her head, eyes wide, arms hanging by his sides. She loosened her grip at the look on his face, saying, "Bankotsu? I'm sorry…d-did I hurt y-you?"_

_Bankotsu blinked a few times, but he did not hug her back. "Why are you crying?" He asked again, his voice sounding distant._

_Kagome laid her head back on his shoulder, careful not to touch the stitches. "You don't know how close you were to having to have breathing assistance. Nobody thought you'd live…I'm just glad you're going to be ok." She sobbed happily. Again everything was so quiet other than the birds singing and squabbling at each other that she could hear his steady heart beat._

_And then, Bankotsu rested his cheek on top of her head and wrapped his arms around her body. Secretly, Kagome was so pleased she thought she would burst with happiness. His body was so warm against hers, and it just felt…right. She didn't even give the slightest thought to InuYasha now._

Didn't he…love her?_ No, Kagome. He is right. We are enemies. Nothing more _Kagome told herself. She did not want to believe it.

Behind her, Bankotsu put a piece of chicken in his mouth experimentally. Deciding it was safe to eat, he chewed and swallowed. Then, "Anyways, so who's in this….photograph?"

Kagome had to squeeze her eyes tight to stop the tears at his carefree attitude that she (reluctantly admitted) fell in love with. He was just like a child. Everything about him…she loved. Besides, wouldn't InuYasha say something smart like 'why'd you save me' to somebody he didn't know very well? Bankotsu _had_ been through a lot the past few days. She dared hope that the man before her would not think of her of an enemy after all this.

Kagome retook her place beside Bankotsu and gazed down at the picture. "That is me, with my friends Eri, Ayumi and Yuka." She pointed to each person as she said their names. "We are at my school."

"I wonder how the guys are doing without me." Bankotsu pondered absently.

"Hmm?" Kagome inquired, snapping the braided haired man out of him thoughts.

"Oh. I mean Jakotsu, Suikotsu and Renkotsu." Bankotsu supplied with a cute frown plastered on his features. Kagome didn't like the thought of the other Shichinintai, but nodded, silently saying she understood. She didn't know what else to say to the young leader for comfort, knowing the Shichinintai were as close as family.

Now, Bankotsu pointed to a different picture. "Who's in this one?"

"There is me, my brother Souta, my cat Buyo, Mama, and Grandpa, standing outside our house." Kagome answered, again pointing to each person. "Do you…have any family?" She asked after a moment of thought.

"I got the guys." Bankotsu replied proudly, his blue eyes washing over all the pictures like a wave.

"I mean like a Mama or Papa. Or a sibling."

Bankotsu shook his head slowly. "Nah, they are all I got. Now there is only us four left. Damn, it's all my fault that they were killed again, too. I should have been there to protect them." His hand unconsciously made a fist.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Was all the raven haired girl could say. What else could she? She and her friends were responsible for killing Bankotsu's only family and Kagome felt awful.

Then, gathering herself up, she said, "Well, I've got to go and study for school tomorrow. You stay here, and eat your dinner, and I'll see you in the morning, ok?" Kagome confirmed.

Kagome made to leave; she opened up the shrine door, but then Bankotsu's voice made her stop and listen. "Hey…Kagome," he said, for once saying her name, "could you 'study' in here? I'm not really used to being alone."

CUTE! Deciding on a positive, Kagome nodded and left to get her books.

-----------------

The wolf prince howled loudly in pain and crumbled to the ground, his clawed hands clutching his legs. The soft purple aurora from the jewel shards slowly turned darker and darker until the shining light was jet black.

Kagura and Kohaku had left him to wither in pain, so that he was all alone, just outside Naraku's castle. "S-so…close." He managed, trying to overcome the pain and continue, but it was just too strong. "Damn! That kid…has t-tainted my jewel shardssss…"

Kouga became very still. His icy blue orbs darkened and a paint purple mark appeared on his forehead. Just when Kagome needed him, Naraku had taken him. Unable to stop himself, he walked towards the huge castle, his limbs moving stiffly, like a robot.

Kouga saw everything, but his body was being controlled. He could not talk, or protest the moving of his legs as he bent down and leapt a massive jump onto the balcony of the gray castle.

Now, the wolf demon stood silently on the balcony ledge, twenty stories above the ground. The door that lead inside the castle was left wide open, and Kouga could vaguely make out the form of a man with long hair sitting on the floor. It just _had _to be Naraku.

Kouga instinctively told his body to lunge at the lowly half demon, but it did not comply. It stood still, waiting. The shadowy figure stood itself up, and walked out onto the balcony so he stood face to face with the awaiting wolf. Kouga was proved correct, for it was the one and only Naraku that stood, smirking evilly in front of him.

Kouga tried to lash out at Naraku with his claws, but to no avail. His hand remained at his side. Naraku laughed. "How does it feel to be rendered completely useless?" He asked.

The half demon's eyes were filled with menace when Kouga was unable to answer his remark. "Now here is what I wish you to do. You will seek out Kagome, the girl you love. And then kill her, and the one she travels with, Bankotsu."

Kouga's quick reaction was to start cussing Naraku out, but his mouth only opened ajar, and his body turned itself and leapt off the balcony. As soon as his feet touched land, they went in super speed motion, running with the unearthly power of the tainted jewel shards, off in search of the ones he was ordered to kill.

----------------

After saying a farewell to the demoness Akira, who had to depart to meet with Sesshoumaru, Miroku found his way back to Kaede's village relatively easy. He walked in haste to Kaede's hut, eager to tell somebody what he knew, and to catch up on current events.

When he entered the quaint hut, he saw Kaede bustling around the room, and a still figure laying on the futon in the back of the room. Blood lay on the ground in small pools.

"Lady Kaede! What happened here?" Miroku demanded urgently as he went to the back of the room to lay eyes on Sango's bloodied body, her soft chestnut hair draping over her shoulders, her eyes shut under ruffled bangs.

"Sango!" He cried.

Kaede joined Miroku. "Calm ye self. Yelling will not help anything." She began bandaging the taijiya's arm.

"What happened to her?" Miroku asked again, taking Sango's limp form into his arms and hugging her tight, snatching the arm away from Kaede. The old miko frowned deeper, having been disturbed while trying to stop the blood.

"Please, child, I must bandage her or she'll die from blood loss."

Realizing this made extreme sense, the monk laid the pretty woman back down, and Kaede continued to bandage many parts of her body. "She was supposedly attacked by one of the Shichinintai, according to InuYasha, but Kagome says the Shichinintai are dead, so I'm not entirely sure on the story."

Miroku was outraged. The Shichinintai would pay _dearly _for Sango's pain. No matter how many woman he flirted with, deep in his heart he knew he loved Sango, and only her. He would marry her one day.

"…So Kagome and InuYasha are here?" Miroku asked after a moment of determined thinking.

"Kagome is in her time, and aye, InuYasha has just left to check up on her. He was the one who found Sango like this." Kaede replied. "Now, if ye don't mind, I'll ask ye to wait outside while I change and bandage Sango."

------------------

Kagome woke the next morning to the ringing of her pink alarm clock that sat merrily on her night table.

The night before she had stayed up way too late, sitting in the shrine with Bankotsu. She had gotten absolutely _no _studying done whatsoever, but answered the mercenary's many questions about her time and school. Heck, they talked all night, just like two high school girls having a slumber party. It was almost like the both of them had forgotten all about being enemies in the feudal era, much to Kagome's glee.

The ebony haired girl hoisted herself out of the warm covers on her bed, and got dressed in her regular school uniform. Then she went into the bathroom down the hall and brushed her hair and teeth, and then headed downstairs into the kitchen. Mama was tending to the kitchen, as usual, and Souta was sitting at the table, impatiently awaiting his toast.

"Good morning, Mama." Kagome greeted cheerfully, and kissed her mother on the cheek. She completely ignored Souta.

"Have a good day at school today, Kagome." Mama said, handing her daughter her backpack and an apple and a water bottle. Kagome took them without hesitation, but scooped up a few more pieces of fruit.

"Really hungry." Kagome explained at her mother's astonished look.

The sixteen year old girl had set her alarm a little later because she went to bed so late, so she had to be off to school quickly. But before she made her way to school, she slipped into the Higurashi shrine to see Bankotsu still curled up in his bed. Kagome smiled warmly at how child like Bankotsu really was.

"So you are a sleeper-inner." Kagome concluded quietly, her voice holding adoring amusement. She kneeled beside him and shook his shoulder gently (the one that wasn't operated on) until he roused. At first he was startled, but then he calmed down and actually smiled at her.

"Did I scare you?" Kagome laughed.

"No, ha ha, Jakotsu always has to wake me up in the mornings." Bankotsu shared.

_Aww, that's so cute _

"Well, I'm going off to school now. Here are a few apples and bananas for you to eat. Promise me you'll stay in here, ok? Don't come out for anything." Kagome handed over the fruit.

"Your coming back, right?"

"Yeah, of course I am." Kagome answered gently. Obviously he got lonely easily, and she felt bad about leaving him all cooped up in the little shrine.

Kagome said good-bye, and then warned Bankotsu about staying inside once more, and then hoped on her pink bike and peddled off to school, apple in hand, back pack swung over her shoulder.

- #- # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Once at school, Kagome met up with Ayumi, Eri and Yuka. They walked to all their classes together, and talked about what new things had been happening at the school. All the normal teenage conversation subjects.

Kagome found out that since she was not in her art class very often, and the majority of the student body wanted in her class, she was transferred to poetry, much to her displeasure.

She took her seat between the window and Houjo who was (luckily) the only person she knew in the whole class. It made Houjo happy, anyways.

"Hello, Houjo-kun." She greeted.

After a _very _boring class, with the poetry teacher, Mrs. Jakobsen, just going over the classroom expectations and handing out papers, Kagome walked to her next class with Houjo. "I'm glad your back, Kagome. I was getting worried that you had a serious problem or something." Houjo said.

Kagome blushed. "I'm feeling a lot better know."

Houjo flashed his white teeth at the flushing girl, then, "what did you have, anyways?"

"Uhhh…some sort of spider bite?" She fibbed quickly. _Hah! I really do stink at lying. If it was a bad enough spider bite to make me stay home from school for a few months, I'd most likely be dead _She thought afterwards.

Soon, it was time to go to math class. Joy. Kagome was completely lost, and (not helping) she couldn't get her mind off Bankotsu, and all of his super cute traits. She couldn't help it- she was turning completely gaga. _Snap out of it, girl! _Kagome told herself, and forced her eyes on the black board.

After math class, which was a total disaster, Houjo found her again. "Kagome, I did some reading in the last block, and found out _these _are good for regaining health and building energy." He held out a plastic baggy filled with tiny black…bugs, by the looks of it. "Just put them in the blender with some yogurt and juice. You won't taste them, I promise." He added, smiling.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling students to start heading to their next classes. "See you later, Houjo-kun!" Kagome waved and ran off before she was forced to take the package presented to her. There was no way she was going to eat bugs. Not in her era, where they had food, that's for sure.

Next up, Kagome had English class, which went ok. It was one of her easier subjects. And then after that, Kagome had P.E.

Finally her school day was over!

-------------------

Damn that Kagome girl for making him wait in this stuffy shrine!

Though still cold, Bankotsu found it very humid and sticky in the little shrine, and he was very much _displeased._ He paced back and forth, running his hand along the wooden wall. He had looked at the photo album at least twenty times trying to pass the time, and had eaten all the fruit, and was now quite hungry.

Why was he taking orders from her anyways? As long as he didn't kill anybody, he was sure it would be fine if he went and got something to eat. What had she done with his Banryuu, anyways?

Without a second thought, Bankotsu listened to his growling stomach and left the shrine in which he had been confined. Then, he opened the back door and headed into the 'kitchen,' where all the strange contraptions had been.

But there was something else that hadn't been in the room when he was last there. No, some_body_. There was a woman in her late forties, washing the counters. Bankotsu walked in anyways.

"Yo." He said, trying to get the woman's attention.

Mrs. Higurashi looked up. "Oh. Who are you?"

"Bankotsu, leader of the Shichinintai." He answered proudly, crossing his arms and straightening his stance. "And I'm hungry."

Mrs. Higurashi laughed softly. "You must be one of Kagome and InuYasha's friends."

Bankotsu's eyes widened. "Hell no, I'm supposed to kill InuYasha." He exclaimed hurriedly. The woman frowned.

"We do not say 'hell' in this house. Now, what would you like to eat?" She scolded.

The mercenary looked around. "Sake. Lots of Sake. And-"

Just then, annoyingly interrupting Bankotsu's orders, a young boy waltzed into the kitchen. He threw his bag on the floor and kicked off his shoes. Then he obviously realized the stranger standing in his kitchen.

"Hey!" Souta cried, delighted. "Are you one of InuYasha's friends?" He ran up to stand in front of the new man, completely ignoring Mama.

"…"

"Anyways, I want some-"

Bankotsu was cut off again by a tugging at his bloodied sleeve. _Don't kill anybody…don't kill anybody…_ Bankotsu looked down at the raven haired kid, and shook his sleeve out of his grasp.

"Souta, hands off." Mama snapped.

Souta sighed.

Bankotsu tried once again. "Get me a-"

"So you come from the feudal era, just like InuYasha? Do you fight demons?" The little boy asked excitedly.

"…Uhh, I don't know, and yes. Now, I'm hungry! Stop bugging me, twerp." Bankotsu grumbled, inching away from the happy kid.

"Why don't you sit down, Bankotsu, and I'll fix you something to eat." Mama gestured towards the kitchen table. Bankotsu complied, and sat down in a chair, and rested his feet on the table.

"Ah, ah, feet down, mister!" Mama shot, keen as a hawk. Bankotsu had to restrain himself from cutting the woman's throat, but he did as she said, muttering something rude under his breath.

Bankotsu looked around. The kid had disappeared. What was his name? Souta? That was Kagome's little brother. Just then, a steaming bowl of soup was placed in front of Bankotsu. Mama, used to the bad manners of Kagome's visitors, went on cleaning the kitchen, not bothered much when she received no thank you.

Just as Bankotsu made to take a heaping spoonful of soup, Souta appeared out of no where at all, sitting across from Bankotsu, and getting very in-your-face. Bankotsu dropped his spoon in surprise. "What the hell do you think your doing?" He cried out.

Souta looked taken aback, and Mama warned the braided haired man about his language at the table. "Wanna play some cards?" Souta asked lightly.

_To hell with the spoon… _Bankotsu picked up the bowl of soup and put it to his lips, draining it in only a few minutes. The younger boy watched in astonishment. That was considered bad table manners, and he was always scorned for something like that.

Not waiting for an answer from Kagome's 'friend,' Souta shuffled and dealed the cards, then explained to him how to play Go Fish. At fist, Bankotsu was confident, and wore his cocky smirk as the game was explained, but after a few minutes, he was cussing and throwing the cards all over the kitchen.

Kagome walked in the door.

She watched as Bankotsu threw his hand of cards into the air and then slammed his fists into the table, making Mama cringe. "I won, I won!" Souta cheered in victory.

"Don't be so half-assed. This game is a piece of fucking shit." Bankotsu muttered.

Just as the crude words escaped Bankotsu's lips, Mama whapped him on the head with a spatula. Bankotsu whipped around, bringing his hand up to rub his head where he had been hit, and Kagome swore she heard him growl. Mama laughed.

"Umm, I'm home…" Kagome tried to make herself noticed. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Everyone turned to face her. "Kagome, why didn't you tell me we'd have a visitor? I would have prepared." Mama said, eyeing Bankotsu oddly. Kagome could feel her eye twitch.

"Well, uhh, I didn't know he'd be _joining _us, either." Kagome said, glaring at the mercenary. She walked up to Bankotsu and grabbed his hand, then dragged him into the other room. He didn't pull away; he was glad to get away from the card game and the annoying little boy.

Once out of earshot, Kagome unleashed her furry;

"What do you think your doing? I told you to stay where you were!"

"I'd like to see you sit in there for a day with an empty stomach!" Bankotsu shot back, indicating to his stomach.

"You didn't hurt anyone did you?"

"No." _Though I would have liked to_

Kagome looked Bankotsu up and down. It appeared he wasn't lying. She was just worried what her parents would think. He was still wearing his bloody attire, which was questionable.

"…You can't go around looking like this." She stated.

"Why? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Bankotsu asked, looking down at himself.

"Well, for one, you're covered in blood. People in my time aren't accustomed to seeing something like that, and your clothes are a bit unusual."

"Unusual? Take a look at yourself!" Bankotsu scoffed angrily. "This is traditional clothing."

"I'm just saying people in _my _time wear things like I do, which is strange to everybody in _you're_ time. While you're here, you'll have to wear something else." Kagome explained.

"Oh."

Kagome decided she would take Bankotsu to the mall later that day, but she would wait until dark because the mall was always very busy after school. And there was nothing to do about Bankotsu being known to her family. Just that-

"**DEMON**!Where is he!" Somebody screamed.

Grandpa.

The old man dashed into the other room where Kagome and Bankotsu were talking, his spiritual papers held in his hand. Mama and Souta followed close behind. "Papa!" Mama scolded.

Kagome immediately glared daggers at Souta. "You told him?" She snarled.

The young boy averted his gaze, and Kagome's mother gave her a knowing look, silently saying: _He's only eight. He accidentally let it slip. It wasn't his fault._

The old man sent a spiritual paper flying at Bankotsu's head. It landed, and stuck to his forehead. Bankotsu looked up.

Then, the Shichinintai leader reached up his hand and ripped off the offending paper. "Well shit. Now my hair is sticky." He said nonchalantly.

Mama and Grandpa gasped at the use of language, but Souta and Kagome couldn't help their giggles. Bankotsu's cerulean eyes narrowed.

He slapped the sticky paper on the top of Kagome's head. "Ha. How do you like it?" He asked. Kagome's laughing stopped, but Souta's only grew louder and more out of control.

After carefully prying the sticky paper out of her hair, Kagome crumpled it in her hand. "Grandpa, he is not a demon! He is a human, just like you and me. You can't exorcize him." Kagome explained sternly.

Grandpa eyed Bankotsu coldly, who was trying to make his bangs look at least half-normal again. They were all stuck together because of the glue on the back of the paper. "Fine, but if I see anything fishy going on, I'll send that demon to hell." Grandpa shot, and stomped off.

- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

After that little incident with Kagome's Grandfather, Kagome had run the shower for Bankotsu, so he could clean himself up. While Kagome waited for him, she picked out one of her old baggy black t-shirts for him to wear out to the mall, but had a hard time figuring what he could wear as pants. Nothing she, Souta or Mama had would fit him (Or look good). Kagome went to Mama for help, who, of course, went back to her kitchen.

"Mama, what could Bankotsu wear as pants? I don't think we have anything that will fit him."

Mama Higurashi was quiet for a moment, and her eyes softened like she was remembering a happy memory. "I do believe we have something." She said gently, and led Kagome into her and Grandpa's bedroom.

"I don't think something of yours or Grandpa's will fit him…" Kagome warned as her mother knelt down and reached for something under her bed. When she came back up, she was holding a big box full of dusty, yet neatly folded men's clothes. Mama sighed passionately.

"These were your Papa's, before he died." Mama said quietly, her soft and understanding eyes now reflecting hurt. "You're friend can wear them. They should fit."

Kagome suddenly felt depressed. She couldn't even remember what her father looked like, but she desperately missed him. "…Why would you let Bankotsu wear these? It's you're only reminder of Papa." Kagome asked in a whisper, taking the box full of clothes offered to her.

Kagome was not surprised to see a tear fall from her mother's eye. She knew she loved her Papa very much. The older woman whipped her eyes.

"D-don't mind me, Kagome, dear. I just miss him." She sobbed.

"Are you sure you want to let Bankotsu wear these?" Kagome questioned again, giving her mother a warm smile, trying to comfort her.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "I know InuYasha means a lot to you, but I can tell you have been through a lot with this Bankotsu." She said.

Kagome could feel herself heat up. "You can t-tell that?" She asked, scared that her mother might be able to tell something more.

Mama stood up, brushing away the last of her tears quickly. She just gave her daughter a knowing smile, not wanting to embarrass her any more, but it was obvious she knew something else. Kagome didn't know how she did it. Mother's touch?

Kagome stood up too, and hugged her mother tightly. Then she picked up her father's clothes and left after saying: "Thanks a lot Mama!"

After a little longer than she expected, Bankotsu finally turned off the water for the shower. Careful to avert her gaze, she passed him a towel and waited for him in her bedroom. She went and sat on her bed.

Ten minutes passed, and Kagome could here Bankotsu cursing his hair if she heard correctly. Deciding to investigate on what was taking the mercenary so long to simply dry himself off; Kagome crept down the hall and peeked into the bathroom.

Inside the steamy room, Bankotsu stood in front of the mirror, his long, shiny, black hair held in his hands. It looked like he was trying to pry it apart, and rip the strands away from each other; all in all he had a problem. _Then, _Kagome realized he only had a towel around his waist, revealing his very good looking chest and arms. She couldn't help the startled scream that escaped her throat as she fell backwards onto her rear.

Bankotsu turned around to face her, dropping the bundle of hair. "Oh. I'm glad you're here." He said and walked towards her. He knelt down in front of her shaking-with-nervousness figure and offered his hair to her. "I got a knot. Think you could undo it for me?" He asked with a grin.

Kagome hesitantly took his silky hair in her hands, forcing her eyes away from his firm and well built frame. While she tried the knot, she asked: "What did you do with all your bandages?"

Bankotsu pointed to an overflowing garbage can full of blood stained bandages.

"I see. Guess we'll have to replace those."

After some patient fiddling from Kagome and impatient waiting from Bankotsu, she managed to free his hair of the knot. "Want me to braid it now?" Kagome offered.

"For sure." He remarked.

After Bankotsu's hair was braided to Kagome's satisfaction, she gave him her old t-shirt and her father's pair of baggy beige pants, which fit him quite nicely. The shirt was a little tight though, and you could easily see his muscles through it.

Kagome couldn't help think that Bankotsu looked very sharp in his new clothes. It suited him perfectly. "Well, were ready to go out now." She told him.

Kagome packed the money that Mama had given her when she'd first come home, and swung her pink purse over her shoulder. She had changed into a white tank top and baggy army pants and grass green flip flops. As they were about to head out the kitchen, Kagome's mom stopped them.

"Are you going out to the mall now?" She asked.

"Yeah, now that were all cleaned up." Kagome answered, speaking for Bankotsu.

"You just plan on getting some new clothes for him, right?"

Kagome nodded. "Umm, yeah. I think that's all we need for now."

Mama smiled. "I guess that means he's staying for awhile."

"…I want him to be in better shape before I take him back."

To tell the truth, Kagome didn't want to ever take Bankotsu back. As soon as he went back there, the last of the Shichinintai would come and claim him, and once again Kagome and he would be enemies. InuYasha would never allow her to see him again. And the thing she was the most scared off- Naraku. She kept pushing the thought out of her mind, but the fact was, Bankotsu has a few of Naraku's jewel shards and there was no doubt Naraku would get them back once he had no more need of him, and the rest of the Shichinintai. Naraku would kill them all…

"Kagome?" Bankotsu asked anxiously. "I want to go to this 'mall' now." He stated.

Mama giggled at the mercenary's impatience. "You better be off then." She told Kagome and gave her a little push out the door, since she seemed memorized in thought.

- # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Kagome led Bankotsu down the busy street of Tokyo towards the mall. The huge building was in sight- they were almost there. Because of the crowded and over-populated streets in Tokyo, the two were made busy pushing (and being pushed) their way through. Bankotsu stayed extremely close to Kagome, each of their shoulders pressed against each other. The cars that zipped by made him turn his head to watch them pass. He almost tripped once while looking at a store on the side of the street with flashing lights and signs.

One woman pushed Bankotsu rather harshly while she was heading in the opposite direction. "Watch it, wench!" He barked after her.

"Bankotsu, you can't say that kind of stuff on the streets!" Kagome said, avoiding some of the glares from the people around the two.

Then, a young man, maybe two or three years older than Bankotsu, caught up with the two. He smirked at Bankotsu. "Taken' orders from your girlfriend? Haha, you disgust me! What happened to a male's pride?" He snickered.

Bankotsu tore after the man, but Kagome grabbed his arm before he could reach him. Then, she pulled him to her side and linked arms with him and said to the man (without thinking it through first):

"Well at least he _has _a girlfriend, punk!" Kagome shot down.

The man looked put-down, and he hurried off. Then Kagome realized what she had just said. She pulled her arm out of Bankotsu's. Bankotsu flashed his cocky smirk at her.

"Girlfriend, huh?"

Kagome blushed deeply, and turned away. "I just said it to make him go away…" She explained sheepishly.

"I thought you said that we couldn't talk like that on the street?" Bankotsu remarked.

"That was an exception." Kagome was glad that Bankotsu did not bug her about saying she was his girlfriend, so, finding her confidence, she smiled warmly up at him.

After a few more minutes of pushing, they were at the mall.

------------------

The mall was absolutely chaotic. Bankotsu pulled Kagome everywhere he wanted to go, and asked a hundred questions per minute. Half of them Kagome didn't even get to answer because he was onto another thing already.

Kagome had managed to find time to buy him white, black, red and blue t-shirts, and two pairs of baggy blue jeans and a pair of black jeans. After that she realized for the first time that he had no shoes, and had been walking around in the mall barefoot. She bought him a pair of black skate shoes. The last stop she made was at the drug store where she bought more bandages.

Kagome and Bankotsu took the scenic route home, because the mall was giving Kagome a huge head ache and Bankotsu seemed fidgety for the last half an hour. Probably way too much for him to take in at once.

The two passed under a bridge, and Kagome showed Bankotsu the big pond with the squawking ducks and the swimming Koi fish that lined the walk way they were currently on. Kagome sighed and breathed in the fresh air, beginning to enjoy herself. It was so pretty here.

"So is there anything else you want to look at?" Kagome asked Bankotsu.

No answer.

Kagome looked around her. The braided haired man was no longer beside her. "Bankotsu?" Kagome asked as she looked around her.

Then she saw him. He was under the bridge, talking to an old man sitting on the ground. A homeless hobo in other words. She ran over to them.

"You ever tried weed before, kid?" The old man asked Bankotsu.

"Weed? Why the hell would I eat weed off the ground when we have sake?" Bankotsu snapped as Kagome arrived.

"Here, try some." The old man stretched out a shaky hand with a little bundle filled with drugs.

Kagome snatched up the packet of drugs before Bankotsu could reach out and take it. "Hey, what the heck are you doing with this stuff? It's illegal!" Kagome scolded. She stuffed the weed into her pocket, intending to throw it out when they were out of the sight of the hobo, so he couldn't retrieve it.

Bankotsu was curious now.

Kagome grabbed Bankotsu's hand and pulled him away. "Come on, let's go."

-----------------------

"What was that stuff, anyways?" Bankotsu asked as he and Kagome arrived at Kagome's house.

"It was a drug. It's illegal, and it'll make you go wonky." Kagome explained, swinging the shopping bags. "Kind of like sake." She added quietly.

Bankotsu scrunched up his nose. "Who would want to eat weeds?"

Kagome laughed. "I don't know. I can't imagine it tastes too good."

When the two walked in the front door, they saw Kagome's mother sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. "Hey, Mama, were back." Kagome said, putting the shopping bags on the ground.

Mrs. Higurashi never looked up from the newspaper.

"Mama?" Kagome asked. Realizing that they might be here awhile, Bankotsu leaned himself on the wall. He was exhausted.

Mama finally looked up. "Oh, hi Kagome, Bankotsu. How did you make out?"

Kagome told her mother what all they had purchased. Shopping had gone pretty good, though Bankotsu fought the shoes at first. "What are you reading?" Kagome asked.

Mama frowned. "A poor doctor was murdered." She answered sadly. "Listen to this: A doctor named Benjiro Takhama was found murdered just yesterday in his house. His fiancée, Nicki, has yet to been seen since the incident."

"Doctor Takhama!" Kagome exclaimed in surprise. She turned to Bankotsu.

"It was the blond." Bankotsu shrugged casually.

_Shoot. Bankotsu was right when he said there was something wrong about Nicki…_

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well that's chapter 13. Its 18 pages long, my longest chapter so far. I'll try to update as soon as possible, guys! Keep reviewing. It helps, I swear.**

**Just want to say that I do NOT do drugs! Never will.**

**Blueeyedchibi**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my readers! -**

**Wow, long chappy! I hope to god you guys like it! For all my loyal readers and reviewers, I added some awesome Kagome/Bankotsu fluff! Whoopi!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

_Mama frowned. "A poor doctor was murdered." She answered sadly. "Listen to this: A doctor named Benjiro Takhama was found murdered just yesterday in his house. His fiancée, Nicki, has yet to been seen since the incident."_

"_Doctor Takhama!" Kagome exclaimed in surprise. She turned to Bankotsu._

"_It was the blond." Bankotsu shrugged casually._

She stormed up the stairs and into her bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind her before flopping face forward onto her bed. "So much death…" She muttered into her pink sheets.

There was a knock on the door. "Kagome, is everything alright?" The concerned voice belonged to Mama.

"I'm fine." Kagome answered stiffly, and remained lying on her bed. A few minutes later, Kagome recognized the unmistakable flopping sound of Bankotsu trying to walk normally in his new shoes up the stairs and down the hall, until he stood in front of Kagome's door. She heard him try the door.

"Just leave me alone!" Kagome shouted behind the locked door.

Her whole door came crumbling to the ground in splintered pieces. Bankotsu stood in the door frame, looking absolutely dumbfounded.

"Whoops…"

Kagome bolted up. "Bankotsu! You just wrecked my door, you idiot!" She snapped angrily. The man walked in the bedroom anyways, after he had pulled himself together again. He sat beside her on the bed.

Kagome hid her face in her hands and sobbed silently. The destroyed door didn't bother her near as much as the fact that somebody she had seen only a few days earlier was now dead.

"Why are you so upset?" Bankotsu asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kagome was disgusted with his lack of sorrow. "You should be upset, too, you jerk. Doctor Takhama was murdered, and he was the man who saved your life! Maybe you've killed so much you've forgotten how to feel remorse." She muttered, looking up to glare daggers at him.

She instantly regretted saying that.

The sadness that immediately entered his solemn blue eyes stabbed Kagome in the heart. She knew she was wrong to say that. She knew what he had been through, and she had seen it, with her very eyes, thanks to Midoriko.

Bankotsu leaned back, and his shoulders drooped, and he looked away from her. "Oh, Bankotsu, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that…" Kagome apologized quietly.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, the two sitting side by side on the edge of the bed, Bankotsu spoke. "You aren't innocent any more, Kagome." He was still looking away.

Kagome was confused. "What is that supposed to mean?" She snapped lightly.

He slowly turned to face her. Kagome noticed the white's of his eyes glimmering. "You have witnessed so many deaths, that there is no way you can continue being a regular, innocent school girl." Then, after a moment's wait, he added: "Plus, it wasn't that man that saved my life. It was you."

Kagome was deeply touched by his words, and suddenly, her worries disappeared. He had just instantly made her feel better, like nothing had ever happened. She leaned her head on his shoulder, letting her black hair fall into her face. To her surprise, Bankotsu wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

His warmth flooded into her body, forcing a happy grin on her features. She snuggled even closer to him. "How's your foot?" She asked, remembering the crutches that Takhama had given them.

"The shoes are pretty uncomfortable." Bankotsu replied, resting his head on top of hers.

"No, I mean your injury. The doctor said you sprained it." Kagome laughed.

"Oh. Its fine, it doesn't hurt." He explained.

"Yeah, but the doctor said the only way for it to fully heal is if you use crutches and keep your weight off of it." Kagome said more to herself, mentally scolding herself for forgetting.

The door bell sounded, and Bankotsu snapped his head up and tightened his grip on Kagome's shoulder. "Relax; it's only our door bell. Mama will get it." Kagome said softly, and Bankotsu's chin was replaced on top of her head once more.

"Kagome! You're wanted at the door!" Mama's voice yelled from below.

Aggravated that she had to get up from the most comforting and loving position she had ever been in with a man, Kagome groaned in frustration and wriggled out from underneath the mercenary. "Be right back." She promised, before descending down the stairs.

Standing, smiling sweetly in the door way was Houjo. And to Kagome's horror, he was holding the baggy of black, gruesome bugs he had tried to give her at school.

"Umm, hi, Houjo-kun. W-what brings you around?" Kagome asked sheepishly after her mother left.

"Well, you forgot these little guys at school." He began, holding up the bag for her to take. "You must have been so upset when you got home, that you couldn't eat them!"

"Uh huh, I s-sure was." Kagome stumbled, beginning to blush.

Just then, a man with long braided black hair could be seen stomping down the stairs. He walked over to stand beside Kagome, his arms crossed, and his eyes narrowed.

"Who's he?" Bankotsu and Houjo demanded at the same time.

"Oh, Bankotsu, this is Houjo. He's just a guy from school." Kagome said nervously.

"Just a guy from school?" Houjo echoed, looking rather hurt.

"Obviously…" Bankotsu muttered under his breath, and rolled his eyes.

"Ahem!" Kagome nudged Bankotsu in the side, but very gently because of his bruised rib bones. "And Houjo, this is Bankotsu."

Houjo smiled at Bankotsu, -though it was only half sincere- and held his hand out for him to take. Bankotsu just glared.

Kagome's eyes widened in embarrassment at Bankotsu's rudeness. After a minute, Houjo took back his unshaken hand. A long moment of awkward silence followed.

"So what is Bankotsu to you?" Houjo asked Kagome. "Cousin?" He silently hoped.

"Leader of the Shichinintai." Bankotsu butted in.

Houjo looked slightly puzzled. "Yes, he is my cousin." Kagome added, smiling reassuringly at her classmate.

"I'm not your cousin!" Bankotsu declared loudly, and turned to face Kagome and give her a look that silently said: 'what, are you stupid!'

"…Heh, heh..."

Another couple silent minutes passed, and Houjo seemed to find his tongue once again. "So where are you from? I never see you at school."

"Most definitely not from around here!" Bankotsu spat. "Came up her weird time-traveling well I think." He jerked a thumb at Kagome.

"Oh, okay…." Houjo frowned, and forced the bag of black bugs into Kagome's hand, and took a few steps backwards. "I better be going. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Kagome!"

And with that, Houjo hopped onto his bike and peddled off. Bankotsu looked down at the insects in Kagome's hands with disgust.

"You want those?" He asked, making a face.

"Huh, what? Are you kidding me? Their so gross!"

Bankotsu took the bag from Kagome and hurled them into the sky with unearthly power, and it landed on top of Houjo's backpack even though he was already past the end of the driveway. Seeing it land on its target, Bankotsu dusted off his hands and shut the door.

Ignoring Kagome's stare, Bankotsu scoffed carelessly at her. "Stand up for yourself. If you didn't want those things, just say it."

"But Bankotsu," Kagome objected, "he went through so much trouble to get those to me."

The man shrugged. "So?"

Kagome sighed. "You could have been a little friendlier."

"But I don't know him."

Kagome embraced him lovingly and laid her forehead on his chest. "Not everybody is your enemy, you know."

Bankotsu wrapped his arms tightly around her body.

- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

That night, after dinner, the Higurashi household quieted down and started to get ready for bed. Bankotsu was more than ready to protest spending another night in the shrine, but he didn't even get a chance. Kagome told him that it would be ok for him to sleep inside the house now that her family knew about him.

Kagome laid a few pillows and blankets on the couch downstairs for Bankotsu. When she bid him good night and started climbing the stairs up to her bedroom, she swore she saw loneliness and longing in his eyes.

**DREAM SEQUENCE**

_Kagome wandered aimlessly inside the dense forest. She was lost, and everything around her was gray in the haze. She was wearing her regular school uniform, and was growing quite cold. _

_The forest ended abruptly and Kagome entered a vast clearing. Dead ahead of her, six figures sat around one that sat atop a small boulder. She could hear hearty laughter._

_As she grew closer and closer, Kagome recognized the figures to be the Shichinintai, sitting around Bankotsu. She was fairly near them, but to her surprise, nobody noticed her, not even when she accidentally stepped on a twig and it snapped in half loudly. _

_Suddenly, the sound of charging men and clanking armor could be heard from the cliff just above the band of seven. Bankotsu whipped around, his elegant braid flying over his shoulder, to see an army lead by a masked man on a chestnut horse. _

"_What gives?" Kagome heard Bankotsu call to the masked man; the leader._

"_The Shichinintai have become too famous for their own good!" The daimyou called back. "You all kill too much! We daimyou fear you even as allies!"_

_Bankotsu and the rest of the Shichinintai stood. They immediately turned to their leader for instructions and comfort._

"_So you think you can take us?" Bankotsu asked. Kagome could tell he was trying to act confident for his companions._

"_You have nowhere to run! All the daimyou have joined against you!"_

_Bankotsu looked straight past Kagome and saw hundreds and thousands of men emerge from the forest and surround him and the others. It began to snow, and Kagome could hardly keep from shivering and clattering her teeth._

_Renkotsu ran to Bankotsu's side. "Oo-aniki?" He asked urgently. _

"_Run!" Bankotsu yelled to his group. None of the soldiers around them bothered to move. They all knew that the Shichinintai had no chance of survival._

_The lead daimyou on the cliff raised a hand and signaled. Arrows mixed in with the falling snow and hammered into the ground in front, behind and beside the retreating Shichinintai._

_Kagome backed up into the forest so she would not be spotted, and tried to keep up to the running mercenaries. She was having a major case of déjà vu, and she sure didn't like what she knew was going to happen next. She had to stop the killing of the Shichinintai. She just had to._

"_You are all too dangerous to let live! Even in this time of warfare!" The masked man called after them._

_The arrows brought Kyoukotsu down first, him being the biggest and easiest to hit. Bankotsu stopped and started to run towards his fallen companion, but Renkotsu pushed him on._

"_He is lost, Oo-aniki." He had said._

_Mukotsu went down next._

_Suikotsu took an arrow for Bankotsu._

"_No! Suikotsu!" The Shichinintai leader yelled in distress and sorrow._

"_Oo-aniki!" Jakotsu called. _

_Renkotsu and Ginkotsu fell behind._

_A speedy arrow pegged Bankotsu in the shoulder. He cried out in pain, but kept running, side by side with Jakotsu. The last one of his comrades._

_Kagome watched in horror as Bankotsu was hit with an arrow. She forced herself to keep running. Not a minute later Jakotsu was struck in the back, and he fell to the ground. As soon as Bankotsu's skilled senses detected the thud of Jakotsu falling to the ground in the snow, Bankotsu turned around and was hit with an arrow in his leg and his side. _

_Kagome cried out. "BANKOTSU!"_

_Her scream fell upon death ears. Bankotsu had the most hurt, betrayed and _pissed off _look reflecting in his narrowed blue eyes, and Kagome could tell the arrows that were drawing blood from his body weren't going to stop him._

"_You'll have to do a lot better than that to kill me!" Bankotsu screamed, his voice cracking badly. Many hot, steaming tears rolled down his face. Then to the feminine man, he whispered, _

"_Jakotsu, get up. We can escape!"_

_Jakotsu looked up, his brilliant black eyes dulling with death. _

"_Hurry, Oo-aniki! Save yourself!"_

"_I'm not leaving without you, now get up!"_

_The two men were whispering to each other, and Kagome puzzled over how she could hear them since she was a fair distance away. Their voices seemed to play in her head, other than coming out of their mouths. _

_Bankotsu soon had two new arrows sticking out of his attire. He felt weakened and dizzy from his loss of blood. Jakotsu's head fell to the ground, his cheek resting against the snow. _

"_Jakotsu, don't you dare die!" Bankotsu pleaded as he dropped to his knees and cradled his friends limp body._

"_Oo…aniki…" And Jakotsu died._

"_NOOOOO!" Bankotsu screamed and cried in agony. Another arrow hit him in his shoulder, and another hit him in the back. _

_Bankotsu laid Jakotsu's body on the bloody ground and stood up, his hands balled into fists._

_Kagome's attention was stolen by a wagon driven by two black horses as it approached Bankotsu, the wooden wheels squealing and bouncing up and down from the uneven terrain. _

_Bankotsu recognized the man that hoped out of the wagon as the second-in-command. He also noticed the bodies of the Shichinintai piled on top of the wagon._

"_You just won't die, will you?" The man asked hauntingly as he walked up to the last of the Shichinintai._

_Bankotsu said nothing, and did not even try to cease the salty water running from his eyes. He just looked up to the man infront of him, crying freely, although he managed to maintain a nasty looking glare._

"_How dare you look upon me with your filthy eyes?" The second-in-command man spat._

_It was now or never. If Kagome didn't act fast, Bankotsu would be killed. She didn't care if she was putting her life in danger…she would die for him. She sprinted as fast as her legs would carry her towards the two men._

_Strangely, neither of the men saw her, or gave any sign saying they acknowledged her. Not wasting any time, she looked for something that could inflict some damage on Bankotsu's opponent. Jakotsu's dead body caught her eye, but before she turned away from the sad sight, she saw the hilt of his snake-sword underneath his body. _

_Even though she didn't like Jakotsu, it still saddened Kagome to pull the Jakotsutou from under his limp body. The sword was heavy, but it didn't seem to matter at the moment. She held the sword in front of her, then, mimicking Jakotsu's movements, she flicked the hilt and the many blades came hurtling out towards the second-in-command._

"_This ones for you, Bankotsu!" Kagome cried as the blades wrapped themselves around the offending man. Once the man was wrapped up, Kagome pulled back on the hilt._

_Not only did either man completely ignore her, but the Jakotsutou suddenly vanished into thin air, as if it had never been there. _

_Deciding to try something else, Kagome jumped in front of the man and started pounding on the man's chest. "Leave him alone, you brute!" She hollered._

_Her fists went right through his body. _

_The man walked right through and past Kagome, and delivered a vicious blow to Bankotsu's face. The young leader fell to the ground, unconscious before he even hit. _

_Kagome could only watch in terror as the man bent over and roughly swung Jakotsu and Bankotsu over his back. Then, he walked back to his wagon, carelessly tossed the two on top of their comrades, and drove away._

_Kagome knew they'd be beheaded after that. She dropped to her knees, and cried in anguish. _

_**-Ring, ring, ring, ring-**_

Kagome sat bolt up in her bed. Her body felt cold, yet her face was covered in sweat. Only after about five minutes did she realize she was dreaming and that her alarm clock was wailing quite loudly.

It was a horrible dream, the same dream Midoriko had shown her of how the Shichinintai were betrayed and murdered, though this time, she was in it, and completely helpless.

Kagome quietly and slowly got dressed and ready for school, of course, after she had crept down the stairs to make sure Bankotsu was still there. She had started getting a weird feeling that he would be down there, minus his head.

Just before Kagome left for school, she ate two pieces of toast and a banana. Her mother was usually already up, and was helping her get ready , but she must of slept in today. Kagome decided she would just go about quietly, and not wake anyone up.

So much for that.

The minute she touched the door knob to exit the house, Bankotsu was awake and by her side.

"You're hearing is pretty good." Kagome complemented, surprised.

He yawned and stretched lazily. "Comes from being an assassin." He explained. "You goin' to that school thing again today?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, but I'll be home in a few hours, I promise. You should go back to sleep, you look really tired. Just try not to make any noise."

Kagome said good bye and left, and Bankotsu walked back to the couch and flopped down on it. Before he could even concentrate on going back to sleep, Kagome's mother came rushing down the stairs, still in her nightgown.

"Oh dear. I must have forgotten to set my alarm. Has Kagome already left?" She asked, seeing their visitor was already awake.

"Uhhmm…" Bankotsu mumbled sleepily.

Within minutes, Mrs. Higurashi was in and out of the kitchen. "Bankotsu, Kagome forgot her lunch. I was up all night making it for her."

Bankotsu rolled over, trying to shut out the woman's voice and go back to sleep.

"Could you perhaps take it to her, please?"

"…"

"Her school isn't too hard to find. It's a big building, with many windows and people her age."

"Alright, alright, I'll go." Bankotsu grumbled, and kicked off the blankets.

- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Bankotsu walked down the side walk in the direction of the school, trying not to get close to anyone and avoiding eye contact. Mama had given him a big fur coat to wear, even though it was the middle of summer, because Bankotsu was still slightly cold, though he had been starting to feel better lately. He held Kagome's bright pink lunch box in his hands, and wore a blue base ball cap on top of his head.

He only knew where the school was because Kagome had showed it to him on the way to the mall yesterday. He snarled to himself as a light breeze made him shiver, and threatened to steal his hat.

After not more than a ten minute walk, Bankotsu was at Kagome's school. Everybody was in their classes, except for the occasional skipper, and it only occurred to Bankotsu that he had to _find _Kagome to give her her damned lunch.

_Common' Bankotsu. It isn't that bad, I mean, considering what Kagome did to save your life. She didn't have to do that, you know, but she did._

_She knows I am a mercenary, and a ruthless killer, but she stuck with me, and helped me get better. How many other enemies would do that?_

_I would have died without her help._

- # - # - # - # - # - # -

Kagome took her seat in her poetry class, the last class before lunch. She yawned, and was greeted by a cheerful Houjo, who seemed to be over his meeting with Bankotsu the day before.

"Urrg, I'm _so _hungry!" Somebody complained just behind Kagome.

Kagome snapped her fingers. "Oh darn! I forgot my lunch at home." She sighed in frustration. Her stomach decided to grumble now, to remind Kagome of how hungry it really was.

"Kagome, are you alright? It looks like you didn't get a very good sleep." Houjo inquired, concerned.

Kagome replied, more to herself, "Just…had a bad dream."

"You know, I have a great remedy for troubled sleeps." Houjo offered with a charming smile.

Kagome groaned inwardly. "More bugs?" She asked.

Houjo laughed. "No, silly, a movie!"

"Thanks for the advice, Houjo. Maybe I'll pick one up for tonight."

"Well, I was actually hoping you'd come to the movies with me tonight?"

Kagome gulped. "A d-date?" She confirmed.

"Yes, a date." Houjo echoed happily. "It looks like you need something to get your mind off something…else."

Not wanting to disappoint or hurt Houjo's feelings, Kagome looked around for a distraction. Just in the nick of time, the sound of footsteps could be heard on the roof. It was pretty loud, since the part that was being walked on was metal, and the something that was walking was walking pretty sloppily.

Startled screams could be heard from upstairs, and the poetry teacher, Mrs. Jakobsen, looked up from her book. "What on earth…"

A blur landed on the metal ledge outside Kagome's class room window. The someone peered inside the window, obviously looking for someone, and when he laid eyes on Kagome, he smirked and placed his hands on the window. Then he pushed the glass in, and it came right out of the window. The man jumped in, and caught the glass by the edges so it wouldn't fall and shatter on the ground, then leaned it up to rest on the wall.

Kagome stood up and walked towards the man as she realized who it was. "Bankotsu, what are you-"

Bankotsu deposited the pink lunch box on the nearest desk and captured Kagome's lips in a passionate kiss. Without any hesitation, Kagome opened her mouth to his, and together they stood in front of the whole poetry class, including Houjo, who sat with his jaw hanging open.

Bankotsu pulled out from the kiss, but leaned his forehead on top of Kagome's. "Do you want this?" He whispered for only her to hear. He kissed her again gently. "I told you to stand up for yourself, Kagome. Push me away."

Kagome kissed him back, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her around the waist, caressing her back. Truth be told, pushing Bankotsu away was the last thing she wanted to do. Being there in his arms just felt so…right. Sure, InuYasha had embraced her before, but it had never felt like this. Kagome even forgot they had an audience.

They let their tongues explore each other's mouths, and after a moment, Bankotsu pulled away again. They were both out of breath, and gazing deeply into one another's eyes. Bankotsu thought Kagome's eyes looked absolutely brilliant, glimmering with happiness. A small smile graced her gentle features.

Kagome stood on her tip toes and made herself a little taller, and then she planted a soft kiss on the purple mark on Bankotsu's forehead. "I…I think I l-love you, Bankotsu." She stumbled to get the words out.

Then Bankotsu pulled her close to his body and hugged her tightly, one hand softly massaging her hair. The embrace was that of, 'I love you' and even more of 'I'll protect you forever.' Kagome couldn't remember a time she was this happy.

"I brought your lunch, Kagome." Bankotsu said, changing the subject but never releasing her from his arms.

"Thank-you." She whispered.

The two stopped and just listened to each other's breathing. The whole class had been dead quiet. Suddenly, they heard the sound of somebody choking down tears. Kagome and Bankotsu looked to the very front of the classroom at Mrs. Jakobsen. At that instant, the old woman stood up and began applauding.

"That was so _beautiful_!" She hollered in delight.

Bankotsu eyed her strangely, but looked back down at Kagome when she started to address him. "I'll see you at home, ok?" She asked.

Bankotsu nodded and pulled away. He kissed her gently on the lips before jumping out the window, not bothering to but the glass back in the window. Kagome slowly and awkwardly made her way back to her desk, as all eyes were on her.

"I guess you're more than cousins, ne?" Houjo asked hoarsely, disappointment laced into his voice.

Kagome nodded slowly, ashamed for lying.

"So that means you won't want to go to the movies tonight?"

_Aw, poor Houjo. I never wanted to hurt his feelings, but I can't help it. I feel nothing for him._ Kagome thought to herself.

Mrs. Jakobsen started up her class shortly afterwards. She had taken the kiss better than Kagome had ever hoped, and since she knew no one in her class except for Houjo, they didn't really mind either.

While the teacher read a passage from the poetry text book, Kagome's mind drifted far from that topic. She unconsciously reached her hand up to touch her lips.

She couldn't stop thinking about him, or his kiss, all day long.

- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #-

When school ended that day, Kagome had made up her mind that she would find Houjo and make things ok with him. All during poetry class, he hadn't uttered a word, and that wasn't like him at all.

Kagome ran across the school to his locker, but he wasn't there. She headed to the bike racks outside, and to her relief, he had just gotten there. "Houjo!" She called, trying to get his attention.

Houjo looked up when he heard his name being called, but when he saw it was Kagome, he went back to unlocking his bike.

"Houjo," Kagome panted as she arrived by his side, "I'm glad I caught you."

Houjo ignored her and pretended to be transfixed on his bike wheel.

"Come on, Houjo, I'm really sorry I lied to you." Kagome said honestly. "You know…how love can make you to funny things." The words were so unfamiliar to her.

Houjo sighed deeply. "Kagome, _I _love you." He said without looking up.

Kagome gasped and looked away. She felt her cheeks getting hotter. "I-I'm sorry, Houjo…"

Houjo finished unlocking his bike, so he stood up and hoped on. "I'm sorry too." He said, before pedaling off.

"Houjo wait!" Kagome shouted.

The boy kept going, and soon he disappeared down the road. Kagome's heart sank.

_Why is he being so difficult? He should consider himself lucky! More than half the school wants to go out with him, so why does he insist on me?_

- # - # - # - # - # -

Kagome's walk home was slow and agonizing. She was frustrated with Houjo for not listening to her and being reasonable. She was very tired, but she couldn't deny that she was excited to see Bankotsu.

When Kagome opened the door to her house, her mother greeted her with open arms. "How was school today?" She whispered.

"…Interesting." She answered quietly. "Why are we whispering?"

Mama grew a big smile and pointed towards the couch that could be seen in the other room through the door frame. Bankotsu was fast asleep, one arm behind his head which was resting on the arm rest, the other hanging off the couch. Both of his legs were propped up on the arm rest on the other side of the couch, and a thick blanket was laid over his stomach.

Kagome couldn't help but smile along. She walked up to Bankotsu and sat down on the edge of the couch. He rolled over in his sleep, so that he was curled up in a ball now, and Kagome lay down next to him and rearranged the blanket so it covered the both of them.

She fell asleep in no time at all.

- # - # - # - # - # -

Someone shook her shoulder gently. "Kagome, its dinner time." Mama whispered.

Kagome rolled away from the noise and nestled her head into the crook of Bankotsu's neck. "Kagome, Bankotsu, its going to get cold."

Bankotsu groaned loudly in his sleep, but Kagome woke up and tossed the blankets off the couch. She rubbed her eyes, and stretched, and Mama smiled warmly down at her.

When she saw that Kagome was actually going to get up, Mama left for the kitchen. "Bankotsu, get up." Kagome said sleepily. She could hear him snort in disagreement.

Kagome gazed down at him, her eyes taking in his figure. He had his back to her, and was snuggled up against the back rest of the couch. She picked up a stray strand of his raven black silky hair and started kneading it through her fingers.

"Come on, its time to eat." She tried to persuade the sleepy man. Finally he rolled over and got himself up off the couch. Kagome laughed in victory, but as she looked him in the eye, her laughing died down.

Bankotsu's beautiful blue eyes were hazy, and were starting to turn a dull grey. "What now?" He asked impatiently as Kagome stared wide-eyed at him.

"Y-your eyes!" Kagome stammered.

"What about my eyes?" Bankotsu demanded.

"Bankotsu, they're starting to go all cloudy." Kagome grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kitchen and in front of Mama, who was dishing up more food. Souta and Grandpa were already eating at the table.

"Mama, look at his eyes!" Kagome said frantically.

Mama looked, and gasped. "Oh dear, that doesn't look good." She said after a moment of examination.

"What are you two talking about?" Bankotsu snapped, starting to feel awkward.

Nobody had a chance to answer poor Bankotsu, for in an instant, Grandpa was out of his chair and right in Bankotsu's face.

"Just as I thought. This creature is a demon! He cannot hide his true identity forever!" Grandpa bellowed.

Bankotsu pushed the old man away, and then looked at Kagome for some reassurance and perhaps an explanation.

"What do you think it is, Mama?" Kagome asked, worry clear in her voice. She inched closer to Bankotsu's side, so that their shoulders were touching.

Mama turned to one of her cupboards and pulled out a thick, hard cover book. She immediately started flipping through the pages until she found the one she wanted. Then, she ran her finger down the page, stopped, and said, "Here we go."

"The Murky Waters Virus,

Symptoms: paling of the skin, cloudy eyes, loss of breath, and later on, intense body pains. This virus only occurs if the victim is introduced to it by having a needle filled with the offending fluid. Only doctors have possession of this drug for medical reasons, but when used in the wrong case, it could be a disaster. At first, you will feel fine, but give it two to three weeks and you will definitely feel it."

There was a frown plastered on Mama's features as she read the passage. Kagome's eyes were wide with horror, and Bankotsu just looked plain…angry.

"Damn that blond wench!" He hollered.

Mama and Grandpa cringed away from the loudness and ferocity of his voice. Souta continued eating his dinner like nothing had happened, and Kagome turned to face the mercenary.

"You think it was Nicki?"

"Who else? You said she was a doctor's assistant or something…and she killed someone." He stated simply.

Kagome took this all in. It definitely made sense. "Is it contagious?" Kagome asked, changing the subject.

Mama dived into the book once more, but after only a minute she shook her head. "No, luckily you can only get it from injection."

_Damn…What is happening here? I thought Bankotsu was going to get better now! _Kagome thought to herself. _Things just aren't going as planned…_

---------------------

**A/N: Okay, sorry it took so long, but hey, it was in my two week max promise, right? My dad grounded me for a whole week, so it was really hard to update. Put I swear, another chapter will be here soon, and it will be more exciting. I don't know what you thought of this one, but I hope you like it. I put lots of fluff in there too, ne? Awesomeness. **

**Frozen Current: Just want to thank you again for your wonderful reviews! I really want you to realize how much they mean to me. I love how you tell me your favourite part of a chapter, it really helps me keep going, and it makes me feel good about my work, and it also lets me know what you, as a reader, likes. Please, please keep on going. I luv yeah!**

**Thanks a lot to my other reviewers, you guys are my world and you make me smile so big my mom swears my face is going to crack. Please review, even if you didn't like this chapter. Remember, constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Till next time, Blueeyes**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Prior to chapter 15, I just want to say I got a couple of reviews saying that the kiss in chapter 14 was a bit random and rushed. NOT saying that's a bad thing! I thank you for your opinion. I just want to know if anyone has any advice for writing stuff like that. Thx.**

**Read, review, and enjoy.**

**Chapter 15**

Dinner at the Higurashi's was quiet that night after Bankotsu's out burst. He had thoroughly hammered his point into the family's brains that he was completely fine, and had no virus. Though the room was quiet, there were silent conflicts being exchanged around the table.

Grandpa and Bankotsu were in a heated glaring-contest. Souta was transfixed with the man from the past's eyes, for they indeed looked like a cloudy storm, but was careful not to be caught staring. Mama kept to herself and only stared down at the table while eating her supper.

Kagome, however, was not frightened by Bankotsu's fury. She was lost in a sea of thoughts, wondering over and over again, _how could this be happening?_ She had been so convinced that everything with the Shichinintai leader was going to be ok, and now this?

And, to add to the whole mess inside her head, Kagome's emotions were starting to get the better of her. _Could I possibly love Bankotsu? Well, I have to now, he kissed me, and I kissed him back…and I liked the feeling_

After dinner, Kagome volunteered herself and Bankotsu to do the dishes so that they could talk. It didn't take long for Bankotsu to catch onto drying the dishes; he was a pretty smart guy.

"Why am I here?" Bankotsu asked suddenly, setting down the drying towel, and turning to face the girl. When Kagome only looked away, he clarified, "I mean, why did you bring me to your time, fully knowing that I am an assassin, and I am your enemy? I've been trying to figure it out for awhile now."

Kagome sighed painfully when Bankotsu mentioned being enemies. Luckily Bankotsu took a hint and came up behind Kagome and wrapped his strong arms around her waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I mean, before we even got here, I was injured, and you could have left me to die. But you didn't. Why?"

"Because I'm not that kind of person," Kagome answered quietly. "And I…I don't think you deserve to…die."

"Huh." Bankotsu thought this over in his head. "You're a nice girl, but a little confusing." He smirked into her ear.

"There's something else," Kagome admitted, "There is a dead priestess, named Midoriko. She was the one who made me feel everything you did."

"Whatever happened to _that, _anyways? Your friends were so upset about it, and now it's just gone?"

Kagome thought momentarily about her friends back into the feudal era, but then continued on with her conversation. "Midoriko mentioned something about her controlling the spell, or whatever it is, so I guess she gave it a break for awhile.

"Midoriko showed me your past."

"…What? What about my past?"

"Well, she showed me how you and the rest of the Shichinintai died."

As soon as she said this, Kagome felt Bankotsu's arms loosen, and then drop down by his sides. "It's in the past, and it's a waste of breath." He stated solemnly. "We all died, and after that, it's over."

Kagome turned around to face him. "But it still affects you!" She argued.

Bankotsu paused for a moment, a frown plastered on his handsome features. "Do you know what it is to be leader?" He asked her sternly. Kagome obviously didn't know what to say, so he continued, "It means I am responsible for their lives. I was in charge, and they depended on me to save them."

"…It wasn't your fault, Bankotsu."

"Then who's was it?" He demanded. "Now, we have another chance at life, and I've failed all of them once again. Only Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu are left."

"They got themselves killed." These words were foreign to Kagome, and they stumbled uneasily off her tongue. She never thought she would say something like this.

Bankotsu sighed. "Naraku is going to want his jewel shards back sooner or later. We can't live forever. I knew that when I accepted the job offering to kill InuYasha, Kouga and Sesshoumaru, but I just wanted some more time. It felt like I had not even lived half of my life…"

"And you didn't. You're only seventeen." Kagome supplied. She leaned in close and hugged Bankotsu tight. "And you won't die. I won't let Naraku get what he wants."

Bankotsu hugged her back, but he knew in his head and heart that it would be a failed attempt. How could this girl defeat the demon Naraku?

Later that night, since there was no point in hiding Bankotsu anymore now that her parents knew about him, Kagome decided it would be good for him to sleep in her room, because he seemed to get lonely on the couch downstairs. She placed a few pillows on the ground next to her bed, and then laid out a big blanket for him to crawl into. Then, she lent him a pair of boxers and a big t-shirt to sleep in. When they were both settled, Kagome turned out the light and whispered, "Good night, Bankotsu."

- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Kagome lay awake, listening to Bankotsu roll over in the blanket for what seemed like the millionth time. She glanced over at her digital clock on the night table, just to see the glowing red numbers flashing twelve thirty p.m. It had been two and a half hours since she had turned out the lights; and she had not even managed a wink of sleep.

"Is…it uncomfortable down there?" She asked the darkness.

Suddenly, Bankotsu's graying azure eyes shot open. Even though they were loosing some of their colour, his eyes glowed in the dark like a predator's. She could see nothing in the room, not even her own hand before her face, yet she saw those eyes staring up at her.

"What do you think?" The mercenary snapped lightly.

Kagome scooted over to the far side of the bed. "Well, you could sleep up here with me, if you'd like." She offered.

Kagome could tell he was thinking. His eyes lowered, and they did not blink. She waited patiently for a response, but he said nothing. After a minute, she heard him get up, and lay down next to her.

Kagome smiled in the darkness.

The miko from the future heard no more from her companion, and she was able to slip into a deep slumber.

**Dream Sequence**

_Cold…It was so cold. _

_She tried to find warmth by hugging herself with her arms, but to no avail. She wanted to go home, but she was lost. Been lost for two days now; wandering in the forest._

_The forest ended suddenly in a straight line, and the scenery changed the minute she exited the dense wood. _

_It started to snow lightly._

_Something was heading straight for her; it was coming from around the bend. All she could see was the glint of metal._

_Kagome paused in instinctive fear. Soon she could see a human- a young man, maybe a few years older than herself- come from around the corner. He had long ebony hair which was tied in a neat braid at the back of his head. _

_He was walking casually with his gigantic halberd resting on his shoulder, eyes closed. Kagome recognized him right away. She ran forward and met him, crying, "Bankotsu!"_

_Bankotsu's lids opened to reveal his shocking blue eyes. He dropped his Banryuu, and held his arms out wide so he could catch the girl._

_Once she was safe in Bankotsu's arms, she laid her head on his chest and sobbed. "I was so alone…and so cold."_

_A minute later, Bankotsu had vanished into thin air without a sound. Kagome looked around herself franticly, and was utterly surprised to see InuYasha standing not to far away from her._

_His amber eyes reflected so much hurt. "Do you not love me anymore, Kagome?" He asked quietly._

-----------------------

The hanyou snuck carefully around the side of the Higurashi household, and bounded with ease onto Kagome's roof where her window was. All the lights were off, so he supposed the family was sleeping. He didn't mean to be this late, don't get him wrong, he was desperately worried about Kagome's safety, but he didn't have the guts to leave Sango until he was sure the old hag Kaede knew what she was doing, and she gave him a little push out the door.

_If she is in her time, that must mean she is alright. But why didn't she wait for me in the village?_

The matter was odd indeed, but he guessed it didn't really matter. All he wanted to do was make sure she was safe and unharmed. Shaking his head to get rid of his thoughts, he quietly opened up the window fully. As soon as he did this, the air from inside of the house gushed into his sensitive and precise nostrils.

The air absolutely _reeked _of the Shichinintai leader. A deep growl sounded uncontrollably from InuYasha's throat as he let himself in the house.

His searching golden eyes adjusted to the darkness immediately. His demonic abilities allowed him to see perfectly around the room, though it was black as pitch. Even though he sensed Kagome's presence on the bed, he was instantly very, very unhappy.

For there was a figure laying next to her, and he knew darn well who it was. He didn't even give himself time to think of a reasonable explanation for the happening, for in a snap he was at the bedside, pulling Bankotsu out of bed by his braid.

He told himself he didn't need time to think of an explanation, or time to calm his nerves. What if this man had done something to Kagome? Being stronger than her, he could have done anything. Ripped away her virginity, murdered her family.

As soon as InuYasha reached out for Bankotsu's hair, the mercenary's eyes snapped open and he wiggled farther down the bed before the hanyou could snag some of the raven black hair.

Bankotsu flew to his feet after dodging InuYasha's clawed hand, his bangs falling messily into his face as he got into his battle stance; knees bent, hands in fists.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" InuYasha snarled ferociously. If looks could kill, Bankotsu would be dead.

The man before him blew his bangs out of his face, and smirked smartly. "'Could ask you the same thing, dog."

All the commotion had roused Kagome. She lifted her head lazily; her eye lids only half open. But when she watched the scene play out before her, her eyes snapped wide open. InuYasha spared her a quick glance. "You ok, Kagome?" He asked.

Kagome hoped out of bed in one swift motion. "I-InuYasha, I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

InuYasha looked devastated. "What the hell do you mean, what am I doing here? You just left for your time without even staying to tell me what's going on!"

"But-"

"And what the _fuck_ is he doing here!" He demanded, pointing a trembling finger at Bankotsu. InuYasha's whole body was shaking with fury.

"Oh, not very friendly." Bankotsu added in a sing-song voice. It would have made Kagome giggle and smile, if only InuYasha wasn't standing right there.

InuYasha bolted past Kagome and charged straight for the Shichinintai leader, claws outstretched. Just as the hanyou was in arms length of Bankotsu, Bankotsu jumped into the air and preformed a perfect flip right over InuYasha's head and landed lightly behind him.

Bankotsu clicked his tongue. "Missed me."

"Stop playing around and fight me, you bastard!" InuYasha barked. Kagome had never seen the white-haired hanyou this mad, and it scared her.

"InuYasha, stop it! Wait a minute." Kagome called desperately before he could run at Bankotsu again.

This drew both InuYasha and Bankotsu's gaze.

"Its not what it seems, ok? Let me explain." Kagome walked over and clutched InuYasha's big sleeve.

InuYasha pulled his arm out of her grip. "Kagome, you don't need to lie for him. I'm here now, and I'll teach him a lesson for harassing you." He spat, talking to Kagome but looking at Bankotsu.

"But he didn't harass me, InuYasha!" The young miko protested.

Bankotsu watched the two argue, and quite frankly, he hated how the mutt wouldn't give her a chance to speak. Not that he needed her to defend him; he welcomed InuYasha's feeble efforts with open arms. _Stand up for yourself _He thought to himself.

"Shut up, Kagome. Do you realize our greatest enemy is standing before us, unarmed and helpless?" InuYasha sneered.

Bankotsu folded his arms over his chest and keh'ed. He decided to ignore the stupid and inaccurate comment about being helpless, and said, "Would you shut your trap and let the girl talk? You say you care for her, but you really don't act it."

Bankotsu heard Kagome gasp, and instantly felt the heat of the hanyou's glare. Before he knew what was happening, InuYasha had him cornered, standing only a hairs length from him. Bankotsu smirked right in his face.

InuYasha's fist went flying, aimed right for Bankotsu's face. The mercenary jerked his head to the side without having to move his body, making InuYasha miss miserably and sending his fist crashing into the wall.

"He's…He's not my enemy." Kagome breathed. As soon as she said this, InuYasha ripped his fist from the wall and whipped around to glare at the futuristic miko.

"What did you say?" InuYasha growled at her, unable to control his anger. This whole situation was making his blood boil and his mind spin. "Kagome, I can kill him now, and we will be one step closer to defeating Naraku!" He cried in frustration and confusion.

"I'm sorry InuYasha. But I won't let you kill Bankotsu."

InuYasha's eyes widened and he was silent for once, leaving the room to an awkward silence, with only the sound of the men's heavy breathing. Bankotsu lowered his gaze; the girl said she wouldn't let him die, but he only realized the true feeling that burned in his chest as she said that to InuYasha. No, she had demanded that. There was nothing unsure in her voice, no embarrassment, and no regret.

Nobody had ever talked about him like that. Why was this girl so different? He knew her feelings had developed out of pity; he wasn't stupid. But as he spent more and more time with her, he sensed that they had changed drastically. Along with his own.

Naraku had ordered Bankotsu not to kill the miko, but to bring her to him. After the second week of being together, Bankotsu wanted to do neither. For awhile it was a choice of her or his comrades, and he had decided he would sacrifice neither. The Shichinintai were his only family, -even though he knew Renkotsu was untrustworthy- and this woman…he loved her.

All his life he and his companions slaughtered village after village, and never had he met anyone he adored as much as her. He tried to fight it at first, but his feelings were overpowering.

InuYasha swept over to Kagome and seized her shoulders tightly, and then bounded out the window with her. While he was half way out the window, he turned and growled a warning at Bankotsu.

"Don't follow."

Outside on the roof, InuYasha pushed Kagome onto the outside wall of the house, and looked her straight in the eye. "Kagome…" He whispered hoarsely, his eyes softening. "What's going on, Kagome?" He demanded lightly.

InuYasha saw the girl take a deep breath. Her eyes were glimmering with unshed tears. "I'm sorry." She mumbled again.

"…"

"I...I love him, InuYasha."

InuYasha's eyes widened at hearing this. His grip slightly loosened on Kagome's arms, and the miko thought InuYasha looked just as hurt and betrayed as he did in her dreams. It truly broke her heart to see him like this.

After a quick minute, InuYasha's see-through gaze turned into a heart-piercing glare. His eyes narrowed evilly, and his grip tightened a little too much. "He's a _murderer,_ Kagome! What's gotten into you?" He hollered painfully.

Kagome winced away from the noise and the pressure on her arms. "You don't know him like I do!" She protested in Bankotsu's defense.

"Like hell I don't! The only thing I know is that he is working for Naraku and he had killed over a thousand innocent people! Get it into your head." InuYasha kept on yelling. He sure looked like he was having one heck of a night.

Kagome shook her head sadly. "Have trust in me, just this once." She pleaded.

"Listen, Kagome." InuYasha said surprisingly gently. "Even if you…love him, you two could never be. Naraku will kill him and you will be all alone."

"Naraku won't kill him." She nearly growled.

"**He is a_ zombie_!**" InuYasha cried loudly, trying to knock some sense into the girl's head.

A tear rolled down Kagome's cheek, and she looked away from the hanyou who kept her imprisoned. InuYasha was taken aback as he had only ever made Kagome cry a few times, and he hated to see her weep. _Stop crying you stupid girl… _He thought to himself, but he did not know what to do about the situation at hand.

Should he comfort her? Take her into his arms like he had always longed to do? No, now he had waited to long. He was just too stubborn to make a move, and now he had lost Kikyou _and _Kagome.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said once again, breaking the silence that had engulfed the two.

Bankotsu stood beside the window beside Kagome's bed, his head hung. The girl was ruining everything for her and the hanyou, just for him. A zombie. He knew InuYasha was right, and Kagome would end up broken hearted in the end.

The mercenary chuckled despite himself, all alone in the room, listening to the agonized screaming that took place just outside on the roof. _Your turning into a softy _He told himself. _What would the guys think?_

He knew for certain he would be _severely_ punished for bringing a wench back home from Jakotsu. He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the half demon yelling angrily at Kagome.

"Fine, Kagome. If this is what you've chosen…I don't ever want to see you back in the warring era again!"

"What are you saying?" Kagome asked, devastated.

"Don't ever show your sorry ass in the past again! I never want to see you there!"

"InuYasha, you don't mean that!" Kagome sobbed.

InuYasha released Kagome's arms, and walked to the edge of the roof. "InuYasha!" Kagome called after him, but before she knew it, he had jumped to the ground and had sped off towards the shrine. He was gone.

Kagome was left to linger just outside her window, steamy tears escaping freely from her eyes. The next thing she knew, her legs had given way and she was sitting up against the house, hugging her knees. She tucked her head to her knees and rocked herself back and forth in hopes of comforting herself. She didn't even try to stop the crying fit she was going into.

Bankotsu's skilled hearing easily detected the sound of Kagome crying. He didn't know what to do. The mess she was in was really his fault; would she be angry at him? Would she send him away?

As much as Bankotsu wanted to maintain his prideful attitude that he was so well known for, he could not deny the longing to go out to the girl. But what would he say? He couldn't just march out there and act all bloody cheerful about it. Screw InuYasha anyways.

Before he had time to act, the girl had hopped through the window and was now walking straight towards Bankotsu. She stopped just inches from his face and stared into his eyes. Then she sighed deeply, and said, "Sorry about that," in the most sincere, soft voice.

At Bankotsu's confused look, Kagome smiled lightly. "I don't expect you to change for me. I like you just the way you are."

_I can tell by the look on his face that he doesn't have a clue what to do. Comforting someone must be so out of his nature…yet, he is so gentle _Kagome thought to herself.

Bankotsu outstretched his hand; it was shaky, and unsure. Finally, he rested his palm on Kagome's cheek and with his thumb, wiped away her tears. A blush made its way onto Kagome's features, but she was miraculously able to maintain eye contact.

------------------------

InuYasha jumped out of the wooden well and into the feudal era. _Home._ And Kagome should be right behind him. Although horribly saddened inside, the hanyou was brimming with anger. How could Kagome go and betray her friends that she said she loved so much? He could have easily killed Bankotsu that night, and then Naraku's plans would be foiled. But no.

Why didn't he? So what if Kagome objected? Why did he hold back?

No, InuYasha convinced himself that it was not his fault he had left Kagome in tears. Well, it wasn't. She brought it on to herself, and she can suffer her mistakes. Something sharp panged InuYasha's heart.

"_I...I love him, InuYasha." _She had said.

She would see the wrong in her choice. No matter what she did, that bastard Bankotsu would die sooner or later. What could she do against it? Hide him in her era forever? Hah.

No, Bankotsu would surely want to come home. To see his precious comrades, and to quench his blood thirst. Who knows, he's probably already killed innocents in Kagome's time.

_Kagome winced away from the noise and the pressure on her arms. "You don't know him like I do!" _She had protested in Bankotsu's defense.

"_Like hell I don't! The only thing I know is that he is working for Naraku and he had killed over a thousand innocent people! Get it into your head."_ He had yelled at her.

_Then, when Bankotsu decides to kill you too, Kagome, then what will you do? _InuYasha thought to himself as he bounded swiftly and silently back to Kaede's hut. _I'll be there to save you, and you will be by my side once more_

InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks. Just a few feet ahead of him, Jakotsu sauntered to the other side of the forest. His head was hung low as he watched his feet move, never once turning to look at InuYasha or Kaede's village that was now in sight. His snake-sword dangled from one hand, dragging the tip on the ground. On the blade was old blood which he had yet to clean off.

Sango's blood.

Not too far behind Jakotsu wandered Suikotsu, though he looked much more aware than his comrade. He caught sight of the hanyou in an instant, and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Jakotsu!" He bellowed. "It's InuYasha!"

But to InuYasha and Suikotsu's surprise, Jakotsu did not look up, and kept on walking.

_There is _definitely_ something wrong here! _InuYasha concluded mentally.

"Come, Jakotsu. We can get revenge for Bankotsu Oo-aniki!" Suikotsu hollered, trying to get the younger mercenary's attention. After a minute, Suikotsu realized that Jakotsu was not going to take part, so he left him to go on by himself into the forest.

"What do you mean, revenge for Bankotsu?" InuYasha called stupidly.

Suikotsu walked closer, so they needed not to yell.

"Don't shit with me. I know what you did to him." He snarled.

InuYasha blinked. "Huh?"

Suikotsu's battle claws suddenly reached out from in between his fingers, and he readied himself for a good, long, satisfying fight.

"**You killed him you sick bastard!**"

InuYasha was slightly taken aback by Suikotsu's response. "What are you talking about? You're all mixed up. I didn't kill him." He corrected.

_Though I should have_

"Then tell me where the hell he is!" Suikotsu demanded.

Just then, InuYasha noticed that Jakotsu had fully disappeared into the forest. "Get back here!" He shouted after him, not wanting him to get away.

Suikotsu rolled his eyes. "Leave him be. Can you not see what you've done to him?" He growled.

"I did nothing!" InuYasha raised his voice now.

Suikotsu raised a clawed hand as if going to strike. "Some things in this world are a lot stronger than life itself. The friendship those two shared was unlike anything I've ever witnessed before. Jakotsu loved oo-aniki to death."

InuYasha's gaze dropped guiltily. Itwas plain and simple that Suikotsu was telling thecold, hard truth. "I know what it feels like." InuYasha mumbled.

_Kikyou…Kagome_

InuYasha fell backwards as Suikotsu lashed out and slashed the hanyou across the face when he wasn't looking. When he was on the ground, InuYasha's hands unconsciously fled to his face, holding it tightly.

He groaned, and detached his hands from his face and gazed at them. They were covered in blood. "You…bastard." InuYasha managed through gritted teeth.

"No! You are the bastard! It is your fault that the Shichinintai are falling apart! Yours!" Suikotsu screamed, his voice cracking badly. InuYasha could have sworn he would drop to his knees and cry like a child.

InuYasha stood up, the ground blurring underneath him. He was suddenly so dizzy.

"Even if it was, you all had it coming." He explained calmly. "For killing so many people. I'm sure there were families that were hurt just like you and Jakotsu when you massacred their villages and slaughtered their husband and wives, children and relatives."

InuYasha could tell that Suikotsu was about to attack for the second time, when his head jerked to the side. InuYasha's ears twitched, as he heard the thundering of feet running rapidly.

"What the…" Suikotsu breathed.

Then, the all too familiar blue-ish tornado came into eye shot.

Suikotsu grinned menacingly at the thought of being able to take his anger out on another one of the demon's that was responsible for the death of some of the Shichinintai. InuYasha just growled out of frustration at the distraction.

As the whirlwind neared, it came to a sudden halt right in front of the two quarreling beings. The winds died down, to reveal the wolf prince, Kouga himself.

But something was very wrong.

The wolf demon's eyes were blank and black, much different than his usual icy blue orbs. He reeked of Naraku, and something evil.

"Good, more freakin' bitches to kill off." Suikotsu said, cracking his knuckles.

InuYasha was unfazed, though he kept a good glare on Kouga. "Don't be a fool, Suikotsu. This isn't the Kouga you know." Then, to Kouga, he said, "What do you want?"

Kouga chuckled. "Tell me the wench Kagome and the assassin Bankotsu's whereabouts and I promise I won't hurt you." He said in fake innocence, his voice almost…mechanical. Most definitely not normal. For a fact, Kouga would never call Kagome a wench.

InuYasha noticed that Suikotsu glared harder at the mention of Bankotsu. InuYasha decided to take this into his own hands.

"What happened to you, Kouga?" He asked angrily, predicting he wouldn't get too much of an answer.

"I have taken side with Naraku. I am ordered to find the two wretched humans." Kouga explained, strangely honest.

**PATHETIC FOOL!** A voice boomed inside Kouga's head.

InuYasha watched with widened eyes as Kouga collapsed to his knees, his hands clutching his head tightly. He whined in agony.

"…Kouga?" InuYasha spoke.

Kouga's eyes flickered back to their regular, sky blue colour, then back to black. "G-get out…OF MY HEAD!" Kouga screamed, shutting his eyes tightly.

InuYasha stood helpless. What was he to do? Beside him, Suikotsu stood looking absolutely dumbfounded.

Soon, Kouga's spasms seemed to cease. Momentarily after, he stood himself up and regained his stance, his eyes blacker than ever.

"You gunna live, there Kouga?" InuYasha asked, his voice not revealing the concern he was feeling. Really, it was all the hanyou could muster. How could he show his concern to the cursed wolf? One thing for sure, he hadn't taken Naraku's side willingly. InuYasha knew Kouga would never do that.

"Shut up, mongrel." Kouga blared. "Tell me where the wench and assassin are immediately."

Suikotsu spoke for the first time. "You will never find Bankotsu. He has left this time." He stated gloomily.

"No shit he has." InuYasha muttered, nicely annoyed. "As has Kagome. Naraku, I know you can hear me, so give it up. You are such a coward that you need to take control of a wimpy wolf's body to get close to me."

Kouga laughed uncontrollably. "You are wrong InuYasha. I am just a lot wiser than you are." Naraku said through Kouga's voice.

Kouga started to walk away after that.

"Where the hell do you think your going!" InuYasha demanded.

Kouga must have gotten his own voice back now. "My orders are not to kill _you. _I am off to search for the ones my master has required." He said, turning for a moment to talk.

The wolf demon vanished in his howling winds and into the distance.

-----------------

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. And wow…a lot of swearing, but the moment called for it. My apologies! **

**Well, it seems I am doing fairly well for updating during school, ne? I'm so proud of myself! Haha. Hope you guys liked this chapter. I know, it wasn't too exciting but it was necessary. **

**Oh an about that racing fic I told you guys about, don't fret, its still coming. The chapter is just going really slow after I decided to re-do it, so please be patient. I am also working on a THIRD fic right now that has yet to be posted. **

**My reviewers:**

**sangotaku6 **Hell, I would NEVER push Bankotsu away! Kagome Is the luckiest girl in the world right now! Holy lol. I love Bankotsu so unbelievably much, and your reviews too. You always review my chapters, thank you for taking the time. Much love.

**Frozen Current **Thank you for reviewing my story. I always look forward to your reviews because they make me feel so good and they warm my heart, hehe. I'm glad that my story makes you laugh, cause I've found stories that I just have to burst out at. Well, thanks again. Your awwwssomeeee! Luvs.

**Chaotic Rei **Thank you for reviewing! Hearing that I am talented in _something _at least makes me SO happy! You are great! huggles

**punkgoddess** Thank you thank you thank you for the review! It keeps me going! Your so great, I luv you! Hhaah thanks again! Grins wildly

**Mis0ka **You are the type of person that makes me want to keep writing. Thanks for the awesome review, you made my entire week. I can't tell you how much I love that! Your review is SUPER appreciated.

**w1cked angel** Do you know how much you make me smile! I effing love you. Haha thanks for the awesome review!

**I.B Stoopid the II** Do you have any suggestions for the kissing scenes? If you have any advice, it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reviewing.

**Shale 101** Nope, that's a home made disease! Haha, thank you for the complement. Please read in the future and review! You're awesome.

**tidusXyuna637** Thank you for reading and reviewing! If you think my kiss was random, (which I can totally agree with) do you have any suggestions for me?

**Crot **You really think my story is that good? Wow, thank you so much! Keep reading and reviewing, k? Thanks again.

**-16-BrokenWings-16- **Thanks for reading and reviewing! Luvs you!

**Jade Garden** Thank you very much for reading my fic. I hope you enjoy the future chapters, and that you keep reading it! It means a ton to me that you would read it and saying that the characters are kept in line just inspires me to write more. Thanks again.

**SesshoumarusGirl15 **Well thank you so effing much for reviewing. It means so much to hear that you loved the chapter. I hope that I updated fast enough for you! Hehe, I love the fluff scenes as well, they're just so adorable!

**Diverse-Thinker **Thank you so much for taking the time and looking at my fic. It means a lot to me to hear what you think of it. And, I admire your story SO much, and it just makes it mean even more. I mean, your story is incredible. Thanks again for reviewing! You totally made my week.

**Crot Asuka **Aww thank you so much for saying I write the best story! And, I do have two more Kag x Bankotsu fics coming up in the future. Read on, and thanks again!

**Kage Youkai **Thank you thank you and once again thank you for your review. It makes me so happy to hear that you like my fic!

**Well, that only took me looks at watch 45 minutes. Oh well, that's how much you all mean to me, that I would take that much time out of my day to respond to you all. Please read the future chapters! **

**Much love forever,**

**Blueeyedchibi**


	16. Chapter 16

**For anyone who is wondering, Akira is not just somebody that wasn't really necessary in my story. She comes in the squeal, and so does the sword that Sango found, and they are VERY important. Thanks :)**

**Chapter 16**

The silver haired hanyou turned around, to see that the mercenary was gone. He couldn't help but let that damn Suikotsu escape. After the unexpected visit from Kouga, and the bitter words from Kagome, InuYasha didn't know what to think anymore.

_Kouga chuckled. "Tell me the wench Kagome and the assassin Bankotsu's whereabouts and I promise I won't hurt you." He said in fake innocence, his voice almost…mechanical._

_Suikotsu raised a clawed hand as if going to strike. "Some things in this world are a lot stronger than life itself. The friendship those two shared was unlike anything I've ever witnessed before. Jakotsu loved oo-aniki to death."_

"_I...I love him, InuYasha." Kagome had said. There was no lie in her soft voice._

All these words danced about in InuYasha's head, repeating themselves over and over again. He shook his head to clear it.

He found himself shuffling slowly towards Kaede's hut. It was very early in the morningand all the huts were dark inside, and there was no life in the village except for the crowing birds. When InuYasha was standing just before the door of the old hag's hut, he took a deep breath, and then pushed his way in past the curtain.

Kikyou's younger sister lay asleep on the floor, a thin blanket covering her body. On the futon in the back of the room, Sango lay. InuYasha found himself taking a few steps past the old miko and forward towards the taijiya.

"InuYasha."

InuYasha whipped around to see the unnoticed monk rise from his spot on the floor. He dusted off his lap and took his holy staff into his hand. "May I talk to you outside?" He whispered, as to not wake up Kaede.

InuYasha blinked a few times, but soon complied. He followed the monk outside the hut. Once outside, the monk turned to face him, his eyes reflecting hurt.

"You let Sango get hurt." He said.

InuYasha was taken aback and out and out startled. "It wasn't my fault! I wasn't there and she was attacked by the Shichinintai!" He blurted.

"You shouldn't have left her."

"What, am I her baby sitter now?" InuYasha spat harshly. He was in a _really _bad mood right now, and he didn't need any of this talk from the lecher monk of all people. He may be sounding like he didn't care about what happened to Sango, but deep down he felt so guilty.

Miroku sighed. "How's Kagome?" He decided to change the subject and give the hanyou and break. Something in his great golden orbs told the monk there was more than meets the eye.

"She's fine."

Miroku stared at InuYasha suspiciously, but decided to let it pass.

-------------------

Back in present times, Kagome decided there was no point in going back to bed after the hanyou's little visit. School was in two hours.

After awhile of convincing her guest mercenary that she would be alright, Kagome left him sitting upon her bed while she got dressed in the bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth.

Whilst in the bathroom, Kagome paused and stared at herself in the mirror. No matter how much she said she was going to be ok, her heart was utterly broken. InuYasha had told her that she was to never show herself in the feudal era again…How could he mean that?

The raven haired girl splashed cold water on her face; her eyes were red and puffy, and there were visible tear streaks that ran down her cheeks. Her hair was a mess and-

The bathroom door opened.

Bankotsu walked in and wrapped his arms around Kagome's body and hugged her tight to his body, letting the girl ease into the embrace and nestle her face into his shoulder.

"You are so beautiful." He told her.

----------------

Long, silvery hair billowing out in the wind, the great Dog Lord found himself walking gracefully up his castle steps. The little green imp and the young girl stumbled along at his feet.

He pushed open the stone doors with golden handles with his brute strength; holding it open just long enough for his two companions to hurry on in. Once inside and in the lobby, the Duke of the Western Lands confronted him.

"Greetings, our Lord Sesshoumaru." He spoke in his regular old, slow voice. Sesshoumaru made no movement, but waited for the Duke to get to the point. "Cinder's daughter, Akira, has arrived and she awaits you in her room." He continued.

The inu youkai was very much dreading this meeting. He had never had need of a mate, but now his ruling duty requires…

"I wish you luck." The Duke said, before he bowed, and then turned and strolled away.

Sesshoumaru stole a quick glance around at his home. On the outside, it looked like your usual medieval castle, but on the inside, it didn't have things like pictures hanging on the wall, or vases with wildflowers. It didn't have a decorated tile floor, and it didn't have a big read carpet going up the stairs. It was quite the opposite actually.

The castle was mostly stone inside. Instead of framed pictures hanging on the wall, bones were hung in a sign of power, royalty and leadership. There were also engravings running up and down the walls, either passages from ancient scrolls or words of the ancestors.

There also was the occasional bush or tree in a big clay pot in the hallways, but not much decoration was about. Since the Lord Sesshoumaru didn't care much for flowers and plants, and he was hardly ever here, there was not much point. Just a few things to make the place easier on the eye.

Sesshoumaru looked down to see Rin entertaining herself by pulling on one of Jaken's long, pointy ears. "Jaken, you will escort Rin to her room now." He stated.

Jaken complied quickly; pulling out of the young human's grasp. "Yes, right away milord!" He piped, and then scurried down a hall, Rin following close behind.

Sesshoumaru turned in the other direction, and climbed the stair case. It was not made of stone, but of the finest, polish wood, and the railing were made of gold. There was a lot of gold in the castle, for InuTashio, Sesshoumaru's father, had left much of it behind. Sesshoumaru had inherited many treasures from his father after he passed away, most of it gold.

Up the stairs and down the hall, Sesshoumaru stopped in front of Akira's closed door. After a moment of mental preparation, he gave a soft tap at her door.

Shortly after the polished wooden door opened to reveal a demoness, with ebony hair as long as his own that framed her face perfectly, making her look like a living beauty queen.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." She greeted him, a gorgeous smile gracing her gentle features. Her dazzling deep blue eyes stared up at him.

Sesshoumaru nodded to Akira, and then let himself into her room. Unlike the castle's lack of decoration, the rooms inside the castle were a lot homier. Akira's room was large because she was part of a royal family, but not quite as large as Sesshoumaru's.

The floor had one level, and then it dropped down one step, and then there was a sliding glass door that lead out to her own personal balcony. The stone walls were painted a very pale pink and the floor was of the same polished wood as her door and the stairs. Sesshoumaru knew that colouring the stone walls and having wood floors cost a great deal, but since she ran errands and missions for him, Sesshoumaru had allowed Cinder to 'prettify' his daughter's room.

There was a bed on the first and highest level, with big, thick white blankets and fluffy pillows of the finest quality. Semi transparent drapes hung from the top of the sliding glass door.

Akira sat herself down on her bed, sinking into the softness of it. She was wearing her usual white yukata with its jet black hem. The colour red made its way down her shoulders like a waterfall, and appeared again at the bottoms of her large sleeves. Smoky grey haze floated itself all over the fine attire. Sesshoumaru liked these colours together; white, black, red and grey. It looked very stunning and elegant, even to him.

"As you know," Sesshoumaru began, "My duty as being Lord of the Western Lands requires me to have a mate."

"My father told me."

Sesshoumaru paused, then, "Yes, he recommended you."

Akira considered this. "I don't want you to choose your life long companion by recommendation." She smiled at him.

As much as it agitated him that she told him what to do, she had a point. When demons mate, they mate for life. Though, Sesshoumaru had to admit, he was not very good with the topic. His father fell in love with a human, and now his brother and he did not understand why. It was disgusting. But Akira was a canine demon, just like him.

Sesshoumaru's silence just made Akira grin wider. "Do you want to take a walk or something?" She offered, raising a delicate brow.

What was she smiling about? Ah well, might as well get some fresh air. He was always outside it seemed, and indoors made him uncomfortable.

He let her lead him outside into the castle gardens.

------------------

Kaede woke not a few minutes after InuYasha and Miroku reentered her hut. She rose quickly, but InuYasha walked straight past her and to Sango's bedside. Kaede and Miroku watched as the hanyou laid a hand on the taijiya's forehead.

"Is there nothing you can do about her fever?" He asked, pulling his hand away.

Miroku gritted his teeth. He was touching his Sango.

I put mashed mint leaves on her forehead last night, but it didn't help too much." Kaede answered, shaking her head.

"That isn't good enough!" InuYasha snapped, whirling around to face Kaede. Miroku cringed away from the hanyou's anger, but Kaede just closed her eyes and looked wise. "Yelling won't help anything, InuYasha." She said calmly. "We are all worried for Sango."

InuYasha turned around and looked down at Sango's sweating face.

_I won't loose you, either, Sango, I promise. _

"InuYasha?" Miroku interrupted while shifting on his feet uneasily. He hated the way InuYasha lost himself gazing at _his _woman.

"What is it?" The hanyou replied impatiently.

The old miko cleared her throat. "Say, Miroku, why don't ye join me outside? I need to gather some more herbs."

Miroku hesitated clearly and frowned. After a moment, he followed Kaede outside, stealing one last glance at the two at the back of the hut.

Once the monk and miko were both outside, InuYasha kneeled on his knees and brushed Sango's bangs out of her face affectionately. He couldn't believe how motherly and protective he was feeling towards the slayer.

"Sango?" He whispered, leaning in closer.

To his surprise, Sango's lids opened slowly to reveal the slayer's beautiful mahogany eyes. She blinked a few times, then, "InuYasha?"

He didn't think she would have woken so easily.

"How are you feeling?" The hanyou asked quietly. He didn't want Miroku to hear and intrude.

"Dizzy…" She stated.

"Keh! No wonder, you lost a ton of blood from your little battle with Jakotsu." He explained arrogantly, pretending he didn't care. Sango smiled.

"It's really stuffy in here. It makes me sick." She explained suddenly.

"Huh? Oh. Can you walk?" InuYasha changed the subject quickly.

Sango thought a moment, and then tried to move her legs into a different position. She winced in pain.

Taking this sign as an obvious 'no,' InuYasha pulled the sheets off Sango's body. The slayer's eyes widened in surprise, but she did not move away. The hanyou scooped her up and held her bridal style, starting to walk towards the door.

"W-what are you d-doing, InuYasha?" Sango struggled and protested.

InuYasha keh-ed again. "What do you think I'm doing? You're getting some fresh air, and I'm helping you, so shut up and stop moving.

Sango relaxed in InuYasha's arms, though the situation was uncomfortable. Miroku caught sight of this, and shot InuYasha a devastated and cheated look. Kaede chuckled beside him, but the monk did not find this the least bit funny.

_He has Kikyou, Kagome, and now he's stealing Sango from me! Damn him!_

InuYasha jumped into the air, heading into the forest and away from the spectators. He saw Sango's hands fly to her lap, and he suddenly noticed that she was not wearing her slayer suit that he had found her in that day, but a thin, white under gown. She was attempting to stop it from flying up in the wind.

Then, she caught the hanyou staring.

But InuYasha was not staring; he was just frozen in embarrassment. But Sango didn't know that. "What are you looking at!" She yelled uncomfortably.

InuYasha, having been snapped out of his thoughts, turned his head away immediately; a blush of several shades of red crossed his cheeks. Sango humphed grumpily, but she was indeed blushing up a storm.

InuYasha landed shortly. The two were in the center of the dense forest the surrounded Kaede's village now. InuYasha set Sango down so she was leaning up against a tree, then started walking away.

"Where are you going?" She called after him.

"To make sure the coast is clear, stay put."

Sango settled herself, and took a deep breath of the mountain fresh air. _Much better _She thought, feeling refreshed. She took her hair out of her high pony tail, letting the chocolate brown hair fall over her shoulders messily. Then, she looked down at herself; the under gown she was wearing was practically see through!

InuYasha was back, and Sango noticed how he looked her up and down, and then quickly averted his gaze. He walked right up to her and held her in his arms, and carried her deeper into the forest.

"Where are we going?" Sango asked nervously.

InuYasha didn't answer, because in a matter of seconds they were at their destination. InuYasha gently placed the girl down in front of the water's edge; he had brought her to a hot spring, one that he only knew about.

"Thought you might like to freshen up." He told her.

Sango gazed at InuYasha suspiciously and she did not budge. InuYasha took a few steps back at her look.

"Alright, alright, I'm going."

And he was gone.

Sango sighed and swiftly pulled the gown over her head and scooted into the water. Even though she refused to show it, she was deeply thankful for the chance to clean up and relax.

"InuYasha?" She called out softly.

There was a rustling of leaves just above her. She looked up just in time to see the hanyou jump onto a near tree branch. "Were you peeking?" She asked him suspiciously.

InuYasha scoffed. "Get your head out of the gutter, Sango."

Sango turned her back on the hanyou and sunk deeper into the water until the liquid came up to her nose, and her hair feathered out around her gracefully. InuYasha found himself staring down at her beauty.

"Wanna come down from there?" The taijiya asked, still not facing InuYasha.

InuYasha hesitated, but soon found it hard to resist and jumped down to sit on the water's edge just behind Sango.

"So how's Kagome?" She asked.

"…She's fine." He lied.

Sango smiled to herself.

"Come, InuYasha, I know what's going on. You might think I'm just a stupid human, but I'm smarter than you think. You aren't giving me enough credit."

"Huh? I don't think you're stupid!"

"…"

InuYasha laughed a sad laugh and said while looking away, "Kagome had that damned zombie in her bed with her. She's healed our _enemy _back to perfect health, with not even a thought to her real friends back here. She doesn't know how much she's betrayed us."

There was another silence, then. "I knew you didn't kill him." Sango started. "Kagome said you killed Bankotsu, and that's what provoked Jakotsu's attack. As far as he and Suikotsu are concerned, they think he's dead."

InuYasha glared at a tree and snarled. "Kagome lied to you, and she lied to me. She even had the verve to say 'you don't know him like I do.'" He grumbled, referring to Bankotsu.

"…I'm sorry, InuYasha."

"What are you apologizing for!" The hanyou snapped furiously. Then, he realized he was just taking his anger out on one of him companions. _No _He corrected himself. _Sango is a friend to me, and the only one who really understands loss and hurt the way I do…Maybe we aren't so different, her and I… _"No, Sango, I should be the one apologizing."

He returned his gaze to what should have been the back of the taijiya's head, only to have her deep brown eyes stare softly into his amber ones. His first reaction was to blush and look away, but he stopped himself.

-----------------

Kirara lifter her head lazily and watched InuYasha bound off with her mistress. If it had been anyone but the hanyou, she wouldn't have allowed it. But no, she trusted InuYasha, and she knew Sango would be in good hands. Kirara remembered the many times she had stayed up to the early hours of morning in InuYasha's lap, helping him stand guard, and helping him perfect his sword's techniques.

As soon as she laid her head back down and attempted to get some more rest before the Inu gumi was on their way again, the monk Miroku came sprinting up to her.

"Kirara!" He panted. "You must transform and bear me into the sky after InuYasha!"

The demon cat just mewed sleepily and flicked her tail. "Kirara, you must take me! Do you not understand? Please!" He cried breathlessly.

Just then, Miroku could have sworn he saw a hint of amusement in the feline's red eyes. Quite frankly, Kirara saw how her mistress was always being hurt by the monk, and she wasn't going to allow him to do so now. She laid her head on her two front paws and placed her tails over her eyes, and ignored the pleading monk.

----------------

The futuristic miko found herself slowly and reluctantly pushing her way through the busy hallways of her high school. This was going to be a _looooong _day. The harsh things that InuYasha had said to her this morning ran through her mind like speeding motorcycles.

_After a quick minute, InuYasha's see-through gaze turned into a heart-piercing glare. His eyes narrowed evilly, and his grip tightened a little too much. "He's a _murderer_, Kagome! What's gotten into you?" He hollered painfully._

_Kagome winced away from the noise and the pressure on her arms. "You don't know him like I do!" She protested in Bankotsu's defense._

"_Like hell I don't! The only thing I know is that he is working for Naraku and he had killed over a thousand innocent people! Get it into your head." InuYasha kept on yelling. _

Then, she remembered how the mercenary from the past had cheered her up so quickly, by only embracing her lovingly and saying the simple words that were 'you are so beautiful.'

The warning bell rang, which seemed to only make the students push harder and yell louder, and Kagome was starting to get a head ache. She hurried to her locker to gather her books.

She had mathematics first block today. With a deep sigh, she sauntered into the class and slipped into her seat beside her three best friends, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.

"Hey, Kagome, what's with you?" Eri asked, already sensing her friend's distress before she said a single word.

"Oh, its nothing." Kagome waved her hands in the air nervously.

"Did that insane jealous guy dump you, Kagome?" Yuka chimed in.

Kagome slumped farther into her chair until her chin was the same level as her desktop. "Sort of." She answered quietly, not in the mood for making up a different story.

There came gasps from her three friends. "No way!" Yuka argued. "That's awful, Kagome."

Ayumi gave a fake cough, and leaned over and whispered into Eri's ear behind Kagome's back: "I knew this guy was going to be trouble."

Eri nodded gingerly, then said, "Don't worry about it Kagome, there are a lot more fish in the sea."

Kagome smiled half-heartedly. "I think I've already found someone else…" She mumbled to herself. Of course, her nosy friends caught it right away. There were more gasps.

"You're over it already?" One asked hurriedly.

"So who's the new guy?" Another questioned.

"I bet its Houjo." The last one snickered.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not over it, really, and it's not Hou-"

Kagome was cut off by the last bell, and the teacher clearing his throat and tapping his pointing stick on his desk to get everybody's attention. "This is my time now. Give me your full attention." He yelled over the student's many conversations.

Kagome was glad she didn't have to answer anymore questions. Then:

Ow.

Something hit her in the head. She looked down, to see a paper ball fall to the ground. Ayumi winked at her, and Kagome retrieved the paper ball, and, turning back to the front of the class, she unwrapped the paper under her desk so she wouldn't be seen. It read:

'MacDonald's, after school.'

------------------------

After her long and agonizing math class, Kagome went to PE class. She usually never sat out a PE class; it was her favorite subject, but today she felt she had a reasonable excuse. She told the teacher that she was very sick, and she was granted permission to sit and watch the rest of the class. While her class had their very own volleyball tournament, Kagome slipped deep into thought, mostly about her situation at hand. She would have to go to the feudal era sometime; besides, she still had the jewel shards. Surely, InuYasha would want those from her? But who was he to tell her where she couldn't go? Who died and made him daimyou? Kagome thought angrily. Plus, if she was never going to back to the feudal era again, she should be given a chance to say goodbye to her friends, at least. And Bankotsu couldn't stay in her time forever. She could tell he didn't mind being with her, but deep down he longed to go _home. Home_ to his _family._

Kagome imagined what it would be like to be kept away from the only people in the world she called her family. But, still, if he left, that would leave her-alone. Kagome shivered at the thought. _Ok, so who cares what InuYasha says, I was only his jewel shard detector…and he could never love me, because he can never forget about Kikyou. _Maybe InuYasha was right. Kagome decided to make the most of the rest of the week, and then take herself and Bankotsu back to the feudal era. Her last visit.

----------------

After lunch, Kagome attended her English class. It went by slower than the time it took a mangled turtle to circle the earth three times, while stopping every two minutes for a lunch break. At the end of the day, she was in poetry.

To her surprise, Houjo was not there that day. It was so unlike him, for he _never _missed a day of school. Heck, the guy won the 'perfect attendance record' award every year. Mrs. Jakobsen, the teacher, was even startled. Kagome caught herself feeling a little worried; but only the way a friend shows concern for another.

Well, at least poetry went by a lot faster than her other classes. The students were asked to create a poem, reflecting recent feelings. What Kagome wrote about, was fairly obvious.

"Kagome?" Mrs. Jakobsen asked, quieting the classroom. "Would you come up and read your work to the class now, please?"

Kagome nodded, and pushed her chair away from her desk and stood up, walking to the front of the classroom, her paper clutched tightly in her hands close to her chest. When she was at the front, she turned and faced her classmates. She looked to her teacher for permission.

"Ok, Kagome." Mrs. Jakobsen said.

Kagome took a deep breath, and began. She literally spilled her emotions out into this poem, and in just a few sentences. It talked about how she used to love someone, and then fell for someone she shouldn't, which she found out never deserved to die, and how people got in the way of what she knew was right.

When she was finished, the rest of the class obviously didn't know what to think of the work, but it was good nonetheless, so they all applauded loudly, including the teacher.

-----------------

Kagome didn't get a chance to emit her choice about what she wanted to do after school, for her three girl friends hunted her down, and literally dragged her to MacDonald's. The miko tried to protest, she really did, but she had no chance. It was three of them against one of her.

When the four girls reached their destination, Eri went to the front counter to order their food, while Ayumi and Yuka pulled Kagome to a seat in the back of the restaurant.

"Ok, spill." Yuka demanded. Ayumi nodded her enforcement.

Kagome sighed. "It's really nothing." She said trying to get out of telling her friends what was going on. She should have known- those girls _never _give up.

"Of course it is." Ayumi explained. "You got dumped one day, and you've got another guy the next. Who is he?"

"It's not Houjo, sorry guys." Kagome laughed.

"Then who?" Ayumi and Yuka asked in unison, just as Eri arrived and set a big pile of cheeseburgers down on the table before she took a seat. Everyone waited for Kagome's answer.

Kagome helped herself to a burger; unwrapped it and took a big bite. "Well," She began, "I met a new guy, and my other friend dos-"

Yuka interrupted her sentence. "You mean, you are dating a new guy, and your insane jealous boyfriend doesn't like that guy?"

Ayumi gasped. "You were cheating on the jealous one?" She exclaimed.

Kagome shook her head furiously. "I keep telling you guys, we were never together. But now, I like someone else, and he told me he never wanted to see me again."

"So _you _dumped the insane guy? Good job Kagome." Eri congratulated.

"Yeah, forget _him,_ Kagome, he isn't worth your time!" Ayumi added.

"Mmm hmm, now, tell us about this new guy." Yuka said dreamily.

"Better not be a creep, too." Ayumi warned.

Kagome went starry-eyed as she began explaining to her friends about Bankotsu without giving too much away. "He isn't a creep at all." She said. "He is sensitive, kind…handsome, understanding, confident, funny…" The list went on for awhile, and Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka listened intently.

"So why didn't that insane jealous guy like a dude like that? He sounds wonderful!" Yuka exclaimed.

"InuYasha," Kagome corrected, "And Bankotsu, are enemies…they work for different… companies." She summed up quickly.

Eri raised a brow, but Yuka and Ayumi only nodded slowly.

"So where is he right now?" Yuka asked, interested.

"At home, waiting for me." Kagome said, in a tone that told the others that she needed to get going.

"He doesn't go to school?" Ayumi questioned.

"Well-" Kagome was interrupted yet again.

"Don't tell me he's way older than you, Kagome!" Eri squeaked, sounding exactly like an over protective mother.

"Only by two years." Kagome confessed. "He's seventeen."

"And how long have you known him?" Eri inquired, staring at Kagome, which was making her somewhat uncomfortable. Her friends were so nosey!

At Kagome's frustrated look, Eri sighed and dropped her shoulders. "Kagome, were just being good friends, and were just making sure you aren't getting into any dangerous relationships! We are worried about you."

Kagome gave in and smiled. _I guess its true…that me friends are looking out for me. I would do the same for one of them, now that I think of it_

Eri smirked. She wasn't going to let Kagome get away that easily. "So how long have you known him?" She asked again.

Kagome's eye twitched. "About a month?" She estimated.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all dropped to the ground anime style.

Climbing back on her seat, Eri laughed. "You're joking right?"

Kagome shook her head with a look of confusion plastered on her features.

"As long as you love each other, everything should be fine." Yuka piped happily. She had always believed that InuYasha would be the one, even though he was described as jealous and insane, and though she had never met him.

"So, do you really think your relationship with this new guy is going to work?" Ayumi asked, joining Eri and glaring at Yuka.

"Hmm, well it will be hard," Kagome answered thoughtfully, "my other friends don't like him and a few people even want to kill him…but I'll protect him."

"…."

"We want to meet this guy." Eri commanded. Yuka and Ayumi nodded.

"What!" Kagome's eyes grew wide.

The three girls who had sat on the opposite side of the table that Kagome got up and pulled her by her arms and dragged her down the street in the direction of her house.

"I don't think this is a good idea!" Kagome protested.

"Oh, stop complaining Kagome." Eri snapped.

"Oh, but, Bankotsu is really shy." Kagome lied.

Ayumi winked. "We don't bite."

Before long, the four girls were standing in front of the Higurashi household. Kagome was shoved into the door and forced to open it. Eri dusted off her hands in satisfaction. "See, that wasn't so hard." She smiled evilly.

Kagome bolted up the stairs without a word, leaving her friends waiting downstairs in the kitchen. She looked in her bedroom, where she could sense Bankotsu's jewel shards, and there he was, sitting on her bed.

With Banryuu in his hands.

He looked up at her arrival. "What took you so long?" He snapped.

Kagome's jaw dropped, and she ignored the question. "W-what are you d-doing?" She stammered, and pointed at the sword.

Bankotsu cocked his head at her.

"Where'd you find it?" She demanded.

"Oh, in the closet in the hallway." The mercenary answered nonchalantly. "She's frickin' dusty, so I'm polishing her."

"No, you have to put that away now!" Kagome cried frantically.

Bankotsu watched with a raised brow as the girl tried to pull his sword out of his hand. He didn't even feel her pull. "What are you doing?" He asked, not impressed.

"Ohhhhh, KAGOME!" A feminine voice called from bellow their feet.

"Who's that?" Bankotsu asked, startled.

"My friends! They came here wanting to meet you! You can't let them see your sword." Kagome exclaimed. Bankotsu sighed.

"Let go of the hilt." He stated.

Kagome blushed, and noticed she still had a good grip around the sword's handle. She removed her hands. Bankotsu then tucked his sword under Kagome's bed, and stood up, facing her.

"Whatever you do, don't mention anything about being a-"

"Being a what?" Eri asked. Kagome whipped round to see Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi standing in the doorway. Kagome shrieked her surprise.

As soon as the girls laid eyes on Bankotsu's profile, they immediately dropped the subject and ran up to him, and pushed Kagome aside.

Eri draped her arms around Bankotsu's neck and leaned in close to his face. "I'm Eri." She giggled.

Ayumi and Yuka crowded around him, all introducing themselves. "Kagome, he's gorgeous!" Yuka cried, not caring that Bankotsu heard. Kagome glanced over to look at her friends hugging the mercenary. They were all about five inches taller than him, too.

"Nice muscles…" Eri commented, as she ran her hand down Bankotsu's chest.

"Such long hair!" Ayumi said, mesmerized as she played with Bankotsu's braid.

Kagome felt a burning in the pit of her stomach. Could it be jealousy? She just wished her friend's would back away. One minute they were criticizing her decision to be with this man, and then the next minute they're all over him. Jeez. She rolled her eyes.

Suddendly, Eri, Ayumi and Yuka were all pushed back by Bankotsu. Kagome smiled. He was beet red, his bangs messily hanging in his eyes, and a frown on his handsome features. He probably would have killed them if she was not there.

"Get _off _me!" Bankotsu panted angrily. Happy, Kagome walked up and stood next to him, smiling sheepishly at her friends.

"Bankotsu, this is Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka." She introduced formally. "Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, this is Bankotsu."

The three girls giggled.

_So those are Kagome's friends from that photograph…_ Bankotsu remembered. _They didn't look _this _creepy there as they do here_

"Well," Kagome broke the silence, "Me and Bankotsu have to run and get groceries, so you guys better go. I'll see you tomorrow at school, k?" She pushed the girls down the stairs and out the door, and sighed with relief.

Bankotsu stomped down the stairs to see her standing with her back against the door. "That went well?" She said.

"Hmph."

"Awe, common', their good people once you get to know them."

"I don't want to know them any better than I already do." Bankotsu grumbled.

Kagome laughed and hugged him. "Let's go out for a bit." She told him.

"Groceries?" He asked.

"No, that was an excuse."

---------------------

It took awhile, but Kagome finally convinced Bankotsu to go for a walk, though she wouldn't tell him where to. She only said that they needed to stop at a store to get him something first.

"So you'll come?" Kagome cried, hugging him around the waist tightly.

"Do I have a choice?" He asked.

Kagome looked up at him and grinned. "Nope."

Kagome ran upstairs to get dressed and to grab her purse. She came prancing down the steps a few minutes later wearing an olive green zip up hoodie with a light yellow tank top underneath, and faded blue jeans. "Ready." She announced.

As Kagome walked towards him, Bankotsu took in her beauty. She really did look stunning. Despite this morning's argument with the hanyou InuYasha, her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with sheer joy, and her black hair bounced off her shoulders and water felled down her back.

The only thing that gave Kagome the strength and courage to smile like that was Bankotsu's grin and gentle eyes. As long as he was there, Kagome figured she would be ok. He just gave her the most…loved feeling. It made her soul flutter.

Bankotsu caught Kagome up in his arms and hugged her tight, and Kagome reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke apart for a moment, and Bankotsu smiled at her, and then leaned in and kissed Kagome passionately.

_Maybe I could really love this woman…_ Bankotsu thought to himself.

------------------

**A/N: Well, there's another update, but it isn't that interesting…sorry! Wasn't too much Bankotsu in there, but next chapter will, I promise! Please review, even if you hated it! Thanks to my readers. **

**Blueeyedchibi**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, and thanks for joining me for another update! Haha, I sound like a t.v hostess! K, well, y'all know that virus Bankotsu has? Well, I was going to fit it into the plot a bit, but I've changed it and it won't work anymore. So, Bankotsu's status is improving, and he's pretty much all better now. Thanks for your patience guys.**

**Chapter 17**

"Would you just tell me where we're going already?" Bankotsu asked while being dragged down the busy streets of Tokyo. He wasn't even facing Kagome as he asked, but twisting his body around trying to walk forward and look behind him at the same time while Kagome pulled him along by his hand.

A speeding black and mahogany motorcycle sped down the road, drawing Bankotsu's attention. "What was that?" He asked, his azure eyes following the loud thing.

The young miko giggled, earning a look from Bankotsu. It was a beautiful day today, perfect for her plan. She led Bankotsu down a long alley that cut off the sidewalk, for it was a shortcut. She would usually never use it because it turned a corner, and then nobody could see you anymore. It gave her the creeps, because it seemed a perfect place to mug someone, but since she had Bankotsu with her, she figured it would be safe enough.

Bankotsu was observing the graffiti on the black and scummy brick walls, but Kagome pulled him onward. "Come on." She whispered nervously.

The two humans made it out safe, and were rewarded with the sight of more stores. Single ones, all lined up across the street. Kagome helped Bankotsu cross the street carefully, and enter a smaller shop with a big, flashing orange sun and a sign that read 'Beachwear.'

"Where are we?" The mercenary asked, slightly annoyed, glancing around at the inside of the store.

"Didn't you read the sign?" Kagome asked.

Bankotsu crossed his arms and looked away with a snort. "What does it matter?" He grumbled to impatiently.

Kagome cocked her head and grew the faintest smirk. _He can't read _She told herself. Instead, she said, "Look around and see if there is anything you like."

She watched as Bankotsu trudged slowly up to a rack of hanging bathing suits, his arms still crossed. Then, he experimentally pulled out an outfit- a bright pink skimpy bikini. The mercenary was so taken aback that he dropped the suit and almost fell over backwards.

Kagome couldn't help but cackle as Bankotsu retreated back to her, his face panic stricken. "That's the girl's side." She told him between fits of laughter.

"Kami, that looks like something Jakotsu tried to dress me up in one time…" Bankotsu spat.

That just made Kagome laugh harder.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Let's get out of here."

Kagome's laughter ceased. "What, no. Common, I'm sorry." She pleaded. Bankotsu didn't answer her, and she became serious. "What's the matter?" Kagome questioned.

The braided haired man turned away from her, and when he answered, his voice was distant; Kagome had to strain her ears to hear it. "It's just hard to hang around here, knowing that that bastard Naraku could have killed Renkotsu, Suikotsu, and…Jakotsu."

Kagome noticed how he lingered on Jakotsu's name.

She took a few steps forward so she stood side by side with the mercenary. "Don't worry, they're tough. They'll hold out until we come for them." She smiled up at him.

Bankotsu looked at her. "We?" He asked, cocking a brow.

Kagome blushed. "Well, I, ah…"

Not really accepting or declining the 'we' part, Bankotsu moved on. "Not that I don't like it, but don't you think its kind of a time waster to be in this time still?"

The girl put on a sterner look. "I'm not taking you back until you are completely healed." She explained.

"Wha? B-but I'm fine!" He objected.

Kagome shook a finger in his face and began strolling around the store, looking at random things while humming in a carefree attitude. She was completely aware of the other customer's unwanted stares.

After a second of consideration, he followed her, having felt he was the center of attention of the whole store which made him feel uncomfortable.

"What are we doing?" He whispered.

"Well, we're gunna get you a pair of swim shorts." Kagome replied happily.

"You mean…to swim in?"

"Duh."

Bankotsu stopped dead in his tracks. "What now?" Kagome asked, slightly perplexed. She turned around to face him.

"Nothing."

Kagome sighed, and then went back to browsing. A minute later, her cheerful voice rang through the store. "How about these, Bankotsu?" She asked, holding up a pair of red swim trunks.

Bankotsu shook his head. Taking this as a negative, Kagome began to look around for something else. She awed with delight when she caught sight of the next pair. She snatched up bright blue trunks with little sharks and fish all over it.

"Isn't this cute?" She squealed.

"No."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're so picky."

Bankotsu sighed. "It's called self-respect."

Kagome waved him off, and turned her back in search for something a little more suitable. After a minute longer of studying the girl's actions, Bankotsu saw Kagome's face light up. She hurried back to where he was standing and waiting and showed him a pair of navy blue board shorts with white Hawaiian flowers down the side.

"These are cool shorts, ne?" She asked excitedly.

While trying to decide if he wanted to be caught in those shorts or not, three people around the same age as himself walked into the store, unaware of anyone but themselves. They were deep in conversation, blind to everything around them, laughing wildly amongst themselves.

They were walking side by side, two guys and a girl in the middle. The young man on the far side of the girl had short black hair that reached just down the length of his neck and had kind, blue eyes. He was wearing a baggy navy blue tee-shirt with black jeans. He was holding hands with the girl.

The girl beside him had long chestnut brown hair tied up in a high ponytail, with eyes a much similar colour. She wore a pink, fitted tee-shirt and tight blue jeans. Around her wrist jangled a few grass green bracelets.

The second man had lengthily black hair that went just past the middle of his black, and had piercing golden eyes. He was dressed in red and white. Kagome caught herself staring at the three friends, when she noticed the golden eyes were staring back at her. The second man had stopped and was looking right at her. His eyes reflected so much hurt and betrayal that lunged at her heart, ready to kill. A lump formed in her throat.

As soon as the boy's friends noticed that he had stopped, they stopped as well. Kagome was about ready to break into tears; was this some sort of sign? The three friends before her resembled InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku unmistakably.

The Miroku look alike shook himself from his daze. He turned to his two companions. "What are we doing here?" He asked, confusion relevant in his voice.

The boy who looked like InuYasha in his human form shrugged, and the girl resembling Sango blinked in surprise; acting like they had just been transported here from somewhere far away.

"Let's blow this joint." The Miroku mumbled and headed out the door of the bathing suit shop, Sango following his example. InuYasha gave Kagome one last longing look, then in mere seconds, they were gone. Kagome looked away.

Bankotsu, having noticed the girl's distress, came up behind her and said, "I like the shorts." It was the only thing he could think of saying. He was an assassin, not a romance whiz.

Kagome turned to face him completely. "Are you sure you're alright now?" She asked, changing the subject dramatically.

At first Bankotsu was unsure what she meant, but then it all sunk in. "Of course I am, it's been a few weeks, and I wasn't horribly injured." He scoffed proudly.

"Yea right!" Kagome exclaimed. "You kept blacking out on me and I had to practically carry you all the way to my era!"

Bankotsu's eyes widened in horror, and he quickly slapped a hand over Kagome's mouth. "Don't you dare speak of that in public!" He hissed angrily.

"What does it matter?" Kagome's innocent brown eyes looked into his deadly azure ones, searching out his darkest secrets. "You're a lot stronger than any one in my time, so why be ashamed?"

"I am not ashamed."

"Uh, yeah, you are." Kagome fought back, planting her hands on her hips.

"Shut up!" Bankotsu hollered, his fists balling automatically.

Kagome forced the navy blue swim shorts into Bankotsu's hands, and then pointed to a vacant fitting room. "Try them on." She demanded.

With one last glare behind him at the girl, Bankotsu sulked over to the stall and shut the door behind him. Outside, Kagome waited patiently for him. Some time passed, then Bankotsu yelled, "They fit fine," Over the stall door.

Kagome huffed. "Get out here and show them to me." She yelled back.

"Kami, no!"

"Come on, I'm going to see them anyways."

"Screw this…" Was his mumbled reply.

"Pleeeease?" Kagome whined.

It was easy to hear when Bankotsu muttered a few nasty words, but to Kagome's glee the stall door swung open to reveal Bankotsu in the board shorts she had picked out for him. His handsome face was beet red with embarrassment.

Honestly, she never intended to, but Kagome's eyes scanned the mercenary's frame up and down. She could make out a few circular scars on his chest that she confirmed had been from the arrows he was shot down with when that Daimyou was trying to capture him and the Shichinintai. On his legs and across his chest ran a few more scars, probably from sword fights and battles with demons.

"They…look g-good." She stuttered nervously. "Now, take them off and I'll go pay for them." She forced herself to look away as she said this.

The door shut behind Bankotsu once again and Kagome leaned up against the wall. Inside the change room Bankotsu stripped down and put on his clothes that Kagome had bought him from the mall. He tossed the swim shorts over the top of the stall, purposely aiming for the awaiting girl. It hit her in the back of the head with perfect accuracy.

Jumping with surprise, Kagome whirled around and clutched the shorts that were thrown at her. "Watch it," she seethed, smiling though. Bankotsu chuckled from behind the protection of the stall door.

---------------------------

Soon at the beach, which was only a few blocks down from the bathing suit shop, Kagome tore off her top and bottoms, leaving herself dressed only in a black and pink two piece suit. It really complemented her great legs, while showing off a great deal of her slim stomach and shaped chest. Kagome sprinted down towards the ocean and dived in without a second thought.

Bankotsu watched Kagome disappear into the water with raised-brow-amusement. Though he did not join in the fun, and just stood on the shore line.

Kagome resurfaced seconds later, taking in a deep breath of air. She rubbed the water out of her eyes, and smoothed down her dripping wet hair. Looking around for Bankotsu, expecting him to be in the water right behind her, she caught sight of him sulking on the shore.

"Hey, come on in." She yelled in his direction.

Bankotsu crossed him arms and turned his head away, sending his infamous braid flying over his shoulder. "I don't want to get my hair wet." He huffed.

Kagome laughed at his antics. "You don't have to go under."

Bankotsu looked around for another usable excuse. He dug his bare toes into the sand, adapting to the feeling.

When Bankotsu didn't reply, Kagome motioned him in with her head. Giving in to the girl's cute and desperate looks, Bankotsu stalked down the beach to the water's edge where he gingerly dipped a toe into the water. As quickly as it was submerged, it was whipped out and returned to the sand.

"Its frickin' freezing!" He yelled, trying to emphasize his point.

Kagome sent Bankotsu a skeptical look. "What are you talking about? It's a beautiful day and the sun is shinning. Just get in the water."

"Go to hell!"

Kagome summoned up her best puppy dog eyes and a pleading smile. "Please? Why won't you swim with me?" She begged.

"I just don't swim, ok?"

Growing more and more curious by the second, Kagome exited the water and walked over to mercenary and plopped down by his side and waited patiently for him to sit down as well.

"So," Kagome started as Bankotsu reluctantly sat down, "Did you have a bad experience in the water or something?" She hugged her knees to her wet body for warmth.

Bankotsu was glaring at the water. "No." He answered quickly.

Kagome was silent for a moment, thinking. "Then why would you not want to swim?"

Nothing.

"Come on, tell me already!" Kagome was practically jumping up and down on her bottom with anxiousness. "…Bankotsu?" She asked, reaching out a finger to poke his shoulder gently to see if he was listening, but he swatted her hand away with lightening fast reflexes.

"Damn, you're persistent!" He scowled, then, "If you really want to know…"

Bankotsu slapped his hand on Kagome's forehead and held it there firmly. Then he closed his eyes.

"W-What are you…?" Kagome couldn't talk. Her vision was beginning to fade from the scenery of the beach and clear into a green valley on a hot summer's day.

_There was a lake- then somebody's voice._

"_Well? Aren't you going in Oo-aniki?"_

"_Shove it, Renkotsu. I'll go in if I feel like it." Another voice, Bankotsu's, scoffed._

"_Touchy aren't we? Come, I promise you, you will enjoy it."_

"_I don't think so. Go fuck a tree." _

_Renkotsu chuckled and heaved himself out of the lake and then pulled on his robe. He began to walk away, leaving Bankotsu all alone, when he shoved his leader from behind so that he fell into the water, and then continued on like nothing happened. _

_Normally, Renkotsu wouldn't have been able to push Bankotsu like that, but since the youngest member of the Shichinintai had let his guard down, it had been no problem. Bankotsu had not expected to be ambushed by his own comrade. _

"_You just don't want to get wet, you silly thing!" Renkotsu sneered to himself as he disappeared into the distance, heading back to the Shichinintai camp, laughing all the way. He was not scared of being caught- He knew his leader was unable to swim, and he would be dead before he could speak the truth!_

_Meanwhile, Bankotsu splashed around in the lake helplessly, calling for Renkotsu to come back and spitting water out of his mouth. No one came, and Bankotsu sunk to the bottom of the lake. He fell unconscious almost immediately._

_---------_

"_Hey, has anyone seen Bankotsu?" Jakotsu called as he sat dinner on the table. It would have been some farmer's meal if Jakotsu hadn't killed off the family. Mukotsu, Kyokotsu, Suikotsu and Ginkotsu shook their heads no, and Renkotsu answered most innocently, _

"_I haven't seen him around lately. He must be practicing with Banryuu. I wouldn't expect him to be back anytime soon."_

_Jakotsu glared. _

"_Hey, Renkotsu, didn't he tag along with you when you went down to the lake?" Suikotsu asked._

_Renkotsu only shrugged, and dug into his meal. Secretly, Suikotsu motioned Jakotsu outside the Shichinintai camp. The feminine man complied, and met his friend outside casually so not to attract attention. _

_Once outside, all Suikotsu needed to say was a quick 'lets go' and both men were off. Both knew exactly what was going on, and they needed no second thought. Neither of them trusted Renkotsu at all._

_They ran through the forest side by side to the only lake around. When they reached their destination, Suikotsu called his leader's name into the night._

_Jakotsu looked around frantically, when something caught his eyes._

_Bubbles from the bottom of the lake. _

"_Oo-aniki!" Jakotsu cried, just before he dove into the water, to the rescue of his best friend and leader. _

_Suikotsu waited anxiously by the water's edge, prepared for anything. Bankotsu could be dead by now- who knows how long he'd been in there?_

_After what seemed like an eternity, Jakotsu surfaced, his strong arms wrapped tightly around Bankotsu's waist. Jakotsu passed his leader into Suikotsu's grasp and clambered onto the shore, gasping for air._

_Suikotsu's heart pounded in his ear as Bankotsu's head lolled and finally hung downwards. His smart eyes were closed, and his mouth was slightly ajar. Laying Bankotsu in his back, Suikotsu checked for a pulse. _

"_Tell me he's ok." Jakotsu panted from Suikotsu's side._

Not wishing Kagome to see anymore into his past, Bankotsu removed his hand from the girl's forehead and opened his eyes. Kagome blinked a few times, and then stared at Bankotsu with her wide, chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was as pale as paper.

"W-What…was that?" She stammered, reaching up to touch her forehead where Bankotsu's hand had been.

"I just sent you a memory. Just another trick Naraku taught me when I was revived." Bankotsu grumbled quietly.

Kagome was quiet for a moment, then, "But I thought the Shichinintai were as close as brothers. Why would Renkotsu do that to you?"

_Just another reason to add to the 'Why I Hate Renkotsu' list. Damn him…and Bankotsu is so worried about him, too _Kagome thought angrily.

Bankotsu scanned the sand around him. Kagome realized he didn't want to talk about it, so she let it slide. "You're kind of like a little tag along that Suikotsu and Jakotsu have to look after." She laughed, trying to lighten up the mood.

Bankotsu looked surprised. "What are you saying? I'm the leader!" He boasted.

Kagome looked away, beginning to blush. "Well…you know I wouldn't do something like that to you, right?"

The mercenary paused, considering this. "Hai?" He guessed randomly.

"Seriously." Kagome said, looking back at him, her eyes reflecting hurt.

Bankotsu nodded uneasily. "Yea, I know."

----------------------

Nothing else happened between Sango and InuYasha that morning. They simply bathed in each other's company as InuYasha lay on his back and gazed up at the sky with his laced fingers behind his head, while Sango sat in the hot springs, thinking.

_Poor InuYasha, _She thought, _He cares for Kagome so much, and she went and helped his enemy. Though, Kagome always has a reason for things, right? She's pretty level headed, and would only do something so drastic if she thought she had to. But what could be going on? Why Bankotsu? She even lied to me to keep him a secret._

"InuYasha?" Sango asked quietly.

She turned her head and watched the hanyou roll onto his side, supporting his head up with his hand. "Yea, Sango?"

"I'm ready to go now."

Without a word InuYasha stood up and silently took off his fire rat haori and held it out to Sango to take. She had nothing to dry herself with, and he didn't want to go around carrying her in her thin little night gown again. "Wrap yourself in this." He said, and then bounded into the forest so she could change.

When InuYasha brought her back to Kaede's village, he saw Miroku sitting in front of the old hag's hut with his arms crossed and fists stuffed up his big baggy sleeves. Miroku rose as he caught sight of the two.

The monk completely ignored InuYasha, but directed his full attention to the woman in the hanyou's arms. She was blushing madly, being held bridal style with two men so close to her. InuYasha noticed how Miroku sent him a glare, and snorted with frustration.

"How are you fairing, Sango?" The monk asked humbly, acting more innocent then he really was.

"Umm, I'm fine." Sango struggled to get out of InuYasha's arms. "I can walk now." She added, stopping to look up at the white haired boy.

InuYasha keh-ed. "Don't be stupid, Sango. I need you to get better as soon as possible so we can continue looking for the jewel shards. Seeing as nobody else can fight like us…"

Miroku scowled. InuYasha had said that to make him mad. But of course, Sango had some raw skill with her boomerang bone and her kantana. Deciding to anger InuYasha back, he said oh so coolly,

"Maybe you should let the Lady Sango do as she pleases, that way we won't loose her, too."

InuYasha snarled, knowing he was talking about Kagome. Then, there was a slight tugging at his sleeve. InuYasha looked down to see Sango looking quite troubled.

"Please, just take me inside." She uttered quietly, not wanting the men to fight.

InuYasha obeyed and entered Kaede's hut and laid Sango down on the futon in the back of the room. The taijiya sighed in comfort.

"InuYasha?" She asked momentarily.

"Yeah?" InuYasha asked while crossing his arms across his chest and leaning up against the wall beside the futon.

"Please, don't be angry with Kagome-chan. You know she could never mean to hurt you."

InuYasha snapped up. "What do you mean? How can I _not_ be angry with her? She betrayed us, do you not understand that?" He screamed.

Sango looked away and InuYasha calmed down. "I…I can't forgive her." He mumbled.

He remembered when he and Kagome had fights about him seeing Kikyou. Kagome had told him that she'd always stand by him. Well what the fuck happened to that?

Sango sighed wearily, and InuYasha continued, "I've _never _hurt her like this. She's dead to me."

He looked so sad. Sango shook her head in disappointment. _Oh, InuYasha, if you only knew how much you tore at Kagome's heart when you went off to see Kikyou all those times. She might have found someone who makes her happy, and you are not glad for her? _She thought.

------------------------

Kouga ran with blinding speed in search for the assassin and miko. If he were to kill that stupid man Bankotsu, he would have to find him first, which was taking bloody well forever. And of the girl…Kagome…Yes, he would take her to Naraku.

The wolf prince slowed to catch his breath. His legs were on fire from his tainted jewel shards. Growing extremely frustrated looking for two people, he screamed out into the sky,

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Something in the distance was coming towards him. They were floating- no, flying.

Saimyousho.

The head bug came face to face with Kouga.

"The massster wantssss to know if you have found the humanssss he desssiresss." It hissed.

"They are no where to be found!" Kouga exclaimed.

"Well we sssuggessst you look a little harder, puny wolf."

Kouga growled angrily but did nothing. In what seemed like seconds, Naraku's hell bugs were gone.

--------------------

Naraku watched Kouga and his Saimyousho through Kanna's mirror.

"Hmm," He mused to himself, "The wolf has a youkai sense of smell, yet he still cannot find two humans? Kanna, find Bankotsu and Kagome."

Kanna's mirror started to fog up while it searched for the mortal's whereabouts.

"What is taking so long, Kanna?" Naraku demanded.

Kanna stared blankly ahead of her. "My mirror cannot find those you seek. They are not in this world." She answered in her soft, childlike monotone voice.

------------------------

**A/N: OMG GUYS I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Even with the teacher's on strike I got piles and piles of homework and I couldn't find any time to update. I promise I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP. Supportive reviews help a great deal I swear every one I get I will write a page of my story. Thanks guys! I really need you right now.**

**Blueeyedchibi**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**I can't believe Flower in a Fridge had eighteen chapters already. Its mind blowing that I was actually capable of keeping something going like that. Pfft, well, I can't take all the credit. More than half the reason I kept this fic up was because of the reviews from all you guys! Yay- I have a feeling you guys will love this chappy!**

**Riftwar-Slave: You seriously used a quote from my story in your msn name? That's so cool! I'm glad you like my story. Mind me asking which quote it was?**

**And to those who have been flaming this fic recently, get a life. You say that Kagome belongs to InuYasha, but that's just a point of view. If you don't like the coupling then don't read it! And don't criticize my work and then say 'keep writing.' Make up your mind. You are so cowardly you even have to review anonymously. **

**Special thanks to Frozen Current for the encouragement! **

**----------------------**

The raven haired girl tugged on her shirt over her wet body clad only in a two piece bathing suit. Sighing her depression, she wrung out her hair.

"What now?" Her male companion asked casually who was lying on his back in the sand by her feet.

The girl straightened her stance and shrugged her shoulders with a crestfallen look on her face. Glancing past the setting sun and seeing the unshed tears dancing in her rich chocolaty brown eyes; he tried to reason with her

"Hey, what's the matter?"

The soft, tender concern was relevant in the boy's voice, welcoming to the other. She dropped to the ground beside him in one great ungraceful heap, the cold, damp sand cushioning her fall.

The boy turned his head lazily to look at her, the sand dirtying his long ebony hair.

"I just don't know what to do." The girl muttered quietly. Then, twisting around on her rear, she gazed out at the orange and pink sunset and let the crashing of the dark ocean waves and the occasional call of a gull wash over her like a giant cloud. But throughout all that beauty, the pain in her heart seared through it all to no end.

---------------

"InuYasha, I'm not sure how to tell you this but…"

InuYasha tapped his long toenails impatiently on the wood floor of Kaede's hut while leaning against the wall beside the demon slayer's bed. "Yeah, well what is it?" He asked, his mood suddenly changing from caring to arrogant.

"When you say," Sango began cautiously, unsure of the hanyou's reaction, "that Kagome-Chan has betrayed us, I don't think you realize-"

But Sango was interrupted by InuYasha. "Realize what?" He snapped.

"Well, that you are being angry at Kagome for things you do yourself."

InuYasha looked plain taken aback. For a moment he was silent, then, "What are you talking about, Sango?"

Sango exhaled deeply. "You call Bankotsu a zombie, but then what is Kikyou?"

---------------

The boy rolled over completely, now lying on his stomach, watching the waves as the girl beside him did, trying to figure out what was so interesting. His toes dug into the moist sand behind him while his fingers twirled the end of his long braid.

"What should I do?" Kagome repeated sadly.

Her male companion looked over at her out of the corner of his azure eyes. "Are you asking me?" He questioned skeptically.

"Anything right now would help." She rolled her eyes.

Adjusting his position once again, Bankotsu hoisted himself up to sit cross-legged, his shoulder almost toughing Kagome's. "I'm not sure why you worry yourself so much, but if you want my advice, I wouldn't let InuYasha control your life."

"That still doesn't tell me what to do." Kagome replied, her eyes transfixed on the rolling ocean.

"I wasn't finished."

"By all means, continue." Kagome remarked dryly.

"I met Kikyou."

Kagome felt her jaw clench. "What about her?"

"That mutt has snuck off behind your back to see her, am I right?"

"…Yes." Kagome whispered after a moment of hesitation.

"And what is Kikyou?"

Kagome's brows furrowed. "What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer me." Bankotsu demanded, in a serious mood all of the sudden.

"Kikyou's a priestess. InuYasha's true love."

Bankotsu's attention was stolen as a tiny crab scuttled by his leg. Glaring at it and not knowing what it was, he made to flick it away, but Kagome grabbed his hand.

Confused, Bankotsu looked to Kagome for an explanation, but only met the dying fire in her eyes. "Go on." She muttered, wanting to hear his point. She lifted her hand of his.

"Kikyou is of the walking dead- the resurrected. She is a zombie." He continued, his voice a little less intense, yet the air around the two was full of tension.

"Zombie is such a harsh word." Kagome sighed and rested her head in her hand.

A pained expression crept into Bankotsu's eyes. He tried not care, and to live his life while he could, but… "Well, it's what she is. It can't be helped."

"I guess." Kagome replied blankly.

Bankotsu continued on, "Now- what am I?" He asked her.

"You are Bankotsu of the Shichinintai." The young miko said, not wanting to call him anything that might bring offence.

"I'm a zombie, just as InuYasha said."

"Tell me you aren't agreeing with him!" Kagome exclaimed, becoming frustrated.

Bankotsu shook his head. "Just listen. Think of all those times InuYasha went off to see Kikyou, and how many times I'm sure it broke your heart yet you let it slide. Now you do it once, and he tells you to never come back to the place you have met friends and has become your second home? Isn't there something wrong with that picture?"

Kagome became deep in thought. She thought Bankotsu's words over and over again, trying to find a flaw or a lie, but there was nothing. He was right. InuYasha was destroying her life for something he did all the time.

"So if you're wondering what to do," The mercenary rambled on in his regular, carefree tone, "I'd say you should march right back to the warring era and tell him exactly what I know you know is true."

_It sounds like the perfect thing to do, but I can't bring myself to see him again. He looked so…devastated when he saw Bankotsu with me in my time. And what am I going to tell him once I get there? He'll want to know what's up with me and Bankotsu. The problem is…I don't even know what's up!_

Bankotsu was looking at her. "What do you say?"

Kagome's head drooped. "Maybe tomorrow…"

"That won't work." Bankotsu said sternly. He had grabbed onto her shoulder, gaining her eye contact. "If you want to show this dog that you are completely independent and that he can't tell you what to do, you go tonight."

Kagome half smiled. "Aren't you telling me what to do right now? How does that make me independent?"

"Ah, don't think of it that way. I'm just a…a friend trying to help." The word friend stumbled off his tongue like he was only a child learning to say a foreign word.

_Friend. So that's all we are? _Kagome thought to herself. Then aloud she said, "I guess…you're right."

"Of course I am!" Bankotsu boasted loudly, puffing out his chest and squaring his shoulders.

His actions made Kagome break out in little giggles, unable to hold it all in any longer. Bankotsu resumed his regular stance, smiling to himself that he was able to make the girl he loved happy.

The girl he loved.

-------------

"W-What are you saying, Sango?" InuYasha stuttered. His golden spheres were wide in horror.

"I, anou…" The taijiya looked away in an ashamed manner. She knew what she should say, but the words wouldn't come.

"Oh- shit." At InuYasha's words, Sango looked up. His clawed hands were shaking and his whole body had tensed. His eyes stared ahead as if he wore blinders. "What…have I done?"

"InuYasha, I'm so sorry." Sango whispered. She knew how much it must hurt him, since he was so quick to figure it out _and_ blame himself for that matter.

"What if she never comes back?" InuYasha asked urgently to no one in particular.

Sango hoisted herself up so she was in a sitting position on the futon and then tried to stand herself us, but alas her legs were still wobbly from her encounter with Jakotsu of the Shichinintai, so, failing miserably, she crumbled to the ground.

Or she would have, if InuYasha had not caught her.

With his quick demon instincts he caught the falling Sango, catching her light form with ease. He helped her back up and then sat her back down on her bed. "You shouldn't be trying to move just yet, Sango." He told her meekly.

She only nodded in response, still shaken from her fall.

"She won't come back, after what I said to her, will she?" InuYasha uttered and sat down beside the demon slayer.

Sango smiled warmly at InuYasha, who was staring at the wooden floor. "I wouldn't say that. You know Kagome. She loves you, InuYasha. You know how loyal she is to you."

InuYasha remembered the time when he had hurt Kagome so badly when he had snuck off to see Kikyou that she had gone back to her time for a month. He thought he would never see her again, but then one day, she had come back, and swore to stand by his side no matter what. She had to have a lot of heart to do something like that. Then, she took his hand and led him down the grassy slope, the sun illuminating her face and the wind dancing with her hair.

But did she still love him? What if she loved Bankotsu now?

"Sango?"

"Yes, InuYasha?"

"I…I can't love you. I mean, It's not because of this…I should be thanking you. You…are a good f-friend. But…I love Kagome."

Then InuYasha looked away again, as if expecting a slap across the face. There was no such thing, of course, only the silence that engulfed the two in the lonely hut.

Sango was the first to break the barrier. "InuYasha?"

The white haired hanyou glanced back at Sango, turning his head slowly. He was almost surprised to see the slayer smiling at him.

"I never in the slightest bit expected you to love me," She began, her voice warm with love for her friend and understanding. "I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you if you need a friend."

Normally, this would have been the time InuYasha would have told her off, and said something like 'I don't need anybody,' but this time was different. He knew Sango was a woman with a difficult past and had many shattered memories of her childhood and family, and that maybe she was the one who understood his feelings the best. Maybe it wasn't so bad to talk, sometimes?

He nodded firmly and stood up. Sango could see his eyes brighten a little.

"I'm going to go get Kagome." InuYasha stated.

Sango grinned. "Good idea."

With one last thankful smirk back at the slayer, InuYasha took a deep breath and darted out of Kaede's hut as fast as his legs could take him. He only had one thing on his mind;

Kagome.

He was finally going to tell her how he felt about her.

----------------

The lone monk's head jerked up as wind rushed by him, his small pony tail of dark hair lashing momentarily. Sprinting in the direction of the Bone Eater's well was InuYasha, not even sparing a single glance back.

He was in a god damned hurry, that was for sure.

After leaning his head back against the exterior of Kaede's hut Miroku had accidentally dozed off not long after. Blinking his eyes a few times to fully waken himself, he realized with InuYasha gone, Sango was alone.

Miroku hurriedly stood up and sped inside the hut. His beloved Sango was sitting on the futon, eyes distant and lost in thought, yet a tiny smile plastered on her face. He stopped in the doorway, taking in her beauty, and then swooped up to her and practically dived into her lap.

He draped his arms over her shoulders and rested his chin on the top of her head, embracing her body tightly. He breathed in the scent of her hair.

And she hugged him back.

-----------------

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I have a half brother." The demon lord replied after a moment of hesitation. He took small, graceful strides through the castle garden along side the demoness wolf. She had her head turned, admiring some of the blooms. When Sesshoumaru answered, she gazed up at him with her crystal blue eyes.

Akira could taste the bitterness in his words. More frozen over than the rest of his vocabulary. "By the sound of it, I'd say he'd committed a horrible crime." She said lightly.

"He fell in love with a human girl." Sesshoumaru answered calmly yet hatefully.

Akira only faced forward, unsure of what to say, her silken black hair blowing behind her briskly.

The two arrived at the edge of the balcony off the side of the Taiyoukai's castle, which was lined with a fancy black steel railing. Akira placed her hands on the rail and leaned the top part of her body over the edge to get a better look at the scenery.

Sesshoumaru stood next to her, letting the wind billow his silver locks. They were three stories high, looking down at the forest hiding and defending the castle.

"It is really a magnificent view from up here." The dark haired wolf mused pleasantly.

Sesshoumaru was silent, looking out beyond the tree tops. This was turning out to be a waste of his time. For a moment, everything was silent. The violent wind rustling the trees was the only sound audible, until a small from came trampling up the stairs and out onto the deck.

The two demons sensed the presence before it even came. Akira turned her head to look back to the door and Sesshoumaru only shifted his gaze. He already knew who was coming.

The presence sensed turned out to be a small human girl with messy black hair to her mid back and sparkling brown eyes. She wore one of the biggest grins chiseled to her features, and a cream and orange coloured kimono with a grass green obi.

The girl ran straight towards the wolf demon and halted abruptly before her feet. Eyes big and glistering like a wild and out of control fire, she looked up to Akira, admiring her very being.

"Rin, what are you doing out here?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly. To Akira, she could tell that this child definitely meant something to him.

"Forgive Rin, Lord Sesshoumaru," The little girl piped. "But I wanted to see my new Haha-ue!"

Sesshoumaru was silent. Akira looked shocked, but quickly covered it with a warm smile down at the child. So she did mean something to Sesshoumaru. Knowing 'Haha-ue' as the respective name for a mother, it seemed Sesshoumaru had committed a crime himself.

He had also fallen in love with a human girl.

"Hello, Rin. My name is Akira." The wolf said gently and reassuringly, hoping she'd be appealing and motherly to the child.

Rin's features brightened even more than they already were.

---------------

Kagome looked around her. "It's getting late." She said. The annoyance in her voice was obvious.

Beside her, the leader of the Shichinintai finally stood up. After all that encouragement he had just given her, he started complaining, saying that he was hungry, and thus making him too tired to walk.

"Ok, ok, you don't need to bring out the whip." He remarked sarcastically.

"You are so lazy!" Kagome exclaimed. "Do you make the Shichinintai pull you around in a carriage and force them to do your share of the dishes?"

"No," Bankotsu growled playfully, "The carry me in a throne of gold and do _all _of my chores."

Kagome laughed and stood up as well. The two walked back to the Higurashi household in silence.

_I'm finally coming home, _Bankotsu thought to himself. _I can't wait to see the guys. I just hope they made it ok without me. But once I am back, will I ever see Kagome again?_

Kagome smacked herself mentally. _The whole reason I brought Bankotsu here was to heal him and keep him away from Naraku. Once we go back, he _will_ die sooner or later because of the jewel shards in his neck. I… don't want him to die._

Soon the two reached Kagome's yard. Reluctantly, she started heading for the shrine in her back yard which held the time well, but Bankotsu was headed the opposite way.

"Where are you going?" She called to him.

Bankotsu answered without turning around. "To get my Banryuu, of course."

With that, Kagome ran to catch up to him. Besides, she should say good bye to her mother. Once inside, Bankotsu hurried upstairs and into Kagome's bedroom to retrieve his halberd and Kagome walked into the kitchen where her mother was loyally working.

"Mama, I…" Kagome started. It was always an emotional time saying farewell to her family, knowing that she may never see them again. She took a huge risk stepping into the warring era where demons sought the jewel shards.

"You have to leave now?" She asked, putting down a rag she was whipping the counters with and turning to face her teary eyed daughter.

Kagome nodded sullenly.

"I understand. You take care of yourself, and all of your friends. We'll be right here waiting for you when you next return." Mama smiled and tenderly hugged her daughter.

Kagome nuzzled into the hug. "Thank you, Mama. Aishiteru."

-----------------

Bankotsu flopped down on Kagome's bed. The whole 'lazy' scene at the beach was just to buy time. He studied the pink walls and her decorative quilt, taking in all the personality around him. Everything in the room had a little bit of Kagome all over it. Standing up, he opened up Kagome's closet door, shed the modern clothes he was wearing and then peeled his blue and white haori and hakamas off a hanger and put them on.

Then, walking over to Kagome's desk, he picked up a tiny square photo of Kagome and one of her friends. It looked like it was taken in one of the photo booths in the mall that she had shown him. Carefully, he tucked it into a hidden pocket in the inside of his robes.

After that he retrieved his Banryuu from under the bed, and, resting it on his right shoulder, headed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Bankotsu arrived just in time to see Kagome and her mother pull apart from a loving embrace.

"I guess we'll be off then, Mama You ready, Bankotsu?"

"Hai." He replied quickly.

Kagome excited the back door, aiming for the well. Bankotsu made to follow her, right after he nodded to her mother.

"G'night, Kagome's mom."

Mrs. Higurashi wrapped her arms around Bankotsu's middle in an 'I'll-miss-you' hug with a sad smile on her face. "Come back whenever you want." She said. "It was a pleasure having you, Bankotsu."

Outside, the mercenary trailed after the futuristic miko and into the shrine.

"Take my hand." She told him.

Once Bankotsu had complied, Kagome explained what to do, since the first time he had time traveled he was unconscious. "We'll jump into the well on my call and then we'll be in the past. Just hold onto my hand really tight."

Bankotsu nodded his head slightly and tightened his grip on her soft hand. He felt her fingers curl over his. Kagome looked to him and smiled. "Let's go."

Bending their knees, the two jumped into the wooden well, drowning in a sea of heavenly blue light, slowly at first but hurriedly pulling them through the time warp and before they knew it, their surroundings had changed to the damp and slimy bottom of the Bone Eater's well.

Kagome looked to Bankotsu to make sure he was alright. He was in one piece, but she could tell he was…actually, she couldn't tell. His blue eyes were wide and he was crouched down, supporting himself up with his hands but a there was a tiny smirk forming at the corners of his lips.

"You gonna live?" Kagome teased.

Bankotsu stood up and dusted off his arms. "You have some really creepy things in your time, but that tops it."

Together they began climbing out the top. Bankotsu reached it first, and then pulled Kagome up the rest of the way. When she was at the top, she took a deep breathe, inhaling the unpolluted air and looked around.

And there stood InuYasha.

-------------

**Aishiteru: I love you**

**Hai: Yes**

**Haha-ue: Mother (respective)**

**Please review or I'll have nothing to update on!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I know, I know. Lock me up and throw away the keys. God, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update; hopefully it won't ever take this long again.**

**My readers and my reviews were my only motivation. Keep it up. The beginning of the chapter goes through each character's feelings, just incase your confused.**

**Special thanks to Kawaiikim who e-mailed me and made me get my butt in gear! And to my little brother for the extra support and proof-reading.**

**Much love,**

**Blueeyedchibi**

**XXXOOO **

**Chapter 19**

It had all seemed so easy.

He would race to the Bone Eater's Well, jump in and travel through time and into the future, march up the her house and demand that she return to the Warring Era with him immediately.

Even as the white haired hanyou ran, the blood pulsing in his ears, his red cloak billowing against his skin, the plan sounded full proof.

Sure, Kagome was his friend and all, but it shouldn't take more than just telling her she was needed in the past. She was so gullible. If he absolutely needed to do so, perhaps he'd tell her that he cared for her.

Surely that was all he needed to say. The only reason that she was with that bastard Bankotsu was because she was jealous of him and Kikyou. Bankotsu was just the closest person she could jump on to get back at him.

But that was all. There was no way he could love Kagome. Not while Kikyou was still around. He could never give up on her.

XXX

Kagome accepted Bankotsu's open hand after only a moment's hesitation. She could feel her cheeks grow warm as his big and calloused hand enveloped hers. She looked up to lock gazes with him as he pulled her out of the well and into the cool, sunny atmosphere of the Past. The light breeze danced with her hair, bringing it to fall in her face as she wobbled to catch her balance, Bankotsu's free arm snaking around her shoulders to steady her.

Something inside her broke as she looked into her soft, azure eyes. They looked at her so full of innocence, like he was completely unaware of the fact that he was again entering danger zone. He had been safe in her era. That's all she wanted; but now that he had returned, Naraku could decide to take back his jewel shard.

She forced her eyes down, and looked pointedly at her shiny black shoes. How could she possibly protect him now?

XXX

Bankotsu reached out and gently tucked a strand of Kagome's ebony hair behind her ear, the back of his hand accidentally brushing her cheek, light as a feather. Gods, she was so close. And she smelt so good.

Why was he only noticing this now? He had had her in his arms before, but he had never felt this way. He looked into her face, but her eyes were carefully averted.

She didn't smile, nor did she look up. She didn't seem to notice that he had made any move whatsoever.

"Kagome?" He asked quietly, his voice alittle hoarse.

Now she returned her gaze, and they locked once again. He noticed with a slight shock that there was a strange glint in her normally milky chocolate eyes, and that her beautiful creamy complexion had paled as if she had just thought of something horribly repulsive.

Bankotsu withdrew his arm and stepped back, getting an anxious feeling. Maybe she was uncomfortable around him now that they were back. Suddenly it hit him; how could he have been so stupid? She was going to have to see that mutt InuYasha again.

Damn. And only now, was he realizing how utterly _perfect _she was.

And how much he wanted her. Needed her.

XXX

InuYasha could've sworn to his dead mother that his heart had completely ceased beating as he skidded to a halt when he caught sight of Bankotsu pulling his Kagome out of the well, and then _touching her._

He quickly hid himself behind a tree and watched half frightened that she wouldn't push him away. But of course she would: she loved him.

But as the miko remained so close to the zombie he hated so much, InuYasha automatically reached out for the tree concealing him to steady himself. His heavy panting seemed to just stop all together, and he could feel his shoulders slump. A cold acid feeling fluttered in his stomach and suddenly, his chest began to hurt.

_Why the hell am I getting this feeling? _He asked himself furiously. This should not be happening.

InuYasha defiantly squinted his eyes, amber orbs roaming up her form until they rested on her face. Was that…? No, she looked heart broken.

Then an idea slammed into him full force. A brilliant idea that he sincerely congratulated himself for. He was never really into playing 'hero,' but this time he'd win her back.

XXX

It didn't take anything at all for Bankotsu's trained ears to hear the clink of metal and the sound of a sword being unsheathed. Kagome seemed to hear it too; her head whipped round towards the entrance to the forest, sending her raven black hair flying over her shoulder.

The young mercenary turned his head to look as well, only more relaxed and slow. He leisurely picked up his Banryuu from the ground where he had disregarded it to help Kagome out of the well as he did.

"Keh, never forget your cool demeanor, do you, Bankotsu?" InuYasha sneered, stepping out from behind a tree, his Tessaiga held out before him, the tip glistering dangerously in the sunlight.

"InuYasha," Kagome breathed quietly.

But the hanyou cut her off, "Too bad your about to be revealed. I'd pay good money to see you on your feet then."

Bankotsu seemed unfazed. "What are you playing at, InuYasha?"

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," InuYasha pressed on, his smirk, and not to mention, ego, was slowly growing larger. But this time, he directed his attention at the young miko. "Kagome, I believe you might want to know a little something about your not-so-innocent friend here."

Bankotsu continued to stare at InuYasha, his face betraying no emotions. Kagome, however, looking alittle baffled, turned her head to the braided haired man.

"What?" She mouthed the word, her voice failing her.

XXX

InuYasha watched the scene play out before his eyes. Kagome definitely looked like she didn't want to believe him, whatever he said, but he'd change that. But that moron of a mercenary wasn't sweating just yet.

"Oh, yeah," He continued on coolly, "Aside from the fact good 'ole Bankotsu _rapes _and then _murders _his victims…"

_Damn, _he cursed mentally. _There are no girls names…I can't use Sango. I can't betray her. Or Kikyou._

"…But he has also snuck behind your back, while under your care, and had a steamy affair with _Ayame_. How, you may ask, do I know? Well, it was all very simple," He lied easily, speaking fluently in a coy voice like he had prepared this as a speech. "I followed you while you two were still in this era; I was worried about you Kagome.I had a plan to ambush, but as I was watching, I noticed that you two had something together. I even may have believed it for awhile, too. But as soon as you went to bed, Bankotsu snuck off, where that little wolf girl was always waiting. I would have put an end to it then and there, but other…things got in my way."

XXX

She could feel her mouth ajar but she didn't care. She didn't even try to deny that she and Bankotsu wereeven _together_. She just felt cold.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bankotsu turning towards her. "Kagome, it's all a lie. You don't have to believe anything he tells you." He was saying. Everything sounded so far off, but even with that she could tell his voice was full of worry.

_So is he worried that he is going to be found out? _

Her arms automatically hugged herself, and she took a wobbly step backwards. It hurt to take a breath. Her tongue felt thick in her mouth. So was this how it felt to be heartbroken? To be…betrayed?

Bankotsu was taking a step towards her, but InuYasha blocked his way. "I think you've done enough damage. If you want what's good for her, you should hurry your sorry ass up and leave before I run you through with my blade."

But the hanyou's threat fell upon deaf ears as Bankotsu pushed forwards. "Kagome, you know me better than that. Please…"

But Kagome wasn't listening either. _I thought he truly cared about me…Was it worth betraying my trust, and my love? Was Ayame so much better than me?_

"Obviously, she _thought _she knew you. Keh, it's not nice to play those games on girls, you know? They don't tend to like it." InuYasha pointed out loudly, placing his hands on his hips.

Something in Bankotsu snapped. He just whirled on InuYasha and hammered him under his left eye with his fist with a snarl of outrage. He watched with glassy midnight blue eyes as the white haired half demon fell backwards with a loud, dull thud.

"You fucking little _shit_!"Bankotsu screamed, a clear, ringing note of hysteria in his normally soft, mocking voice.

This drew Kagome's attention. What had she gotten herself into? She watched rooted in place as InuYasha propped himself up on one elbow, his other hand pressing against the whole left side of his face. Bankotsu was a mercenary. A _murderer. _Just like InuYasha had told her. He _hurt _people.

She inspected the young Shichinintai leader. His shoulders were heaving, and on the top of his head his hair was slightly mussed, with his storm black bangs hanging in his darker-than-usual eyes.

But for some reason she felt no sympathy for InuYasha, as she and Bankotsu watched him pull his slightly trembling hand from his face. He had a cut on his eye brow that was bleeding freely, along with one under his eye, which was already starting to go purple and blue. The skin was torn and broken all along his cheekbone.

"Look what you did!" Bankotsu cried. "Instead of getting her back like you planned, you've hurt her! _Look_, you ass hole!"

InuYasha did. Sure enough, there was a good amount of silent tears flowing down Kagome's rosy cheeks.

"I didn't do that. _You _did." InuYasha argued childishly, his voice full of aloofness. "But if you want to fight over it, I'll gladly prove my point."

"I…I don't need to fight you. All I need…is Kagome's word." Bankotsu concluded softly. "But I want her to know," He was talking to her now, "That I respect her choice and that if she tells me to leave, I will."

InuYasha seemed satisfied at winning so easily. Of course Kagome would tell him to go away after all that. He looked in her direction.

"Kagome? You heard him." He said in a completely fake, gentle and understanding voice. "Do you want him to leave?"

She was seriously too shaken to even think her answer through. She forgot about everything Bankotsu had told her before they came- about _InuYasha_ going behind her back and seeing _Kikyou_. All reason fled her mind as she felt herself nodding numbly a few times. All she could feel was the pain he caused her heart.

InuYasha felt relief flood over him like a tidal wave. She hadn't even hesitated- so, she fully trusted him.

Bankotsu though, was feeling something much different from relief. He felt sick to his stomach, and small. Very, very small, was the only way to describe it. It felt like his heart crawled up his throat and died.

"You heard her, you lying bastard." Came InuYasha's cold and deceptive voice. "If you're lucky and get your ass moving this instant I might let you keep your life. But look back and it'll be the last thing you ever do."

The mercenary's mouth twitched a few times, but he bit back anything that might come out. What could he say, anyway? He said that he would respect Kagome's decision, and she had spoken.

But something inside of him broke. A part of his soul dissolved when Kagome had proved that she didn't trust him. After everything they'd been through?

She was looking at the ground now, rubbing her hands up and down her arms robotically to keep herself warm as the day grew older. He hoped she wouldn't catch a cold.

And without another word, Bankotsu turned, slung Banryuu over his shoulder and soon became part of the forest.

-------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I know it was short, but it was a catch-up chapter, yea know? Don't loose hope for Kag and Ban yet! You gotta keep reading. Review, pwease, and I promise with a cherry on top that I'll hurry and update. Mmk?**

**Talk to you guys later. Luv.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Gosh, guys! Thank you all so much for my reviews, and being so understanding about the late update. It means so much to me! I know, it was really short, I apologize, but I wanted to get chapter 19 to you as fast as I could and I couldn't think of anything else to put. Hope you like this new edition!**

_**LAST TIME…**_

_RECAP_

"_You heard her, you lying bastard." Came InuYasha's cold and deceptive voice. "If you're lucky and get your ass moving this instant I might let you keep your life. But look back and it'll be the last thing you ever do."_

_The mercenary's mouth twitched a few times, but he bit back anything that might come out. What could he say, anyway? He said that he would respect Kagome's decision, and she had spoken._

_But something inside of him broke. A part of his soul dissolved when Kagome had proved that she didn't trust him. After everything they'd been through?_

_She was looking at the ground now, rubbing her hands up and down her arms robotically to keep herself warm as the day grew older. He hoped she wouldn't catch a cold._

_And without another word, Bankotsu turned, slung Banryuu over his shoulder and soon became part of the forest._

**Chapter 20**

Kagome and InuYasha stood in the clearing next to the Bone Eater's well for some time after Bankotsu had left. The miko was deafly silent, just staring after his long-gone form into the darkening forest, and InuYasha waited until she felt up to talking. He felt alittle awkward, standing there, thoroughly bored with nothing to do, but it was better than embarrassing himself like he would if he tried to start a conversation.

But it was Kagome who ended up making the first move in the end. Sort of.

She finally broke down, hunching over with her face in her hands and sobbing loudly. Her now messy raven black hair spilled over her eyes, and her body racked with the shudders from the cold.

_I hate to admit it, _InuYasha thought pointedly to himself, _but I did make her pretty upset. But I don't understand. Why would she care so much? God, the girl-being-jealous-over-another-girl-because-she-got-the-guy thing is completely ludicrous. _

But deciding it was now or stand in this stupid clearing forever, InuYasha slowly stepped towards the crying miko. "Kagome, we're going to have to go back to Sango and Miroku sometime. I'm sure they'll be really glad to see you're alright."

Well, she stopped crying. Somewhat. She uncovered her face and was taking deep breaths, obviously making a huge effort to calm herself. Gaining his confidence back, he closed the space between them, and easily shrugged off his red fire rat robe and slung it over her trembling shoulders, and then brought her body to his until they were pressing together in a tight embrace.

The white haired hanyou felt the girl rest her cheek against his shoulder, sniffing softly. After a few minutes in otherwise silence, she found her voice, although hoarse as it was. "Do I look alright to you?" She whispered.

It didn't take InuYasha long to realize this was in answer to his last statement, but he did not stop holding her, even though that was probably a clue that she wasn't very happy.

Skillfully, the half demon jumped around the question. "I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you, Kagome. I was just trying to help."

Her only response was a small nod into his shoulder. It was too hard to talk. How could Bankotsu do this to her? They were going to be the greatest of friends- and even more. God, she really liked him. She could talk to him about anything. He knew about her and she knew about him. He walked away with a part of her soul.

InuYasha was switching positions now. He stood beside her, his arm around her waist, gently pushing her forwards. "Let's go home now, ok? You need your rest. And don't think about Bankotsu. It was for the best. He wasn't worth something in your shadow."

XXX

"You _what_?" Miroku exclaimed alittle too loudly, just outside of Kaede's hut. It was late in the evening now, and he, Sango, and InuYasha were attempting a civilized conversation after they had finally gotten poor Kagome to get some sleep.

InuYasha connected his fist with the side of Miroku's head. "Quiet, you idiot, you'll wake her up!"

"Wait, wait, let me get this straight." Sango ground out, leaning against the hut since her injuries from the fight with Jakotsu prevented her from standing on her own. "You _lied _to Kagome about Bankotsu cheating on her with _Ayame_? What's wrong with you, InuYasha? She's going to find out!"

"I know, I know." InuYasha was pacing now, one hand on his forehead, thinking hard now. "It was stupid. I didn't think it through."

Miroku snorted disapprovingly. "Clearly."

The demon whirled on the monk. "If you're so smart, what would you do if you were in my place?" He seethed quietly.

Miroku sighed, calming a bit. "You have to tell her. Come clean, and pray to Kami that she is good enough to forgive you. But don't hope for any miracles. You put her through so much."

A picture of Kagome's crestfallen face appeared before InuYasha's face. It almost seemed real. Her chocolate eyes were dull and red and puffy, her cheeks were tearstained and her hair was a mess. He forcefully pressed his eyes shut to make the image go away.

"I can't tell her. She'll hate me, and then she won't help us look for the jewel shards anymore." He admitted in a barley-there voice.

"InuYasha, is that all you truly care about?" Sango asked softly, yet firmly. Her strong voice made his amber eyes lock with her equally strong hazel ones. "Only about the jewel shards? What about Kagome's happiness? I for one trusted her judgment. She believed that Bankotsu had some good in him, but you completely shattered that framing the guy. Did you ever think about the fact that we would be loosing an enemy?"

"I know, I screwed up, okay?" He replied, tiredly sitting down on the ground. "But that stupid clay man will have to return to the grave someday. That would just hurt Kagome more."

"True, that might have been your thoughts in the beginning, before they were buried under jealously and greed." Miroku interrupted.

"What are you talking about, monk? There was no jealously." InuYasha argued in his own defense.

"Don't even try denying it." Miroku supplied easily. "You were scared this whole time that Kagome would end up falling for Bankotsu and giving up on you. Even if you _could_ have Kikyou, you just couldn't bear the fact that you couldn't have both."

"You're wrong." InuYasha huffed, folding his arms across his chest. "I picked Kikyou a long time ago."

The demon slayer released an exasperated breath. "What did we talk about just before you left, InuYasha? Do you remember? I thought I had finally gotten through to you when you realized that you have been two-timing Kagome-chan for a long time, and how much you've hurt her. What she did with Bankotsu was nothing compared what you did with Kikyou."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember," Was the muttered reply.

Miroku was the first to collect himself. "Well, I believe we have gotten our point across. Sango? Shall we?" He held out a hand to the taijiya.

But before she had time to kindly accept his offer; a cold, mechanical voice rang throughout the night, sending her skin crawling.

"You aren't going anywhere until I get what I want."

XXX

So it was over. Maybe some things _were _too good to be true. Anyways, Kagome didn't even trust him anymore. She didn't want him around. Bankotsu twirled the hilt of Banryuu in his hand, hacking gracefully away at the trees blocking his path.

He had never really planned what he was going to do when he got back. He was so caught up in the moment, spending every second with _her._ The only thing he could think of was to go in search of Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu, but he didn't feel like being around anybody, no matter how much he missed his comrades.

But why would she believe InuYasha over him? Hadn't they shared something? It just changed so quickly.

_I can just hear Renkotsu beginning the regular lecture, _Bankotsu thought sadly. _He'd say: "That's what you get, Aniki. What did you expect, anyways? She's a holy priestess, and you're the leader of the Band of Seven, a merciless, blood thirsty gang of mercenaries. She could never like one of us. You aren't going alittle soft for this wench, are you?"_

Good old Renkotsu. He'd always tell you the truth no matter how brutal it was. God, he couldn't wait to see him.

No matter what his heart told him, he'd never let it escape his mouth while the guys were around. They would surely think he was growing weak. Soft was weak. Love was weak. They would think he was unfit to lead the Shichinintai.

A wave of guilt washed over him as he thought of his lost allies. Kyoukotsu, Ginkotsu, Ginkotsu, all lost to the hands of Kagome and her friends. He was responsible for their lives, and he let them down. Maybe he _was _unfit?

Bankotsu felt his heart sink: he dropped Banryuu and sat heavily on a near by boulder, resting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

"Kami," He sighed, letting out his frustration. Now he didn't know _what _to think.

"You screwed me over, Kags." He murmured thickly, digging his palms into his eyes.

The Renkotsu in his head was probably right. Priestess and mercenary don't belong together. All it could ever bring was trouble.

In a fit of sudden rage, Bankotsu stood up quick as lightening, sword in hand, and violently hacked the nearest tree into bits, emitting a roar of anger as he did so.

After the tree was finally destroyed and laying on the ground in numerous pieces, Bankotsu stood still, panting heavily, admiring his work.

It wasn't enough.

Without hesitation, he annihilated the next closest tree within his swords reach while performing a couple of his most complicated hand movements.

His arms were tired now. His arms _never _got tired. What the heck was wrong with him? Carelessly, he fell onto the ground and lay on his back, gazing up at the tree covered sky. He was feeling light-headed now.

The young Shichinintai leader reached into his robes and pulled out the tiny picture of Kagome and her friends and glared at it. She _did _assist in killing most of his comrades. She tracked them down and shot them with her stupid arrows.

_She is also responsible for screwing up your life as we know it, _A devilish voice inside his head added in mischievously.

"Yeah, but she was really pretty…" Bankotsu muttered to no one in particular. If anyone asked, he'd just say he was answering that little voice… He ran a finger over her face tenderly.

_She didn't even have enough sense to trust you. If it weren't for you, she probably never would have went back to face that InuTrasha._

"True…That mutt sure needs a good ass kicking for lying to her like that though." He closed his eyes, as if imagining it.

_She's not worth it, Bankotsu. She doesn't deserve it._

"I don't know; she took care of me when I was down. Even though I was her enemy, she took me into her time to get me fixed up…she took a big risk."

Bankotsu listened for some time, waiting for the little voice to answer back, but it never did. What was he thinking, anyways, talking to himself like that? It was crazy, and he could count himself dead if anyone heard it. He forced his legs to stand him up, and then attempted to carry on a more leisurely walk. However, all he could think about was Kagome. He stopped in his tracks, growing extremely frustrated with himself.

"This is not going to work," He whispered to himself thoughtfully. "What I need is a distraction: I need to forget."

And as the thoughts of forgetting everything that had happened in the past month plagued his mind, a sinister smirk spread itself across Bankotsu's smooth features. Murderer's never dwelt on the past.

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: Chocolate covered Ban-chan hugs to the following:**

**Sachichan16, XSesshoumaru's GirlX, animelover, Moonface01, Battygirl, I heart Sesshoumaru, inuyasha-angel2004, Kunisaki's Gurl, w1cked angel, Riftwar-Slave, stepyshouse, my little brother, SangOtaku6, Mala Valvah, punkgoddess, Anime Coordinator Chick, dreamgirl, Squishy Penguin, SakuraWolf11, Deziko, and ancient-relic. **

**I'm counting on you guys! R&R**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok, first of all, I deleted Not all Men are Dogs because it was hard to think of ideas for that one, plus I needed to make room for my new Harry Potter fanfic that will be coming out soon. Sorry to those of you who read! **

**Second: Yeesss, I have reached 430 REVIEWS AND OVER! Sweet! Thank you all so much! On with the next chapter.**

_**LAST TIME**_

_RECAP…_

_Bankotsu listened for some time, waiting for the little voice to answer back, but it never did. What was he thinking, anyways, talking to himself like that? It was crazy, and he could count himself dead if anyone heard it. He forced his legs to stand him up, and then attempted to carry on a more leisurely walk. However, all he could think about was Kagome. He stopped in his tracks, growing extremely frustrated with himself._

"_This is not going to work," He whispered to himself thoughtfully. "What I need is a distraction: I need to forget."_

_And as the thoughts of forgetting everything that had happened in the past month plagued his mind, a sinister smirk spread itself across Bankotsu's smooth features. Murderer's never dwelt on the past._

**Chapter 21**

The young, dark haired man fingered his exaggerated sword almost too innocently, while looking down at its form with glazed over midnight blue eyes.

His brothers had always reminded him of his usually light blue eyes growing darker when he thought about killing. They teased him that with such light eyes, he looked like a softy.

Well now he had hardly any brothers to tell him that. Only one person could take full credit for that, though.

InuYasha's lapdog. His rag doll. The one, the only, pussy priestess Kagome Higurashi.

She hunted them down and told the bastard and company to retrieve the shards of the Shikon jewel. And for what? So the filthy half-breed could become a full-fledged demon that would forget her in an instant as soon as he was transformed? He'd kill her.

So didn't she realize she was taking _lives? _For no good cause, too. Despicable.

Bankotsu looked up from his Banryuu to the tiny village just a few feet from him, his long black bangs falling in his eyes. _No one _screwed with _his_ heart.

Because he didn't have one to begin with.

He was standing just behind a border-line fence that he could probably knock over if he poked it, hidden from sight by a big stupid bush. He tweaked a leaf off just for good measure.

He could almost see the blood and flames now. It would have been nice to have Ginkotsu and Renkotsu here, making everything alittle more chaotic, and Suikotsu and Jakotsu filling the hazy air with screams that echoed through the night.

At least he got _all _the fun to himself. God, it was great being a killer.

But it was even _nicer _to rip and tear and kill when he was wasted. He stabbed the tip of his halberd into the soil with more force than necessary, and walked casually into the open summer's air.

XXX

As soon as the voice uttered into the crisp outside, Sango felt Miroku's arm tighten around her waist. He gently pulled her so that her back was leaning against his chest and to her surprise, made no lecherous moves. The demon slayer didn't even have time to push him away before the newest edition to the little group prowled out of the of the InuYasha forest, his tall form shaded by the dark.

"What? Who…" Sango trailed off in a whisper as the figure advanced towards them, coming out of the shadows and revealing himself as none other that Kouga of the Wolf Demon tribe.

But there was something wrong. Miroku seemed to notice it too, as she heard a small gasp escape him. To InuYasha, however, it seemed old news. What was going on?

"Long time, no-get-your-tail-kicked," He sneered. The demon had his arms crossed over his chest and his weight on one leg, looking overconfident. Sango noticed how his jaw moved stiffly like a robot's, and how his eyes were unfocused and almost black.

InuYasha exhaled in a bored fashion, like getting ready to do long-dreaded chores. "I should have known you were too weak to break Naraku's hold on you." He rolled up his sleeves and cracked his knuckles.

"Naraku's hold?" Miroku inquired worriedly, "What do you mean, InuYasha?"

"By the looks of it, Naraku's taken control over Kouga's mind by corrupting the jewel shards in his legs," He nodded towards the dark light erupting from both the wolf's legs. "And now he's hell bent on getting Bankotsu and Kagome because they both have shards of the Shikon no Tama."

"Speaking of which," Kouga interrupted, "Are you ready to hand them over? Or do I need to get my hands dirty?"

"You aren't getting anywhere near Kagome!" The white-haired man snarled, stepping forward.

"That's fine. Not the quickest option, but I'm in no rush. I'll just have to have some fun with you, then." Kouga replied casually, also taking a step forwards to match InuYasha.

"InuYasha! You moron!"

InuYasha whirled around to face Miroku at the comment. "What was that for?" He yelled in outrage.

The monk slapped his hand to his forehead dramatically. "You've done it now," Was the muttered response.

InuYasha turned back to Kouga unconcered. "Keh, I hardly see this as the right time to talk about your inner turmoils, Miroku," He jeered. "Now: back to business."

Sango seemed to realize what Miroku was getting at, seeing as her jaw dropped slightly, but she shook it off and addressed the obnoxious half demon, "Be careful, InuYasha. Kouga isn't himself; you can't hurt him!"

"Even though I'd just _love _to," He taunted back.

"Going to listen to your girlfriend, InuTrasha? Because, quite honestly, you couldn't hurt me even if you tried." The wolf demon said lightly. "Pathetic, really."

InuYasha felt his cheeks grow hot. "She is _not _my girlfriend! Yeah know, you're cruising for a bruising, Kouga."

The mesmerized wolf prince pouted, "Tsk, tsk. All talk, and no play?"

On his last nerve, InuYasha whipped out his Tensaiga. "Your going to pay for that, you smelly wolf. I don't have time to waste arguing with you."

"Then I guess we better wrap this up, hey? Nice knowin' ya."

And without any warning, Kouga scrunched up his back legs and pounced at the hanyou like a giant jungle cat, and soared over his head, landing a few feet behind him. Miroku hastily gathered up Sango in his arms and narrowly escaped the landing.

"Now that Bankotsu is gone, there is no doubt Naraku will take his jewel shards." Miroku whispered gravely as he let the demon slayer's feet touch the ground, referring to earlier when he had yelled at InuYasha.

"I figured that too. If he was with us, Kagome would have protected him with her pow – ahhh!"

But Miroku had caught her up in his arms once more and dashed to the side to avoid InuYasha's body. The half demon fell to the ground in a heap with a dull thud, Kouga standing proudly with his hands on his hips not far away.

"The corrupted jewel shards must have made him stronger," Sango said, leaning against Miroku to steady herself. "We have to help InuYasha!"

"Oh, no you don't," The monk refused to release her from his grasp as she made a weak effort to grab her Hiraikotsu, which was in Kaede's hut where Kagome was currently asleep. "You're not in a stable condition. Besides, InuYasha can handle this one."

"That's for damn sure," InuYasha's gruff voice came. "I won't be beat out by some mangy little wolf."

"Enough talk, mutt," Kouga hissed nastily, "I'm sick of you're stalling. Fight me like a man."

XXX

"Jakotsu! Would you just _wait up_?"

But the young Shichinintai did the complete opposite. Maybe if he sped up and just kept ignoring his follower then he'd forget and go screw something.

A bush maybe.

"Oi, Jakotsu, I'm talking to you! I can still see you, you know, and I know you can hear me."

"Oh, bugger off, Suiko- oof!"

Suikotsu tackled Jakotsu onto the ground until he was straddling him, with the feminine man lying on his back. Swiftly and tactfully, Suikotsu kicked the Jakotsutou out of its master's hand so nobody would be harmed, accidentally or purposely.

"Get off me, you great oaf!" Jakotsu hissed angrily.

"Listen you," His companion countered. "I'm sick of your moping around. You need to move on and get on with your life."

"Tell me, Suikotsu," Jakotsu said slyly. "You don't seem to terribly sad about Oo-Aniki's death. Quite the opposite, if you ask me."

Jakotsu wasn't allowed a single breath after he uttered those words, for Suikotsu lost himself and backhanded his friend viciously.

"How dare you!" He seethed loudly. "How _dare _you accuse me of being glad of Bankotsu's passing!"

Jakotsu lay stunned, unable to think or process the words that were flying at him. He felt hot tears well up in his eyes but he pushed them back stubbornly.

Suikotsu panted wearily above him. "We could have avoided that," He said very quietly, his voice almost inaudible. "I'm sorry I hit you, but you have to know that you aren't the only one who's grieving. I loved Aniki, too, Jakotsu."

"Get off me," Was the emotionless response.

"Please don't be difficult, Ja," Suikotsu pleaded helplessly. He knew that they only had each other left, and if they fell apart, Naraku would swoop in and snatch their Shikon shards, along with their lives.

"You're pathetic," Jakotsu snarled. "Only weaklings beg."

Suikotsu sighed, but remained silent. Reluctantly, he lifted himself of the other and stood up, stretching his back, and without another word, continued to tread off down the path. He knew of a village down the road; perhaps he could forage some food.

After he was sure Suikotsu was a good distance away, Jakotsu put his hands on his knees and helped himself up off the ground. He shook his hair and dusted his elbows and finally bent down to pick up his Jakotsutou, which he sheathed with ease.

XXX

She could remember the very first feelings she felt around Bankotsu, brave and arrogant leader of the Shichinintai. She stood out and out of place, just like a flower in a fridge.

She was gentle and delicate, and he was a fridge- not quite a freezer – but still cold, but deep down, soft, like ice-cream once it was taken out.

She remembered the night she had caught him crying for his comrades when Naraku threatened to take their shards.

She remembered when he fought against InuYasha's youkai form to save her…

Kagome brushed away a tear that was steadily making its way down her cheek. Her face was hot.

_When the teenage girl was at the top of the flight of stairs, she stopped and listened for more noise. Then she heard the sound of cracking and splintering wood, coming from none other than her own bedroom! She quietly tiptoed to the door frame and poked her head inside. When she saw her closet completely shattered and broken into a million pieces, she jumped in and let her temper flow through her teeth._

"_Bankotsu!" She yelled angrily. "What do you think your doing!"_

_Bankotsu turned to her, his Banryuu resting on his shoulder which had been operated on, a smirk gracing his features. "I found her." He stated._

"_And you just destroyed my closet, you jerk!"_

Kagome smiled faintly, but it only made her sadder. She cuddled herself closer in her sleeping bag and tried to sleep, but she couldn't. Every time she shut her eyes, his smiling face appeared in her mind's vision.

She remembered the time when Bankotsu attempted to hurt a nurse named Nikki in her time. She had scolded him, but it turned out she had been wrong. She had turned out to be a murderer.

Why did it have to end up this way? Everything could have been perfect. It was so hard to believe that he'd throw away everything they had for _Ayame. _Was Ayame worth it? She choked down a sob and covered her head in blankets bitterly.

"_Well, you're always calling me hey or something like that." Kagome explained, searching for an answer. Bankotsu said nothing after that, so Kagome continued. "Look, I'll call you by your name and you'll call me by my name, ok. It's Kagome. You know that."_

"_Whatever your sweet heart desires, Kah-go-may." Bankotsu answered sarcastically._

"_Hey," Kagome snapped angrily, "Do you know what I've been through, just to save your life?"_

"_I didn't ask you to save my life."_

Kagome Higurashi was snapped out of her thoughts as Kaede's hut shook and something just outside thundered dangerously. She was up in a heartbeat, her sling of arrows on her shoulder and bow in hand.

Her breathing quickened as she started to hear people yelling and screaming. The loudest voice definitely belonged to InuYasha. Was there an attack on the village?

She swung open the door and rushed outside. Indeed, there was a demon attack, but not just any demon.

"Kouga?" She called softly over the crowd.

And it was the instant he slowly began turning his head towards her that it dawned on her like being splashed with ice cold water that something was different, and the wolf demon wouldn't come happily bounding over to her.

He gazed upon her with empty, unfocused black eyes, a sinister smile spreading across his face.

"Kagome!" InuYasha cried. "Get inside! Now!"

But it was too late. Kouga had caught her up in his arms in mere seconds, much like the first time they had met and he had kidnapped her. She let a scream escape from her throat as she realized she was in the air, and frantically gripped Kouga's costume for balance.

"Let me go!" She wailed, over come with fear and terror. What were his intentions this time? Obviously nothing innocent. Last time he had done this, he wanted her to become his _wife. _She didn't know what to expect this time, especially since he wasn't himself.

"Please let me go," She whined helplessly, her voice almost nothing in the whirling of the air.

"Oh, I doubt you'd want that, precious. We're only a couple hundred feet above the ground," Kouga said in a falsely pleasant voice.

In times like these, Kagome would have always called on InuYasha, but the only word that came to her tongue was…

"…Bankotsu,"

**When your love is falling like the rain**

**I close my eyes and it falls again**

**When will I get the chance to say I love you?**

**I pretend that you're already mine**

**Then my heart ain't breaking every time**

**I look into your eyes.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Er…_PLEASE DON'T HATE ME_! I swear more updates are in the bag.**

**Also, as you may or may not have noticed, I've posted a new Bankotsu&Kagome one-shot, called **Everlasting Love**, as well as my Harry Potter fic, **Fall From Grace**, featuring Draco&Hermione. **

**Seriously, it would mean the _world_ to me if you could take a look at them and leave a comment. **

_RECAP_

_But it was too late. Kouga had caught her up in his arms in mere seconds, much like the first time they had met and he had kidnapped her. She let a scream escape from her throat as she realized she was in the air, and frantically gripped Kouga's costume for balance._

"_Let me go!" She wailed, over come with fear and terror. What were his intentions this time? Obviously nothing innocent. Last time he had done this, he wanted her to become his _wife_. She didn't know what to expect this time, especially since he wasn't himself._

"_Please let me go," She whined helplessly, her voice almost nothing in the whirling of the air._

"_Oh, I doubt you'd want that, precious. We're only a couple hundred feet above the ground," Kouga said in a falsely pleasant voice._

_In times like these, Kagome would have always called on InuYasha, but the only word that came to her tongue was…_

"…_Bankotsu."_

**Roses are red**

**Some diamonds are blue **

**Chivalry is dead**

**But you're still kinda cute**

**Chapter 22**

"You there! State your business." A rather short and plump old man demanded, his narrowed, beady eyes scanning the stranger up and down. He halted his work in the small square garden in front of his home and ran the back of his hand across his wrinkled forehead, trying to rid his face of the beads of perspiration.

The stranger swung his head from side to side, letting his long braided raven hair move in the sudden gust of wind, while evaluating the village around him. He casually ignored the old man's question, the whole time letting his eyes be hidden by his coal black bangs, lest they give him away.

The village was small- not very impressive at all. Obviously just a spot for lowly serfs. It mattered not. It was still an opportunity to dish out some bottled rage hidden deep inside him.

The old villager, tanned from long hours of hot labor in the sun, was visibly growing nervous. But how could Bankotsu blame him? He let out a soft, uncharacteristic laugh as he pondered what the man thought of his strange outfit.

"I said, state your business!" The villager repeated, his voice loud yet unstable. Bankotsu easily picked up his unease, and felt the start of a smirk tug at the corners of his lips.

"Just visiting a family member," He answered, still keeping his gaze lowered.

"Oh," The man sagged with relief. Bankotsu wondered if he really reeked of trouble, like Jakotsu had told him once. "Who?"

"Actually," The younger man began easily. "I have traveled far. Might I have a drink before I set out again?"

Bankotsu laughed inwardly as the old fart furrowed his brow, obviously looking for a kind way to put him down. He was still slightly suspicious. Good. He could live the rest of his short life knowing he had made the wrong move.

Finally, he seemed to give up. His face relaxed. "Erm…Of course. Please, come in." He said at last, leading Bankotsu up the wooden steps to his home. As the man turned his back, the mercenary let his smile bloom fully on his lips. What would the man have said to him, otherwise? _"Sorry, I don't give out drinks to people who don't dress to my own prudish liking."_ Hah. Bankotsu almost wished he had.

So he silently followed the elder into his main living quarters after brushing lightly past the heavy mat hanging in the doorway. "Now, you wait here, Sonny, while I run down to the cellar. What would you like? Sake?"

"How about something alittle stronger?" Bankotsu suggested, his voice still light and companionable.

The man hesitated for a moment, frowning, but retreated down the stairs into the cellar anyways, leaving Bankotsu standing patiently in the middle of some crappy kitchen, living room thing. He looked down when he felt something bounce off his shin.

A blue ball skidded across the floor and landed in the arms of a small child. Bankotsu leaned back against a counter, staring lazily at the little girl. She stared back, and after a minute, quirked a brow at him.

Obviously the daughter of the man who had disappearing into the cellar for his drink, the child was around five, Bankotsu guessed. She had glossy raven black hair pulled into two pigtails at each side of her head and rueful coffee coloured eyes.

God, she looked like a brat sized Kagome.

"What are you doing in my house?" She demanded, not unfriendly. Bankotsu decided not to answer. The twit looked like she was an impatient one, so why not torture her with silence?

And he was right. Seconds later the girl screwed up her face and closed the distance between them. She knocked on his knee. "Nice costume, mister, but don't you know it isn't Hado…Hatho…Hawwoween yet?"

Bankotsu grinned. "What in the world is Hawwoween? I know what Halloween is, but not Hawwoween." He said in false thoughtfulness.

Ok, so silence could wait. He couldn't help himself.

The girl flashed him a gap-toothed smile. "You know what I mean!"

"I suppose so, but-" Bankotsu began to reply, but someone cut across him.

"Kari…go help your Grandmother in the back room, please."

Bankotsu looked up to see the old man approaching fast, an unopened bottle of clear liquid in his hand. The mercenary knew he had been about to tell his daughter- or granddaughter- to get away before he bit his tongue.

Kari rolled her eyes, and gave him an offhanded wave without turning around. However, when she got behind her Grandfather, she stopped to watch the turn of events play out. The kid had spunk, Bankotsu had to admit.

The old man stepped forward so that he and Bankotsu were only a few feet apart. Then he offered his hand in greeting.

"My name is Akio. I am the head of this village, and I am pleased to meet your acquaintance." Akio waited for the younger man to take his hand, but he didn't move.

Something about the gesture struck something deep inside of Bankotsu. Fury streaked through him. He lifted his gaze for the first time, revealing his glazed midnight blue eyes, full of lust. He watched as Akio cringed and stepped back in uncertainty. Satisfaction rolled through the mercenary like a giant wave.

"You want to be chums, eh?" Bankotsu growled lowly in his throat, drawing himself up to intimidate the old man. "You fool! Don't you know that friendship is worthless?"

Akio's eyes widened but he made no other move, too frozen with fear. All he could do was listen to the unnamed man's rant, which was steadily growing louder. There was no mistake of the note of pain in the man's voice, and the glinting madness in his eye.

"You're all alone in your life. Nobody will _always_ be there for you. It's better to admit that ahead, before you fall victim to something as foolish as friendship, or love." Bankotsu spat the last word, making Akio wince.

"Friends betray you, and when you turn around, they stab you in the back! So you wanna deny that, Old Man Akio? Fine, I'll be your friend!" Bankotsu was screaming now. As he said the last bit, his hand shot out with lightning speed and grabbed Akio's roughly.

The room went pitch black, all the lightness from the day gone and a blood-curdling scream filled the air as black electricity shot down Bankotsu's arm traveled into Akio's hand. The mercenary could feel the old man withering in pain as he tried escaping his grasp, but even if he wanted to, Bankotsu could not let go. Lights flickered on and off, curtains flapped wildly in non-existent wind, and glass from windows shattered.

Bankotsu's own scream joined Akio's as the unfamiliar black energy started to burn his own hand. He felt himself loosing control of his own actions. Everything was moving so fast - he couldn't see a bloody thing – the pain was unbearable! He could faintly hear Kari yelling and crying in the background, but it was all too much. His head felt heavy and his mind too thick. He couldn't think.

But just as sudden as it had all happened, it stopped. The light was restored and the black energy disappeared, and Bankotsu was finally able to release Akio. He blinked the stars from his eyes, just to watch the old man slump to the floor, dead. There was a sharp intake of breath, and he looked up to see Kari gazing at him in dread. Her soft brown eyes held unshed tears.

"You killed Gran'dad," She whispered, but Bankotsu ignored her and surveyed the house. Not much damage except for the broken glass littering the floor and the strewn curtains and rugs.

"What happened to you?" Kari asked softly from beside Akio's motionless body. "Your eyes are black."

This made Bankotsu start in surprise. He picked up a butter knife that had been lying on the counter and held it up to his face. Looking at his reflection on the flat side of it, he confirmed what Kari had just said. His eyes were, indeed, black now.

"What the?" He mused to himself quietly.

"I thought you were going to be my friend…." Kari was whimpering. When Bankotsu turned to face her, her head was buried in her Grandfather's chest and she was hugging his body tightly.

What had just happened? Nothing like that had ever happened to him before. It just…happened. It was unintentional. Bankotsu looked upon the still body of Akio and his stomach churned in discomfort. The old man's right hand and arm was black and mangled.

Bankotsu held up his own hand for inspection. It was not half as bad as Akio's, nor was it black- just thoroughly, _thoroughly _burnt. As if he had put his hand in a blazing fire.

"Cool."

XXX

Kouga surveyed Kagome with mild interest. He was carrying her bridal style in his arms, leaping from craggy cliff to rock towers with liquid grace. Her eyes were clenched shut hard, and her hands had a white-knuckled grip on his fur.

Aside from the fact that he had taken her by some surprise, she still seemed as beautiful and desirable as ever, even through his trance-like state. The wind danced with her hair, letting it trickle down his arms with the feel of silk. Perhaps if he hadn't been on duty, he'd land and take her for himself.

"…Bankotsu," She was whispering now.

"Bankotsu, Bankotsu!" Kouga's shrill, mocking voice mimicked her, the strange mechanical sound hard on Kagome's ears. "He isn't coming, girl."

Kagome opened her eyes, only to narrow them at him in annoyance. "Shove it." She mumbled incoherently.

Kouga smirked grinned mischievously, showing off two pearly fangs. He was about to drop her- only for a moment, when she began talking again. He rolled his eyes and sneered at the air.

"Just you wait. Someone will come for me. If you don't want to get hurt, you better put me down real quick."

Oh. Was she warning him? Scary.

"I'm sure I'll be the least of your worries, believe me," Kouga told her truthfully.

At least the girl had the decency to look _alittle _concerned now. Her voice was uncertain as she spoke, "Your taking me to Naraku, then, aren't you?"

"Clever girly." Kouga-but-not-really-Kouga answered, however he did not look down at her.

"So it was Naraku that tainted your jewel shards?" The raven haired girl pointed out, almost accusingly.

"I have not been tainted, and neither have my shards," Kouga recited dully. "I have always been like this, loyal servant of the Lord Naraku."

"Naraku isn't a lord," Kagome argued. "He's vile, and cruel. And you were fun and loveable."

"Don't you _dare _talk about Naraku in such disrespect!" Kouga snapped, his anger flaring. Just as suddenly, his voice flattened out again. "Fun and loveable. How disturbing."

"Naraku deserves no respect." Kagome replied very quietly. "He's a lowly half-breed, who stoops as low as to hind behind all his puppets. He's nothing more than a coward."

She searched the wolf demon's face, but it was void of any emotion that she had hoped to decipher.

"You don't _really _want to serve him, do you? I can change you back."

Kouga looked down at her now, but his face was contorted with rage. His grip tightened around her, his nails biting into her skin painfully. Kagome cried out.

"He's trapped me! I cannot escape!" Kouga howled angrily.

"No!" Kagome exclaimed. "I can help you!"

In the next second, Kagome swore to Kami she saw Kouga's black eyes flicker their regular, sky blue colour, and then back. Hope sparked deep within her.

"Do you remember me, Kouga?" Kagome asked softly.

It was a moment before she received her reply. But then, "How could I ever forget you, Kagome?"

A brilliant smile erupted onto Kagome's face. She rearranged her position in Kouga's arms to something more manageable -he, all the while holding her steady- and reached down her arms until she could grasp Kouga's shins, her hands straight above the Shikon shards embedded in the flesh beneath.

Reaching out her miko powers, Kagome could feel the jewel shards pulsating. Kouga was tense beneath her hands. Suddenly the aura of the shards turned back to their usual shade of pink, and a blinding light of holy energy pierced through the sky.

The last thing Kagome remembered was she and Kouga falling through the air at breakneck speed, and then everything went black.


	23. Chapter 23

Haha wow another chapter, guys. Man, I know this took _so _long, and I'm super sorry. I wonder how many people have lost faith and quit reading Flower in a Fridge? I completely blew it, didn't I? To anyone whose reading, I'm truly sorry. Please don't abandon me yet, because I haven't abandoned this fic.

**Keep holdin on  
Cause you know we'll make it through**

Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you 

Chapter Twenty Three

The fire could have been detected by a mere human a mile away. The stench of burning flesh and smoke was overpowering. But Jakotsu of the Shichinintai was no ordinary being, but a mercenary through and through. And all these damn emotions were _disgusting_.

It was late in the afternoon, long after he had left Suikotsu, the last surviving member of the Seven Man Army besides himself, and it felt like he had been walking ages. It had helped to keep moving, concentrating on one foot in front of the other. Anything to forget the death of Bankotsu.

But now it had just become ridiculous. Sure, Jakotsu was fit, but he couldn't remember the last time he stopped or ate anything. He had reached the point of exertion, and was already too exhausted to be hungry.

Too exhausted to be lonely.

He lumbered slowly down the road, heading towards the fire, just to check it out. Who knew what he might find? Whatever it was, he surely wasn't expecting _this_.

**XXX**

Bankotsu's voice was much too soft and childish and inquisitive to belong to such a villain. It just didn't fit. Kagome mused peacefully to herself as she rolled over onto her side.

The priestess hadn't the faintest clue of where she was, nor had she a care. It felt as if she was bundled up in a warm blanket of bliss, and nothing could disrupt her. Birds sang above her, the sun bathed and illuminated her skin, and a light breeze toyed with her long, raven hair.

She gave her closed eyes alittle squeeze and pictured Bankotsu's smirking face in her mind. _Much too young._

Suddenly a horrifying flash of black- and then arrows. Arrows everywhere, soaring through the air. Bankotsu trying to help a fallen Jakotsu up. Bankotsu with a feathered arrow in his back.

Kagome's eyelids twitched, and then shot open. She sat bolt up, her back rigid, her breathing shallow and uneven.

Bankotsu.

That dirty two-timing killer. _I hate him_.

She wiped the beads of perspiration from her forehead with the back of her hand and then slowly ran her fingers through her slightly tangled hair.

Finally taking note of her surroundings, Kagome looked around to see never ending plains of lush green grass and dark ominous mountains in the far distance.

Maybe she was over reacting a tiny bit. After all, she and Bankotsu were never officially 'together.' Maybe she ought to lighten up?

But honestly, she should never have stayed with him as long as she did. She absentmindedly patted her –actually, Bankotsu's- wound that had been transferred to her stomach by the legendary priestess Midoriko.

That had well healed a long time ago, but yet she had still stayed with him. She journeyed with Bankotsu to find his halberd, and watched as he destroyed any demon that crossed their path. He took care of her and she took care of him.

Kagome stayed with him because she knew deep down in her heart that Bankotsu was not all bad. She knew he wasn't going to take her to Naraku. Midoriko and even Kaede had been sure of that.

But the anger Kagome bore quickly ate up anything reasonable. Now she hated to admit that she had fallen for the mercenary and she had truly thought that he felt the same way. What was she thinking? He was the _enemy_. InuYasha had been right about one thing; the situation had not ended pretty. InuYasha _and_ Kouga had warned her about that.

Kouga.

The last thing Kagome could remember before she had blacked out was her purifying Kouga's shards and then the both of them falling out of the sky.

And then she remembered how Bankotsu had sat down infront of her and demanded that she braid his hair on their very first day together.

Kagome shook her head to clear it. _Stop! Think about Kouga. He could be hurt._

She never was any good at braiding.

"Kouga!" She cried, standing herself up and looking around. She acquired a dull headache from the rush of movements, but otherwise she had no serious injuries. "Kouga, where are you?"

_Please be alright_, she thought, although she found she meant it for Bankotsu, too.

She began frantically running around, searching desperately, but there was no where else that Kouga could really be. Aside from a small huddle of trees in the distance and a few hills here and there, it was flat grass as far as the eye could see.

Bankotsu was the only one who had truly taught her to stick up for herself. InuYasha wasn't always going to be around to save her.

Out of nowhere, pain exploded in her left hand. It happened so suddenly, Kagome was not prepared. She collapsed to her knees and bent her head to the ground, grinding her teeth and squeezing her eyes tight shut. She wrapped her other hand around it and just barely managed not to scream.

The pain was absolutely blinding, nothing short of unbearable. But in the second it had come, it was gone, leaving Kagome laying on the ground, exhausted and breathing hard.

After a quiet, still minute, Kagome slowly pushed herself into a sitting position and uncovered her left hand. It looks perfectly normal with no marks whatsoever. She curled her fingers into a fist and then flexed them. They were fine.

"Kagome."

As soon as she heard the voice sound behind her, she sprung to her feet and whipped around, coming face-to-face with a woman, glowing sea green and transparent.

"Midoriko, it's you," She greeted shakily.

"Your friend, the mercenary, he is not with you." She stated, getting right to the point.

Kagome looked down at her feet. "He's not my friend," She muttered bitterly.

"I can see your heart disagrees with your tongue," The legendary miko said in her unearthly soft voice.

When Kagome didn't answer, Midoriko floated forward and grasped the dark haired girl's left hand in her own two, and Kagome was surprised that they didn't just go right through her.

"Do you know what just happened?" The older woman questioned.

"My hand! It just started- oh, it was so painful-"

"Yes," The one word silenced the rambling Kagome.

"You know what happened, don't you, Midoriko?" She demanded suddenly.

Midoriko studied her face for a time, then, "Bankotsu felt the same pain."

"Right now? But how? You don't mean…I thought we healed!"

"Remember, I control when you feel Bankotsu's physical and emotional feelings."

"So then Bankotsu is feeling that pain?" Kagome whispered, her voice failing.

Midoriko nodded. "As we speak."

"Oh, no," Kagome mumbled to herself under her breath, looking down at her hand.

"Then you know what you must do?"

She looked up and locked gazes with Midoriko. After what seemed like an eternity, she nodded.

"Good," Midoriko bobbed her head in satisfaction. "Come on, girl, I didn't just arise from the dead to share idle chit chat. Hop to it."

"Uh, right," Kagome agreed, looking skeptical. "Kouga, he-"

"Oh yes, him. Turn around."

Kagome did as she was told, and swiveled around on her toes to come face to face with the tall wolf demon. He grinned smartly at her.

"Oh, Kouga, you're ok," She breathed in relief. She spared him a quick smile, but then turned back to Midoriko.

She was gone.

"This is sure messed up," Kouga pointed out. Kagome did a quick once-over. No injuries. He was fine.

"You heard?"

"Some," He answered. "Want to fill me in on the rest?"

"I'd love to," Kagome raised her brows. "But not right now. Right now, we've got to get going." She began to walk briskly ahead.

Kouga ran to catch up with her. "Do you have any idea where you're headed?"

"Not a clue," She said calmly, caramel eyes fixed straight ahead. She had a long way to go.

"Hey, Kagome," Kouga said in a tone that made her stop in her tracks to look him in the eye. He rested his hands on her shoulders and met her gaze.

"Yes?"

"I just want you to know that I'm with you, a hundred and ten percent, and that I'm coming with you, wherever you go."

Kagome could only smile warmly up at him, his blue eyes shining with such determination. She knew she could count Kouga as a _true_ friend, one who would always be there for her. She laughed alittle, "Just keep up, okay?"

"Hah! _I'm_ the one with the jewel shards."

"Those shards corrupted you," Kagome added, looking away.

The colour drained from Kouga's face and any cheer left his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't…hurt you, did I?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. Don't worry about it, the only thing that a matter now is that your back. Let's just forget about it."

Kouga nodded, but still looked solemn and guilt-ridden.

And just to make things worse, Kami sent her the she-devil herself.

"Kouga! Kouga, wait!" She called, red-headed and bubbly, she raced towards the two.

Beside Kagome, Kouga instantly went rigid. "Oh, not _her_. It's Ayame."

Kagome's eyes narrowed at the name. She stood perfectly still as Kouga moved behind her, in some desperate hope that she wouldn't see him. But it was too late. She came closer and closer until she was standing infront them, hands on hips.

_It's okay, _Kagome told herself. _All I have to do is ignore her. If she gets the feeling she's not wanted around here, she'll leave._

If only.

Fortunately Ayame conveniently ignored Kagome right back. She brushed right past her to Kouga.

"I have been looking for you for ages!" She snapped.

"Hi, Ayame," He said coldly.

"Don't you dare 'hi Ayame,' me," She glared. "Where have you been?"

Kouga shrugged noncommittally. "Long story, but I really got to go. See you later."

He went to sidestep past her but she blocked his path with her body. "Nuh uh, no way."

"What gives?" He asked angrily.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" She shot.

Just ahead, Kagome began to walk away. Kouga's eyes widened and he pushed past Ayame roughly and ran to catch up. "Hey, Kagome, wait up," He called softly.

"Hey! You can't just leave me here!" Ayame fumed, and hurried to walk side by side with Kouga. "If Kouga's going, I'm coming, too." She declared.

Kouga rolled his eyes, but Kagome stayed silent. She would not object. She would just keep going until she found Bankotsu. That's right.

And so they walked.

**XXX**

Kagome didn't know how long they had been traveling. She didn't know in which direction she was headed. All she knew was the she needed a break. She sat down on a fallen tree while Kouga curled up for a rest not far away. That left Ayame.

To Kagome's surprise, the red head walked straight towards her.

"Hey, Kagome, you okay?" They were the very first words exchanged between the two.

"Fine," She answered shortly, and looked away.

"Are you su-"

"Is it true?" Kagome cut in suddenly, turning to look Ayame in the eye.

Ayame looked taken aback. "Is…what true?"

"You know what," The raven haired girl shot nastily. "Is it true that you and Bankotsu hooked up one night?"

"What? Your joking, right? I mean, Bankotsu, the name rings a bell, but I can't be sure…" She broke off and laughed uncertainly.

"How can you lie to my face like that?" Kagome whispered, her voice and facial expression deadly calm. "_Everyone_ knows Bankotsu. You know; the leader of the Seven Man Army, the guy with the big stupid braid who goes around killing anything and anyone in sight?" Every word she spoke, her voice rose until she ended in a shout.

"Okay, okay, yes, I know who you mean," The wolf demon held up her hands in defense. "But gods, Kagome, if you're worried about me getting together with the enemy, stop! I am absolutely appalled! I would never-"

"He's not the enemy!" Kagome cried, finally breaking. She buried her face in her hands, and Ayame could see her shoulders shaking as she sobbed silently.

Now the red head was between a rock and a hard place. She had never seen InuYasha's little wench like this before. She was always so cheerful and kind and she _never _yelled. She and the miko had never been close, especially because she was in love with Kouga but Kouga was in love with Kagome. But out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Kouga had awoken and he was getting ready to come over and comfort his 'woman,' and that was the _last_ thing Ayame wanted. She quickly stepped closer to the crying girl and sent a warning glare to Kouga that clearly said _don't you dare interfere._

"Er…Kagome?"

Kagome lifted her head slowly. There were tears running down her face and her pretty milk chocolate eyes were red and swollen. "So…you never really spent a night with him? Truly?"

"Of course not!" Ayame assured her. Now Kagome could tell by the look in her eyes that she was really telling the truth, or else she was an extremely good liar.

Both girls knew that Kouga wouldn't be able to refrain himself much longer, so when he sped over, neither made any objections. "What's going on here? What's the matter, Kagome?" He barked as he swiftly took up Kagome's hands in his own.

"Kagome here just _accused_ me of doing something dirty with one of Naraku's disgusting minions!" Ayame complained, pointing a blaming finger in Kagome's face. Kagome's jaw fell open.

Kouga whirled on the red head and scolded, "What? Ayame, how could you? When did you do this?"

A look of pure fury crossed Ayame's face. "I didn't do it! How can you just believe her like that? She's trying to get me in trouble."

"Well why would my Kagome lie?""

"She's not _yours_!"

"Enough!" Kagome's irritated voice broke through the wolves' bickering. "Stop it. Ayame, I believe you, its okay."

Ayame smirked. "About time. Besides," she snarled at Kouga beside her. "I have been with _you_ the past couple of moons!"

Suddenly Kouga slapped his forehead in realization. "Oh, damn," he muttered. "She _was_ with me. I should have known- she wouldn't give me a moment's peace. Sorry, Kags."

"So," Kagome gazed downwards as Ayame stuck her tongue out at the Wolf Prince. "InuYasha lied to me. Bankotsu never did anything wrong…and I sent him away."

**XXX**

Tall, angry, red flames danced around him, blood-curdling screams filling his ears, his vision blurred to the point where the ground seemed to be moving beneath him.

He was surrounded by embers.

The stranger bowed his head and set the tip of his giant sword into the ground. His darkened eyes were hidden by his equally dark bangs which were wet from the sweat cause from all the heat. He dropped onto the ground clumsily, kicking away a few empty sake bottles with his feet.

He looked down at his left hand, now black. Nearly everyone in the village was dead now and the remaining would be done in by the fire. He had done what he had come to do. Have alittle fun and slaughter a chunk of the population and have a bit to drink.

A bit? Okay, that part was a lie. He had drunk nearly the whole village's supply of alcohol. He lay on his back and waited for the fire to claim him, as well.

"Bankotsu," A voice blared angrily and the flames around him flared dangerously. Bankotsu's eyes fluttered shut.

"Get up, _now_," This time there was rage laced through the tone.

After a minute of silence, Bankotsu lazily heaved himself up into a sitting position and leaned back on his hands. "What?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"What the hell is going on? What do you think you are doing?"

"Listen, _Naraku_," the mercenary said coolly. "This really isn't a good time."

"Shut up," The hanyou hissed, but Bankotsu was unfazed. "I revived you for a reason, I gave you life, and this is how you repay me?"

"Would a thank-you be okay?"

"You're useless!"

"Or maybe you're just picky."

"Where is the girl?" Naraku screamed in outrage. "Have you brought me InuYasha's wench yet? No! Have you brought me Kouga's jewel shards? _No_! You and your 'Band of Seven' are only good for dieing on the job. You are all failures."

"I may have messed up my second chance at life," The braided haired man said as he rose to his feet and rested his hand on the hilt of Banryuu to steady himself. "But I won't let you talk about my comrades infront of me like that."

"Was that a threat?" Naraku asked, raising a brow challengingly.

"Yep, you bet," He replied, smirking.

"Good. I've had enough of your foolishness," and with that, Naraku leapt forward, warped fingernails like claws flexed and ready to strike.

Bankotsu made to rip his halberd out of the ground and make a strong block, but the alcohol running through his reins slowed him until he was a fraction of a second too late. Naraku's claws glowed green and cut deep into Bankotsu's skin as they slashed him across the face.

Naraku bounced backwards, watching for a reaction, but the mercenary did nothing. His whole face was engulfed by the shadows of his hair and his body was still. But suddenly he tipped his face up and Naraku could see three ragged cuts across his cheek, not bleeding a single drop of blood, but burnt a charred black like his eyes. The man he had revived from the dead began to chuckle deep in his throat.

Naraku flinched. "What?" He demanded.

Then Bankotsu threw his head back and laughed insanely. But like flicking a switch, he stopped abruptly, and tore Banryuu out of the ground and charged forwards, the tip of his sword pointed straight at Naraku. As soon as he was about to hit his target, he was repelled by a shield that protected the hanyou.

"Common', Naraku, play nicely," Bankotsu pouted as he regained his stance.

"Incase you haven't noticed, _fair_ isn't really my thing."

"I think that you'd probably come out from your bubble if you weren't so scared of me…" Bankotsu mused quietly to himself.

It was Naraku's turn to laugh. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

Bankotsu flapped his hand drunkenly, "Oh, don't worry about it, I'm used to people betraying me because I'm too powerful. It's how I died, remember?" He tapped his skull and cracked a grin.

"I think I just prefer not to get my hands dirty," Naraku insisted.

Bankotsu sighed. "Okay, whatever you say. Hope you don't mind _too_ much, because when I beat you, they might be alittle stained."

"I wouldn't worry- I'm only here to take back my shards of the Shikon jewel I wasted on you and your '_comrades_.'" He spoke the last word with such disgust it made Bankotsu's blood boil.

But Naraku's eyes narrowed instantly as he sensed something change in Bankotsu. His tainted aura pulsated. There was some hidden strength somewhere, like an inner evil. He dropped his halberd and it hit the ground with a dull _clang _and he cracked his knuckles menacingly as his bangs blew in a nonexistent breeze. Naraku's barrier gleamed as it strengthened, predicting breach.

Then, quick as lightening, Bankotsu tore forward, his legs moving so fast that they were only a blur, and his left hand pulled back in a fist. He reached Naraku's shield in a second flat, and, while his fist glowed black, delivered an amazing punch right into the barrier, breaking it for only a millisecond, but just enough for Bankotsu to squeeze through it. Moving at such agility and speed even took Naraku by surprise, because before he knew it, Bankotsu's handsome face was inches from his own and instead of being punched like he'd expected, Bankotsu's black hand was laying flat against his chest.

And all he could feel was sheer agony as the black electricity flowed through the mercenary's hand into his own.

**XXX**

Kagome squinted as the pain in her hand returned. She quickly looked to see if anyone had noticed, but Kouga and Ayame were busy arguing just behind her.

"Whoa. Look at that!" She heard Kouga say, and she looked up to see what he was talking about.

The whole sky was covered in dark grey smoke and flames as tall as trees cackled destructively to themselves, as if laughing at their own magnificent plan. Kagome gasped.

Ayame covered her nose. "Yuck. All I can smell is graveyard dirt!" She complained.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Bankotsu…"

The trio hurried onwards, Kagome's heart racing. She was so nervous. She let out a shaky breath as a million questions ran through her mind.

_Was Bankotsu okay? What was happening? What would she say to him? Did he hate her? Did _she_ hate _him

_Of course not, _she told herself._ He didn't do anything wrong. It was all me. All my fault._

Kagome suddenly slowed to a halt. _I sense…_

"Kagome?" Kouga asked as he and Ayame stopped as well. "What is it?"

"Jewel shards," The ebony haired girl finished her thoughts. "Bankotsu must be close."

Kouga scoffed. "Think again."

Straight ahead, there was a lone figure in the distance. Kagome gasped. She could tell he was about to interfere with whatever was going on with Bankotsu. "Kouga?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the figure.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"I need you to take me to him," She stated.

"But that's-" He objected.

"Jakotsu. I know," She jumped on Kouga's back and pointed towards him. "Hurry!"

Jakotsu of the Shichinintai's reaction to them was not a good one. He unsheathed his sword as soon as he saw them, his eyes narrowing angrily. But Kagome could tell there was something more. She knew he had just seen Bankotsu for the first time in a long time. She hopped off Kouga's back and ran towards him.

Immediately Jakotsu took this offensively and whipped his snake like sword at her. Kagome screamed as she its many blades heading straight for her and tried to jump out of the way, but it was way too fast and it covered too much ground. It was going to slice her in two.

Acting fast, Kouga bounded into the air and side kicked the sword from out of Jakotsu's hand, sparing Kagome's life. He landed on the ground and snarled threateningly at Jakotsu.

"That's it, your dead!" Kouga shouted.

"Wait!" Kagome cried, and dashed between the wolf demon and the mercenary. "Stop. Don't fight."

"Kagome! This ass hole was about to _kill_ you! I don't think you understand!" Kouga exclaimed, pointed a clawed figure at Jakotsu.

Kagome cocked her at the silent mercenary. He was watching them through wary eyes, not making a single move to retrieve his sword. He was unarmed and not doing a single thing about it. She took a precautious step towards him.

"Have you lost your mind, Kagome?" the wolf demon cried hoarsely. "Get back here!"

Kouga's words, however, fell upon deaf ears. The miko continued to take tiny steps towards Bankotsu's brother, watching for any sign that he may attack her. None came.

But all of a sudden Jakotsu turned his back on her and pushed apart the barrier of bushes to his right with his hands so he could see what was happening on the other side. Startled, Kagome addressed him.

"Wait! Don't move!"

Jakotsu turned to send her a deathly glare. "Get out of my sight, you stupid wench. I'm letting you off easy this time, so take your life and leave."

Now Kagome was fully sure that she was in no real danger. She closed the distance between herself and Jakotsu just as he was about to squeeze through the branches to get to the other side, but Kagome stopped him by pulling him back by the sleeve of his yukata. When he stumbled back, she was surprised to see something like exasperation in his brown eyes.

"You really _are_ stupid," He hissed. "Out of my way, I don't have time-"

"What's going on out there?" Kagome asked, cutting him off.

Jakotsu had to blink back his astonishment. The girl pushed open a part of the bush to see what he had been looking at just a second ago, not even waiting for an answer. She gasped when she saw.

"It's Bankotsu!" She whispered to herself. She looked back at Jakotsu to see he had turned away and had a misty, far-off look in his eyes. Realization hit her. Bankotsu had just returned from her world and nobody had known where he had gone or what had happened to him.

"This is the fist time you've seen him back, isn't it?" Kagome asked him softly.

"I thought he was dead…" Jakotsu muttered, still not looking at her.

Kagome bit her nail nervously. "I have to do something. I've got to help Bankotsu."

"What?" Jakotsu whirled, looking at her suspiciously.

And then the flames on the other side of the bushes flared so badly that Kagome, Kouga, Jakotsu, and Ayame could feel the heat some distance away. They heard voices. Kagome and Jakotsu both fought to get a glimpse of what was happening.

"Oh, shit…" Jakotsu said faintly.

"What now?" Kagome said, standing on her tip toes and trying to see out of Jakotsu's hole.

"It's Naraku. He's here, and it doesn't look good. I knew we should have never trusted that guy. Bankotsu was so sure of him, though."

"It's Naraku," Kagome echoed just as Jakotsu was just about to jump the bushes, but she pulled him back yet again. He rounded on her, and this time Kagome could tell he was not happy.

"That's it, girl," he seethed, a furious glint in his eyes. "I don't know what you're doing here, but you're pushing it."

"Just listen," Kagome pleaded. She rested her hands on Jakotsu's shoulders and stared him in the eye, hoping to get through to him. He only shuddered from the contact.

"I'll explain everything to you later, I promise," she continued hopefully. "But now that Naraku's involved, this situation could get serious. And I know Bankotsu wouldn't want his brother to get himself in trouble, or worse, killed. So I need you to wait here."

"You must be joking-"

"I'm not!" She gave him a meaningful look. "You've got to stay put. Please."

She released his shoulders and sighed. Now that Jakotsu understood- or at least was willing to help her out a little, she needed a plan. No, scratch that, she needed a miracle. She didn't even have any weapons on her.

"Just what are you planning, Kagome?" Ayame demanded.

Kagome shook her head. "I have no clue."

Kouga laughed cruelly just then. "Well, well. Look who it is."

The priestess swiveled in the direction of Kouga's voice. Her face lit up instantly as she saw who had just arrived. He was her miracle. Her _lying_ miracle.

"InuYasha, it's you! You're here." She let out a breath she hadn't know she'd been holding.

She would deal with him, after.

---

HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I'll try and update soon, okay? Thanks again. R&R.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Gods, this was long-awaited, wasn't it? I'm so sorry. Anyways, I won't keep you -

**In your eyes**

**I lost my place**

**Could stay awhile**

**I'm melting**

**In your eyes**

**Like my first time**

**That I caught fire**

Chapter twenty-four

Bankotsu's scream near deafened his ears, but Naraku's pain was too great to even allow him a sound. The pressure of the mercenary's hand pressed flat against his chest was far too much – breathing was becoming a chore and staying upright was an impossible task.

The leader of the Shichinintai, blinded by the flash of black light that the contact of his hand on Naraku emitted, began sinking forward, his limb slowly being swallowed and digested by the hanyou's body.

And inside Naraku, the goop that made up his unholy insides were so hot they were cold, scalding the tanned skin that had been sucked in from the elbow up. The mercenary's mouth was open in a feverish cry, releasing a bout of pain through his voice.

And the only coherent thought that ran through both minds alike was; get the arm _out_.

But the shock of it all had made quick work of reconnecting Bankotsu's nerves to his brain, as if being electrocuted, and he found that he was able to think clearly for the first time after downing such an admirable amount of sake.

Admirable, or stupid?

And although the desire for Naraku to go through as much physical pain as possible, there was no way in Hell that Bankotsu could make that happen as long as his arm was being eaten away at and eating away at rotten flesh at the same time.

Gaining control over himself - a very impressive feat - Bankotsu flexed the fingers of his left hand momentarily, willing to cause as much damage as he could while still inside the monstrosity, and then delivered a swift box to the side of Naraku's head with his other hand and used the momentum of the swing to pull himself free.

For a tense minute, nothing happened. There was a cold gust of air despite the flames licking their surroundings, and everything had gone white, even though black seemed to have been the theme. And then, realization stuck hard.

Labored panting could be heard and suddenly Bankotsu's eyes adjusted to the light, having to squint only a bit before regaining full sight. Naraku stood hunched over before him, a gaping hole in his chest that bled nothing. His crimson orbs were glazed over, unfocused and staring down at the ground.

And Bankotsu knew, even as he stumbled towards his propped up Banryuu and grasped its hilt for support, he knew that he wouldn't give in like he had planned on doing earlier. He had remembered Jakotsu, his brother and his best friend, and knew that he couldn't abandon him.

He thought of InuYasha, too, his enemy. Or, not so much his enemy, but his equal. Despite their hatred towards each other, Bankotsu knew he was worthy of the inu and knew that the inu was worthy of himself.

For no matter what, there would always be evil in the world, and Bankotsu would much rather fight for the same side as the hanyou opposed to working on the same team as him.

And, no matter how much it bothered him, Kagome crept back into his thoughts as well, expectedly but without warning. Who would she have if he had gone? Her friends, of course, would remain loyally by her side, but who would love her and give her what she most desired?

Certainly not a lying half-demon who thought more about his selfish want for her than he did for her actual feelings.

And it was because of those people that Bankotsu lifted his blade, hoisting it into the air with his right hand, the uninjured one, and letting it fall back down to rest against his shoulder while he wait for Naraku to gather his wits.

He had never thought of himself as alone, always having had the rest of the Shichinintai by his side, nor had he ever felt unloved. But he _had_ felt betrayed, and he _had_ felt weakness, and he _had_ felt sorrowful, and now was the time to defend those emotions.

The emotions in which he had never fully acknowledged, but paid well enough attention to know that they were there.

Because, now more than ever, he was willing to accept that he was only human.

And, being only human, he felt the need to look at his damaged appendage, even if just a tiny peek. Because it was only natural to be curious. And because Naraku didn't seem like he would be reacting any time soon, it couldn't hurt, could it?

While the coward continued to wheeze and cough, unable to do anything but keep himself alive by breathing shallowly and waiting to rejuvenate, Bankotsu's coal eyes moved shiftily to rest on his left hand, almost scared to see what would be there.

It was a ghastly sight, indeed. His arm was cooked, to put it simply, and looked like it could crumble apart at the lightest touch, the once elegant digits now appearing as easy to break as charcoal, as well as sharing the colour.

"What's the matter, Naraku?" The assassin queried darkly, sweeping his burnt hand out before him as if offering to take his guest's cloak. "You were so sure of yourself before, but I don't hear you talking now."

"W-What," Naraku began, desperately trying to straighten himself out as to refrain from looking too weak in his minion's eyes, struggling with something as simple as his own words. "What _are_ you?"

His tone was a mix of disgust and blunt fear. The leader of the Shichinintai was different; more matured to the world and had resulted in becoming crueler because of it. Acquiring a new and frightening power also contributed to darkening his already tainted aura.

"Oh, you knew what I was when you came to me, hoping to bring me back to life so that you could control my power –"

Bankotsu was cut off, however, by the clearly scared hanyou. "I revived you so that we might work as a team, as equals!" He blurted, all composure lost.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking," The braided haired man admonished darkly, eyes narrowing dangerously. "You don't even have the right to defend yourself anymore."

"You're still under my c-control," Naraku amended, weak as he was. "The jewel shards in your body and in your blade are mine, and you so conveniently need them to live."

"If I kill you, you won't be needing them back, now, will you?"

Naraku's face screwed up in rage, and in one last attempt to regain control of the situation, he snarled, "Do not defy me."

Bankotsu administered a short bark of humorless laughter, giving a one-shouldered shrug. "You're not really in a position to be making those kinds of orders, are you?"

And the Shichinintai felt his old personality flooding back into him, coming with as much force as a tsunami's wave as he remembered those he cared about. He could live for them. That wouldn't be too hard, seeing as they'd done so much for him, it was the least he could do.

Because in all honesty, those people _made_ him. His past life experiences had molded him into a young man with a level head and a reasonable amount of common sense, while allowing him to stay naïve in some ways, and innocent in even fewer.

But still, it was all there…

He owed it to them to stay alive, and see them again.

"Do you honestly believe that I will stay immobilized like this for much longer? Do not be a fool, Bankotsu. Take your place by my side and I shall spare you your life."

It was true, that Naraku would only be temporarily helpless - meaning that time was of the essence, and it was slowly ticking by with idle chit-chat. Perhaps this could be called one of Naraku's greatest powers, gloating to effectively get on one's nerves and stalling for time.

But Bankotsu was smarter this time. He'd learned, and he wouldn't be making that mistake again.

"Thanks for the warning," He said lightly, tapping Banryuu against his shoulder, eager for a fight. He smiled at Naraku, taking obvious enjoyment at seeing the all mighty hanyou in such a predicament.

No, this time he wasn't going to fall for Naraku's sly words. After everything was over, he would live as a free man, obeying no one. Maybe he could take a walk with the striking raven-haired girl, Kagome.

How he had learned to love those little mundane things about her.

And somehow, the greatest prize of all was just to glimpse her happy again, with a genuine smile on her pretty face. She had cast him away, but she was intelligent enough, wasn't she? She would eventually come to her senses, and if not, the mutt's guilt would eat away at him day after day until he told her that _he_ was the one who betrayed her.

Naraku's lips curled in disgust at Bankotsu's choice, peeling back to reveal pearly fangs. The whole in his chest was slowly beginning to fill in, but leaving the hanyou in an even weaker state than before from the incredible amount of energy needed for the rehabilitation, a cost in which he could not afford.

"So be it," He sneered, his voice dripping with hate and his eyes promising punishment. And without a second's hesitation, the bottom of his robe flew up in a non-existent wind released a dozen heliotrope tentacles so large that Bankotsu wondered where they had all come from, seeing as they certainly would not have fit under the kimono he wore.

And even though the area was void of any of the puppets that he leaned on so heavily, Naraku still had his own basic defenses that came with his new body. The tentacles elevated him up into the stormy sky, lashing out and squirming wildly.

After a few impressive back flips, Bankotsu landed gracefully a few feet back, maintaining a safe distance between himself and the huge whipping arms. Switching into a defensive stance with his sword held ready in his hands, he titled his head back so that he could see the enemy.

He was busy laughing manically and Bankotsu bit down on his lower lip in hopes of controlling himself. If he let the coward bug him, he'd just be granting him more time to heal by saying something. And staying silent was the last thing Naraku ever expected from a hot-headed mercenary like Bankotsu.

So he swayed dangerously and screeched in surprise when Bankotsu lunged at him, bringing his sword down to hack away at the body under construction. The cackling ceased immediately as agony bombarded the hanyou, and the scene was quiet as Bankotsu landed back down on the ground easily.

A smug grin tugged at the corner of his lips as a disembodied arm fell with a hollow thud at the youngest man's feet.

"Fool!" Naraku roared, sending spit flying. Now with only one arm to his credit, he sent forward his tentacles, all pointed and diving in the direction of the braided haired man.

Bankotsu evaded them easily enough, jumping out of the way as one crashed to the ground where he had stood seconds ago. They did not let up, though, and he was forced to make a dodge multiple times as they kept sailing down at him, Naraku too blinded with rage to bother with good aim.

The speedy target dipped and ducked out of harm's way, coming to a stop and hardly out of breath when Naraku ceased his attacks. Up above, he was panting heavily in exhaustion.

"What's the matter, Naraku?" Bankotsu quipped. "Can't you hit me?"

"Shut up," The other frothed. "Your going to wish you'd never have been so cocky."

"Well, come on then," The tanned man encouraged, offering a dazzling smile. It was truly amazing the way that his new powers saved him the grief of a hangover. "Don't let me ruin your day."

"Oh, believe me, you've already done so much more than that," And then, without any sort of hint or warning, Bankotsu found himself stumbling backwards, his black eyes widening and his jaw dropping in a silent scream of agony. The only reason he remained on his feet was because of the support from the tentacle that pierced through his body.

Warm crimson liquid saturated Bankotsu's haori around the still lodged in worm, the wounded man only hiccupping in response, his soft voice catching in his throat.

"You didn't see this coming, now, did you Bankotsu?" Naraku asked his quarry smugly. "Thought you were quick, didn't you?"

The Shichinintai's coal eyes glazed over as they lost their glow of life, a trickle of blood spilling from the corner of his mouth as he choked on his own breath.

"Now," Naraku issued. "It is time to take back what is mine."

**-**

"Aniki!" A feminine shriek tore itself from Jakotsu's throat as he delivered a rough shove to the raven haired miko who had been in his way, causing her to loose her balance and fall to the ground, landing ungracefully on her rear.

"Hey, you jerk!" InuYasha growled, grabbing the Shichinintai by the back of his yukata and dragging him back just as he was about to rush to his brother's aid. He landed on his back with a thud next to Kagome.

"Oh, that does it," Jakotsu simmered as he applied a ginger hand to the back of his smarting head, sitting up. "When I'm done with Naraku, I'm coming back for you, InuYasha, no matter _how_ cute-"

But his angry tirade was cut short as the hanyou's clawed foot connected with his chest, forcing him back to lie in the dirt. "Be quiet, you idiot," He warned in a biting tone, and then cast his gaze over to the fallen girl.

"You alright, Kagome?"

His narrowed amber eyes snapped wide as he took in the sight of his companion. Her own eyes were cinched tightly shut as a delicate hand flew to a gaping hole in her stomach that vomited a thick, dark liquid. She emitted a quiet moan of pain.

The two canines knew at once that this was the result of Bankotsu's own wound, though a copy and much less serious. If Jakotsu noticed, he didn't seem to care.

"Kagome!" The Wolf Prince roared, his voice mutilated with concern, and was down on his knees by her side in the blink of an eye. The white haired inu could one stare down at the priestess helplessly, absently applying more pressure when the brunette Shichinintai struggled to get to his feet.

Relentless as ever, Jakotsu wouldn't give up so easily. He began clawing viciously at his captor's bare foot, screaming profanities, but it wasn't long before his energy left him and he sank back into the dirt, weary and fatigued from his long journey.

"This isn't the best time to just stand _around_, InuYasha!" The feminine man sounded desperate in his plea. "Bankotsu needs my help!"

"Not yours," The inu responded briskly. "You're too weak and you'll only end up putting yourself in danger with an attitude like that."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means, you're too hot-headed right now," He explained, speaking rationally for once. "You'd just be putting Bankotsu at more risk."

"How much risk would you say he's at right now, InuYasha?" Jakotsu spat venomously. "You truly expect me to sit here and let him…" He hesitated, waging an inner battle with himself. He decided not to say the word, just incase he jinx something. Instead he finished his sentence with a frustrated scream.

Both men's attention flew to Kagome as she uttered her first real words, held upright in the arms of Kouga. InuYasha felt a pang of guilt for not being the one at her side, but it would be a good idea to jump to her after wronging her in such a hurtful way. He doubted that she would believe him if he said he'd cared.

And that's why he had to do what he was about to do.

"Jakotsu," She began with great difficulty, breathing through her teeth in pain. "Is right, InuYasha. Someone n-needs to help…Bankotsu."

She said his name as though she was savoring it, maybe the last time she'd ever speak it aloud. She struggled to get to her feet but was held back by her shoulders, the wolf demon's strong hands clasping them tightly.

Gods, that rotten mercenary meant so damn much to her.

If he died, surely Kagome would never be the same again.

InuYasha released a gusty sigh and addressed the miko. "And that someone will be me."

Kagome's screwed up features relaxed into one of a warm smile, directed at the white haired hanyou as if she had known the answer would have come out eventually, and it was only a matter of waiting for its arrival.

"You're a damn idiot," Kouga muttered under his breathe to no one in particular, fussing over the raven's still weeping wound. "You have to keep pressure on the injury, Kagome."

Kagome, however, paid him no mind and continued to direct a grateful stare to InuYasha, their eyes locking. A silent understanding was transferred between them, but no forgiveness. Only hope and strained confidence.

InuYasha snapped back into reality when Jakotsu's irate voice rang out, making him realize he had been standing there for too long and was wasting too much precious time.

"Get going, you bastard!"

And so, with a final glance over his shoulder at the slowly fading group, InuYasha departed for the final battle.

And if not the final, may it be the most important.

**-**

It was absolutely ludicrous the way the world treated the sinister half demon. Even after all his hard work, Naraku still found himself waiting.

After creating puppet after puppet, he still had no results.

After months of hiding, he was still waiting on his new body.

After decades of planning, and even guising himself as InuYasha to get to Kikyo, he still hadn't earned the Jewel of the Four Souls.

And without the Shikon no Tama, still he waited for domination over Feudal Japan.

And what was even more frustrating yet, was that no matter what he did, the love-stricken lap dog InuYasha still managed to come out on top, no matter how much he hated admitting it.

But, at last, things seemed to be looking up. Looking up, that is, if you over looked the looking down part. The Shichinintai leader strung on one of his many arms like a piece of meat on a shish kabob was not the only one who was now fatally injured.

He tried his hardest not to look down, but the damned man that was inevitably apart of him wouldn't take no for an answer. To be inquisitive was human nature, anyhow, and it was safe to say that not looking at one's own injuries was quite impossible.

He was missing a limb, for Christ's sakes, and he was sporting a nice, gaping hole in his chest, both wounds decidedly taking their merry time rejuvenating. The slow reaction time could only be blamed on Bankotsu, naturally, and now the worthless idiot was paying dearly for it. Whatever energy the mercenary possessed that turned his eyes dark was definitely not a good one.

Especially not when the braided haired man had directed it upon _him_.

And, in all honesty, had it not been for the mercenary's own foolishness, Naraku feared that he may not have been able to bring Bankotsu down by himself. He was too weak, still was, and the fire that danced erotically around them only grew and spread.

Just take the shards and get out.

But, as he had already realized, it was easier said than done. He should have sensed InuYasha's presence, should have known his keen senses would bring him here.

He should have known that even though InuYasha didn't like Bankotsu, the pathetic half demon would fight for the good of all things in the end.

"Bastard!"

Blinding agony thundered down on him, the Tensaiga delivering a strong blow between Naraku's neck and shoulder. The darker hanyou lurched forward, squeezing his eyes shut against the pain and dropping Bankotsu in his surprise from being attacked from behind.

InuYasha dropped to a crouch, facing Naraku.

Naraku screamed in outrage as crimson bubbled from his newly acquired wound as InuYasha observed silently through cold amber eyes. He was brought out of his reverie as the fallen mercenary hacked violently on his own blood.

Something churned deep inside of him, giving him an uncomfortable feeling in his gut. Was this…sympathy?

Because, admittedly, InuYasha swore he would – could – never pity the ruthless Shichinintai leader, not only because it would have disgusted them both, but because Bankotsu didn't deserve that. He was independent and respectable, and he fought for what he believed in.

He was just caught up in a tangle of evil webs that he never should have become involved in.

InuYasha jerked his head to the side, taking in the image of his human rival. He was in rough shape, his chest heaving hollowly while trying to suck in air in earnest with his features screwed beyond recognition.

He was suffering.

Swiftly checking Naraku's position, InuYasha rose and closed the distance between them and lowered so that InuYasha had better access. Upon closer inspection, he saw just how bad off the man really was.

In any other circumstance, it would be obvious that the raven's breaths were numbered; slowly dimming into nothing at all, but there was still a way - one last way to save a truly valued life.

Kagome.

She could save him, yet. If he recalled correctly, Miridoriko had said for them to heal, they needed to be near each other. It had worked once before, and, because of that incident, the two seemed to be linked now, anyways.

They shared an unbreakable bond, and even with his petty lie the attempt to break them apart could never sever that bond.

As Naraku withered and curled into himself, InuYasha slipped a hand under and around the Shichinintai's shoulders and curled the other one under the man's knees and hoisted him up, cradling him against his chest.

Bankotsu shifted slightly in distress, a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead. In his lulled state, he butted the top of his head against the hanyou's chest as another spasm of pain over took him, shaking his frail body.

His head still rested there when the trembling finally diminished, his matted black bangs falling into his face.

InuYasha smiled miserably at the sight, and then whispered, "You did well, for a human."

He was just about to carry the fallen to safety when Naraku lifted his head, simmering with barely contained fury. "Don't you move, InuYasha. I'm not done with him yet."

InuYasha scoffed, hearing the empty threat. Naraku was struggling just to keep his head up as his mutilated body quaked beneath him. "Keh, not if I have anything to say about it."

And he rocketed off and over the hedge, the greatest prize of all in his arms.

**-**

When he landed on the other side, he was greeted by three anxious faces, their owners all jumping up in unison at his arrival. Kagome moved to sit on her knees, the closest to standing she could get, and Kouga gasped from his position behind her, hands on her shoulders. Jakotsu, however, reacted insanely, latching on to InuYasha's arms so that he could get a better look at his brother.

"Aniki! Aniki, can you hear me?" He bit down onto his lower lip to stop himself from crying out.

"Get off," InuYasha ordered stoically, leveling the opposite with a lethal glare.

The brunette's eyes narrowed instantly. "You don't have the right -"

But the dog interrupted fiercely. "Do you want Bankotsu to live?"

He was painfully aware that Kagome had not spoken yet. He couldn't look at her.

"Of course!" Jakotsu interjected. "What kind of question is that?"

The hanyou ground his teeth together - it was a hard fact to swallow. "If you want Bankotsu to live you need to give Kagome enough space to heal him."

A light flicked on in Kouga's blue eyes as remembrance hit him as he, too, seemed to recall a certain little piece of information. He had, alongside with InuYasha, worked as a team for the first time in arguing Bankotsu's company.

The Wolf Prince gave a curt nod of affirmation when InuYasha looked to him for help. Had the time not been so dire, the hanyou would have flat-out refused any aid from Kouga, but now he didn't find it so difficult. Besides, there was no more time to waste battling with egos and such, for no one knew how long Naraku would worm around on the ground.

Jakotsu looked from side to side with unease as Kouga walked up behind him; his hands balled into fists at his sides, and gave a shout of protest when the demon snatched up the back of his collar. He tried to twist around so that he could face Kouga, but only received the crack of his knuckles on the top of his head.

The man winced at the rude contact. "Ow!"

The chatter suddenly died down in an instant as Bankotsu let out a low moan, all eyes swiveling to his prone form. With only a moment's hesitation, InuYasha set the body down carefully infront of Kagome.

Splotches of a deeper crimson stained the sleeves of the half demon's red attire, and Kagome forcefully swallowed a sob. She silently dismissed InuYasha when her gaze was redirected at her fallen friend and murmured his name softly.

"Bankotsu…"

"Kouga?" InuYasha stated more than asked.

Kouga smirked as he answered and quirked a playful brow, not once loosening his grip on the material, but somehow InuYasha knew the tone used was one signaling his participation. "Dog Face?"

"I'll finish Naraku off as quickly as I can. The fire is spreading and traveling fast."

"Are you asking for my help, Mutt? Can't handle Naraku on your own?"

InuYasha scowled. "Yes and no. I'll take care of that slime ball, but in the meantime, Kagome needs to be alone."

Kouga thankfully did not press the matter, only sending the hanyou a mock-salute before dragging a cursing Jakotsu off somewhere into the unknown.

When the two were out of sight, InuYasha pivoted to leave, when a voice so soft called out to him. If he had not been on such high alert, he may not have heard it.

"InuYasha, wait."

He complied, turning back to face a sorrowful raven priestess. At first glance, all InuYasha could think about was how perfect the two humans looked together. She had Bankotsu's head cradled on her lap, her hair cascading over her shoulders in exactly the same hue as the mercenary's braid.

"Thank you."

**-**

The fire of the burning village was now out of control, making it very hard for the half demon to find his way back to his prey.

Prey, or predator?

He berated himself mentally for not thinking to leave his robe of the Fire Rat with Kagome, but he told himself determinedly that he'd be done with Naraku before the fire ever reached her.

After coughing multiple times, the hanyou brought his arm to his face to cover his nose and mouth. He squinted his watering eyes as the heat burned them and danced before him. Damn it, where was Naraku, anyways?

InuYasha flinched visibly when menacing laughter rang through the thick air, immediately putting him on guard. The flames flared around him, trapping him.

"Looking for something, InuYasha?"

"Show yourself, you coward!" He hollered, bringing his massive sword out of its sheath to point erect.

Silence.

"Naraku!" InuYasha screamed in fury. "Where are you?"

Dead silence.

"Stop hiding!"

The tentacle hit him with such force that the white haired hanyou was sent flying back, hurling through the flames and straight into a tree. The impact sent stars flying before his eyes as he slid down the bark and landed ungracefully on the ground.

"Oh," Naraku spoke cunningly as he stepped into sight. "But I have nothing to hide."

InuYasha groaned, gnashing his fangs. "You…bastard," He gritted out.

And the laughing began again, Naraku throwing his head back in the process of it. InuYasha struggled to his feet, feline eyes glinting as he noticed that Naraku had not yet healed, despite his confident attitude. He picked up the abandoned Tessaiga that had dropped from his grip during the attack and aimed it at his foe.

"You'll pay for that," InuYasha snarled.

A smirk tugged at Naraku's thin lips. "What are you waiting for, InuYasha?" He taunted. "Make me pay."

The fire continued to dance.

InuYasha frowned. It was obvious that Naraku's wounds hadn't healed, so why would he egg him on if he was still weak? What was going on?

"What are you playing at?" The dog hanyou demanded.

"You're stalling, InuYasha," The other reprimanded. "Will you attack me or not?"

Something was amiss, InuYasha was sure of it. There had to be some sort of a trap. Deciding to play it safe, InuYasha advanced cautiously.

"_Wind_ _Sc_-"

"Are you sure about that?"

InuYasha halted immediately, already expecting something like this. He quickly moved into a defensive stance, his golden gaze shifting rapidly. And just as he'd come to predict, a disgusting smirk made its way onto Naraku's features.

InuYasha just waited for him to continue, knowing that his foe was having too much fun to leave out any details.

"If you attack me," Naraku continued, sounding pleased with himself. "The girl dies."

The opposite male had to bite back a gasp as Naraku's amethyst tentacles began to separate, as if someone had placed a hand in the center of a waterfall, to reveal a violently struggling wolf youkai. The red hair caught his eye immediately.

"A-Ayame?" InuYasha stammered, flinching.

"You _jerk_, InuYasha!" She shouted angrily. She didn't even seem bothered that she was ensnared, caught with a slimy arm curled around her waist, as she was pissed off that she had been forgotten.

That's right, InuYasha thought to himself distractedly. He hadn't had much time to pay attention, but he realized with a start that Ayame _had_ been with Kagome and Kouga when he first arrived. No one had seemed to notice when she had disappeared.

Even without any real personal connection to Kouga's fiancée, he couldn't just surrender her. She was loud and annoying, but his conscious couldn't afford any more blood on his hands.

"Leave her out of this," InuYasha growled lowly.

A dark brow was raised skeptically. "I'm feeling in the mood to negotiate…" He broke off, leaving the rest to be picked up.

InuYasha relaxed slightly, against his better judgment. Normally he wouldn't even allow the evil half demon to speak before he let loose on him, but this time he held leverage.

"Go on," InuYasha pressed, albeit warily.

"I leave, you get the girl. You attack me, and like I said, she dies."

InuYasha blinked at his outwardness. "You want me to just let you go, you bastard?"

"Don't bother, InuYasha," Ayame chewed out hatefully. "_Kouga_ will rescue me."

"Shut up!" The white haired hanyou exploded suddenly, loosing his patience. "Appreciate any damn help you get, lady, 'cause Kouga's a little preoccupied right now."

The female demon's mouth snapped shut, settling with a glare directed at his harsh words.

"Pick and choose, InuYasha," Naraku snagged his attention once more, amusement glinting in his crimson eyes.

The hanyou in question lowered his gaze and churned his teeth in thought. He couldn't let Naraku escape, not after everything he had done and put his friends through, and especially not now since he was so vulnerable…But InuYasha knew Naraku well enough to know that he wasn't kidding around about killing Ayame, either.

How could he just let her die? Even if InuYasha were to reach Naraku before arm harm fell to the wolf demon, there was no way of determination if he would make it or not. The chances were slim.

But if he didn't kill Naraku now, while he had the chance, the hanyou would flounce off and continue to murder more and more people and-

A tree suddenly cracked and fell to the ground at the mercy of the fire which still blazed strong. It was spreading now, as a slight wind had picked up, toying with InuYasha's hair and blowing it before his eyes.

He had to hurry and get back to Kagome before the fire beat him to it.

Exhaling regretfully, InuYasha announced, "Give me the girl and get out of my sight."

-

It had seemed like forever since she had last seen him, when in truth; it had only been a few days – a week at most. But Kagome realized with a jolt that even that had been far too long. She had missed him so much.

And now he was infront of her, his body leaned against hers and her arms encircled around his chest, holding him close. But this wasn't how she wanted to see him.

Memories flooded back to her of the time that she had brought the mercenary back to her era so that she could take him to a hospital. She had been so worried then that she carried the phone around the house everywhere she went just so that she wouldn't miss a call, just incase Doctor Takhama might phone.

He almost died before. She wouldn't loose him this time.

Not after everything they'd been through.

Kagome bowed her head so that she could analyze his wound, but as she looked down she could feel the tears spilling out of her eyes. They ran down her cheeks like rivers, a few droplets landing on Bankotsu's forehead.

She cinched her eyes closed and sobbed openly.

She had to save him, but she was at a loss of what to do. Helplessness settled in the pit of her stomach, making her feel sick. Midoriko had told her that they needed to be close to heal, but last time she and Bankotsu had spent a duration of three weeks together.

Now, she feared she may only have three minutes.

Kagome took in his rugged appearance. His mouth was open, gasping for air, and his lips were dry and stained with his own blood.

And then it hit her.

It was true that, when you're closest to someone, you're connected in an intimate way, right? Maybe it would work; maybe she could fix Bankotsu by –

Fix? She nearly scoffed out loud. This was her fault to begin with; she should have taken his word that he had remained loyal. And besides, even if he _had_ done things with Ayame, what right did she have to tell him off for messing around with other women? It wasn't like they were _together_ or anything.

Since when was she permitted to take his freedom like that?

Kagome chewed her bottom lip nervously, knowing that she had little time left. Bankotsu was slowly slipping through her fingers as she sat idly, debating with herself.

But how would Bankotsu react to seeing her again? Kagome startled herself by biting down hard enough to cause pain at that certain thought. What would he say if he awoke to see her above him?

He probably hated her.

The ebony haired girl's heart slammed against her ribcage as the Shichinintai leader emitted a weak yet sharp cry in his unconsciousness. If he hated her, then so be it. There was no better way than making it up to him than saving his life.

And then praying to Kami that he would accept her.

Accept her as what, exactly? Kagome asked herself, but she pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

She moved Bankotsu gingerly so that he lay on the grassy earth floor, and slowly, still unsure of herself, she crawled on her hands and knees until she was positioned on top of him.

Inhaling deeply and feeling like her throat was on fire, she tucked long strands of her hair behind her ears and lowered herself down so that their faces were only inches apart. She peered curiously at him, and decided to borrow only a few more seconds, using them to brush a few tendrils of dark hair out of his handsome face. Then she trailed her finger feather soft down his jaw, shivering slightly.

And then, in that instant, all nervousness fled her body as she closed the little space between them and planted her lips down on his, kissing him lovingly. He was unresponsive, as she expected, though she lingered in her place, reveling in the touch.

It had nothing to do with lust. The kiss was not demanding or chaste; it was soft and tender, full of concern and adoration.

It was full of emotion that had been over-looked and ignored for too long.

The feeling was right and Kagome hoped that she would be lucky enough to experience it again and again.

Her eyes flickered shut, focusing on putting all her love into that one action. It was like she was attempting to transfer all of her remaining energy and power from her lips to his. He tasted metallic, as if she had been sucking on a penny, and she could taste the sake he had drank earlier, too. But past the more obvious sensations, he also tasted sweet, and she loved it and wanted to savor it.

Finally she pulled away, gazing down at him with half-lidded chocolate brown eyes. Suddenly she was tired, and she collapsed by his side in exhaustion. Bankotsu didn't look any different. Had it worked?

…And what if it didn't?

The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a pair of azure eyes, hazy with confusion, looking down at her.

---

---

And there you have it. I know, my cliffhangers can get shoved, can't they? But no worried, chapter twenty-five is already half done! And I'm telling the truth this time.

Ahem…so I went back and read chapter one, and…wow. Just, wow. I don't understand how people made it past that block of suckage. WOW.


	25. Epilogue

_Never caught my breath_

_Every second I'm without you I'm a mess_

_Never knew each other_

_Trust these words are stones_

_Why cuts aren't healing_

_Learning how to love_

_I'm melting_

---

**P R O L O U G E **

"Kagome?" InuYasha called, dropping the struggling red head wolf in his arms without care. "Kagome, where are you?"

The hanyou scanned the area in which he'd last seen the miko and then proceeded to look behind every bush and tree, and yet still coming out empty handed.

"What's going on?" Ayame demanded while glaring at the hanyou, standing up and brushing herself off with a great amount of distaste. "And where's Kouga?"

"Could you shut it?" InuYasha pivoted to sneer at her. "I'm trying to think."

Walking towards him, she demanded, "Think of _what_?"

InuYasha nearly rolled his eyes in annoyance; however, it was not the time to be getting in a fight. With a glance around, he noted that the wild fire was growing in size and was much too erotic now to stay where they were. "Of a plan to get us out of here."

He could only hope that Kagome had gotten away safely, too.

-

Kagome sat bolt upright in a flourish, panting hard. Indeed she came up so fast that her head nearly collided with the one that had previously been looming over her. Her company leaned back to avoid being too close and stared at the raven haired girl accusingly.

"Bankotsu!" She breathed, looking as though she couldn't believe her eyes.

And in all honesty, she hardly could. He was awake and breathing, and alive with enough energy to look at her as if she was highly distrustful. The only tell tale sign that hinted to the fact that he'd been mortally injured was the dried blood crusted on the front and back of his haori.

He didn't answer her, either, opting to simply glare while Kagome looked around, puzzled. "Where are we?" She asked.

"Had to relocate," He said curtly. "Didn't want to die at the hands of a stupid fire."

Kagome started at the evident coldness in his voice. Bankotsu's voice was _never_ like that. Sure, he was a ruthless mercenary, but somehow he always found a way to remain so naïve sounding, and so childish.

"Bankotsu…" Kagome began reproachfully. "Is everything… okay?"

Even as the words escaped her lips, Kagome knew that they were unnecessary. She could pretty much tell that everything was _not_ alright easily enough without his input.

"Everything is just fucking dandy," He snapped and stood up. "Where is my Banryuu?"

"Wait!" Kagome stumbled clumsily to her feet and ran to catch up to his retreating form. He had not even waited to hear her answer. "Please wa -"

But the rest of her sentence died gracefully as he whipped around so sharply that she nearly fell over. His eyes scared her the most, though. They were stormy and narrowed dangerously. If only looks could kill…

"I really don't think that this is the appropriate time," He spat nastily, giving her a disgusted once-over.

"Listen to what I have to say!" Kagome cried desperately, reaching out to grab a tanned wrist to hold him, lest he decide to vanish into thin air. "Please," She said, her plea calmer and more refined this time.

She actually thought that he might listen to her. Instead, she was left standing alone with nothing but her ghosts as he snatched his arm back and hissed, "I'm not here for your disposal."

And then he left.

-

"Aniki!" Jakotsu spluttered, absolutely glowing as he tore free of Kouga's claws and proceeded to throw himself into his leader's arms. Bankotsu laughed, as if he had not a care in the world, and the Wolf Prince only scowled and straightened himself out.

"Hey there, Ja," Bankotsu greeted, and anyone could hear the smile in his voice as he held Jakotsu by his shoulders and pushed him away from himself so that he could properly view him. "Let's not get unprofessional now, shall we?"

The Snake made a little noise of approval and nodded excitedly. But then, as if flicking a switch, his elated mood turned dark.

Features shadowed, he muttered, "You took a long leave."

Bankotsu grinned. "It was no vacation, believe me." Then he looked to Kouga. "Hey, thanks for baby sittin' Ja for me while I was gone."

Both males ignored Jakotsu's immediate protests while Kouga answered, "You can pay me back later. For now I think we better regroup."

"Oh, I'm sorry," The Shichinintai leader tilted his head to the side innocently as Jakotsu came to stand beside him. His tone dripped with sickly sweet sarcasm. "But the last time I looked, we weren't on the same side."

Kouga stiffened instantly, standing rigidly by himself, opposing the two humans. "Bastards," He growled, fists clenching. "We helped you."

"And that was very, _very_ generous of you," Bankotsu said flippantly while Jakotsu snickered. "But it was unnecessary all the same."

"You would be dead right now if it weren't for Kagome and InuYasha!" He bellowed back in defense, and when Jakotsu scoffed, Kouga pointed a sharp fingernail at him. "You, too!"

Bankotsu found himself smirking. "That's all very good, but we wouldn't _be_ in this mess if it weren't for them- _especially_ the girl."

"You would've been fucked over in the end, either way."

"And how do you figure?"

Kouga licked his lips. "Don't tell me you're naïve enough to believe that Naraku would _actually_ keep you around. You have his jewel shards, and Naraku isn't a man known for sharing."

"This is our second shot at life," Jakotsu interjected. "As long as it's good and filled with killing, torturing and pillaging, then who cares if it's short?"

"Get it through your thick skull," Kouga gritted, addressing both Shichinintai. "Kagome was trying to save you the experience of dying again."

"I can't honestly see how she could do such a thing after hearing about all the bad things we've done."

Kouga was on Bankotsu the second the words left his lips. Moving like a blur thanks to the Shikon shards in his legs, the wolf slammed Bankotsu against a tree with the pure speed of his movements, and held him fast with his forearm pressed against the Shichinintai leader's throat.

"Piss off," Bankotsu managed through clenched teeth. Jakotsu observed from the background, knowing better than to interfere.

Kouga let his elbow dig into the exposed neck of his prey and Bankotsu struggled fruitlessly, being held a few inches off the ground and bringing his hands up to claw at the offending limb.

"Not until you hear what I have to say," Kouga issued, totally in control.

"Then start talking," Bankotsu warned him, his voice coming out a little strained.

"You're the luckiest man in the whole world," He confessed truthfully, looking down for a fleeting second. "At first, I didn't know why the hell my Kagome would bother with a scum bag like you, that is, until I realized that she was in love with you."

Bankotsu let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as Kouga relieved some of the pressure off his neck and lowered him down so that his bare feet touched ground once more. "What are you saying?"

"I'M SAYING SHE LOVES YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH, IT ISN'T THAT HARD TO UNDERSTAND!"

Bankotsu was silent. There was no denying that he too felt _something_ for the girl, but as to what that feeling was, he didn't know. Or maybe he did, but was just too stubborn to admit it.

"Believe me," Kouga carried on quietly. "Whatever happened between you and Kagome was a mistake. It was nothing more than a misunderstanding, and I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt her and I doubt she meant to hurt you.

"Whatever goes down in the end, I hardly think you deserve someone like Kagome on your side."

He didn't know how long he stood there without saying anything, but he didn't care and Kouga didn't seem to mind. In a strange, twisted, and unfamiliar way, what the Wolf said _did_ seem to make sense. After getting to know Kagome, Bankotsu highly doubted that the priestess would make up a lie about him and another female.

If he had learned anything at all, it would have been that she had a great amount of self-respect. But that was a good thing, wasn't it? She wasn't a chick that you'd have to constantly reassure that she was pretty and all the other things she wanted to hear. Of course she would have tossed him if she heard that he fooled around with some other girl.

"Will you let me go to her?" He proposed suddenly.

Kouga reluctantly released him and backed off. "If you're lying and using this as a getaway, know that I'll hunt you down."

"As fun as that sounds, I'm unfortunately telling the truth."

"Lucky for you."

"Just… do me a favor?"

Cocking an inquisitive brow, Kouga jibed, "Not that your in any position to ask one."

"You're gonna have to watch Jakotsu again for me in my absence." There was a playful, mocking edge to his voice now.

Jakotsu let out a scream of frustration as he was once again recaptured and Bankotsu left, somehow knowing where he was going, even with the thick, dense like haze that stuck to the air and made it near impossible to see.

He was following something, and it just might have been his heart.

-

"Kagome!"

Kagome swiveled and looked around wildly. Still seeing nothing, she looked over her shoulders, but the smoke from the fire was making it too hard to locate who the voice was coming from.

The voice was male and extremely familiar. She had definitely heard it before. It was on the tip of her tongue – why couldn't she seem to remember?

Could it be Bankotsu, coming back for her? Kami, if it was… she swore to herself then and there that if he came back looking for her, she'd hold on to him and never let go.

"Kagome," Someone heaved a sigh of relief to her right, and with a lump already forming in her throat, Kagome whirled round on the ball of her foot to fall to someone's unexpecting embrace.

"Bankotsu," She said, wrapping her arms tightly around the person's middle and closing her eyes. "You have to let me explain."

"Bankotsu?" A second voice echoed, this time female, sounding confused and slightly put-off.

Kagome's brown eyes snapped open and she pulled away abruptly, coming face to face with Miroku, who was looking at her with a sheepish and embarrassed expression on his face.

"Miroku? _Sango_?" Kagome said aloud, if only to convince herself, as the facts were already laid out before her. Bankotsu hadn't come back – it was only her friends.

"You mean we're not who you're lookin' for?" Miroku cracked, offering Kagome a grin.

"Uhnnn," Kagome was forced to look away, a fierce blush igniting her cheeks and giving them vivid colour.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked, sounding rather business-like, and Kagome supposed that she was still mad that Kagome had lied to her to protect the Shichinintai leader.

Kagome nodded feebly.

"Good. Now, where is InuYasha?"

-

Somehow, by some ill attempted joke made by Kami herself, they all wound up finding each other at the same time, coming together to crowd a small clearing in the forest that was not near large enough to hold all of them, especially when more than one of its occupants wasn't playing nicely.

Ayame bounded to Kouga who was forced to let go of Jakotsu in order to protect himself, which led to Jakotsu charging at Kagome and InuYasha running to help. Further more, Kouga managed to worm away from his crazed fiancé only to march up to InuYasha and slug him across the face for some reason or another, or maybe none at all, and Miroku saw fit to join in and poke the irate Kouga in the chest with his staff.

Nothing short of mayhem, Bankotsu and Sango were the only life forms who did not lower themselves to such stupidity, and both of them found it rather awkward standing beside each other.

"I'm Bankotsu," Bankotsu introduced himself and gave the taijiya a mock salute, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I know," Sango grumbled. "I hear your name _every_where."

Bankotsu shrugged and chuckled to himself while observing the ruckus before him. "And you all thought _I_ was insane…" He said as though he had never heard anything so absurd.

"With good reason."

"Maybe," Bankotsu trailed off distantly, and Sango had to strain to hear the answer over all the shouting and yelling. But the Shichinintai leader swept forwards regardless, his movements unintentionally fluent and analyzed harshly by the demon slayer.

Leaving the brunette behind and being swallowed into the mess that was flailing fists and well-aimed kicks, Bankotsu ducked easily beneath an arm and smirked when he heard Ayame curse. "Ouch, watch it, that's my hair!"

He found Kagome without too much of a problem, and watched her for a moment before approaching. She was trying to escape the tangle, unsuccessfully of course, and Bankotsu presumed that it was only polite to help her out. So, taking her hand in his, he led her to safety inconspicuously enough that no one seemed to notice.

"Changed your mind?" She asked playfully after they'd gotten far enough away, looking up at him with sparking chocolate brown orbs.

Bankotsu reached out cautiously to touch her hair adoringly, his fingers lingering hesitantly before guiding the dark tendrils behind her ear. "Call it a change of heart."

She smiled at him and put her hand on top of his that was still resting against the side of her head. "And who do I owe my thanks for this great achievement?"

The assassin tilted his head back, hardly willing to give credit. "The wolf, actually," He answered finally, coming to meet her eyes once again.

"You seem hesitant."

The older teen blinked a few times at Kagome's soft words. "I haven't really done this before," he admitted.

Kagome took a step closer so that their bodies were touching, and slowly she wrapped her arms around him and rested her forehead against his chest and closed her eyes. "You're doing great," she mumbled contentedly.

She felt his body rumble with soft laughter. "Good to know I have your approval."

-

"I'm sorry."

Kagome offered InuYasha a small smile. "I forgive you."

-

"Kouga?"

"Hey, Kagome."

"I don't know what you did, but I want to thank you."

Bankotsu only chuckled at InuYasha's obvious discomfort as Kagome gave Kouga a friendly hug.

-

"Nice to finally meet you," Bankotsu admonished and held his hand out for Ayame to take, while Kagome stood back with a raging blush that she tried her hardest to conceal.

-

"I suppose it's my turn to do the apologizing."

Without waiting for a reply, Kagome continued. "I was wrong…" She admitted quietly to her shoes. "I made a huge mistake. I didn't say anything even though I _knew_ you were a good person. I knew you weren't all that they said you were. I just wish I had of believed in _you_, if not myself. You wouldn't have let me down."

Kagome whispered as she reached up and touched Bankotsu's cheek, the back of her hand brushing against the scars that Naraku's poisonous claws had left. "I'm so sorry."

And without another glance she turned her back on him to hide the rush of emotion that was probably making itself visible on her face. She took a few steps away and sniffed.

And then she was being dragged backwards by her wrist and she twirled around just to smash lips with the one and only Bankotsu of the Shichinintai. He grabbed both of her hands with his own and pulled her closer as he kissed her.

Kagome made a little "_mmph_" sound in surprise, but quickly relaxed into the gesture. She pulled away abruptly and stared into his eyes. "I…Bankotsu, I think I'm in love with you," she said finally.

Bankotsu pulled her back and wrapped his arms around her. "You think?" He chuckled into her hair.

"Okay, okay," Kagome laughed, feeling the happiest she had ever felt in a long time. "I am most defiantly _infatuated_ with you."

He bowed his head so he could kiss her again. "Good," he mumbled against her lips.

---

---

**O W A R I **

-Huge, **HUGE** thank-you to everyone who read this fic and supported me. I know it's been dragged out far too long, but it's finally over. And seriously, now that it's all over, I don't want to let Ban/Kag go! So if anyone has any ideas whatsoever, msg me and I'll make another InuYasha fic out of it.

-I ended up ending the story with Naraku still alive, so that if I ever want to, I can write a sequel. They live happily ever after for now, though. Cute!

-For anyone who is interested, I've posted a new BanKag one-shot called **Baby Blues. **If you've got time I'd love it if you could check it out.


	26. Sequel update

Hello everyone! I'm pleased to inform you that _Sinning Takes Courage_ (sequel to _Flower in a Fridge_) can be found on leadenguide's livejournal. Chapters one and two are posted, and I believe you must friend the authoress to read the rest. Take a peek, drop a line: .com/ I've just finished reading it and I can say it was definitely worth the wait.

Thank you for everything, my lovely readers. I had a good run.

blueeyedchibi


End file.
